


The Burden of Trust

by Nystral



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Slavery, Slow Build, captive prince au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 129,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nystral/pseuds/Nystral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this one's name?”, the prince asked, an edge of something Eren couldn't make out warping his voice.</p><p> “This slave has no name, your Highness, he's only known as-” Hannes paused for a brief moment to figure out the right Sinian word, struggling with its fine, sharp linguistics. "-Rogue.”</p><p>-</p><p>Upon his mother's murder, Eren Yaeger, crown prince of Maria, is brought to the alien kingdom of Sina as a slave when his father steals his throne. If Eren wishes to escape, he must hold his true identity a secret. Yet, making allies in a court of liars proves to be quite the challenge, especially when they are ruled by the most vilest of them all, Levi, the crown prince.</p><p>(A Captive Prince-inspired AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading Captive Prince, this AU came to my mind! I just adore the setting, characters and story! Now, this fanfic will not be a copy-paste kind of thing, but rather my own story set in a Captive Prince-inspired universe, drawing on certain aspects and making them my own. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading! ;)
> 
> [Map of the Three Kingdoms.](http://i.imgur.com/LkF9u3e.jpg)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### CHARACTERS
> 
> ### Maria
> 
> _The Kingdom of war, of lions and of roses_
> 
> (†) **Carla Yaeger** : The late Queen of Maria  
>  **Grisha Yaeger** : King of Maria / Due to his wife's death now has full control over Maria  
>  (†) **Eren Yaeger** : The late crown prince of Maria / Was known to the Sinians as the _'sibling killer'_  
>  **Jean Kirstein** : The adoptive brother of the late crown prince / His parents were killed by Sina when he was 11  
>  **Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer**: Two courtiers / Close friends to the late crown prince  
>  **The Council** : Hannes Taicho, was Right Hand of the late Queen / Dot Pixis / Rico Brzenska / Keith Shadis
> 
> ### Sina
> 
> _The Kingdom of lies, of masks and of deceit_
> 
> (†) **Kuchel Ackerman** : The late Queen of Sina / Her death sparked the last war between Maria and Sina  
>  **Kenneth "Kenny" Ackerman** : The Regent of Sina until his nephew comes of age  
>  **Levi Ackerman** : The crown prince of Sina / Known to the Marians as a _'frigid cast-iron bitch'_  
>  (†) **Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia**: The late surrogate siblings of the crown prince / They were murdered by the late crown prince of Maria in the last war  
>  **The Prince's Guards** : Petra Ral / Oluo Bozado / Eld Jinn / Gunther Schultz  
>  **The Council** : Erwin Smith / Nile Dok / Hange Zoe / Mike Zacharius  
>  **Mikasa** : A slave of the palace  
>  **Armin Arlert** : Grandson of Cornelius Arlert, Counciller of Rose / Physician in training under Hange Zoe
> 
> ### Rose
> 
> _The Kingdom of devotion, of faith and of mountains_
> 
> **Rodric "Rod" Reiss** : The King of Rose / His lust for women is noteworthy as all of his children are sired from different concubines  
>  (†) **The King's children** : Frieda Reiss, the late crown princess of Rose, and her late siblings Dirk, Abel, Urklyn and Florian / Murdered by assassins from the Mountain Clans  
>  **The Council** : Currently vacant but Cornelius Arlert, for the King has grown distrusting  
>  **Krista Lenz** : The High Priestess of the Goddess / Current leader of the Faith  
>    
>  **Ymir** : Warchief of the Mountain Men  
>  **Annie / Reiner / Berthold** : Chieftains of their respective clans / Loyal to Ymir  
>  **Marco** : Cousin to Ymir
> 
> * * *

  ** **ARC I - SINA****

   When the cart rocked, Eren Yaeger, crown prince of Maria, shocked awake.

   For a brief, serene almost, moment, nothing was wrong in the world, but then the dreadful realization washed over him. Vaguely, he remembered waking many, many times, but this was the first time his mind was clear.

   Eren began to move his arms but quickly found them to be held in place by a rope, bound to an iron pin in the wooden floor of the carriage. Panic spread through him like wildfire, his pulse throbbing against his ears, but Eren focused on breathing slow and steady. Now was not the time to be consumed by panic. Whatever had happened, Eren had been drugged and captured instead of killed, so that meant his unknown captors needed him alive.

   Lifting his head, Eren barely kept himself from flinching: An aging man, very alike to the devilish monkeys the Marian courtiers kept, leaned over him, his blood shot eyes trailing Eren's body uncomfortably up and down. Letting out a low laugh, he said: “Looks like our sleeping beauty is awake. Enjoyed your nap?”

   The stranger looked Marian, with his olive skin and muddy brown eyes, and the scars, sharp and fine, along his arms told the tale of war. Whoever his captor was, he did not seem to recognize Eren as his crown prince. Had there been a rebellion? For the last two weeks, there had been constant protests at Shiganshina's gates, since the summer had brought on a drought that had destroyed most of the harvest near the eastern coast. Due to food rations, so Maria could survive the winter to come, many of the common folk had been rebellious towards his mother.

 _Mother,_ thought Eren and his heart skyrocketed into his throat. He remembered her, bed-ridden, but on the slow road to recovery.

   “Ah, he's afraid. I really wonder what the hell you did to upset the king so much,” the man grinned, noticing Eren's fearful expression.  _Your face is made of glass, my son,_ his mother had once spoken,  _One can always see your true emotions._

   The king? What? His father had something to do with this? Upon asking, Eren finally noticed the cloth gagging him.

   The man rose. “Yo, Hannes, the slave's awake,” he spoke loudly, the vehicle coming to a halt thereafter and the apish man left.

   As if he couldn't be feeling anymore lost, Eren could feel himself spiraling into despair, slip into the darkness. A slave? He wasn't a slave! What in the name of the Goddess was happening?

 _Stay focused_ _,_ thought Eren, but that thought faded swiftly when he laid eyes on the second man that entered the carriage.

   He had almost thought his captor had meant a different Hannes, not  _the_  right hand of the queen, but it was truly him.

   Had Hannes betrayed them? No, it couldn't be, Eren had known him for his entire life and had always been loyal to the royal family. As his mentor, Hannes had trained Eren to wield a sword, keep a straight posture and never accept defeat.

   Hannes showed obvious signs of stress and lack of sleep, his shoulders hanging, his jaw clenched and his eyes laced by dark circles. Eren really wanted to meet the man's gaze but, as was respectful to do, Hannes kept his eyes everywhere but on Eren for it was inappropriate to directly look at a member of the royal family without permission. Hannes must feel deep shame and guilt if he couldn't meet Eren's eyes as the man had done many times before.

   Once more, Eren tried to speak, his words dying against the gag. For a split second, Hannes hands twitched and he looked like he was going to remove it, but instead, he knelt down in front of Eren, bowing his head.

   Breathing in deep, Hannes, barely audible, muttered: “Your mother is dead.”

   As if slapped, Eren quickly looked away from the other man, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. _No_ , he thought, biting on his lower lip,  _not now_. He had been learned to cope and postpone with losses so he might mourn them when the timing was right. How ironic it had been the man in front of him who had taught Eren these things.

   He had never thought he could hate, utterly despise the man in front of him, but all he felt while looking at Hannes was burning rage.

   “Your father has seized the throne and will now rule as the supreme king,” Hannes said, staring at the floor, "The royal bloodline has passed over to him and his future descendants."

   While his father, Grisha, had been the king while married to his mother, he had only ever been her consort. His mother had respected him greatly, yet, in the end, she made the decisions.

   If his father had taken over that could only mean Maria was in a complete state of disarray. Grisha could have never taken the throne for himself as anyone carrying the royal blood, even bastards, went before him. As his mother had never born a second child, this meant the council had openly declared there were no more descendants of royal blood left so the new royal bloodline had passed over to his father.

   Hannes kept talking: “You are dead as well. Your body will be found and buried with your mother.”

   Eren wondered whose body was really going to end up in the royal crypts, desecrating the sacred place.

   “As you already heard, you are sent of as a slave to serve the royal family of Sina. You will now be known as 'Rogue'. You have no past, no heritage, _nothing_.”

    _Nothing_. The word echoed in his head, dropping down to a numbing, hollow feeling in his stomach. It may sound naive, but Eren had never thought he would be reduced down to nothing. His entire life of twenty-six years had been one road set out for him: kingship. Now, swept of the table and gone to dust.

   Hannes backed off, ready to leave. “Reveal yourself and you will likely be killed. Hide your identity and you may live. It is your choice.” Then, his eyes, forlorn and desperate, met Eren's: "Be careful, we both know Sina does not favor you, Rogue."

   Eren truly hated that name already.

   “We will arrive shortly. You will meet your new master there,” Hannes said.

 

* * *

 

   Upon entering the gates of Mitras, Sina's capital, an hour later, Eren drowned out the sounds of the market. His heart hammered against his chest like a trapped bird.

   Someone, especially Sina's crown prince, would recognize him, and no doubt, call out his true name. If the Goddess favored him, the death that would follow would be quick and merciful. No, despite the fragile peace between Maria and Sina after the last war, they wouldn't pass down the chance to strike him down.

   Outside the carriage, among the noises of the market place, a voice cried out: “The queen, the usurper, and the crown prince, the sibling-killer, of Maria have fallen! All hail the new king of Maria, Grisha Yaeger!”

   The excited cheers only confirmed Eren's thoughts that these people would kill him. Ever since the country of old had split into Maria and Sina, the countries had warred for centuries. The two were so different, like fire and ice, and it never took long before another conflict sparked between them. It was why Maria always kept her armies on high alert, ready to move towards the border at the first sign of war.

   Not for the last six years though, when Maria defeated Sina at the battle at Ehrmich, where Eren's victory caused the Regent of Sina to bow before his mother.

   It took ages to reach the palace, the carriage obviously being slowed down by the hordes of excited, celebrating people. From the amount of light that filtered in from outside, Eren assumed that it was the middle of a sunny, beautiful day.  _Unfitting_ , he thought somberly.

   When they finally arrived however and the same man from before pulled him roughly out of the vehicle, Eren was only given a moment to observe his surroundings: He saw spiraling towers, the pine green color of the Sinian flag, the high, ebony wooden gates, bright flowers and the sun reflecting against the white marble, until he only saw darkness of the blindfold.

   When they started moving, Eren struggled to keep up, being pulled forward by the leash roping his hands. He wondered briefly whether any of the slaves that lived in the Marian palace or those of his own harem had been treated like this, like animals instead of men. What would happen to the latter? Would they end up in the slave market once more or would his father take them for himself?

   Struggling to keep his footing, as Eren had never been blindfolded before, he crashed unceremoniously on the floor the first time they took a sharp turn. A hand found his hair, pulling him roughly upwards and Eren wailed in pain, kicking at the closest person he could find, failing however and tripping again.

   “Hannes, really, this is supposed to be a slave?”, the second man grumbled close to his right ear as Eren was hauled back onto his feet. "Sure, he's got a pretty set of eyes, but he doesn't have the fine build of the pets these Sinians enjoy. He's too big, too rough. He would be more useful as a fighter, not a bedslave." Hannes did not respond, only huffing a bit.

   As they continued their track, Eren's heart began to pace faster and faster. _Bedslave?_ Who were they going to make him bed, or rather, make them bed him?

   It took them a little bit longer, passing multiple strangers who whispered with mocking voices in the hideous Sinian language, until they halted and Hannes quietly conversed with someone else: “What do you mean the Regent is absent? This is his new slave!”

   “My sincerest apologies but the Regent had a serious matter to deal with and cannot accept the slave. Instead, the prince will deal with the-” A slight pause as Eren felt eyes linger on him. “-matter at hand. You may enter now.”

 _This is it_ , thought Eren, _I'm going to die now_ _._

   A door opened in front of him, being tended to carefully as it did not creak. Once more, the rope was pulled roughly and Eren stumbled further forward, focusing on his footing.

   Upon presumably reaching the throne, for a moment, Eren awkwardly stood, unknowing and feeling utterly helpless until a hand grasped his hair and forced him to the floor, making him kneel. Never in his life had Eren knelt, not even in front of his mother. Now, he was the lowest of low, the scum of the earth, and Eren ground his teeth in anger.

   “Your Highness,” Hannes spoke in Sinian, his Marian accent very pronounced.

   For a moment, there was complete silence to honor the crown prince's presence, before a sharp voice ordered: “Rise.”

   Quickly, Eren figured that, but himself, his captors and the prince, the throne room was vacant. Strangely, Eren had expected a public viewing.

   “I apologize for my uncle's absence, he is out for important errands. Now, who is this slave you bore me with,” the prince spoke monotone.

    _Oh?_ , thought Eren. He had expected that the moment the prince laid eyes on him, he would scream his true name and, that not a moment later, his head would be parading at the city gates.

   Hannes rasped his throat, obviously struggling with the Sinian language: “This is a personal gift from the new king of Maria.”

   “The barbaric usurper sends me a barbaric slave, one who does not even know how to kneel. How fitting,” the prince sneered. After all that his father had done, a foolish loyalty inside of him made his insides churn with fury. “Now then, remove this slave's blindfold. I want a proper look before I accept him.”

   Eren had never seen the prince before, and truth be told, could only faintly remember his name, only knowing it started with an _L_.  _Liam? Lance? Leonard? Lucius? Laurent?_ What he did know was that his uncle, the Regent of Sina, held the throne until the prince came of age. After the war, Eren visiting Sina would have caused more damage than good, so his mother had kept him in Maria. Next to that was an odd thing to know: Eren was pretty sure the people of his homeland called the Sinian prince 'frigid'.

   However, Eren knew that the prince knew him very, very well. Not directly, but as the sibling-killer. Now, they had not been related by blood, but Eren remembered that his mother had once said, after she had returned from one of her visits to Mitras, long before the latest war, that they had truly been like siblings. “Glued to the hip,” she had laughed as they had sat on the balcony of her room, enjoying grapes and overlooking the sunset at sea, "Much like you and Jean."

   To be honest, Eren, regretfully, couldn't picture their faces nor remember their names either. They had been two of many who had stood in his path on the battlefield, back during the last battle at Ehrmich. Like the others, they had ended on the tip of his blade, staining the dirt red.

   Eren, uncertain of what to do as the fabric was lifted from his eyes, held his head down until given the specific order to look up. Sina and Maria were very different, yet very alike all the same, but he guessed that looking royalty in the eyes without permission was forbidden in Sina as well.

   “What is this one's name?”, the prince asked, an edge of something Eren couldn't make out warping his voice.

   “This slave has no name, your Highness, he's only known as-” Hannes paused for a brief moment to figure out the right Sinian word, struggling with its fine, sharp linguistics. "-Rogue.”

   The prince huffed: “What did this one do to be given such a pitiful name?”

   “He betrayed the king.”

   “So he sees fit to give him to me like some used toy? Does he mean to mock me?” The Sinian prince had a deep voice, smooth, sharp and merciless, one that could overpower any argument.

   “Not at all, your Highness, the king sees it as a fit punishment,” Hannes explained, "My apologies if my king's intentions came across wrong. This slave had ties with the recently passed crown prince, Eren of Maria, and he thought it might bring you joy to have someone who was close to the sibling-killer."

   Hannes was truly throwing him to the wolves.

   “ _Fine,_ " the prince snapped, the atmosphere of the throne room darkening at the mention of Eren's name, and Eren heard him stand up, “Leave me and the slave, now. Horses will be prepared for your journey back to Shiganshina.”

   Hannes and the other man left, not saying goodbye nor farewell to him.

    _Traitor._

   Finally, curiosity overthrew logic and Eren dared to look up, trying to avoid the prince's face though.  _He's so small_ , was the first thought. The prince had an almost adolescent figure, a man yet to fully reach physical maturity, despite his nearing coronation.  _It doesn't matter_ , was the second.

   The prince might as well have been be a head taller than him from the way confidence and arrogance seemed to radiate off him. This man knew exactly who he was and how much power and control he had over the situation, evident from his raised shoulders, his lean, feral pose and his fine, confident way of moving.

   Eren had always thought that Sinian clothing was a bit, well,  _overdone_. Bright colors and expensive fabrics, tightened with too many damn laces and woven with intricate patterns. From the few Sinians that had visited Shiganshina, Eren had concluded they were allergic to the sun, sticking to the shadows or hiding under a bright umbrellas. Marians were much more revealing, wearing chitons and himations or opting to even skip out on clothing at all during the harsh summer months.

   This prince, however, did his best to avoid showing anything, everything concealed behind multiple layer of fabric as if to hide any imperfections and weaknesses. The prince wore dark navy with accents of silver and a shocking lack of rings and bracelets.

   Before Eren got a second to look around the room, the prince grabbed his head, angling it upward while sharp nails dug into his cheeks.

   Grey eyes, mixed with blue to resemble the storms that hung above the sea at night and lined with kohl, met his own. For a while, both did nothing but stare. For some reason unknown to Eren, the prince was breathing heavily and Eren felt a faint rapid pulse through the hand holding him.  _Does he know who I am_ , thought Eren, but nothing else seemed to indicate that. If the other man knew, Eren would have been dead by now.

   Eren had to truthfully admit that the prince was remarkably handsome. He was the perfect image of a vixen: Sharp, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and raven hair, neatly parted in the middle with an undercut.

   His captor smelled of freshly picked roses.

   Eren had failed to notice he himself had been holding his breath and as he exhaled, the spell was broken; The prince's eyes cleared and the hand clawing his face disappeared, leaving a burning sensation where the prince's nails had cut into his skin.

   “Blindfold him and take him to my chambers,” the prince ordered, his stiff composure returned and any signs of the troubles from before neatly swept away, "Have him cleaned, he reeks."

   A slave appeared out of thin air, probably having held back at a far end of the throne room, and secured the dark cloth over his eyes once again before pulling at his leash. This time, Eren did not stumble nor fall as they left.

   The scent of roses still clung to the insides of his nose.


	2. Viper

   “We are here,” the slave girl announced and Eren felt hands, surprisingly rough, lift the blindfold from his eyes. 

   For a brief moment, Eren was blinded by the harsh light reflecting against the marble tiles, discolored with age. Despite that these were the slave baths, they were spotless and they smelled like mint. They had been built to be purely practical, lacking a well to bathe in, as only a multitude of wooden stools lined the far wall and there was only a single window.

   Turning around to the slave, Eren noted that she reminded him a lot of that dreadful prince. They shared the same sharp, observing eyes, although hers were a more flat, lifeless gray, where the prince's had been alive with raging storms. “Undress. I am going to fetch some hot water and appropriate attire for you to wear. Do _not_ try to leave, the door will be guarded,” she warned, scanning him up and down as if expecting him to retaliate any second now.

   As the door closed behind her and Eren indeed heard her talking to someone outside, Eren reluctantly stripped. It did feel nice to rid himself of his old clothing, dirty and ripped. The golden rose pin that held the chiton together at his right shoulder had been taken, the symbol of the Marian royal family. He was betting that it would be a long while before he would wear anything remotely Marian again.

   Approaching the window, Eren quickly realized that, while he might have been able to squeeze through it with a bit of strength, the high drop would certainly break his legs. The view was, as far as it could be, pleasant at least. The architecture of Sina reminded him a lot of his homeland, although Sinians do enjoy their intricate designs and patterns which adorned almost every building.

   The sun was setting slowly behind the horizon and painted the world in vibrant orange while Eren though of his home and of his friends. How were they doing? Would Jean, as close as a brother could be, believe in his demise? It must have taken Eren at least a fortnight to travel from Shiganshina to Mitras, long enough for the burial ceremony to have passed.

   It had been a beautiful day, just like this one, when his mother had had her accident, roughly a month before he had been taken from his homeland. She had been riding around the city on the market day, talking to her citizens and buying wares at the local shops and stalls. The queen, unlike most nobles, had never shunned away from engaging with the commoners. Eren had hoped that if he could be just a little bit like her, he would have made a fine king.

   How that building had managed to collapse on her, damaging her spine and breaking several bones, Eren to this day still didn't know. There had been no sign of infrastructural damage.  
  
   On most of these trips, Eren accompanied her, but on that day, he had been occupied: Jean had challenged him to a duel the night before in a drunken haze and Connie and Sasha had persuaded him into accepting.  
  
   He had won, of course, but at what cost? Maybe if he had been there, he might have managed to save her.  
  
   She had been crippled after that, paralyzed and bedridden. His father had taken control over the throne in the meantime, the signs of betrayal obvious now, until she had recovered as Eren was not allowed to rule to until his coronation.

   Once more, his blood boiled at the thought of his father. Truly, Eren had never been close to him, but to imagine the man was capable of killing his wife, his queen, just for the sake of power, sparked the desire for murder within him.

   It took Eren a couple of seconds to realize his new name was being spoken: “ _Rogue_.”

   Eren whipped around, surprised he had not heard the door open and shut. A nagging voice, the voice of his mother, sadly, reminded him that a king must always be alert of dangers. 

   He couldn't help himself from cracking up, letting the grin reach his lips. He was no king nor would he ever be one so why should he care?

   The slave girl gave him a comical look as she moved towards one of the stools, setting a wooden bucket with steaming, bubbling water on the floor and draping his new clothes over another spare stool. “Sit down,” she ordered.

   Drenching a cloth in the water, she started rubbing his back in circular motions, washing away the filth and smell. Back in Maria, Eren had slaves do this service for him and do so much more. While he might have taken advancements at her as she was pretty to look at, here in Sina, a part of him expected to be stabbed in the back any moment now.

   “Lift your arms,” she muttered, focused on her task, and Eren noted that the word 'please' was not commonly used in Sina.  
  
   Eren couldn't refrain himself from asking: “What is your name?”

   Her hands halted for a moment, obviously surprised by Eren's, to his own accords, rather flawless Sinian. “Ah, so the slave does speak our language. Very well, even,” she responded and continued with her duties, dragging the cloth against his right arm.

   “That does not answer my question.”

   “I do not need to answer.”

   Eren frowned, brows furrowing, so unused to people being this rude to him, never having had anything denied from him before. Noticing the tension in his shoulders, the girl sighed lowly: “My name is Mikasa. You have never had a master before, have you?”

   “Is it that obvious?" 

   “You ask too much and you need orders. I do not know if prince Levi will accept that. He is not a patient man,” she said, moving over to sit in front of him so she could clean his legs and feet.

_His name is Levi._

   “He is a prick,” Eren said, lifting his leg to aid her. This situation reminded him too much of home and he forgot he was in no position to speak this way of the prince, especially in front of a slave who might just tell on him.

   Mikasa seemed unfazed as if she heard this everyday. “The prince is-” She paused for a second, contemplating. ”-complicated.”

   “Have you been his slave for long?”

   “My entire life. Now, stop asking questions,” she ordered and Eren was negligent to shut up as it was nice not to think about what had happened and, most importantly, what was going to happen.

 _Take him to my quarters_ , Levi had demanded. Eren was his bedslave now, or a pet as the Sinians called it, and, as he himself had owned a harem once, he knew his duties too well. His role was to be submissive, a ragdoll ready for the taking.

 _I'm not going to sleep with him_ , Eren thought,  _no way._

   After having cleaned his face, carefully having snipped away at his beard with a scissor, Mikasa got ready to clean his most private parts. Eren quickly grabbed her wrist. “No,” he demanded, “I will do it myself.”

   He expected her to whine, announce she had orders like many slaves had when Eren had demanded he clean himself there, but she pulled her wrist back, ignoring how rough Eren had been, and dropped the cloth in his hand. “ _Fine_ ,” she said, standing up and stretching, waiting for him to finish, "This rebellious behavior will not bring you anything, Rogue, know this."

   Eren ignored her, his jaw set, and once he was done cleaning himself, he dropped the cloth in the bucket, the water now an ugly shade of gray. Mikasa motioned for him to stand up. “Dress.”

   Eren let out a breathy sigh he had been unaware of holding as he realized his attire looked very Marian: a simple white chiton, revealing one shoulder, with patterns adorning the hem, and an expensive looking leather belt and high sandals. However, Eren's heart skipped a beat as Mikasa pulled out three golden cuffs, each reflecting the remaining sunlight. “No,” he objected, taking a step backward, aware of the rapidly increasing rise and fall of his chest. Only now did the realization he truly was a slave dawn on him in a horrible wave of anxiety, threatening to drown him.

   Mikasa had been ready to cuff him, but stopped herself and gave him a stern, confused glare. “What?”

 _Do_ _not blow your cover_ , Eren thought and reluctantly held his wrists forward. “Nothing.”

   As the first cuff clicked into place and Mikasa locked it, Eren coudn't help the shiver from running down his back. “Are you alright?”, Mikasa asked, her voice surprisingly caring.

   “I am fine. Never had cuffs on, that is all,” admitted Eren truthfully. Even in the notorious court of liars, Eren would try and speak the truth as much as he could.

   “Oh, you will get used to it,” she muttered, her eyes betraying a raw, hurting emotion, but as she blinked it was gone. With a sharp intake of air and the rolling of her shoulders, it looked like Mikasa had never been troubled at all. It seemed that Sinians truly hid all their emotions, especially those of weakness.

   Two cuffs adorned his wrists and one, a bit too tight for his liking, was attached around his neck. Each one of them had a ring attached to it so one could quickly apply chains to them.

   Just like the ones Mikasa was holding.

   She gave him a long, thoughtful stare before sighing, rubbing the bridge of her nose as if awaiting a headache. “Can you walk without running off?” Eren gave a quick nod. “Excellent. I won't need these then.”

 

* * *

 

   This time, no cloth was secured to prevent his sight as Mikasa had stated the prince's chamber were close enough that it was a bother of her time. 

   Walking through a long hallway after having left the bathing chamber, Eren took in his surroundings, trying to remember the exact route they were taking while keeping up with Mikasa's quick step. Yet, with how many turns they took and how narrow the hallways were, the palace resembled a maze.

 _This place r_ _esembles home too much_ , Eren thought. The hallways had high ceilings with marble walls, adorned by paintings, depicting war, portraits of the Goddess, a featureless woman, and pine green curtains. To his right, large windows showed the city while to his left there were multiple ebony doors, most likely opening up to guest rooms.

   A man, flanked by two guards, approached the two of them and a not a second later Mikasa was kneeling, pulling Eren down with her. “The Regent,” she muttered, answering Eren's confused glance.

   Once more, Eren prayed to the Goddess that the Regent did not recognize him either. Just like the prince, Eren had never met him, as after the war, during the negotiations his mother had with him, Eren had been back in Shiganshina. While the wounds he had taken during the final battle at Ehrmich hadn't been fatal, he had been bedridden for a while and had longed for the safety of his home.

   “Ah, this must be the Marian king's gift. Rise,” the Regent, Kenneth Ackerman, ordered and both of them followed suit.

   The Regent was an aging man, his sideburns graying and many fine lines around his eyes and mouth. Opposite to his nephew, he was a bit taller than Eren himself, although it may have been the similar way the two of them held themselves. Clad in royal robes, green and the national symbol of Sina depicted on his chest, and a wreath of silver leaves in his raven hair, the man extended a warm smile to Eren.

   Upon realizing Eren was not supposed to look, he quickly avoided his eyes, staring at floor. “Rogue, is it not? Forgive me for my absence earlier, there had been an important matter at hand. While I truly would like to get to know you better, I sadly must depart for a while. I will be riding to Rose as quickly as possible to lend my aid after the recent crisis,” he said, as if it should be obvious to what he was hinting at, and Eren was surprised by the genuine kindness and honesty in his voice. “Tell me, my nephew was not too unkind? He tends to be a bit overwhelming at first,” he laughed.

   From behind them, quick, light, steps came closer and a boy, no older than fourteen with a crown of bright golden hair, bowed before them, delivering a message: “Your Highness, the carriage prepared for your journey to Rose is at the palace gates.”

   “Ah, yes, it is about time, Thomas. Goodbye for now, Rogue,” the Regent said before motioning for his guards to follow.

   For a moment, they did not continue their own walk to the prince's chambers and Eren took note of the strange look in Mikasa's eyes, her clenched jaw and her stiff shoulders. “We should not linger,” Mikasa spoke after a deep breath and turned to head further down the hallway.

   Eren recalled how the Regent had not given Mikasa as much as a spare glance.

 

* * *

 

   For hours now, Eren had been sitting on these silky cushions, located at the footing of the bed so that the moment the prince entered, Eren was displayed like a present ready for the taking, which, he guessed, was kind of true.

   He had been led to the prince's sleeping chambers instantly and Eren had had barely had any time to look around the other rooms. While Eren's own chambers had been spacious back in Shiganshina, Levi truly trumped him, his chambers almost double in size.

   The room was too cluttered for Eren's taste, annoyed by the many accessories and overuse of the color green. Sinians truly took furnishing to a whole new level, like it is some sort of national challenge who could overdress the most. Everything about Sinian culture felt fake to Eren, as if it was all one big play to see who could hide behind the most layers of wealth.

   In a corner, next to a rather impressive looking shelf, filled to the brink with books, was a comfortable chair accompanied by a little table. In the middle of the room was a large rug, and, from the way it felt and looked, was probably the fur of the bears who dwelled in the mountains of Rose. Most of all, Eren was impressed by the order of this room. Everything was perfectly placed, angular and sharp, and Eren had yet to detect a singular speckle of dust.

   On the wall, opposite of the balcony, a large green cloth was strung up, depicting the national Sinian emblem: Two crossed wings, one black, the other white. As a child, Eren had been lectured by a priest of the Goddess about the origin of the faith.

   Eren himself wasn't much of a believer, but he had learned that when the Goddess had descended onto Earth the first time, she still had wings and rode on a white stallion with red roses braided in her hair. It was from these three things the national emblems the three countries took inspiration from.

   Furthermore, there was the bed, with its many cushions, thick sheets and transparent veils hanging from the four poles, which Eren in total tried to refrain from staring at too long or else the clump in his throat became unbearable. He wondered what the prince was going to make him do, or, more accurately, what he was going to do to  _him_ on that bed. 

   Mikasa had ordered him to refrain from moving and Eren had actually listened, mostly out of fear that the prince might stumble on him snooping around the room, but he couldn't stop him from craning his body to look out onto the balcony. The sun had set a while ago and Eren could see many stars shining bright in the night sky.

   When the slave heard talking near the door, he tried his hardest to keep himself from fidgeting or moving.

   Eren kept his head down as Levi entered the room.

   The scent hit his nose first and Eren was blown away by the strength of it.  _The prince is drunk_ , he realized, terror swarming in his stomach like a glass jar filled with bees.

   “Now, _now_ , look who is all fancied up. I do like the look of gold on you, slave,” Levi laughed coolly and, even though his movement swayed and his step was clumsy, the prince still kept that same harshness in his voice. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Levi said: “What, do I need to spell it out for you? Attend me. I am tired and I wish to rest.”

   Eren had had many encounters with death before, be it a sword, an arrow or a spear, and fear had never been an option in the heat of a battle. Now though, he had to try his hardest to prevent his hands from shaking.  _Control yourself_ , the slave reminded himself as he lifted from the cushions.

   Reaching the prince, Eren's demeanor showed his lack of training and expertise, evident from the annoyed groan Levi made.

   “Do I need to explain everything to you, Rogue?”, the prince huffed. Eren was happy he had not been allowed to look up yet for else he had seen mocking eyes taunting him. “Undress me.”

   The prince moved so his back was revealed to Eren.  _He's testing me_ , the thought came to him in an instant. Of course, everything this prince did was a strategic move calculated beforehand, like a move on a board of chess, and no matter which state of intoxication he was in, Levi was in control. Yet, all the slave needed to do was wrap his arms around the others neck and apply pressure.

   Instead, Eren's hands began to unwind the laces holding the prince's chest piece together in the back. Still, Eren was clumsy and slow, never having had to do servile tasks before, and he wondered how long he could maintain his pride in this situation.

   When the last lace was undone, after what felt like an hour, Levi slipped out of the attire with the agile movement of a cat. Eren got a brief moment to fully take in the pristine, pale skin, untouched by the horrors of war, unlike Eren's own which was covered in scars. Odd, it seemed that the prince's physique wasn't so youthful after all, as lean muscles rippled along his arms and back, but they had been excellently hidden by the prince's coat.

   As Levi moved so Eren, spitefully, could look at his face again, the prince lifted his feet in a manner to indicate that he wanted his pants removed. The slave, resisting the urge to jump of the balcony, started to unlace the prince's shoes.

   “Wait, can you even speak my language? Have you even understood a word of what I said?” Eren's hands wavered for a moment, surprised by hearing his own tongue, although with a very heavy Sinian accent. “I hope you are not expecting me to speak this barbaric horse-shit to you all the time.”

   Eren couldn't help himself and let out a long, mocking laugh as he slipped off the first shoe. “Please, my Sinian is not as pitiful as your Marian.”

   Too late to notice his brutal mistake, the prince, with utter precision, whipped his hand across Eren's face, resulting in a bloody lip. Tasting the blood, Eren realized he should keep himself together for now, or else, Levi could and would do much worse, as it seemed that the Sinian prince enjoyed violence.

   Sighing, the prince continued: “How does a brute like yourself learn to speak Sinian that well?”

   In the hours Eren spent lazying around in this room, he took the time to carefully craft a fitting story to brandish out his life to this point: “I lived in Stohess with my mother before the war. After the war, I moved to Shiganshina.”

   “Did you fight at Ehrmich?”, the prince asked, tension slicing the air, and Eren did not respond to the cold, daring grin on the prince's lips and instead focused on undressing the prince again. Eren was being toyed with, Levi was pulling at all his strings to find out how long it took for Eren to snap.

   “Yes.”

   “How many did you kill?”

   “I lost count.”

   Levi let out a low laugh at that, like Eren had been talking about the weather. “So, you are a barbarian after all. Who would have guessed?”

   “There were deaths on both sides.”

   “I am sure of it, would have liked there to be more dead Marians, but in the end, the queen still made my uncle bow.”

   “It was war. One side always loses,” Eren muttered as he took off the second shoe.

   Eren started to unravel the laces of Levi's pants, near his crotch. “Now then, explain to me why the king seemed so adamant at throwing you at my feet. Did you truly have ties with the sibling-killer?”

   “Yes, I was loyal to him. When there came word of prince Eren's demise, I openly rebelled and called the king out for treachery. Next thing I know, I am on a carriage to Mitras,” Eren explained, unsure how to feel about addressing himself like a different person. There were most definitely holes in his tale and if Levi pricked further, he would stumble upon them rather quickly.

   “So, you are a traitor to your king,” Levi laughed, pleased to see the grimace on Eren's face. The slave hated being accused of treason when it was his father who should be facing these accusations. “How do I not know you will shiv me the moment you see a chance.”

   As Eren slipped off the trousers, leaving Levi naked like the day he was born, he stood up, pleased by his height, and looked down at the prince, unfazed by the others nudity. “You do not.”

   “Do you mean to threaten me?”, Levi hissed and with a swift, sudden movement, hooked his foot behind Eren's right leg and pulled, who managed to catch himself on his knees just in time, his face so close to the other's private parts.

   Eren, sick of being pushed around and kicked at, rose his head again and kept his eyes straight on the man in front of him. This was not a game Eren would lose.

   “If you think I will let you into my bed you are even dumber than you look,” spat Levi at him.

   “Thank the Goddess,” Eren responded, daring to give the prince cocky smirk.

   This time, unlike before, Eren was prepared and quickly caught the hand going for his face the second time. Shock adorned the prince's visage, who, most likely, was not used to resistance.

   They remained motionless for a while, Eren's gaze steady on Levi's face. All he could see under those fine features of the prince, the thin lips, straight nose, high cheekbones and eyes that raged like storms, was a vile serpent. How this man could fare on the throne without ruining his country in a fortnight was a mystery to him. It seemed that soon, Sina was going to be ruled by a child.

   The tension in the room spiked as Eren's eyes spiraled down to Levi's defined, pale collar bones. The prince's breath hitched and, as Eren looked up again, was taken aback by a blush staining the other man's cheeks and a fear in his eyes that made Eren loosen his grip. “Get your dirty paws off me,” Levi ordered, voice strained and Eren couldn't help but sneer at how pitiful he sounded.

   “Why should I? I am a barbarian after all,” spoke Eren.

   The prince tore his hand back, clutching it to his chest. “Guards,” he yelled.

   When the door opened and two guards, clad in green cloaks, entered, Eren knew he should have been more careful for he knew what was coming up. Sadly, he couldn't bring up the will to care for his own well being right now. “Yes, your Highness?”, the woman with ginger hair asked, keeping her eyes fixed on Eren while the man accompanying her kept his hand on the hilt of his blade, ready to draw.

   “Take this beast away. You know what to do,” the prince, seemingly faded back into his cold, emotionless mask, ordered.

   “Your Highness,” the woman objected, her stern look wavering as she was gifted one of prince's usual harsh glares, “The Regent instructed us that the slave is not to be harmed.”

   “You do not serve my uncle, you serve me. Do you want to take this slave's beating instead if you favor him so much? Choose.”

   It was no choice at all, really.

   The guards had none of the former hesitation as they approached him. “Yes, your Highness.”


	3. Lies

   During the night, the palace hallways resembled a labyrinth even more, with its many sudden twists and turns. It was just after midnight, the moon high in the sky, as the guards, in a moment of rushed oversight, had forgotten to blindfold Eren. A couple of times now, they had passed some courtiers, most accompanied by a pretty pet and the scent of wine.

   Eren should have been more careful, he knew that now, but with that spoiled prince pushing him around he just couldn't keep his cool. Even around Jean, who could be the most annoying bastard, the slave managed to keep his anger in check.

   It had all been a test. Naked, bare and vulnerable, Levi still held all the strings in hand. Everything Sinians lacked on the battlefield, they made up for it with their expertise in lies and betrayal.

   Eren had never been prone to hate on Sina, unlike like his friends, but for how long would that last? It had not even been a day and Eren could feel hatred starting to brew.

   Too far lost in thought, he had forgotten to search for an escape route.

   The two guards did not speak to neither Eren nor each other, but a few times now the girl with ginger hair given him glances filled with sympathy.

   The slave wondered, as they went down a set of stairs to reach a finely carved wooden door, what his punishment would be. In Maria, the people leaned towards the leash, but that felt unlikely, as Levi would probably prefer an act that would have Eren look at him.

   As they went through the doorway, Eren saw a raised gate and recognized that they were inside of a fighting pit. So, the Sinians enjoyed hosted fights? His mother had shut down Maria's fighting pits when she had risen to the throne, as she had believed that fighting should take place on the battlefield with honor and dignity, not for the sake of money.

   The woman led him to the middle of the pit, while the man, graying hair and deep lines around his eyes, left, most likely to fetch something.

   One hand holding the chain attached to Eren's collar, the other ready to draw her sword if necessary, the woman spoke to him: “You shouldn't have angered him.”

   “I know,” Eren said but his voice lacked regret, for he did not do so.

   “Show submission and the prince might tone down your punishment,” she warned and as before had shown, she still seemed unhappy with the prince's demeanor.

   Eren, angered and fed up, would most likely not, but he nodded anyways.

   As the same man from before returned, carrying a large iron pole with obvious signs of struggle, he placed it close to Eren in a hole in the ground. From the looks he gave the female guard, he obviously wanted to impress her, but she seemed unfazed, lost in thought. After Eren's hands and feet had been bound to the pole so he couldn't take any actions but look around, the man whispered, most likely forgetting Eren's prowess with the Sinian language: “Petra, the prince will be here any moment. He ordered to be left alone with the slave.”

   Eren kept his eyes fixed on the ground, dirty and speckled with dried up blood, but he could sense the woman's unwillingness still. An order was an order though, and like before, she followed suit and left.

   Alone, Eren, trying his hardest not to fall into awaiting hysteria, distracted himself by looking around but, with shock and disgust, noted that he and the prince would not be alone after all. Courtiers, up above in the tribunes, were looking at him with amused eyes and mocking grimaces, while some of the pets at their sides, painted and adorned with jewelry, gave him compassionate ones instead.

   No, Levi didn't want to force Eren into submission alone, he wanted to parade it in front of the entire court. The slave questioned whether the courtiers really believed someone prone to such acts of pettiness would make a fine ruler or whether they were as vile or rotten as their future king.

   Eren leaned towards the latter.

   It took a while for the prince to arrive, most of his viewers attending their pets out of boredom, however as the door opened and the clacking of heels hitting the stone floor approached Eren, they started to whisper in excited voices.

   Eren looked up, making the same mistake as before and as he would most likely do many times to come, and he faced the prince head on. Those cold, stormy eyes seized his. “You disobey orders, you laid your hands on me, yet you still challenge me,” Levi said and Eren noticed a knife, pretty and sharp, dangling between his fingers.

   The prince was dressed again; every lace was neatly tied and this time, he wore boots with sharp heels. He recognized now that this was Levi's armor, his smooth tongue his sword. In Sina's court, it was all one big chess game of who could tell the sweetest lies just to backstab them in the end. Eren had never wanted to believe the rumors that the Sinians were truly so crooked, but now, noticing how eager the courtiers were for his punishment, Eren finally believed.

   His mother had called it the court of masks, for one never knew ones true personality.

   The tribune bombarded into a cacophony of displeased cries and angry yells upon hearing Levi's accusations. “Show the slave his place,” yelled some, but others, most likely the smarter, wiser ones, cried out: “But the Regent's orders!”

   Levi was torn, as far as Eren could see. On one side, if he hurt Eren gravely, the Regent would not react kindly to such an open act of rebellion against his orders, but on the other side, Levi could not let Eren go unpunished or else the courtiers would mock and make fun of him.

   “You see, Rogue, I was originally going to carve my name in your chest. Nobody wants a claimed slave once I have dispatched of you, but, as I am loyal to my uncle's word, I will not do such a thing,” Levi said, bittersweet, and even as the knife fell on the floor, Eren knew this was far from over. “However, I cannot let you go unpunished.”

   The first kick that made contact with Eren's gut left the slave wheezing for air, shock more prominent than pain. “You see, Rogue, if you act like an animal, you will be kicked around like one.”

   Many advances were made, hurting his sides, his chest or his stomach. Eren forgot time and every time he hoped it was over, another aggression came, harder than before. Faintly, the slave could hear excited hooting coming from the tribunes. The courtiers were enjoying the show, huh? Well, Eren wasn't going to deny them their viewing pleasure.

   Looking up, ignoring the blinding pain and fatigue, he gave Levi, whose eyes were murderous and bright, a taunting smile. “Is that all? I have faced worse,” Eren spat, droplets of sweat tracing down his forehead. If Levi wanted to break Eren, he was going to have to try a bit harder.

   Collectively, the tribune gasped, some shocked, some amused. A slave that rebelled was a rare sight for them.

   "Did you now?", Levi smirked, "Thank you for the advice." Levi's heel slammed into his left cheek and Eren swore he could feel a tooth get ripped from his gums and he lost vision in his eye. Trying his hardest not to swallow the blood, he spat it on the floor, in front of the prince, and braced himself for another impact but none came, for a shout pierced through the excited yells of the court.

   “Your Highness, stop this foolishness right now!”, a deep, masculine voice ordered. Eren could not see, his head felt heavy and he lacked the strength to look up. Darkness was threatening at the edge of vision, its tendrils dragging him down.

   “Councillor Erwin, this slave laid his hands on me. I saw it fit to have him punished,” Levi reclined, venom lacing his voice. More so, he seemed annoyed, as if he had not expected someone to interrupt them so soon.

   Eren thought of the woman with ginger hair and kind eyes.  
  
   “You should have waited for a trial once your uncle has returned from his duties. The Regent gave clear orders: The gift from Maria's king is not to be harmed. More so, he left me in charge, you know of this.”

   “Oh, I know. Still, I stand by my point. This is my slave, I will treat him how I see fit,” Levi said.

   Eren knew this wasn't the last time Levi was going to hurt Eren, but he couldn't dwell in it, as blackness washed over him like a tidal wave.

 

* * *

 

   The slave dreamed of walls, so high they ascended into the clouds.

   When Eren awoke, he didn't sense anything but the headache throbbing between his temples. For a second, the punishment he had received from Levi seemed just a distant dream, but as he rose himself, he felt the heaviness in his body and that his left eye couldn't open.

   Looking down to himself, he saw the bruising, bright purple with cuts where the prince's heels had dug into his flesh, but he didn't feel any pain, even as he applied pressure to them. “It is the medicine. It is numbing your senses for a while,” a voice said, belonging to a young man with bright golden hair, tied in a ponytail over his shoulder, and blue eyes.

   The man continued to speak, extending Eren a warm smile: “You are lucky, Rogue. No broken bones nor internal bleeding. The prince must have held himself back.” The physicians blue, very Rosian, eyes lingered on his face. “Except for your face. That is a nasty black eye.”

   Lifting up a plate, Eren saw a tooth on it. A moment later, he figured that must be his own as he trailed along his teeth with his tongue, finding an empty spot.

   The man held his hand forward, so unlike anything else that had happened, and Eren took too long to respond, shocked by the act of kindness. “I'm Armin, physician in training.”

   “Rogue,” Eren muttered, even though Armin had already said his false name before.

   “You are the topic on everybody's lips. I have been here for three months now but you are the first slave the prince has come close to speaking to,” Armin laughed, leaning against a wall close to Eren. How could he be so relaxed? Did this place not corrupt and twist everyone?

   “I would prefer if it had stayed at speaking,” Eren said, to which the physician let out a low, lighthearted laugh. Armin's kindness stuck out like a needle between the general vile behavior of the Sinian court.

   Three knocks on the wooden door. “Come in,” Armin called, a smile on his face, most likely knowing whoever it was that had knocked.

   A head adorned by long black hair peeked around the corner. “Oh, my apologies, I was unaware that the slave had not yet been retrieved. I will come by later,” Mikasa said, as she made moves to leave.

   “You do not need to. If Rogue's fine with it, you can stay,” Armin responded, giving Eren a hopeful sideways glance.

   “It is okay,” Eren said.

   “Done with your duties?”, Armin asked, after both him and Mikasa had sat down. A book, upside down, rested on her lap.

   “Yes, but not for long. The court is a mess. With the Regent gone to Rose, the council hastaken over, but they got their hands full with the prince,” Mikasa explained, looking much more relaxed than the day before. He figured she came by often.

   “Has there been more news of Rose?”, Armin asked and his eyebrow twitched nervously.

   “No, there is not. I have tried to find out but those who know keep their mouths shut while I am around.”

   Mikasa enjoyed snooping around in the business of others? Slaves came to know the most valuable knowledge after all. Eren wondered who else Mikasa shared her information with.

   Eren, unsure what the two were exactly discussing, spoke out: “What has happened in Rose?”

   “The royal children, including the heir, Frieda Reiss, have been murdered,” Armin explained, whose voice betrayed his loyalty and, more importantly, his pain, “Assassins from the mountain clans have been held accountable.”

   In the south, stories about the mountain clans were told to rebellious, unruly children. _“The mountain clans will come and eat you alive,”_ their physician had once told him when Eren had been young and had punched Jean in the face, granting him a black eye and swollen lip.  _"Only if you behave, they will stay away."_

   News had reached Shiganshina before his mother's accident, that the mountain clans, who had done nothing but war with each other, had united under a new Warchief, Ymir. Rose was having a hard time holding them back from invading and claiming land further south, so his mother had send a battalion of soldiers to aid in the fight.

   Mikasa, holding Armin's hand, trailed patterns absentmindedly across the back of his hand, trying to soothe him. “To think that when we finally had times of peace, it had to be ruined. Not only Rose though, Maria had to be attacked as well. Both heirs dead,” Armin spat.

   Eren perked up at that, surprised that his cause of death was so, _so_ , unrealistic? Yesterday, in the prince's chambers, it had been a ploy to act like he had known of the nature of his own demise, for he truly did not, but it shocked him that his father blamed _the mountain clans_. How did he explain how they had gotten so far south or did the people not care? Did his friends and allies not care?

   “I wonder if they are attacking Mitras any time soon,” Mikasa wondered, hinting towards the only true heir being left alive, ironically with one not two meters next to her. Truth be told, Eren wouldn't mind to be the last one dying.

   “What is going to happen now?”, Eren asked, and sensing Mikasa's confusion, added: “The prince disobeyed the Regent's orders.”

   “There will be trial once the Regent has returned,” Mikasa explained, “You will be called to testify.”

   Eren was pleased to hear that, a righteous anger churning in his stomach. However, who knew when the Regent was back from his duties? It could take weeks, months if the Regent decided to remain in Trost.

   “Please, do not speak wrongly of him,” Mikasa spoke softly, giving Eren a pleading look.

   “And why should I not? He is a spoiled brat,” Eren barked, waving his hands around to make his point clear, motioning to his wounds, “Do you not see how vile and spoiled he is?”

   Mikasa seemed unsure what to say, staring at the marble tiles, a frown adorning her features. “He used to be different, kinder,” Mikasa spoke, uncertainty lacing her voice. How could she be so loyal to that bastard? Sure, she had been his slave for her entire life, but then even more so should she see his true nature.

   “What changed?”, Eren laughed who could only imagine the prince being anything but kind.

   She looked up, directly into Eren's eyes. “Ehrmich.”

   “I fought at Ehrmich too. Do you see me being an ass?”, Eren spat, ignoring the way chills went down his back. He knew exactly why the prince had, apparently, changed, but he chose ignored it for now. He would not admit it.

   That sparked interest in Armin, who turned to look at Eren with interest glinting in his eyes. “Really? What was it like? Did you fight alongside prince Eren?”

   Once more, much like before, it felt odd to speak about himself as a completely different person. “It was not pretty and yes, I did. Both sides lost people that day,” Eren said, thinking about allies who had fallen, “Where was your prince? Most likely right here, cowardly shunning away from the fighting.”

   “He was a child, Rogue, but he was there,” Mikasa responded, a loyal anger flaring in her eyes, both seeming so identical stormy to the prince's ones, “He was prevented from fighting on the battlefield. Both Furlan and Isabel were to be held back, too, but they slipped past the guards. They were fifteen!”

   A sickness washed over Eren and he tried his hardest not to show it. _Those were the prince's closest friends, more like family as his mother had said, he had slain on the battlefield at Ehrmich,_   _They were kids._

_Their names were Isabel and Furlan._

_No,_ thought Eren, _It was war._ “And why should I care!”, Eren hissed, anger flaring up, mostly directed at himself. _How couldn't I have noticed they were just children. Why did I never guess they had been children?_

   “You are his slave,” Mikasa said as if that explained all.

   “Let us not dwell on this,” Armin interrupted, clapping his hands, seeing as both of them were ready to start fighting any second. “Mikasa, you came to study, right? Let us do that.”

   Mikasa revealed the book's title as turned it around. _The Wolf Queen._ Eren had never been much of a reader, but his mother had read him that book as a boy. As far as the slave could remember, the story dealt with a bastard girl overthrowing a corrupt kingdom. “Yes, I have been struggling with this passage.”

   Armin was helping her read? Slaves had no need of that certain expertise. Flipping through the pages, many marked and written on, she pointed at a paragraph. “What does this mean?”, Mikasa asked, her brow furrowed as she mouthed the syllables.

   The physician smiled, scooting closer so he could better see. “That means 'hierarchy'. You see?” nodded Mikasa, writing something down, in very childish big letters, with a finely carved piece of coal.

   Eren felt like he was in the middle of something intimate, noticing Armin's scarlet tipped ears and he wanted to leave.

   “Can you read?”, Mikasa asked, glancing up from the book.

   Most soldiers couldn't read as well. There was no need for it, for it didn't help on the battlefield. “Not really,” said Eren. “Why do you want to learn how to read?”

   She raised her shoulders. “Armin offered. Is it not better to be able to than not to?”

   “You are a slave.”

   “I am,” Mikasa said, an edge of something Eren couldn't make out lacing her voice.

 

* * *

 

   It had been eight days since his punishment. Eight days that dragged on and on, the boredom becoming unbearable until Eren fell asleep. He had not been allowed outside of his room ever since he had been retrieved from the physician's office. No visitors but a lonely bird sometimes sitting on the windowsill, taunting him with his wings of freedom.

   His room, thank the Goddess, wasn't as cluttered as he had dreaded it to be. It was small, only having place for some cushions and blankets to sleep with, and a table with a chair. On one side was a window, barred of course, but Eren spent most time staring outside, awaiting the moment madness took a hold of him.

   It was getting colder. Not for too long, and the warmth of summer and early fall would turn into the icy bite of winter. Most winters down in Maria were still bearable but in Sina, he wondered whether it would snow.

   Food got delivered twice a day by a different guard than the two from that day, this one blond with a goatie, and Eren feared the food poisoned, but he ate it anyways. It was mostly plain bread, but sometimes it was accompanied by sweetened meat or salted fish.

   It was not poisoned.

   However, as the sun had set and his door opened, revealing the same guard as usual, holding chains instead of dinner and he had company. “The prince has called for you.”

   Eren carefully awaited Levi's next move.


	4. Dance

  Eren carefully watched the slave move the paintbrush, dipped in gold, with utter precision along his chests, arms and face. A bright sun adorned his chest, its light spiraling outwards, the colors contrasting against his darker skin.

  The slave must feel his rapid heartbeat, but she chose to ignore it.

 _H_ _old on_ , Eren told himself time and time again. The Regent must be returning from his duties soon. A trial, Mikasa had said, would occur.

  Would he survive until then?

  Eren would tell the court and the Regent of the prince's ways and, if the Goddess was on his side, he would be assigned a new master. In Maria, at least, this was the case if a master hurt their slave too gravely. He hoped he would serve under someone much more merciful, much more dumb, until the right timing came for his escape.

  He had yet to find an escape route, but with the palace resembling a maze, it was hard to even make out a general direction.

  As the slave announced to the guards Eren was done, he was dragged off by the chain clasped to his collar. Eren wore nothing but a loincloth so it was most likely not wrong to assume Levi had finally decided to, well, fuck him. He'd been bathed, as he'd figured out by now of the prince's issues with filth, and painted like the spoiled pets wandering around the Sinian court. He was only missing jewelry but Eren figured Levi had a distaste for it.

  It took the slave a bit too long, lost in thought, to figure out he was not going into the direction of the prince's chamber.

  He was being led down the same hallway on the day of his punishment.

  Nausea washed over him like a tidal wave. Even though Eren had recovered from most of the injuries, having had nothing to do but heal for the last eight days, he couldn't resist the ice cold shiver that ran down his back. Levi must want a, of course, this time uninterrupted, second round with Eren.

  When Eren was firmly shoved into the pit by the two guards, the door quickly shutting behind him, he lingered behind the gate, this time firmly closed. The excited voices of the courtiers reached his ear and Eren could see someone on the other end of the fighting pit, obscured by shadow. This time, Eren felt that no one would save him.

  Levi wouldn't lift a finger, Eren dreadfully realized. Levi was going to have him fight.

  It took mere moments for the gate to rise and, as Eren had never been and would never be a coward, the slave walked forward with raised shoulders and raised eyes.

  There were two tribunes, both on either side of the room. Unlike last time, where only a handful of people had come to look, as it had been very early in the morning, this time, both sides were filled with people.

  Levi was on the left tribune with at least two meters space free on either sides of him, separating him from the crowd, his bright golden attire helping. Eren couldn't exactly make out his expression, for it was shrouded by shadow, but he guessed that Levi wore that spoiled snark again.

  Eren wondered again what he had done to truly anger this man so much.

  “Welcome, Rogue,” Levi announced, who sounded so full of shit, “The gift of the Marian king, my slave, said that he had been a warrior before being given to me. He even fought at Ehrmich, six years ago! Let us see, my dear court, how much of that statement is true!”

  The crowd cheered and whistled, excited for the fight and the bloodshed. How deprived and pitiful was this country, to find joy in such barbaric acts? To think that these people had the audacity to call the Marians barbarians.

  Levi snapped his fingers and not a second later, the other gate was raised off the ground, revealing a monstrosity of a man.

 _Fuck_.

  To define this creature as human was an insult to humanity itself. The man had to bow to enter the arena, being at least 8 feet tall and twice as wide as Eren himself. His opponent was very much naked, scars littering his body, but nudity had never bothered Eren, however, he had to try his hardest not to stare down to see if that man was as well endowed _there_.

  It seemed fitting that Levi had an assortment of private beasts.

  “Yes, of course I was going to have the Giant fight my slave. You see, when he laid his hands on me, my slave could not shut his barbaric mouth about all the people he had slain on the battlefield. Let us see if he can win this time?”

  Death was the only way out. This wasn't a friendly sparring, no, not at all. Either this man was going to crush Eren's head like a melon against the wall, or, Eren had to find a way to outsmart this man. Eren was not prone to judging people by their outward appearance, but the man's deformed face and dimwitted eyes didn't show great intelligence.

  Anger flared in the slave's stomach, understanding now why Levi had held back for so long. Eren had done nothing but lazy around for the last days, his body untrained and unprepared for the physical strains to come.

 _If looks could kill_ , was what they always say, but what was it fitting in this moment. Eren gave the prince a hard, ruthless stare, not backing down as Levi returned the gesture. Some of the courtiers mumbled, shocked by such an open act of defiance, but Eren was never, ever going to bow before that vile prince.

    Eren had but a moment to react as the Giant - such a fitting name - rushed at Eren, his steps causing the stone floor to tremble. Dust and dirt trailed as Eren threw his body to the right, angling himself so as not to fall, quickly ensuring that there was distance between him and his enemy.  

  No way could Eren fight this man head on. Instead, this was a fight of endurance and of willpower. The Giant had to get tired, and mostly angry, before the slave could make his own move.

  Eren was still torn on whether he truly wanted to kill, be it out of the kindness of his heart, or to anger Levi even more. Killing wasn't in his nature, he rarely enjoyed hunts and found execution a barbaric punishment. Yet, he had to shove that all away for now, for he knew that he had to kill his opponent.

  The Giant roared, more beast than man, a flurry of Marian insults escaping his mouth as Eren made sure to put the most amount of distance between them. The arena was small, ten meters in diameter, so every single step counted.

  The Giant was not used to people surviving his first assault.

  Eren sidestepped as the man launched himself at him, feeling the man graze his naked skin as Eren quickly stepped over to the other side of the pit.

  This man lacked intelligence and perception, led by unrestrained rage and anger. Eren realized that every time the Giant attacked, he nearly crashed into the wall. Eren wondered how long it took for that too happen.

  He only had to have his opponent blinded by rage.

  “Really, this is all you have to offer? To think your size almost frightened me,” Eren spat in his mother tongue, giving the man a taunting grin.

  “Stop running, little bitch,” the Giant screamed, hands bawled into fist, spit and grime trailing down the man's chin.

 _Whatever you want_ , thought Eren as he allowed himself to step forward, raising his own hands and challenging the man before him. If this went wrong, Eren would be dead, no doubt, but he needed to win.

  For the last few days, Eren had lost sight of what truly mattered, wallowing in self-pity. The slave had a throne to usurp and a father to strike down. He was a prince, not a slave, and he could not allow himself to forget that.

  The Giant rushed forward in a cloud of dust and death, raising his right arm to punch Eren. Eren ducked however, feeling the hand scrape his head, and quickly jabbed the man in the stomach. His elbow met the stone hard muscles, and upon realizing he had done virtually nothing to his opponent, he quickly stepping around, aligning himself at the furthest away wall.

  Yet, he had done something, as the bright red head of the Giant revealed he was at his limits. Turning around, the Giant, eyes like fire, came at Eren, roaring like a beast gone mad.

  Eren waited, and waited, and _waited_ , his pulse rapid and his senses screaming, but he could not dodge until the very last second. As the Giant was only a mere moment away from splatting Eren against the wall like a fly, the slave dodged to the left, dancing around the Giant, who, unceremoniously, crashed into the wall with a sickening crunch.

  There was no further need for Eren to distance himself. The Giant slid down from the wall, leaving a trail of blood and brain as his body laid still on the floor.

  His opponent was dead.

  Eren, too focused on surviving, had ignored the outcries and anger of the courtiers above.

  “Cheater!”  
  
  “Coward!”

  “Bastard!”

  The insults came, but none could truly hurt Eren, who only wanted to rest and sleep. He had troubles remaining his upright form, his muscles on fire, but he would not let his shoulders sack or his back hunch.

  Making himself look, his breathing shallow and heavy, Eren saw that Levi's face was a mixture of shock and anger. Shock that Eren had survived, anger _that_ Eren had survived. Had he truly expected Eren to just die like that? Maybe he had, for he did not realize who Eren truly was, and only thought him to be a simple soldier, not one of the best fighter, if not the best, in the land.

  With another snap of his fingers, the gate behind him rose and Eren felt hands pulling him backwards, out of the arena.

  The look Levi was giving him revealed that this was not the only fight.

 

* * *

 

  Eren waited outside the pit for what seemed like an eternity, the slaves seemingly struggling to get that dead monstrosity out of the arena.

  Should Eren feel remorse? Most likely, but he did and could not. Surviving was of utmost important, he would let the deed he had just done sink on him later.

  The paint had mostly disappeared, tears of golden sweat trailing down Eren's body. He felt disgusting, dust clinging to his skin.

  The guards give him odd looks, surprised that Eren had won. “What did you do?”, asked the blonde guard.

  Turning his back to both of them, too tired to respond, Eren awaited his next battle.

  A slave, another face Eren would not remember, came with a bucket and a drenched cloth, swiping the dirt, sweat and paint of him, before reapplying the latter again. Eren despised the feeling of hands on his body right now, but had himself stand through it.

  The guards whispered, but the headache and lightness in his head made it hard to make out the words, so he chose to ignore them further on.

 

* * *

 

  As he entered the arena the second time, Eren couldn't help but look at the spot where the Giant had crashed into the wall. The servants had done a poor job at cleaning the blood off the wall, streaks of it still very visible where the redness had seeped into the cracks caused by the impact.

  The court was eerily silent, most likely awaiting the next fight.

  The gate rose once again, this time revealing someone the exact opposite of his previous opponent.

  “Court, I think it came to all of us as a surprise that my slave managed to beat the Giant. Tigress, please, entertain us by doing what the Giant could, sadly, not,” said Levi said.

  “I will honor you with this kill, master,” said Tigress, bowing deeply before the prince.  
  
  Scars, similar to the Giant, adorned her darkened skin, but this time, they resembled the striped pattern of the tigers who live in the northern mountains and had most likely been self-inflicted. Long claws tipped her fingers, painted black. Raising herself, confident and arrogant, she gave Eren a smile showing teeth, sharpened to resemble fangs.

  The Giant had been here for the kill, she was here for the show.

  This time, if Eren could get close to her, he could easily overpower her, but she seemed quick and nimble, muscles rippling along her naked form. “See if you can run this time, little boy,”Tigress purred in his mother tongue. Were all of Levi's fighters Marian?

  “I will not need to,” said Eren, raising his stance, giving his opponent a cocky smile, "You are not as impressive as your predecessor."

  Both of them kept their distance, evaluating their opponent, as they strode around the arena, backs to the wall. Her form revealed nothing, so Eren had to try and find out his opponent's weaknesses. Tigress, unlike the Giant, was both intelligent and strong.

  Dashing forward, Eren evaded the first time Tigress slashed her right claw at him, jabbing her in the side as he received a kick in his gut. In a mere moment, his opponent was at the other side of the pit, maintaining a healthy stretch between them.

  Multiple times, the woman danced around Eren, raking her long, sharp fingernails through his flesh, but only with her right hand, Eren had come to understand. Like a true huntress, the moment an opportunity to end Eren's life revealed itself, she would take it, but until then, she would perform before the court, who seemed to truly enjoy the show, judging by their excited outcries. 

  Eren knew how to win now.

  Yes, it may be cheap, but that was simply the way of the Sinian court, was it not?

  Eren dashed at her, but again, Tigress quickly stepped to the side so she could kick Eren to the ground. Eren stumbled, letting out a wail as his right ankle twisted, his body crashed into the ground.

  The Tigress quickly stepped in for the kill, licking her lips, but Eren hadn't fallen like that by accident. Quickly, Eren grabbed her foot and yanked her off feet before letting his fist meet her face, feeling the nauseating crunch of bone.

  She tried to regain her form, but he grabbed her right, most prominent, arm, and pulled her once again off her feet. Her teeth latched onto his skin, feeling more like the bite of an animal than that of a human. Putting all his strength into it, he snapped her right arm, breaking it, the sickening crunch carrying around the arena, making the court gasp in shock and disgust.

  Tigress let out a devastating, hurting cry, but Eren couldn't hold back now, no matter how hard he didn't want to kill. When an animal was wounded, most of the time, one would kill it in an act of mercy.

  This was no different, he told himself.

  Slashing her left arm at him, which was rather fruitless, he took her face with both hands, letting his fingernails dig into her cheeks.

  Eren stared into her brown eyes, alight with anger and fear, her body trashing around like a feral beast, right arm hanging limply by her side, before he snapped her neck. Her eyes turned hollow as he let his hold go.

  Tigress dropped limply onto the floor, dead.

  Eren gave Levi a cold look before he was taken out of the arena again.

 

* * *

 

  The guards refused to look at him. The slave refused to look at him.

  Eren refused too look at them.

 

* * *

 

  Two more times Eren fought in the pit.

  Two more times Eren killed.

 

* * *

 

  The last time, Eren denied giving the court any spare glances, focusing on the gate in front of him. He was surprised his body had not yet given up on him, but adrenaline was one hell of a drug. When this was over and he was back in his chambers, if Levi did not just execute him out of anger that Eren had not died in the pits, he would allow himself to rest.

  His next opponent hadn't been let inside yet as the space behind the gate is empty, but Eren couldn't help but wonder. Who will Levi throw at him now? He must run out of fighters soon. 

  “Rogue, you surprise me. You killed my four prized fighters, but it seems I have gained someone far superior,” Levi, voice laced with bitter sweetness. If Levi thought Eren was going to fight for him, he was going to be very disappointed.

  Someone entered, hidden by the shadows. “Court, my next, and last, opponent for my slave is someone new to the pit, but I swear she will prove quite the viewing pleasure.”

  The gate rose, revealing Mikasa.

  Shock adorned her features, mirroring Eren's own reaction. Her hair, no longer reaching down her back, had been trimmed short around her ears. Black ink trailed along her body to resemble flowers, only a loincloth hiding her private area, her chest bare.

  Of course, Eren had noticed her fit, rough build, so unlike a normal slave's one, but had never guessed she would partake in these fights.

  “Rogue?”, muttered Mikasa, her eyes trailing to Levi's own, breaking the rule that a slave must never look their master directly in the eye unless they were asked to.

  Eren could not kill Mikasa, but would she kill him? Eren had put his trust in backstabbers before, one of them was his own father. He remembered how she had been very loyal to the prince before, defending his unjust actions and pleading Eren to have mercy when all he wanted was revenge.

  Raising his fists and getting into position, Eren readied himself for the fight. No, if he wanted to be free, killing her was the only way.

  For a moment, Mikasa looked helpless, but she breathed in, and followed suit.

  They stared each other down, awaiting the first attack, as Mikasa rushed forward, a determined look in her eyes. Eren had been unprepared for her fast movement as his attempt to strike her was easily avoided.

  Mikasa's fist made contact with Eren's jaw, but Eren used the moment to kick at Mikasa's legs, sweeping her off the ground. Of course, his opponent had been prepared, latching onto Eren who came crashing down with her.

  Rolling down from under him, she quickly disengaged, a challenging smile on her lips. There was no motive to kill, just to please the court for a while.

  Mikasa would never betray anyone, the slave realized. She could be loyal to that vile prince, which still confused Eren, but nonetheless, she didn't have it in her to kill Eren. Whether that was a benefit or detriment, he did not know. Now Eren could not kill her, but that wasn't a bad thing. Unlike the others, her death would have hurt him.

  Eren returned the same smile before dashing forward, catching Mikasa off guard, who barely had time to react. Dodging her strike, Eren noticed her inexperience, but her willpower made up for it.

  This time, it was Eren that punched Mikasa in the gut, not too hard, but with enough pressure to make an impact. Mikasa wheezed, but grabbed Eren's shoulders with both her hands, raising her knee to kick Eren in the stomach.

  The slave gasped for air, quickly stepped backwards and evading Mikasa's attempt to punch him in the face. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him as his own fist bashed her in the face.

  Her lip was torn, a trail of blood seeping down her chin, but Mikasa just wiped her face before reforming her stance, ready for the next assault.

  They went at each other for a while, more a show than an actual fight. They were pleasing the court, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
  Chest to chest, black paint mixing with gold, his hand in her hair, Mikasa gave him a taunting smile, and before Eren had the time to react, she kneed him in crotch.

  Hunching over, Eren had to resist crying out, but then Mikasa raised her right feet, kicking him square across the face. Whoever had trained Mikasa, had focused teaching her to abuse the opponents weaknesses.

  Eren had been given the same training.

  Mikasa, in the heat of the moment, made another, rather foolish, attempt at kicking him again, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her roughly towards him, watching shock grace her features, before striking her in her face.

  His entire body hurt, muscles begging for release, but this time, it felt great. Fights like this were a regular occurrence between Eren and his friends back at Shiganshina. Eren hadn't felt this alive since being taken from his home.

  Their fight was done, both of them knew it, as Eren offered his hand to Mikasa, who was lying on the stone floor. Outraged gasps left the tribune, awaiting Mikasa's response. Would she pull him down again, abusing this kind, yet naive, offer?

  However, as Eren knew Mikasa well enough by now, she took his hand, giving him a warm smile. He helped her upwards, letting her form rest on his, sensing her fatigue.

  “This is another act of defiance,” Levi said, shock lacing his voice. Had he truly expected him to kill her? Did he truly think Eren was so cold?

  Mikasa slumped with breathy gasps, sweat trailing down her face, conscience leaving her, but Eren held her upright. “It wouldn't be the first time, would it now, your Highness,” the slave said.

  The courtiers whispered in shocked voice, however, Levi's eyes trailed to Mikasa and Eren must be mistaken, as the prince's eyes softened for just a split second. “Guards,” Levi yelled, snapping his fingers.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a hard life, everybody, Yes, Levi is an enormous dick in the beginning of the story, but that will change. ^^''


	5. Trial

   The slave dreamt of trees.

   How long had he been asleep? Orange light filtered in through the window of the physician's office as Eren rose himself, stretching and feeling the soreness of his muscles. It seemed that this time, no numbing drug had been given to him, but he didn't mind.  
     
   Eren had fought a lot in his teens, too much even, and this didn't feel any different. Rather than that, he enjoyed the pain that came after a good fight as it proved he was alive.

   “I really hope this is not becoming a regular occurrence,” Armin laughed, sitting at the table and giving Eren a warm smile.

   He walked over to Eren with a cup in his hand. “Drink this.”  
  
   Eren gave it a long, hard stare, expecting poison although Armin hadn't been anything but kind. “What is it?”  
  
   “Wine.”

   Eren had always been well at holding his liquor, rarely if ever getting drunk. Only wine from Jinae, strong enough to numb both tongue and senses, could ever get him plastered and then he still felt like himself.

   Once, Eren had truly been drunk, but that was for another time.

   Taking a deep gulp, Eren relished the deep taste. Most of the food he had been given was stale, tasteless even, so unlike the spices of his home.

   Mikasa was sitting on the other bed, back against the wall and her eyes closed. Eren had struck her maybe a tad bit to hard, judging by how swollen her face was, bright blues and purples littering her skin, but then again, Eren rarely held back in the heat of the moment.

   “Not to say I do not enjoy your company, Rogue, but I hope next time you come here out of your own free will,” Armin said and Eren smiled at the offer. A safe place in the palace seemed ideal.

   “I hope so too,” Eren said, returning the smile and holding out the cup, “More, please?”  
  
   “The guards won't like it if I feed you drunk,” Armin warned, a playful hint to his eyes as he took the cup anyways.

   “All the more a reason to give me another one.”

   “You seem to hold it well. Mikasa here, now, she can't hold her liquor at all. One glass and she's already tipsy.”  
  
   “Sure, laugh at me, but you're no different, Armin. Should I tell Rogue about that one time-” Mikasa said, having opened her eyes and giving Armin a daring glance, but she was interrupted by the waving of hands.  
  
   “You promised,” Armin whined, shrinking under Mikasa's taunting, playful smirk.

   It was nice, to be under people who did not hide their intentions behind layers of faked friendliness.

   He noticed Mikasa staring at him. “You fought well.”

   “So did you. I was surprised to find you have such a nasty right hook.”

   For a second, it seemed she was going to hold back, but then she asked: “I would like another fight one day, Rogue. A real fight.”

   Humbled by such an honest request, Eren couldn't help but give her a daunting smirk. “Think you will win?”  
  
   “Definitely,” Mikasa said, adamant and headstrong, Yes, she had strength in her, a lot of it as she had survived in this forsaken place for so long. Who knew how long it took before serving under that wretched prince drove you into madness? Eren had felt it during his isolation and he had only been here for less than a fortnight.

   It made the question that had been on his lips spill out with ease: “Why do you fight?”

   Mikasa contemplated for a while, brows furrowed in thought, but as Armin gave her a supportive nod, she spoke: “I am surprised you haven't heard by now, Rogue, I am-” Mikasa breathed heavily, struggling to say it. “-I am the Regent's bastard daughter.”  
  
   Eyes closed, Mikasa looked as if she braced herself for an outlash, as Eren realized why she needed to be strong.

   “Why are you a slave then?”, Eren asked, shocked how they could treat royal blood with such cruelty and disrespect.

   The Regent had refused to look at her, disregarding her like an insect.

   “I am a bastard,” she repeated, confused.

   “But you are royal blood?”  
     
   “But I am a bastard.”

   Eren didn't understand. In Maria, anyone that carried royal blood was regarded, even if they were a bastard, with respect and honesty and they had claim to the throne. His mother had never taken another lover or kept a private harem, unlike her predecessors, but if she had born another child, they would have had as much right to the throne as Eren himself.

   Again, Eren was faced to see how corrupt and broken Sina was.

   Armin meddled himself in the conversation. “I remember reading that in Maria, bastards are not as disregarded as they are here in Sina.”  
  
   “Disregarded, Armin?”, Mikasa hissed, anger flaring her eyes. Of course, she was related to the prince, her eyes brewing like a storm so similar to her cousins eyes. “We are killed.”

   “What?” Eren was shocked, disgust warping his features.

   Armin held himself back, giving Mikasa the space to vent. “Bastards are a stain to the bloodline. Only by killing us can one purify the bloodline once again.”

   “You are not dead.”

   “I was supposed to be, but the Queen at that time gave orders to spare me. However, I was to be a slave to her son.”

   It explained her fierce loyalty to him. They were kin and his mother had saved her.

   How couldn't she see that prince's disgusting nature then?

   Mikasa continued: “For my entire life, the court has disregarded me. I gave into it, bowing before their judging stares. It is the reason why I fight, why I learn to read and write.” She looked up to Eren. “I am sick of it.”

   Words failed to describe the utmost respect he had for her. It made Eren only realize how he never had to fight for respect himself. His entire life, everybody had to be kind to him, for he had been the crown prince, and Eren had never questioned it. No, most people had to fight for a place in this world, Eren had been very privileged.

   Being in Sina had only showed him the harsh truth of the world, but then there was someone like Mikasa, who had learned to be strong, from standing up every time she had fallen. Eren hoped he could learn from her.

   She seemed to regard his silence as him being disgusted by her, a sadness in her eyes, but Eren quickly spoke: “Damn, now I really need to beat you at our next fight.”

   The tension of before was erased in an instant, Mikasa's honest, light laughter filling the room. "You wish."

   “What about you?”, Armin asked to Eren, interest gleaming in those azure eyes.

   “Me?”

   “You were a soldier, you have said that, but there must be a reason why you had joined the army?”

 _Because I am the prince_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn't. Despite Mikasa's honesty, he couldn't tell them his own secret. It was too dangerous, too risky. “My mother,” Eren said, thinking of the story he'd made up a while ago, "I fight for her.

   “I was raised in Stohess. It was just the two of us, and as a sickness took her, I realized that I wanted to fight for people like her,” Eren lied, hiding the bitterness in his voice.

   Guilt clawed it's way up his throat, but he chose to ignore.

   “That is honorable,” Armin said and Eren hated himself for deceiving them. It had never been, and never would, be in Eren's nature to lie to his friends.

 _One day_ , he told himself.

 

* * *

 

   The clothing Eren was to wear for the trial did not favor Levi's case in the slightest. His chest was revealed, and, yes, the wounds Levi had inflicted himself had mostly faded or scarred, many from the fighting pit still graced his body. Deep rakes where the Tigress had clawed at him lined his chest as Eren had asked Armin to remove the bandage.

   The trial was already in action, Eren and the guards, the same two as always, waiting outside. The slave wondered which choice Levi would take: He could deny any of the charges made, justifying them with Eren's defiant nature, or would he, with honor, accept his punishment? No, Levi was a serpent, and he would spin a lie to save his own skin.

   Both of the guards had learned not to speak to Eren, for they wouldn't get much of an actual response and instead conversed silently to each other. Eren did not even bother to listen.

   As the large door opened, a slave gestured them inside, Eren being led by chains.

   This time, he could take in the immensity of the throne room.

   Six large pillars, beautifully crafted with many precise markings and words, three on each side of the blue carpet leading up to the throne, held the ceiling in place. To the right, large, open windows showed the city in their grace while on the left a stairway leading up to a balcony. Courtiers, watching from above or behind the pillars, glanced at him with interest sparking in their vile, taunting eyes. They hated him, as he was Marian. They would not even give him the chance to prove his people weren't barbaric.

   Behind the throne hung a large tapestry, depicting the Goddess descending on to earth for the first time. The focus was on her elegant wings, black and white, the national symbol of Sina.

   Levi clashed, wearing his red, red garment like armor.

   The Regent sat on the single throne, the council accompanying him on the dais. He showed deep lines of sorrow, most likely not wanting to punish his own nephew and when his eyes met Eren's, he meant to see the Regent smile sadly.

   Eren realized now how outnumbered Levi truly was. The court were a treacherous lot, switching sides as they saw fit, and the Regent had the might of the council on his side, which was a good thing, Eren thought.

   Levi would only bring this country into ruin.

   Every step, Eren straightened his back more and more, unwilling to bow before the hard glares of the court like any slave should.

   Eren would wear these golden cuffs with pride.

   Like always, Levi aired confidence, giving Eren a mocking sideways glance, as if to say: “Do you think you've won?”

   The Regent spoke, his loud, clear voice booming through the throne room, drawing attention from everybody: “Court, see the marks this slave bears. These were inflicted by my nephew, who defied my orders. He abused the slave and only when Counciller Erwin Smith intervened would he stop. He forced the slave to fend for his life in our fighting prince. These actions can and will not go unpunished!”

   Those who had not attended the fighting pits, and, as this was Sina, those who pretended they hadn't, murmured in shocked voices among each other. Some insults, screamed by courtiers who were either courageous or dumb, were thrown at the prince, who only straightened his back more.

   Eren couldn't help but wonder again what had made Levi into such a cast iron bitch.

   Oh, right, he had.

   “My apologies, slave, for my absence. I should have expected the actions my nephew would undertake, but urgent matters called to me,” the Regent said openly, sincerity in his voice and his eyes.

   Surprise blossomed on Eren's features, who himself could only believe that this man should lead this country, not some sickly prince who had the benefit of his birthright.

   Said prince, from as far as Eren could see, posture stiffened and a storm awoke in those eyes. It seemed that him and the Regent were not on friendly terms. "Uncle," he spoke sharply, his voice carrying such weight that Eren could see the entire court shrink, "He openly rebelled against _my_ orders. He has mocked _me_. The slave laid his hands on _me_. Either one of those three crimes is enough to have a slave punished and, as this one is mine because you did not want him, it was completely in my right to lecture him."

   "Yet, I made my orders very clear, nephew. Rogue is no ordinary slave, he is the Marian King's gift too us and you will treat him with dignity."

   "So he could have raped me inside my chambers and you would have given him a pet on the head and a peck on his cheek as a reward? Yes, he may be our gift, but he is a slave nonetheless and there has to be a line and if you decide to rush off to another country, I will enforce it." It was a sight to behold how collected the prince held himself, despite how the entirety of the court and council regarded him with narrowed eyes and mocking snares. "If my memory is correct, Rogue is not the first of his kind to be given to us in the past and all of those slaves were treated just like the rest of their lot."

   "That is precisely why we will be treating Rogue with respect from now on," The Regent ordered, "You are not yet King, _boy_ , and it will be me who draws the line. You overstepped it when you put him in our pits. He is not your toy, you cannot play with him until he breaks."

   "You are in over your head, uncle. You are no King either, although your wish may be to become one."

   " _Silence_ ," the Regent yelled and Eren meant to see just the slightest flinch in the prince's poise stature. Eren admired that the Regent had kept himself so calm when faced with his nephew's outburst, but with years of practice, he must have become numb at some point.

   The Regent sighed, rubbing the tender spot between his brows, before turning to Eren. “In your country, what would be an appropriate punishment?”, be asked.

   Without hesitation, Eren spoke: “A public flogging.”

   He had expected some reaction from Levi. Anger, fear, anything really, but the prince didn't waver nor did he speak out.  
  
   Levi would take his punishment without defiance, Eren realized, shocked to some degree. He had seen the prince's pure, unmarked skin soon, littered with countless leash marks.

   Soon, this nightmare would be over. Eren was going home.

   Or so he thought.

   A feminine voice, clear and determined, broke the eerie silence: “Regent, please, if I may?”

   “Court,” the Regent called, as a cold shudder ran down Eren's back, “As you may have heard, someone of grave importance has accompanied me to visit our lovely city. High priestess?”

   This time, it was Eren who stiffened, breath hitching and panic overtaking him in waves.

_No._

   Dressed in a white, flowing dress, she stepped forward from the crowd, her bare feet making no sound on the marble floor. Her blond hair was pinned up by a crown of golden ornaments and around her neck, a pendant, made from a large sapphire, reflected the radiant sunlight shining in through the windows.

   The high priestess truly reflected divinity.

   Some called her rise in position the third descent of the Goddess on earth.

   A few weeks before his mother's accident, Krista Lenz, high priestess of the Goddess, had been invited to Shiganshina, to welcome and accept her new position. Eren remembered her at his mother's dinner table, the two of them locked into an endless conversation. Eren remembered their walk in the capital at dusk, bathing in orange light and the laughter on her lips. Eren remembered her devotion and her kindness.

 _She recognize_ _s me_ , Eren realized, heart hammering against his chest, as her eyes, bright blue like her necklace, lingered on him.

   “It would be my honor, your Highness,” Krista spoke softly, humble as always.

   “High priestess, what would you do? What would our Goddess do?”, the Regent asked.

   Would she help him?

   Krista moved towards Eren, standing in front of him, and spoke: “The slave bears wounds inflicted by the prince.” Her hand, soft like a feather, cupped his bruised cheek. “However, the slave must have disobeyed to some degree to spark such actions from the prince.

   “I think,” Krista continued, who stepped on the dais, elevating herself, although in truth, she was always more elevated, “a punishment so brutal and inhumane is not fitting. Regent, with your return, I think it would be wise for the slave to stay with his current master. Your nephew has not had a slave before, and with your guidance, there is no need for the slave to be given away, especially since this is the gift of the new Marian king.”

   Like the breaking of glass all hope shattered within Eren, who wanted to cry out for heaven's sake. So close had he been to escaping this cruel place, home at his fingertips.

   How could she do this, if she recognized him? Didn't she realize that his father had betrayed him and sent him here? Didn't she seek his freedom?

   Had her laughter been fake?

   Who could Eren trust?

   “Which punishment would be more fitting, then?”

   “An apology.”

   Something so simple, yet the court gasped. Even the Regent was impressed, to say the least, giving the high priestess an amused glare.

   Levi looked miserable, as if the idea alone made him sick. The prince had most likely expected physical punishment, not something so degrading as a public apology.

   “So it will be. Nephew, kneel before your slave,” the Regent ordered, relief showing on his features. Yes, any uncle would be relieved their nephew was not to receive a public flogging.

   Slowly, Levi turned to him, anger flaring up those gray eyes, as Eren did the same. Their height difference was more notable now, the slave being a foot larger than the prince, if not more.

   Eren really enjoyed how no matter what, he still looked down on Levi.

   Breathing in deep, Levi knelt before him, but Eren noticed how in the end, it didn't matter.

   Despite how Levi's shoulders tensed, his breathing ragged and his hands shook with anger, he got out without a single scratch. His pale skin would remain unmarred.

   Eren didn't know how to react, so he only waited for the prince to rise again.

   “Court, I think this is all,” the Regent said, clapping his hands to signal the end of the trial as Levi had risen.

   The slave expected to be dragged of immediately, but his guards did not yet take him to that maddening room of his.

   The Regent stepped down the dais as courtiers fled out of the throne room, most likely disappointed with such a merciful outcome. They had desired to see blood and to hear screams.

   Levi remained in place, rooted, as his uncle walked over to him and Eren meant to see a fearful expression appear on Levi's features.

   “Nephew, it bears me trouble to see you like this,” the Regent said, putting a hand on the Levi's shoulder, a worried look on his face. “You used to be such a kind boy. Tell me, did I do anything wrong?”

   It was such a kind gesture, but the prince looked at the floor, resembling an animal ready to run from danger, hands curled into fists. “I apologize for the inconvenience, uncle,” spat Levi, something bitter lacing his voice, only glancing upwards for a short moment.

   Eren wondered what had happened to cause such a rift between family.

   The Regent gave his nephew one last, sorrowful look, before walking towards the exit. Courtiers swarmed to his side in less than a second like moths to a flame.

   Before walking over to Eren, Levi breathed deep and Eren could see how the prince rose the walls around him once again. “Slave.”

   “Master?”, Eren said, however, giving Levi a daring glance, who disregarded it with ease. He had to get used to Eren's defiance eventually.

   “You are permitted to venture the palace as you please, however,” Levi warned, voice turning into ice, “should you make any attempts to flee, there will be punishment.”

   “Want to get in your uncle's favors again?”, Eren mocked.

   “I do now know what you think you'll achieve with this,” Levi laughed, untouched by the comment, “but as you can see, I think I already am.”

 _Wrong_ , Eren thought, _you knelt._

   Levi walked away without sparing Eren another glance, heels clicking against the marble floor.


	6. Faith

   As early as dawn, Eren was already walking through the mostly forsaken, except for the slaves rushing to their duties, palace hallways. He had already been awake when the guards came to fetch him. He shouldn't let himself get lazy like he had done before, sleeping till noon, as it was the easiest way to burn time. Instead, he trained, following the regular training regime he had done daily since he had been nine.

   For the last three days, Eren had not seen his master. Not that that was a bad thing, no, _not at all_ , since Eren had a whole palace to explore and, most importantly, had to find an easy exit out of this wretched place. However, the task proved to be quite the challenge as the palace resembled a labyrinth, with many sudden twist and turns and sudden stops.

   Levi must have known of his plan to escape, as a guard always seemed to handily appear every time Eren dared to snoop around by himself. Most of the time though, he had spent with either Mikasa or Armin in the physician office or in the slave quarters, eating and dining with the other slaves. Eren did have his own chambers though, as he was the crown prince's prized present.  
  
   Eren couldn't help but feel an anxious feeling brewing in his stomach as they approached the prince's chambers, the destination the guards were taking him, wondering what Levi was going to do to him. The trial had only been recent, Levi couldn't do anything that caused him harm, but it didn't limit him in using Eren for he had been brought here for.

   Maybe these hallways had an easy exit, however, Eren had refrained from wandering around this wing of the palace to much to avoid suspicion and, mostly, to avoid Levi.

   The guards waited outside, the blond one giving him a sign that he could enter by himself.

   At first, Eren could not make sign of the prince, feeling a bit lost, but noted the sound of a cup being set on a table.. All the other rooms were closed, door shut tight and the only way was to the balcony.

   It felt odd, to see the prince so, _so_ common. Unlike most times, where the prince donned bright, expensive garments, he wore nothing but a white tunic. Hair was disheveled, sticking out in random spaces, Levi sat at a table overlooking the city and the rising sun. It felt as though Eren was seeing another person, but then Levi craned his head and he donned the same cold, hard mask as always and Eren remembered.

   Levi motioned for Eren to sit. “Have you eaten yet?”

   The table held foods Eren had yearned for since his abduction: Crisply baked bread, expensive fruits, like grapes, cherries and strawberries, fine meat from lamb and calf and, lastly, freshly squeezed juice.

   Did Levi think him to be a fool?

   “Please, your death is not going to be by poison,” Levi with that same mocking tone as always, taking one of the grapes and eating it as a testimony.

   “Why am I not dead then,” Eren responded and, not having this attitude again, took the next grape the prince was going to eat from his pretty, slim fingers.

   Levi, a bit shocked, gave Eren a hard glare. “We were interrupted, remember?”

   It send a chill down Eren's back how this vile prince could talk about death as easy as the weather. How many had this prince killed for enjoyment? “What have I done to upset you so much?”

   The prince laughed, obviously fake, just another attempt at making Eren feel even smaller. “It is very simple. You are Marian.”

   At the shunned, disgusted look Eren gave Levi, he continued: “My kill was taken from me when those northern barbarians killed Maria's prince.” A smirk adorned the prince's lips. “You will satisfy, for a while.”

   They stopped their talk after that, the prince ignoring Eren's presence as he bit down on a piece of buttered bread, reading a piece of parchment but angling it just the right that Eren had no opportunity of looking at it. The soft breeze played with Levi's bangs and the sunlight reflected against his face, making Levi look almost pretty, androgynous in a way.

   Eren turned his head away and refused to eat for the remainder of their breakfast, waiting until he was permitted to leave. There was no hesitation in him that he truly hated this man, or more, this spoiled, twisted boy pretending to be a man. He would not allow himself to be captivated by a pretty face and a slim figure.  
  
   He felt pity for this country, for they would soon be tyrannized by Levi. No matter the many, many conflicts Maria and Sina had had in the past, noting was going to stop Eren from helping these people once he had rightfully claimed his throne. They deserved a fair, just monarch.

   As the door opened, Eren made moves to stand, to leave, but the prince's sharp voice came: “You are not leaving, slave. You will be joining me today.”

   A sickness made Eren want to throw up, but he pushed it down as he slowly turned to the prince, ignoring the slave boy quickly leaving after having brought a steaming bucket. “What?”

   “First,” Levi hissed, standing up even if it didn't help their size difference, although, in some ways, Eren felt smaller than him nonetheless, “You will change your tone or I will have your tongue cut off. It is 'Your Highness'. You will be polite before my uncle.”

   Levi waited, giving Eren a long, stern look, expecting an immediate answer. “Excuse me, your Highness,” Eren said, the words feeling like vomit and he hated the way Levi's face warped with satisfaction.

   “You will accompany me to the ceremony held in the church, held by the high priestess. We will act as though we have reconciled.”

   Another lie, but this court was made up of lies anyways so why did it matter.

   Levi took Eren's chin with his hands, nails digging into his flesh, as Levi pulled him down. “One mistake and you will pay. If you value your limited freedom, _behave_ ,” he ordered.

   If Eren wished to find an escape route, he needed to please Levi, despite how the action sickened him to the core. “Of course, your Highness,” Eren said, avoiding eye contact, as was appropriate, “I am humbled I am allowed to accompany you.”

   “See,” Levi laughed, full of satisfaction, as he released his grip, “That was not so hard.”

   Levi, with a swift motion, let the tunic drop from his form, revealing his nudity, something that once would have enticed Eren, as Levi was, undeniable, attractive, but for now, it filled Eren with bitter disgust. “Now, clean me, we are late.”

 

* * *

 

   Maria had never been a religious country, unlike Rose and Sina to the north. Yes, they had a church and a following, but many knew it was mainly out of form and not out of belief that they attended the regular services. The church held great power and even Maria feared their influence.

   Sina's church overshadowed the puny building they had in Maria starkly.

   First, there was its immense size. While their own in Shiganshina could barely house the court, Eren realized many of the slaves from Sina's palace came as well, including what Eren could declare as commoners from the lower districts.

   Of course, those of important heritage sat in the front, which, ironically, included Eren himself. No pet nor slave joined their master in this holy place, staying in the back, however, Eren was seated right next to Levi, close enough Eren could smell the rosy perfume Levi had generously doused himself in.

   The statement was clear: Levi and Eren had reconciled.

   _As if._

   An immense mural had been painted behind the risen pedestal where the high priestess would hold the service, depicting the Goddess weeping over her fallen first children, the Titans. Her tears would form the oceans and rivers, their corpses mountains and soil. The church was made of aged marble, grayed with time, but Eren had yet to detect a single speckle of dirt. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, each holding at least a hundred small candles, and large bouquets lined the outside walls.

   Now, sure, Eren believed that there had to be some higher entity than himself, however, with how depraved and treacherous humanity had become, Eren wondered if they were truly as benevolent as the Goddess was made out to be. Would she not act if her children were slaughtering and betraying each other?

   Colored light filtered through the painted windows, each showing the national symbol of Sina, the crossed wings and the whispered conversations between the courtiers echoed through the giant building.

   Sure, the Sinians might be devout believers, but they would probably twist and turn their belief to justify their actions.

   Eren let himself look around more, inspecting the people seated with him in the front row. Levi and him were on the left side of the path leading up to the front, together with the Regent who had given him a quick nod as Levi and Eren had sat down. His dull gray eyes had been filled with kindness.

   The council were seated on the other end of the path, together with various important figures who Eren couldn't bother to remember as it wouldn't be to long before he was out of here.

   Armin was a row behind the council, giving Eren a warm smile as they had passed him. He had recently found out that the physician was the grandson of a Rosian council member, sent here to train under a foreign teacher to finalize his education.

   It had taken him a while to find out Mikasa's whereabouts, wondering if she even was allowed to attend these services, but she was seated in the far, far back, only visible when the man in front of her shifted a bit. Once more, rage brewed in the pit of Eren's stomach that a member of the royal family was forced to sit among slaves.

   “You are being quite obvious, slave,” Levi whispered, leaning over just a bit so it would only be Eren who could make out what he was saying, “The court does not enjoy people who stick their noses to far in their private businesses. Especially some Marian slave.”

   Eren felt a snarky reply coming up, but he gulped it down and chose to ignore Levi further on.

   To his benefit, the murmurs between courtiers silenced as Krista Lenz, high priestess, walked through the middle path, accompanied by a balding man, who, not so faithfully, let his gaze rest on Krista's features a tad bit too long.

   Unlike before, where rich, golden ornaments displayed her high status, she had chosen to ignore those mortal riches, only donning a plain, flowing white dress that reached to her bare feet. Her milky white skin and braided blonde hair were so distinctly Roisan that Eren wondered if she was of noble birth.

   “It brings me great joy that so many of you joined us today,” the high priestess announced, the other man stepping back to remain at the end of the room. “I am so very grateful for your kindness, people of Sina. I feel incredibly welcomed and wish to thank you all for your hospitality.”

   An anger blossomed inside of Eren, still confused as to why she chose to have Eren remain with Levi if she had recognized him. Again, this belief was only further testified as her eyes rested on him, giving him that same look as she had given him during the trial, her sapphire eyes bright.

   “People of Sina, we are all children of the Goddess. From the imperfection that were the Titans, monsters who did nothing but devour, the Goddess created us with compassion and mercy,” Krista spoke, her voice loud, clear and radiant, “It delights me to see such traits among the people in front of me.”

   Was she kidding?

   A man, overweight and, if Eren saw it right, at least a bit tipsy, roared out: “What about those wretched barbarians in Rose? They defile our faith, assassinate royalty such as the Rosian and Marian heirs and they still exist? Why have the Armies of the Faith not yet eradicated those mongrels.”

   The church was neutral in all conflicts between the countries, mostly a separate entity in that regard. Yes, the citadel, Utopia, was located in Rose, but they did not follow the Rosian laws or neither made attempts to enforce laws themselves.

   However, when a war or conflict threatens to go out of control and endanger the citadel, the Armies of the Faith, an army controlled by the high priest or priestess, would seize said dispute.

   Krista turned to face the man: “Lord Balto, is it not?” The man nodded. “The church has always been neutral and will continue to do so furthermore.”

   Shocked murmurs between the court echoed through the building, until the man behind Krista yelled for silence. “Thank you, priest Nick,” Krista spoke, raising her shoulders.

   “High priestess, they announce themselves descendants of the Titans! How can you not see this as an attack on the Faith?”, another courtier begged, an aging woman.

   Eren had never thought much of the clans, until recent, when news had come that they had unified under a new Warchief. Before, Eren had barely heard of them, only thinking of them as brutal barbarians slaughtering each other high up in the Rosian mountains if the tales of old were to be believed.

   “For that, they are heretics,” Krista announced, “I have declared my loyalty to Rod Reiss, King of Rose. Should the clans come further south and endanger the citadel, I will not hesitate to act, but for now, the armies of the Faith will remain in Utopia.” The last part was emphasized, essentially silencing the court.

   Something felt incredibly off, sending nervous chills down Eren's back.

   A few years ago, there had been an uprising in Maria, near the border of Rose, between the two keeps Ragako and Dauper to be precise. A closed off group of farmers had declared the Goddess a false prophet and had called the church out to be heretics themselves.

   Of course, one may not believe in the Goddess, like Eren did for the most part, however, these words were held within instead of yelling them into the face of a devout following controlling one of the largest armies.

   In a matter of a few days, the high priest before Krista had seized control of said villages, executing anyone who had dared to speak out.

   For that fact, Eren had liked Krista more than her predecessor. She had been kind and honest, making an attempt at reforming the church to be more forgiving and fair.

   How couldn't Krista act? If it was true, as far as Armin had been able to tell him, four clans had united and held an army of more than ten thousand men, ready to attack and conquer the south.

   “Something is off,” whispered Eren, for some reason needing to say it to someone, even if that had to be his vile master. "She is hiding something."

   He could feel the smirk on Levi's lips without seeing it. “Ah, my slave is not as dumb as he looks. Interesting.”

   Krista held her hands to her chest, a pleading look on her features: “People of Sina, pray with me. May the Goddess favor the rightful ones.”

   Eren bowed his head to pray, wondering why Krista didn't outright say for whom to pray for.

 

* * *

 

   When Eren thought he had found the last unexplored wing or hallway of Sina's palace, he would find a new twist or turn instead.

   Finally, Eren managed to escape the guards who were always breathing down his neck. He had been up early and had gone to the bathing chambers, as he always needed to be clean should the prince call for him once again, and he had noted the guards opting not to follow him fully once they had realized Eren's destination.

   Quickly, Eren had taken some sharp turns, hoping not to stumble into another guard, which he had not, and had finally started his search for an escape route.

   However, he had gotten himself lost.

   Sure, once he found a place he recognized it was all fine, but instead he had stumbled into an unknown abandoned hallway, and noting it too dusty to be housed in, especially with the prince's distaste for filth, it had intrigued him to press on.

   Eren had yet to see the prince again after the service. From what Mikasa had told him, a ball was being prepared for the high priestess's return to Utopia which held the prince busy.

   However, to Eren's great dismay, another trip for the Regent was planned as well, this time to Shiganshina however. Eren figured the Regent must want his nephew to take over more duties and responsibilites, with the coronation so soon. It felt odd, knowing the Regent would look eye to eye with his traitorous father.

   This early, the sun had barely risen, summer having bled into fall. So far north, Eren half expected the winter nights to be seemingly endless.

   The beauty of this abandoned hallway seemed odd to Eren and he wondered why it was so forsaken. More so, it closely resembled the hallway the prince occupied himself, as expensive paintings hung on the walls and the windows gave an optimal view over the city.

   Eren allowed himself entry of the room at the end of the hallway, shocked at the way dust had been allowed to manifest itself in here. With how clean the palace was at all times, this hallway stuck out like a sore tooth.

   It was a gorgeous room, definitely belonging to a woman with the feminine accents here and there, like a mirror with various brushes and perfumes, the latter probably spoiled.

   With shock, Eren noted footprints in the dust, rather fresh at that. Some of them went into a room to the far right, closed, while some led to the bedroom. From his position, Eren could see and an imprint from where someone had sat on the bed not too long ago. The furniture looked incredibly expensive and finely made, all colored a deep pine green with ebony accents. The room must have belonged to someone very important.

   This room wouldn't help his escape however, but the dust made his breathing shallow and Eren walked to the balcony, needing fresh air.

   Or maybe, this room was exactly what he needed.

   From the balcony and upon noticing how unkept it was, as branches from a nearby tree had grown around the stone with, Eren realized he would be able to climb into it. From there, he could descent down onto the pavement below and from there on, he had to find a way into the lower districts.

   Joyed, heart beating fast, Eren almost wanted to escape right now, but he had to wait for a moment the entire court and guards were busy.

   Like the ball.

   Eren felt like crying tears of happiness, but he had to return quickly, for else the guards would note him missing.

   At the sound of swords clashing, Eren reacted automatically and reached for his own sword, unable to as he had not yet even been allowed near an object that could be seen as a potential weapon.

   Not that Eren would hurt that prince. Not out of the goodness of his heart, _never_ , but more for his own safety and his luxuries. Eren knew from now on, if the prince asked him to kiss his boot, Eren would have to, without hesitation, if he wanted to escape. If the prince desired to fuck him, Eren would have to incline as well.

   Silently, on the tip of his toes, Eren walked over to the sounds, originating from the closed room with footprints leading up to them. Now, Eren could walk away unseen, but who knew if someone needed his help in there?

   Eren had always been too kind.

   Opening the door just enough it so he could hear better and it wouldn't be noted from the inside, Eren heard more clashing and an angry outcry of a woman.

   The voice that followed took Eren's breath away: “Cousin, is this all? Do you think you will beat anyone if you do not give everything you got?”

   Of course, it was suddenly blatantly obvious who had been training Mikasa.

   Their fight stopped for a while, Eren noting steps, unable to pinpoint their location until the door swung open with full force and an incredibly pissed Levi stood in front of him. Strands of hear stuck to his forehead and little droplets of sweat trailed down his temples.

   “What are you fucking doing here, _brat_ ,” the prince hissed.

   Sure, Eren knew Levi didn't have the most eloquent way of speech, but to hear him cursing like a whore from a brothel was something Eren didn't know whether to laugh at or to shun away from.

   Mikasa appeared behind him, covered in sweat and panting as well. “Rogue?”

   “Did I not tell you people do not enjoy you snooping around?” Levi's eyes resembled a raging storm.

   Eren was completely still, struggling to find the right words to say and opting to just run to the balcony and make an exit.

   Levi had a completely different idea, a cocky grin cracking on his lips, and he made a motion to Mikasa. “Cousin, give him your sword.”

   Mikasa held back, clutching said sword tightly. “Your Highness, I do not think that is a smart idea. What if he gets hurt? The Regent will not be so merciful this time.”

   Levi whipped his head around, giving Mikasa a furious glare. “You know better than to disobey me. Sword, _now_.”

   Reluctantly, Mikasa reached over the sword to Eren, giving him an apologetic glance. Once more, Sinians tried to make everything pretty and fancy, even something made to murder men. The hilt was slim, engraved with an intricate pattern, and the blade was thin and flimsy.

   It wouldn't surprise Eren if it would snap with the amount of pressure Eren liked to swing with.

   Being led over to the middle of the room, which had been mostly emptied as all the furniture had been either removed or shoved to the far rear, Levi immediately assumed his sword stance. A question sparked in Eren's head but he was wise enough to keep it to himself.  _Why did they train in secret?_ , he thought.

   “Come on then,” Levi barked. Unsure, Eren raised his own sword, unfamiliar with the shape of it. A quick glance to Mikasa, sitting on the floor and breathing heavy, he noted her confused stare towards her cousin.

   “You were a soldier, yet you hold yourself like an untrained squire,” Levi barked. Oh, he was taunting him, trying to get him angry, like he always did.

   Eren knew better than that, for he began to learn how to behave around the other prince, but he bettered his stance anyways.

   Before being given any time to react, Levi dashed forward, swift and nimble and slashed his sword towards Eren, who barely managed to parry him.

   Eren quickly realized that the prince heavily relied heavily on his rather tiny form, using his weakness as his advantage. Levi was fast, seeming like wind as multiple quick strikes came at Eren. Eren had assumed Levi to be untrained but found himself facing someone who was almost his equal. The years of training were evident as Levi's form was flawless, revealing no weakness.

   However, Eren was his oppoiste, broad and tall, and had no problem parrying any strike Levi made at him. Eren fought with wise expertise, as he had been trained to hold a sword at the young age of nine, and he had not been beaten in years.

   The two vastly different styles of fighting made it impossible for either to defeat the other. Eren was unable to strike at Levi, who would dodge out of the way, but Levi couldn't break Eren's defense.

   Both of them realized it, only angering Levi more who struck and struck at him time and time again until Eren's arms burned with fatigue and he noted how untrained he was, not having held a sword in almost two months, but he wouldn't lose to that vile prince.

   Eventually, both of them were breathing heavy and Mikasa stepped between them, ending the fight: “Enough.”

   Levi looked like he was going to give a reply, but silenced himself, giving Eren a stare seeping hatred which Eren was glad to return.

   Walking away, Eren deduced that he would most definitely escape during the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Levi and Eren eventually get on friendly terms? What's up with Krista? Will Eren be able to escape?


	7. Mask

    Trailing her eyes up and down, Mikasa inspected Eren's outfit one more time, which, just like the last five times she had checked, was gonna be flawless. They were both wearing a white tunic, laced tight in the bad, and high sandals, as they weren't supposed to draw attention away from the crowd.

    Eren had hoped he would not be called to serve at the ball, but, not unlike him, Levi had announced this morning Eren would be helping Mikasa and the other slaves of the palace.

    The Regent was going to hold a small speech, thanking Krista for her visit, to which the prince will ask her for the first dance.

    Eren was going to wait his time out, leaving the ball when it was reaching its climax, as most guests would be drunk from the wines and the slaves would start to clean up.

    But that, unfortunately, was the least worrisome part of his grand escape. He had no idea how to navigate through Mitras. From the windows, he could see that the palace was built as the central point of the capital, while the different districts formed a ring around it.

    Having spent some time learning from what point the sun rose, he knew that the balcony was pointing out towards the south, which was exactly where he needed to be going. Once he had climbed down that tree, he would try and find a way to get out. The ball must have drawn guests and deliveries of food from outside the city so he could try and slip out between carts.

    It was going to be a long, long walk back home, but once he would reach the Marian border, he hoped that the men, _his_ men, would recognize him as their true King and they would lend him aid to get to Shiganshina.

    Lost in his thoughts, he ha been completely ignoring Mikasa, who was waving her hand in front of his eyes to draw his attention.

    Ever since seeing her spar with Levi in that abandoned wing, Eren was hesitant to speak out around her. He jad been avoiding both her and Armin, as the pair always together during their spare time, and he had better things to focus on right now.

    Once he had reclaimed his throne, would they still even be friends, allies even? Yes, he was still uncertain how he was gonna deal with his own father, but Eren was going to try his hardest to uphold the peace and mend the wounds that still festered between Sina and Maria.

    Eren trusted Mikasa, ever since their own fight in the pits, but it unsettled a nerve in him to see her so close to the prince.

    “He is different with you,” Mikasa murmured, absentmindedly trying to again get a fold out of Eren's clothing that probably didn't even exist in the first place. “I have been thinking about it for the past few days and I understand your hatred towards him now. It has been a long time since I have seen _that_ Levi.”

    Ah, so it did not leave her untouched. “ _That_ Levi?”

    “I thought he was getting better.”

    “Better? Does shoving me inside a fighting pit to die seem like better?”

    Mikasa bit on her lip, ignoring his comment and most likely deciding whether she was even allowed to say this much. “I really should not talk to you about this.”

    Now, that _really_ pissed Eren off. He had to go through multiple attempts at his life because of Levi's petty, childish outrages and now she was withholding this from him?

    “Fine,” Mikasa breathed, noting how anger warped Eren's features, “It is obvious though, is it not? The war changed him.”

    Eren hissed: “The war changed all of us.”

    The last war between Maria and Sina started mostly out of spite. When the Queen of Sina, Kuchel Ackerman, had succumbed to an illness, Stohess, a city near the border, had decided on its own that it was just the right time to conquer some of its lost land back.

    His mother had made attempts to stop the fights happening at the border, but her hand was when the royals of Stohess started to spread lies of her favoring Sina and that she cared little for her own people. Had she not, rebellions would have started within Maria itself. His mother had never taken part in the endless conflict between the two countries, Eren remembered her even speaking very fondly of the past Sinian Queen, and it had hurt to call for yet another war.

   “Yes, but he lost his best friends, siblings, even. His mother had just passed away, his father died early after his birth and he did not have anyone anymore.”

   Eren balled his fists, afraid he was gonna lash out, at a nearby wall or Mikasa even, if he didn't keep his anger in check. “Are you _fucking_ serious?”, Eren cursed, “We all lose people, Mikasa. Levi's actions do not get excused because of that.”

   Mikasa flared up as well, her stark gray eyes piercing at him. “I never said that! I truly do not condone his actions, but I am just his slave after all, Eren! All I can do is try to be there for him!”

   “It has been six years! Has he changed? No!”, Eren yelled, “Look, I try to understand, but we have all lost people, _I_ have lost people, and I cannot find any sympathy for him after all he has done.”

   “I never asked for your sympathy,” Mikasa spat.

   “Then why do you lie, Mikasa, if you truly know he has not changed one bit and he will certainly bring Sina into ruin. Everyone despises him!”

   She sighed, rubbing her fingers against the bridge of her nose, signaling a coming headache. ”Eren, when I say this, I truly mean it. All I am trying is to help him.”

   “It is not working.”

   “It is,” she said, “I just- I think that you rekindled some of his anger.”

   “It is my fault now, huh?”

   “No,” Mikasa sighed, “Please, Rogue, stop jumping to assumptions! It is Levi's problem. I already said your anger was justified!”

   “Then why the hell do you think he has changed? Hell, he even put you in the fighting pits!”

   “That was out of my free will, Rogue, you know that! I wanted, needed, to prove myself!”

   “Prove what? That you would sate Levi's disgusting lust for violence?”

   “Oh, I am pretty sure you already did that when you killed your own opponents, Rogue. Snapping that woman's neck did the job quite nicely,” Mikasa hissed, balling her fists as well.

   “That was self defense, Mikasa. I was going to die if I had let them at me!”

   They both stared at each other for a bit, tension flaring up, both ready to go in an instant. The air between them was thick and Eren could see the veins on her temples pulsing with anger.

   Mikasa was the first to take a step back, sighing: “Let us stop, please? This is going nowhere. We are just trying to hurt each other now and we really need to get going in a bit.”

   It was true, Eren wasn't truly angry at her. The captivity and the anxiety he felt towards his escape was riling him up, making him emotional.

   Mikasa must feel the same, helplessly stuck here in this city, a slave while she was, from his Marian perspective, a princess. Alas, here in Sina, they had made her a slave and dared to call it an act of kindness.

   “You did not answer my questions,” Eren said, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to release the tension that had built up in his body. “What made you think Levi had changed? Do you truly think that he makes a good King?”

   For a moment, it looked like she was going to try and evade his questions, but then her eyes rose to meet him, clouded with raw vulnerability, and Eren already knew the answer as to why she was hurting. “His uncle, my-” Mikasa breathed deeply. ”-my father, started spending more time with him. They often went on hunts together and he taught Levi in private. I think it helped him, in some way, as his anger diminished with time. I truly hope that with his further help and guidance, Levi can come around.”

   It must hurt terribly, your own father ignoring you like that. Not that Eren had always been close with his father, for he hadn't been, as his relationship with his mother went much deeper, but at least Grisha didn't deny his existence.

   Well, sort of, but this wasn't about him.

   “I apologize,” Eren said, taking a step towards her. He could never fully understand the scope of her hurt, but nonetheless, he could make an effort to be there for her at least.

   “For what? This has nothing to do with you. You deserve an apology way more after all that has been done to you.”

   Maybe Eren should have asked for permission first, but as he started to embrace her, he could feel Mikasa leaning towards him, trying to keep her emotions in check but failing miserably. “It is okay, really. I am sure this does not interest you in the slightest, but my father is an absolute ass too.”

   He could feel her laugh against him. “I think our fathers would make a great team.”

   “Yeah, they would,” Mikasa laughed.

 

* * *

 

   Once again, Sinians wouldn't hold back to overdo the architecture of the ballroom, although Eren had to admit that it was truly a sight to behold. In truth, it made him see how focused Maria had always been on war and conflict. Was his country not warring with Sina, they would try and slaughter their own Marian neighbors instead.

   In the center of the room, there was a large open space to dance, while stairs on either side lead to a balcony where people could look down upon the dancers. Tables and seats allowed them to sit, while under the balcony, on the rear end of the room, tables had been put down, displaying foods that made Eren's mouth water.

   A boar, most likely from a recent hunt, was being displayed with an apple in its snout. Furthermore, various sorts of fish, fruit and bread littered the table in such a fashion that made Eren ponder whether most of it wasn't going to waste.

   He thought back of recent reports of Sina when he had still been prince, describing extreme poverty throughout the country, and knowing the people here, he wouldn't be surprised if it were true. If he had had the time, he would have scoped out the lower districts before his escape, but he needed to get as far away as he could before someone noticed his disappearance.

   The floor, he realized, had been carved and painted in a way to display a mosaique of the crossed wings of Sina, while paintings on the walls, once again, showed many depictions of the Goddess. Up on the balcony, high windows showed the night sky, while candles along the walls and the chandeliers above gave just the right atmosphere.

   The attendees were all incredibly well dressed, clad in bright colors and expensive fabrics, the masks they were wearing giving the ball an air of something mysterious.

   Eren couldn't feel more alien among these people though, with their fair skin and strange ways of playing hide and seek in every aspect of life. The people of Sina didn't want to mature it seemed.

   Well, especially Levi, who entered the ballroom through the main entrance while a small arrangement of musicians, situated under the balcony, played a variation of the national symphony of Sina.

   The prince made all others, no matter how expensive their dress was, look like peasants. His hair had been combed back and oiled to give it a sheen of radiance, while his suit, a dark navy color and, again, riddled with laces, made him look even paler. His skin had been powdered with flecks of gold, while from his mask, which was the same color as his suit, multiple bright golden feathers poked outwards. He truly looked like a prince and Eren had to begrudgingly admit that Levi was truly beautiful.

   The entire room, courtiers, pets and slaves combined, let out a sigh of envy. Eren glanced to his left, where Mikasa gave him a somewhat mocking look. “To think I had to clean the mud he would track into the palace when we were younger.”

   Eren couldn't help but gape at her: “Really? You must be thinking of someone else.”

   Mikasa was about to whisper something in return, when the Regent appeared behind his nephew, putting a hand on his shoulder. Much like the prince, the Regent looked the part, donning a gray suit tailored to resemble Levi's, but holding back with the glitter, laces and feathers.

   “The Regent had a lot of influence on Levi after the war, like I told you,” Mikasa whispered, before rushing to a courtier who waved for her, most likely wanting a drink before the speech.

   It took a couple of minutes for the court to stop making constant noises over how handsome and extraordinary their prince was. Like that really mattered, but in Sina, outer appearance mattered much more that someone's strength. Here, the courtiers played a political game as intricate as a game of chess.

   “Court, my sincerest gratitude for your kindness towards my nephew, but, unfortunately, this ball is not dedicated to him, nor for me. High priestess, if you will,“ the Regent called, his voice bright and clear, silencing any remaining whispers.

   Eren hadn't expected much from Krista, who had opted for a much more simple attire, which, ironically, made her stand out from the crowd even more. She wore but a white dress, fading into gold towards the seam, and a mask, studded with perfect round pearls and white feathers to act like eyebrows.

   “People of Sina, in truth, I worry about us. About all of us, the nobility and the common folk alike,” the Regent said, and Eren felt sympathy when he heard the sadness that lingered in the man's voice. “I grieve for the losses of Maria and Rose. To think we were entering a time of peace and welfare, just to have it taken from us once again.”

   Krista stepped closer towards the Regent, placing her hand on his arm. “Sina, the threat of the mountain clans is rapidly increasing. A raven arrived earlier that Rod Reiss is struggling to keep them at bay."

   Shocked outcries echoed throughout the ballroom, but were silenced quickly when the Regent raised his arm. “Worry not, my dear court, for there is nothing to fear.”

   He stepped forward. “I know that I had a trip planned to Shiganshina, but I must admit that I will departing after the ball with the high priestess once again to Trost. Instead the newly crowned king Grisha Yaeger is heading out as well. Against a threat this large, it will be the first time since a very long time that all the three Kingdoms will unite their forces! There is nothing to fear as long as we all stand together!"

   The crowd cheered, clapping and giving the Regent plenty of praise.

   Eren, however, was focused on the way prince Levi held himself back from all of this, the mask not hiding the angered stance his body took.

   “For now though, court,” the Regent said above the cheering, as the prince stepped forward, “It is time for celebration! We thank the high priestess for her visit. Please, Krista, have the first dance with my nephew.”

   Krista stepped forward, accepting Levi's outstretched hand: “Gladly, Regent.”

   On cue, the musicians started to play soft strings of the violin as Krista and Levi approached the middle of the room, the court silently stepping away to the sides or heading for the balcony.

   As they started to dance, if you could truly call it that, Eren noticed Mikasa joining him at his side once more.

   The Sinian dance was, from a Marian point of view, rather plain, but Eren could see the elegance and objective beauty in it. Krista and Levi barely came close to each other, always keeping a distance between their chests as they hey swirled around the dance room in soft steps. Only Levi's heels made a faint clacking sound against the marble floor.

   For Eren, the dance dragged on endlessly, every time when he felt it coming to an end, Levi twirled Krista around with his hands and the crowd let out a united sigh.

   “Is this truly all there is to your people's dance?”, Eren whispered to the left of him.  
  
   “Well then, how do Marians dance?”, Mikasa asked, seeming bored with this as well. Eren had thought serving would be a hellish task, but he longed for some movement in this drag of a ball.

   “With more passion, I think. We put more emotions into our dance, accentuating the way the body moves and the way it combines with another.”

   Mikasa laughed: “You have to dance with me one day.”  
  
   “Of course,” Eren smiled, ignoring the way some courtiers turned their heads and gave both of them an arrogant look.

   Finally, it came to an end, as the music started to slow down and a large cacophony of claps and cheering erupted from the court. Mikasa took this as her cue to leave his side once more, walking towards the stairs to check if any guests had a need for a drink.

   Eren himself started to move as well, once the crowd had calmed down and sets of partners moved towards the dance floor.

   Unsurprisingly, most Sinian guests were far to lazy to even stand up, walk ten feet towards the feast to grab themselves some food, but then again, that was Eren's purpose of being here.

   He spent most of his time wandering through the slave door, hidden behind a pillar and some curtains, to grab more wine or heavier liqueurs like rum or whiskey. There was a clear distinction between courtiers that came to dance and those that came for the condiments.

   Eren had avoided a spot on the balcony where the council sat, laughing and roaring so loud he could here it from below, as he was uncertain how many of them had once visited Maria and would recognize him. Sometimes he forgot that he was in the middle of enemy territory where one person could just point at him, call out his name and make an end to his escape plan and most likely his life.

   Just as he was about to pass them, having brought another bottle of wine to some very intoxicated guests, he could hear his fake name called out: “Hey, Rogue, isn't it? Come over here! Lemme get a good look at the face that swayed our prince!”

   The court consisted out of four people: Erwin Smith, who, together with Nile Dok, had control over Sina's armies and were the King's closest advisers. Hange Zoë, the royal physician, who was training Armin, and Mike Zacharius, who ruled over Mitras' guards and defense. The latter would remain in Mitras if the king or queen would take their armies into battle.

   Eren recognized none of them by face, only by name, but he had met far too many nobles in his life. From the way they were eyeing him up and down like one would look at a horse at an auction, they did not recognize him.

   Nile Dok, the one who had called him over, snorted loudly: “Really? The prince gets to choose from the finest slaves and pets we have and he chooses a fucking Marian!”

   Erwin Smith gave his fellow council member a scornful look, but failed due to the effects the alcohol were having on him: “Nile, he is our esteemed gift from the new King of Maria himself. Show some decency, please.”

   Oh, how Eren enjoyed being called a gift, but then again, he himself had had many slaves back in Maria.

   “Really, Erwin, you don't find this hilarious?”  
  
   “Well, I certainly do! I really tried my hardest to find a suitable slave that fit Levi's tastes, but he sent them all back. Maybe he has an exotic taste after all,” Hange pondered, and from what Eren could tell, she was the closest to the prince on a more personal level.

   Eren tried really hard not to show his disgust on his face, both from being handled like an object and being called exotic.

   The idea of abolishing slavery trickled into the back of his mind, but he was uncertain whether the people of Maria would enjoy that very much.

   Nile started to wheeze: “Fuckin' hell, Hange, you're weird. What did you do, ask the prince if he liked blondes or brunettes?”  
  
   Hange flipped her head towards Nile, seemingly irritated: “At least I do something to aid our prince for once instead of hanging out at that brothel down in the city all the time! And yes, I did ask him that!”

   “Aye,” Nile spoke, waving his finger like he was about to say something truly, truly wise, “Then I should've been in charge of choosing the right pet for our future king! Who knows more about fucking than I!”

   Hange, too intoxicated, just nodded and took another deep sip from her wine, agitated over being outsmarted, as Mike just patted her on the back, the only one from the council not too drunk to lose compassion.

   Nile once again focused on Eren, who was really trying to find a way to get out of this mess of a conversation. “Rogue, tell me truth now. Has he fucked you yet?”

   The privacy between two or more people, even between master and slave, was incredibly intimate in his homeland. Shocked, a bright flush flared on Eren's face, who stammered to say something, but Erwin spoke out first: “Nile, please, have you met our icy prince? I swear, with how stuck up he is, he probably cannot even get his dick up. Who knows, maybe he is dysfunctional after all? That must be why he has never taken a pet.”

   Nile's face erupted with laughter, adding: “Even better! The slave fucks him!”

   Even the council seemed to despise their prince in secret. Then again, it was not really unjustified, as they must experience Levi's intolerable attitude from a day to day basis.

   Time was ticking, so Eren quickly turned around and left while the council were still laughing like mad men.

   A part of him wondered whether Levi would truly be crowned King. From what he had gathered, nobody found the prince a suitable leader, so it wouldn't surprise him if there would be rebellions before or after the coronation.

   On the dance floor, the last dancers seemed close to finishing. The prince hadn't left it much though, as another courtier seemed to want to dance with him the moment he was done with the previous one. However, Levi didn't look tired or worn out, instead his eyes were still sharp like a knife's edge as they hovered over Eren for a bit.

   Quickly, Eren ignored that man, hoping it would be the last he had ever see of him, as he made his way through the small side entrance the slaves used.

   Someone, however, had very different ideas, as his false name was called: “Rogue, is it not?”

   Eren turned around, eyeing the small frame of the high priestess up and down, whose eyes glistened with devious joy. “Please, slave, join me on the dance floor. We have got plenty to discuss.”

   Pulse flaring, he stared at her for a moment too long and noticed the attention of the court shift onto them. Questioning eyes and mocking grins edged his vision, while in the center, Krista, in all her white radiance, seemed to blend in perfectly with the corrupt people of Sina.

   Yes, Eren thought, and straightened his back, there was much to discuss.

   She placed her hand on his outstretched arm and together they stepped onto the dance floor.

   Together, the two of them made quite a queer pair. The high priestess, sometimes referred to as the voice of the Goddess, dancing with just a mere slave.

   Awkwardly, Eren tried to imitate the steps the other dancers around him made and he had to admit that the Sinian dance was more difficult than it looked. There was a certain finesse to the way some dancers seemed to sway like air, barely touching each other or the marble tiles.

   Slowly, it began to dawn on him why the high priestess had asked to speak to him here. Among all these dancers, who may give them odd looks from time to time, their voices would be drowned out by the music and drunken laughter from the guests on the balcony. No one could hear them.

   When Krista spoke his true name, Eren wasn't surprised anymore: “I was shocked to find you here, prince Eren.”

   Who was she really? Eren had thought of her as an ally, a friend, but whom did Krista truly align herself with? Was the faith but a disguise?

   “You and I have something in common then, high priestess.”

   “We have many things in common,” she smiled.

   From the corner of his eye, he found the prince staring at him for a moment, his eyes both questioning and intrigued, but his dance partner, a woman whose clumsy movement betrayed her intoxication, said something and Levi turned away.

   He closed the distance between him and Krista a bit, applying more pressure on his hold on her: “Have you told him?”

   Her eyes, ever so blue, even in the dimmed candlelight, shifted to Levi. “Do not worry. I have not told him, or the Regent, anything.”  
  
   Eren laughed bitterly: “Really? Why were you so adamant then on keeping me in this vile place? I was close to escaping. My country needs me.”

   “Sadly, Eren, so does Sina,” Krista sighed.

   Eren's brows furrowed, bewildered by her statement. “Excuse me?” Her gaze hadn't lifted from the prince yet, and Eren realized out loud: “You kept me here for him? Have you gone mad, Krista?”  
  
   “Maybe, but, Eren, I know that it is in your best interest if you stay with the prince. Even though you both do not realize it yet, you are alike as well”, Krista explained, her eyes landing back on him.  
  
   What went on in this woman's head?

   “Krista, tell me what is going on?”, Eren asked, tightening his hold onto her, almost bruising her pale skin. How dare she assume he was anything like that wretched prince?  
  
   He had thought she would squirm, but instead, her pose firmed and she looked him head on: “The Goddess has a plan for all of us, Eren. It would be very unwise of you to leave this place.”

   Just as Eren was about to snap at her, something disturbing caught his eye and he forgot about his anger in an instant.

   Not too far from where the prince was dancing, a courtier, clad in black but wearing an odd looking jester mask, split from his partner. It wasn't so much the mask that grasped his attention, but the reflection of the candles on his knife.

   Instinct kicked in and Eren let go of Krista, but the assailant quickly moved to the prince, who had his back turned.

   He didn't notice himself yelling: “Levi!”

   But, as Eren had come to known the prince, Levi didn't need his aid after all. In a quick movement, he took the woman he had been dancing with and switched place with her.

   Her wail echoed through the ball as the knife plunged into her back, making time itself stop for a bit. The music stopped, as did the loud conversations around the dance floor, and everyone shifted their attention to the dying woman.

   He could see Mikasa coming down from the stairs, staring down at the dance floor with open mouth, and the Regent standing near the buffet mimicked his daughter's expression.

   The woman dropped to the floor as her attacker quickly dashed away, evading multiple courtiers with swift movement that resembled dancing, and he was out of the main entrance in an instant. Blood seeped out of her back onto the marble floor.

   Panicked screams erupted from the court in one big cacophony of sound, as they all flocked to the dying woman, calling for help, but who could help her when the physician was up on the balcony too drunk to even speak coherently?

   When someone ran past him a second time, he realized it to be the prince, leaving some gold glitter his dust.

   This, Eren realized with very mixed feelings, was the best escape he could have ever hoped for.

   As a farewell, he looked at Krista one more time, who stared at the group of people clustered around the woman with shock. “Alas, high priestess, maybe your Goddess was wrong.”

   He didn't give her any time to react as he was the third person to flee the ball.

   Whereas the prince and the assassin ran straightforward, Eren quickly took a right turn, knowing it to be the path to the abandoned wing.

   One stop, however, was on his way, as he made a quick detour to the physician's office. It was truly a wonderful feeling, knowing that this would be the last time he would ever wander these halls again as a slave. In the future, he would return as King and free these people.

   Slamming the door wide open, wanting to spare no time when it was so utterly precious right now, Armin was sitting at his deck reading and jumped at the explosive way Eren announced his presence.

   “There is a dying woman in the ball room,” he breathed, loving the way his whole body rushed with adrenaline.

   Armin quickly stood up, alarmed and confused. “Rogue, what is going on?

   “Goodbye, Armin,” Eren said quickly, giving his friend one last smile as he was off again. Truly, he wanted to give him and Mikasa a proper farewell, but this wouldn't be the last time they spoke, of that he was certain.

   Before the physician had any time to react, Eren had already sprinted to the end of the hallway and taking another turn.

   It was now that Eren realized how much he hated, despised and loathed these ugly halls. Too many paintings, too much detail! How could Sinians appreciate life if they spent so much time on such stupid little things!

   He wondered, as he made another turn, if anyone would even know he was gone before he had left the palace grounds. Armin wouldn't betray him, well, he hoped that and the focus had been on that woman when he had escaped the ball.

   Only Krista might try and alarm the guards, but who cared about one slave when there had been an attack on the prince!

   That thought made him halt, a haunting realization coming to him. Anxiety clashed against him like a tidal wave.

   Whoever that man was, that wasn't no mountain man.

   It was all connected!

   Rose's royalty dying.

   His apparent death.

   And now the attack on Levi.

   Someone, and they weren't no damn mountain man, was trying to eliminate all the crown royalty.

   No, no, _no_ , this was not the time to think about this! Eren quickly came back into motion, almost nearing the abandoned wing, but the shocking revelation haunted at him.

   Who could it be? He thought of his own father, but why was he here then? If Grisha was behind all of this, he would made damn sure his own son couldn't rightfully reclaim the kingdom he had seized.

   But, somehow, it made sense. His father had always lived in his mother's shadow, never truly king as the Marian law forbade him to be.

   Blaming it on the mountain clans was a brilliant idea! Who even knew if they were mobilizing their forces? There was enough unneeded hatred against them anyway. He had managed to trick everyone into believing his lies and they were even going to plan an attack against them soon!

   Lost in thoughts, Eren had failed to realize he had made it to the abandoned wing. Quickly walking towards the final door, he could almost taste his freedom, ignoring the bitter aftertaste.

   Had Eren only not stopped running.

   How had he not heard the footsteps?

   Someone grabbed him by his arm and turned him around, Eren already figuring out who it was by the sharpness of their nails.

   Nonetheless, it shocked Eren to see Levi so, _so_ furious. Before, Levi's was cold and swift, born from his past, but now it had transformed into something personal and Eren wished he had been a better slave.

   As Eren stood frozen in place, Levi quickly kicked the feet out from under him, causing the slave to fall backward onto the floor on his ass as the prince quickly dug his heels into Eren's chest.

   “What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing!”, the prince yelled, face red from both the anger and the chasing.

   Eren didn't know what to do. He could try and overpower Levi and make a run for the balcony, but at the same time, Levi would have all the guards on high alert and there was no chance Eren could escape the city without being caught.

   No, there was no other option! It was either dying knowing he had tried to reach his home or die by Levi's punishment.

   With all the power he could muster, Eren pushed against Levi's leg that was burrowing into his chest.

   The sharp edge of a blade against his neck made a quick end to Eren's pathetic attempt at trying to fight Levi. Quickly scanning the prince up and down, he realized it to be the knife that recently had been plunged into a woman's back.

   “Do you-” Levi increased the pressure, barely keeping it from slicing into Eren's flesh- ”have any idea what you have done? I was this close to capturing that man and finding out whoever is targeting me, but, as always, you have to mess everything up!”

   Gulping, Eren wouldn't go down without a fight: “Using that woman as a meat shield was quite the idea though, your Highness.”

   “Cut the arrogance, slave, or you' wiil lose your tongue after all,” the prince hissed, and Eren could almost feel the hurricane of anger that radiated from the prince's eyes, “She thought she could push me into the blade, but I proved her otherwise.”  
  
   Tension left Eren's body as the blade was lifted from his neck, however, just as Eren was about to try to overpower Levi again, the hilt of the blade was smashed against his temple.

   Quickly, darkness edged into Eren's vision, Levi's voice a mile away. “Do not you ever think you will be free again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I die? Maybe? It was one hell of a summer but I'm glad to be writing again! I can't promise weekly uploads, but I'll try and stick to posting a chapter once every 2-4 weeks! I'm in my final year of university so spare time is a rare sight to behold!
> 
> (In hindsight, I was wrong.. I can pump out chapters like crazy..)


	8. Honey

   Two months.

   Two months the prince had kept him locked up in this cell.

   Only a tiny, barred window granted him insight on which time of day it was, but now that winter had fully swept over Sina in a wave of white snow, he wished he could close it to keep the icy wind out.

   Multiple times now, insanity had edged at Eren's mind. Guards only opened the door for a split second to give him food, if one could call the lukewarm sludge and stale bread that, and every time Eren tried to talk to them, the door would quickly be shut once more.

   Parts of the wall were stained with crimson blood where Eren's fists had collided with them. It was the only way he could feel alive, feel his body not wither away in this tiny, little room. If he didn't, if he thought too much, he would go mad at some point. He had tried to keep up his regular training schedule, to keep his body in shape, but that had faded rather quickly.

   Nowadays, he tried to remain warm under the pile of blankets he had been given. Of course, only after his fingers and toes had lost sense and he had cried out at one of the guards about the cold.

   There had been some cold days in Maria during the worst of winter, even some snow, but never, _never_ like this. The air was sharp like a knife, cutting through skin and flesh with its strong gale winds. Eren could feel it clash against the outside walls, wailing in the night like a dying woman.

   Not once had the prince come to visit him. Instead, the punishment was isolation, which, Eren now realized, was worse than anything physical Levi could've inflicted him. He could've healed from the wounds his body took, but this endless drag and icy cold was truly getting to Eren.

   Was this what his father had imagined for him when he had sent him off to this country as a slave?

   Yes, this was a punishment worse than death.

   The slave felt like crying, but he was sure the tears would turn to ice on his skin.

   Voices echoed through the hallways towards his cell and for a split second, Eren was unsure whether they were real or he ha gone mad for real.

   When the door opened, Eren was terrified of whoever came to visit him.

   “By the Goddess, what has my nephew done to you!”, the Regent cried out, stepping inside the cell, his mouth falling open at the dried up blood smeared against the walls and the way Eren probably reeked like death. “Get this man to my quarters, now! I want him bathed, fed and those golden chains removed!”

   The guard, Eld Jinn, one of the prince's men, spoke out: “Your Highness, I have strict orders from the prince that the slave must remain here until his fate is decided!”

   “Excuse me?”, the Regent yelled, voice echoing against the cell's walls and Eren covered his ears at the intensity of it, “My nephew has not yet been crowned King! Until then, you take orders from me, guard! Do as I say or there will be punishment! I want to speak to my nephew right bow!”

   “The prince is absent, your Highness. He is running errands for the coronation.”

   “Then you wait for him and tell him to come and find me after he has returned, guard. Now, follow your orders!”

   With a disgusted look on his face, the guard slowly moved over to Eren, removing the blankets and with some effort lifting him upright. The slave wined at the cold, but the guard ignored him, dragging him along like a rag doll.

   “Have him come to my chambers afterwards,” the Regent ordered.

 

* * *

 

   Eren had hoped that the Regent wouldn't judge him for the amount of time he had spent in the bathing chambers, as in truth, it took a long time to get the cold out of his bones. Like roots, it had dug itself deep into him. Never before had Eren loved the warmth of a bath so much and he had wished he could have floated forever.

   The Regent shared his wing with the prince, but Levi's chambers split off at a later point of the hallway, so the slave hoped he could avoid him at all cost.

   Who knew what Levi would do?

   It took Eren some time to get used to walking again, angered at the way his body felt so weak and feeble. When he had looked at himself against the marble tiles, he had noticed how sunken in his face looked, his skin having taken a grayish hue.

   A guard stood in front of the Regent's chambers, eyeing Eren up and down, possibly expecting Eren to carry a weapon of some kind.

   He gave the guard a comical look.

   With a huff, the guard knocked on the door three times exactly, like a pattern.

   It took a rather surprising amount of time for the Regent to respond. Instead, Eren thought he heard movement inside the chambers, hushed whispers and another door closing.

   Once the guard had opened the door, Eren could hear footsteps, like naked feet, on the marble tiles down the hallway. He craned his neck, wanting to see who the Regent had been speaking to, but was interrupted by the guard pushing him inside and quickly shutting the door behind him.

   Eerily, Eren realized that these chambers looked almost identical to the ones he had almost used as his escape. Instead of the very feminine accents though, it was very, very bare. With the amount of time the Regent spent on the road as of late, no wonder his room felt unused and empty.  
  
   Those abandoned chambers, however, must have belonged to the past Queen, the Regent's sister.

   Similarly, the Regent's chambers were split into four rooms: A living room with a beautiful view out on the pristine white city, snow covering it for weeks now, a private bathing chamber, a study and a bedroom.

   Bright orange light radiated from the study, and as Eren walked towards it, he realized the fire place had been lit.

   The Regent almost seemed to disappear into the large, comfortable cushions of the chair he was sitting on with a thick blanket draped over him. Only now did Eren realize the graying hair and deep wrinkles that had formed on the Regent's face.

   Yes, having such a troublesome cousin who would be King in a matter of days must be a very, very hard thing,

   “Ah, Rogue, I was wondering where you were,” the Regent smiled warmly, motioning to an empty seat beside him.

   Between the two chairs stood a little glass table, littered with sweets and cakes. His eyes landed very quickly on the sugared biscuits with cinnamon, his favorite. The Regent had given him a hot lamb stew and some rich bread before his bath to help him regain some of his strength, but the sight of those delicious sweets made his mouth water all the same. “I hope you will forgive me for already diving in. The sugared biscuits are my favorite,” the Regent laughed, Eren only noting now that most plates seemed to almost be empty.

   As Eren sat down in the chair, he couldn't help but feel an imprint of someone else in the cushions. One of the armrests felt a bit sticky, like it was coated in sugar.

   For a minute or two, Eren dived into some cookies while the two of them contently gazed into the fireplace, watching the flames dance and flicker. Dressed in thick clothes and feeling the warmth of the fire, Eren reveled in how warm and somewhat safe he felt.

   The Regent broke the comfortable silence first: “Rogue, I apologize for what has been done to you. Had I known that Levi would imprison you like that, I would have made sure that you were well protected.”

   Again, it made Eren wonder again how this man could be related to that twisted, vile prince.

   Quickly, the slave spoke, noticing the pained, somber look the Regent wore: “There is nothing to be forgiven, your Highness. It was not your fault.”

   The Regent seemed to want to protest, but silenced as he bit down on a cake filled with jelly.

   Eren took a quick moment to glance around the room. Multiple bookshelf were filled to the brink, the Regent most likely being an avid reader.

   The painting above the fireplace depicted a beautiful woman and a bright, smiling little boy, both staring directly forward with a raised chin and straight posture. Noticing those eyes though, summer storms and raging seas, she must be Kuchel Ackerman.

   Even though her posture was stiff and formal, her eyes had a warmth to them, her lips revealing a bit of a smirk on closer inspection. Eren remembered his mother talking about this queen very fondly, explaining how she was much kinder than her predecessors. In their youth, the two had been close friends.

   A shame the war had started because of her death.

   The boy must be the prince then, although Eren doubted it for a bit. The boy looked so childish, friendly and warm, nothing like the ice prince that Levi was now.

   It must have been the painter's job to make them look beautiful.

   “Yes, my sister was beautiful,” the Regent murmured, and as Eren glanced to his side, he noticed the deep sadness that lingered within the Regent's eyes.

   “I remember hearing she was very kind,” Eren said.

   The Regent breathed deeply, closing his eyes for a bit and sinking back into the chair. “She was. I envied her strength most though. She was the first Queen our country had had in a very long time and she carried a lot of burdens on her shoulders.

   “My nephew now comes to carry these burdens, but I fear for him. He used to be so much like his mother, but loss and abandonment twisted him. I tried to be there for him, tend after his needs, but he pushed me away.”

   For a part, the Regent spoke the truth. Losing everybody you love must cause tremendous pain and damage, but it didn't turn you into a hateful monster. That was entirely Levi's fault, no one else was to blame.

   Shifting a bit, the Regent looked Eren head on and spoke: “No reason to hide who you are, prince Eren. You are among allies in this room.”

   It didn't shock Eren at all that the Regent knew. Maybe it was his tiredness, or maybe that he truly felt safe, but Eren smiled at the Regent. “How did you know?”

   “It was me who got you out of Shiganshina, your Highness.”

   That, however, shocked Eren: “Wait, what?”

   The Regent laughed deeply, settling back and taking another cookie from the plate. “I received a letter from the man who brought you here, Hannes, was it not? He feared that the King of Maria had gone rogue and we made a deal that, if your mother were to die at the hand of your father, you were supposed to be brought here undercover to hide you away.”

   The man quickly continued, the somberness returning once more: “It is my fault you became my nephew's slave. With how busy I am and how often I am away, I thought that under him you would be safe, for now. I truly, truly hoped that my nephew would not be so cruel to you, but he even surprised, _no_ , shocked me, with his actions.”

   Eren didn't know what to say. He didn't blame the Regent at all, he was grateful instead, as he had made sure Eren didn't die back in Maria, but he couldn't forget everything that the prince had done to him.

   He changed the subject instead. “You met my father in Rose, yes?”, Eren asked.

   Breathing out, the Regent gave him a grateful look. “I did. It was awkward, to say the least, knowing you were under my care. He acts truly as though you were dead. I wonder whether he knows you are here, or he just hopes you miraculously disappeared.”

   Inside of him, Eren felt the walls he had built cracking and tumbling over, every emotion he had pushed away threatening to spill out in one big tidal wave, but now was not the time. “Do you think he is behind the assassination of the Rosian heirs as well?”  
  
   “If you mean that King Reiss followed him around like a lost puppy, I think your father is keeping him under check. With no heirs left, he is bound to your father's will. Rose has been suffering under attacks from the mountain men, their armies are thin and your father is abusing that.”

   When an uncomfortable look appeared on the Regent's face, Eren pressed further: “Your Highness, what's the matter?”  
  
   “Your father,” the Regent breathed heavily, “He has taken a new wife. She is expecting.”

   Eren paled, breath hitching. Of course, with an heir, Grisha could overrule Eren's claim at the throne! Yes, his father had no right nor royal blood, but now that the council had decided that his descendants would carry on the legacy, Eren had no chance at regaining the throne fair and square should his father have another child.  
  
   Angrily, Eren gave the Regent a determined look. “I have to return to my homeland,” he spoke clearly.  
  
   “I knew you would demand that, your Highness,” the Regent smiled, “It is why I have a carriage prepared for you at the the southern gate.”

   The Regent stood up, walking towards the big window through which the light of the moon shone. Even Sina looked beautiful like this, white and pristine. “There are tunnels beneath the city. You cannot leave through the front gate, for I know the prince must have been alarmed of your escape, and I cannot have you being attacked by him again,” the Regent said, motioning for Eren to follow.

   Once Eren had joined at the other man's side, the two of them were walking out of the Regent's chamber and further down the hallway. “Follow the secret passage and take the second right turn and from there on, stay to the left. It will bring you out of the tunnels into the lower districts. Then, head to the outer walls. My men await your arrival,” the Regent explained.

   So many feelings rushed through Eren's body, his hands shaking with both fear and excitement. “Your Highness, how can I ever repay you for what you have done for me?”, Eren said, tears clouding his voice.

   A hand was placed on his shoulder. “Bring us peace, your Highness.”

 

* * *

 

   Through the secret passage, Eren had made his way deeper into the lower districts. The high outer walls of Mitras came closer and closer and if the Regent's claims were true, the guards should be waiting for him there.

   Eren realized that the reports surrounding Sina's poverty were, sadly, very much true.

   An upsetting amount of houses looked abandoned, some walls having sunken in due to lack of restoration. Many closed signs appeared at shops and inns, and barely anyone was looking outside of their window. From only a few windows came the light of a fire, the others must be depending on blankets and each other to keep them alive through winter.

   Eren vowed that he would help here as well. Maria was the most fertile land, the fields near both the Sinian and Rosian border allowing for excellent harvest. Once he had reclaimed his throne, no one would be hungry ever again.  
     
   That he swore.

   He was walking down the main street towards the gate, where torches shone and men waited. Only a couple more minutes and Eren was truly, truly free!

   A shriek made him halt however.

    _No_ , Eren thought, his escape was so close! He couldn't turn back now! Returning to his homeland was much, much more important.

   Another cry for help echoed through the forsaken streeds, undeniably female.

    _Just a moment_ , Eren thought and he turned around, quickly maneuvering towards the scene.

   A woman, scantily clad and painted like a whore, was pinned against the wall by a filthy, drunk-looking man. Without hesitation, Eren dashed onto the latter, pushing him away from the victim and onto the snow.

   “The fuck!”, the man slurred, who, surprisingly, dashed back onto his feet nimbly and ran towards Eren, fist raised.

   Eren had been trained to fight for all his life, barely anyone met his expertise, so of course, he wouldn't lose in some petty backstreet brawl. Swiftly, he dodged the fist that went for his face and swept the man onto the ground with a kick, the slipperiness of the wet street aiding him.

   Planting his foot into the man's chest, Eren towered over him: “Get lost.”

   The man seemed to contemplate that statement for a bit, eyeing Eren up and down once more, before quickly getting up and making his leave.  
  
   Eren acted like he didn't hear the slurs coming from that bastards mouth, but focused on the woman. “Are you alright?”, he asked.

   She seemed a bit shocked, still stroking her neck where that man had been strangling her. “I think so,” she said, “Thank you. He wouldn't pay for our services in our brothel, and when I went outside for some fresh air, he attacked me.”

   “I will escort you back then, for your safety,” Eren offered, as it was the least he could do. This wouldn't take long.

   With a smile, she accepted his outstretched arm and led him around a corner. “Please, join me inside. I don't think I can serve anymore today, but I can ask for someone else.”

   It was a kind offer, and if Eren had had time, he would've accepted it, as it had been too long since he had been intimate with someone, but time was ticking.

   It was odd to him, how these people acted so normal around him, as he was an outsider, but without the chains around his neck and wrists signaling his status, he was seen as a normal commoner.

   As he was about to decline however, the woman seemed to have made up her mind and led Eren into the brothel, bright lights and laughter coming from within.

   It must have been a tavern before, but when poverty arose within a city, more and more leaned towards prostitution to provide themselves and their families.

   Behind the bar, a tall, intimidating man was mixing drinks and handing out beer like it was water. There were stairs leading up in the back, the rooms lending privacy while large tables were for those who wanted to drink and fuck openly, apparently.

   Multiple men, and woman, sat on the chairs and benches while being attended too by the whores of the brothel or drowning their sorrows in as much beer as they could afford.

   In the far back, a thin veil hid an extravagant looking chair, where a couple seemed to stand up and whisper in each others' ears one last time.

   It made Eren way too uncomfortable around all these displays of lust, the smells of alcohol, sweat and sex making his head dizzy. He enjoyed more private sex himself, as he liked to give and spoil, and here, it was all about a quick moment and barely any lasting enjoyment. Maria had brothels as well, but never would they dare to have such open spaces for sex.

   The woman had walked up towards the man behind the bar, talking and making bright motions with her hands and Eren wondered whether this was his time to escape, but among all these loud sounds of pleasure, he felt rooted into the ground.

   Just as he mustered the strength and willpower to leave, the woman came back, a smile on her face. “I'm gonna go home, but I've said to Kitz about what happened outside and he offers you a moment with one of our men or woman upstairs. He'll come to speak to you in a bit, you can sit down at the bar if you'd like.”

   She patted him on the arm, giving him one last bright smile, while another girl joined her at her side and they both made their way towards the exit.

   Oh no, he couldn't get out now, could he? The barman, Kitz apparently, was giving him a wink and motioned towards the bar, as he went out upstairs to probably fetch some of his whores. Kitz clapped another man on the back who was walking the stairs as well, a tall blonde with something oddly familiar.

   He should've just kept going. Why did he have to have such stupid morals?

   Whatever, he thought. If he was done quickly, he could still make it. The moon had been high up when he had entered the brothel, the night was still very young and the guards surely wouldn't leave.

   As Eren was walking towards the bar however, an odd anxiety brewing in his stomach, he bumped into someone by accident.

   “Do you not have fucking eyes?”, the man, apparently, he had bumped into, cursed.

    _That voice_.

   Before him, donned in nothing but a thin veil around his hip, revealing his most private parts, while wearing bright onyx and sapphires, stood the crown prince of Sina. His face had been painted with dark blues, bringing the color of his gray eyes out, while the jewels had been fixed with silver strings into his hair. One string in particular connected an earring to a piercing inside the prince's nose.

   Levi looked like a very, _very_ pricey whore.

   “You,” Levi hissed, who seemed more shocked than Eren was, surprisingly. Ah, the prince hadn't heard of his disappearance.

   Not able to stop himself, Eren's eyes flashed down, and even though he had seen the prince naked, he smirked anyways. “Not so ice cold as everyone thinks, Levi?”  
  
   Anger flared bright in those stormy eyes, but then Levi eyed at something behind Eren and shock bloomed on the prince's features. Quickly, with remarkable strength, Eren was dragged further into the brothel, towards the veiled of area.

   As the veil was being lifted, Levi pushed Eren into the soft chair, bouncing against the soft pillows, and proceeded to sit right on top of him, covering his body.

    _What the hell?_  
     
   Snapping out loud, Eren struggled: “What the _fuck_ are you do-”

   Swiftly, a hand was placed over Eren's mouth as Levi motioned with his other hand for silence, before cocking his head a bit to the left, drawing the attention to whatever had caused this.

   His arm already slung around a whore, Nile Dok was laughing out loud, yelling something at the barman who came down from the stairs, accompanied by three whores himself.

   “Kitz, my man, ever so caring! Do you have spies or something to tell you when I'm coming?”, Nile bellowed, eyeing the three whores, two men and a woman, up and down with lust, like a predator would look at his prey.

   The barman just looked confused, scanning the brothel a few times to look for Eren, who had seemingly vanished. The veil, plus the dimmed lighting around the back, perfectly hid both Eren and Levi from sight. “Not really, Nile, these were for someone else. Whatever, he must have left. If you have the money, you can have them.”

   “Well, may the Goddess have kindness on that man. I'm liking these,” Nile said, slinging his arm around one of the men. “Where's my friend? Is he upstairs? The prude's always hiding he enjoys this place as well!”

   The barman responded, but was drowned out by the noises of the brothel.

   He focused back on Levi, and Eren realized how odd this situation was, with the prince seated on his lap like whore.

   A pretty whore.

   No, Eren would not allow himself to be seduced by the prince's looks.

   With Nile still hanging out at the bar, ordering a drink from what Eren could hear, the two of them would be staying here for quite a bit.

   Levi seemed uncomfortable, his posture stiff and his fingernails digging into Eren's shoulders, most likely leaving marks. “Why are you here?”, he hissed.

   “I could ask the same, prince,” Eren mocked, giving the man an arrogant smirk. It was time for some much needed payback, anyways. “Is this how you spend your nights? Dolling up for some brothel? They did say you probably enjoy being taken.”  
  
   Levi must have noticed the game Eren was going to play, as the man straightened and his iron will seemed to return. “At least I can, my dear slave. Tell me, did you enjoy your captivity? It ended way too soon, in my honest opinion. From the few times I stood at the door, your pathetic screams were quite delightful.”

   Anger flared up inside of Eren. Much like before, even at his most vulnerable point, which was naked and left at the hands of a man who despised him, Levi was unbeatable.

   Even though he shouldn't, Eren couldn't help but find that a remarkable trait.  
  
   “Glad to know I was freed then,” Eren spoke.  
  
   “Tell me, was it my uncle? That is something he would do.”  
  
   “At least he knows decency and kindness.”  
  
   “Kindness? For someone like you? Trust me, do not think you know my uncle,” Levi laughed malignant, “He despises filth.”

   Eren understood what Levi was trying to achieve. Like the vile pest that he was, he would once again make Eren doubt himself, doubt others, but not this time. “I guess that's why he despises _you_.”

   For once, Levi's stoic, icy facade shattered completely for just a moment and it shocked Eren to see how hurt Levi looked, something childish and broken flickering on his face. It almost made Eren want to take it all back, but he regained his senses quickly: Levi played games. This was nothing more.

   It stopped him however from further prying, as the prince breathed deeply, before straightening his back and grabbing Eren by the chin: “Do  _not_ think you have won, slave. You are coming back to the palace with me and do not think you will still live after my coronation.”

   “How will you do that exactly? You are unarmed and I do not believe you will come running after me like that on the streets,” Eren smirked, having none of Levi's petty anger, “What would the people of Sina think seeing you dressed like this? I mean, they probably already despise you, so why not confirm it?”

   “Tell me, Rogue, how long have you been here? You really need to stop acting so wise when you are just a slave. You do not know my people and you do not know me.” Levi pressed his fingernails further into Eren's chin, sensitive from the shaving he had. “Furthermost, you do not know my uncle. What did he do to wind you around his finger? Did he feed you sweetened cakes like he does with all his subjects? Did he promise you a way home?”  
  
   Eren repeated Levi's action, burying his fingers deep into the prince's shoulders and staring down at him: “He did promise me just that, prince. Unlike you, he values others. You just want to destroy and corrupt, something this country does not need any longer. Do not act as though you know what kingship is.”

   Smirking, Levi asked: “Do you?”

   Eren hated this.

   He hated the way Levi's armor was impenetrable but when there were times Eren could glimpse through the cracks, he felt pity. He hated that he was a part of the reason why Levi had become this, this vile, twisted _thing_  who wanted to inflict nothing but pain and misery unto others.

   He hated that that man, seated on his lap and barely naked, had to smell like roses.

   Levi shifted a bit, causing friction and only then did Eren realize how long it had been since he had been intimate with anyone and how Levi, undeniably attractive and exactly Eren's type, was turning him on.

   By the Goddess, why did he _fucking_ stop walking.  
  
   “Something the matter, slave of mine?”, Levi purred, who of course, knew exactly what he was doing and how much he was affecting Eren. Very smoothly, the prince rocked his hips a bit against Eren.

   The boner that he had so desperately tried to avoid grew against Levi and Eren stifled the moan that escaped his throat. “What are you doing?!”, Eren huffed, frantically trying to conceal how his skin took a crimson hue. Suddenly, the thick clothing he had been wearing was too hot, too sticky. His palms became sweaty against Levi's shoulders, whose eyes shone with delightful glee.

   “Using you? Forgot that you are my slave, Rogue?”

   The council had called Levi a stuck up bitch, unable even. How wrong they were.  
  
   “Please,” Levi laughed, keeping his face so close Eren could feel the prince's breath against his skin, “Do not try to hide your barbaric ways, Marian. ”

   No, not like this, not ever. Levi could lock him up, have him beaten, have him fight, but he would not get the right to abuse Eren like this. In an instant, without too much thought behind it, Eren grabbed Levi by the chin hard, pulling his face so close there was but a centimeter between them and their breaths intermingled. “Get. Off. Me. You do not get to abuse me, abuse people like this, you twisted creature. You have gone too far.”

   Fear was plastered on the prince's face, a fear Eren had not seen before from this man.  
  
   Eren quickly pushed Levi off him with as much power as he could gather, who fell backwards on the floor, scraping against it.  
  
   For a moment, Levi remained motionless, and Eren thought he may start to cry, but then he lifted himself in one motion of the floor, red scrapes against his legs and arms from the wooden floorboards.

   The barman, and most other guests, shifted to see what had occurred. With a sigh of relief, Eren noted that Nile had left, most likely to the bedrooms to make us of the whores he had been given.

   Just as Kitz was about to speak out, Levi silenced him, something straining his usually cold voice. “It is fine, _it is fine_. I fell. We were just about to head upstairs anyways.”

   Ah, so Levi must be acting as a whore here then for a longer time, as no one seemed to recognize him as a prince. The barman nodded, returning to cleaning empty mugs.  
  
   “If you think I am gonna follow you, you are dumber than you look,” Eren warned, keeping his voice hushed to catch no more unwanted attention.  
  
   Levi turned around, giving Eren a stare void of any emotions despite how Eren thought he saw his lower lip quiver slightly. Motioning towards the stares, he spokeL “Unless you want my guards chasing after you and making sure you never reach your homeland, you best follow me.”

   “There is a carriage waiting for me,” Eren spoke and he was ready to walk off and ignore the demands of that spoiled child.

   “Do you not get it? _Nothing_ is waiting for you. He plays you like he does with everyone,” Levi spoke and Eren couldn't deny how truthful Levi sounded. No, he was lying, he had to be. Levi did not speak the truth, he was unable. Just because he looked like a child who had just been lectured did not change change Eren's stance one bit.

   “Why should I believe you?”  
  
   “You do not believe me, you are already under his spell. If you wish to die, sure, head out, but if you have any will left to live, it is best you follow me.”

   “So you can lock me up again?”  
  
   “Maybe, maybe not,” Levi spoke, and he moved towards the stairs.

   Eren was confused. A part of him desperately wanted to be free, _needed_ to be free, and was ready to head towards the gate and head back home.

   At the same time, why would Levi lie right now? Was it a trick to get Eren to follow him, back into captivity? Levi, standing at the stairs, keeping his eyes off Eren and staring out through a window at the night sky, looked so deep in thought that he couldn't help but believe him.

   He thought back, back to the ball where his previous captivity had started. He thought of the high priestess, her warning words and the honesty that had tainted her voice, despite how Eren had ignored her words for he hadn't liked them.

   Did Levi really need him? What had she meant?

   He remembered the assassin, his bright jester mask, who had been ready to murder Levi, end the royal bloodline of Sina, just like the Rosian heirs and Eren himself had died.

   Only then, the Regent would have gained full control over the throne.

   On a hunch, a very wrong hunch, Eren moved over to Levi, looking down at him: “No more games, prince. When we get back to the palace, I am your slave, but you hold nothing over me.”  
     
   Levi stared up at Eren. “No more games,” he swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweet comments on the last chapter really inspired me! Thanks for all the support! :D


	9. Poison

   The hallways of the Sinian palace were still as ugly and overwhelming to Eren when he walked through them the next day, the bright winter sun shining in through the windows. Hadn't he promised himself he would only return once he was crowned king?

   If he had gone to meet the guards, how far home would he be? With a carriage and barely any stops, only to rest at night, it took a week to reach the Marian border.

   However, with his father in control, what would the border guards do once they heard that the prince had risen from the dead? Would they let him in, join his side, or kill him on the spot, thinking he was a fraud?  
  
   No, instead, he was back, only because he had followed a hunch.

   When he had followed Levi back through a secret passage hidden behind the stairs of the brothel, back into the underground tunnels, the prince had been silent. None of the usual petty remarks that spilled from his mouth like venom.

   He claimed his uncle was behind it all, apparently, but Eren couldn't believe that. _Wouldn't_ believe that, not after what he had seen from the Regent. Last night, he had seen how hurt the Regent was that Levi acted this way. How much the loss of his sister affected him. How the burdens of ruling this wicked country weighed him down and how unable he was at handling his younger nephew.

   No, that man was doing everything he could to save Sina.

   When he had asked the prince what exactly had made Levi believe it was his uncle, the man had said nothing, only increasing his pace. Yet, his stiff posture and jittery hands had left Eren with many questions.

   Levi, uncharacteristically, had stayed true to his word however. Eren felt nothing like a slave, walking around the palace without his usual golden chains and the room he had been given inside the prince's quarters felt nice and spacious. Other slaves had brought him an extravagant breakfast and had brought him to the royal bathing chambers to soak. Gladly, Levi had been absent and only a couple courtiers had given him the most strangest of stares.

   It had been odd to sleep without the cold biting into his skin like a feral beast.  
  
   Tomorrow, Levi would turn 21.  
  
   Tomorrow, Levi would be crowned King.

   Today, there was grand meal. Everyone of importance was coming, all the lords and ladies of the kingdom. From what Eren had heard, envoys from both Maria and Rose were to arrive tomorrow to congratulate the new King.

   And, without words, ask for peace with their expensive gifts.

   Of course, Levi and Eren would come together as a pair, Eren acting as an accessory to show the kindness Levi now carried for his slave. The two months of captivity would be forgotten, but never forgiven.  
  
   Lost in thought, he realized that he had reached the infirmary. Awkwardly, Eren stood in front of the door for a bit, wondering what his friends would think of him now? For some reason, he feared they would reject him.

   Why though? Had his captivity, the torture Levi had put him through twisted him so much he could barely trust anyone anymore?

   As Eren opened the door, forgetting to knock in his anxiety, he stumbled upon both Mikasa and Armin on their way out. They had almost bumped into each other.

   “Rogue,” Armin sighed with apparent relief, but it was Mikasa who embraced Eren in an instant.

   She buried herself into him, nails digging into his back, clinging onto him as though she feared he would leave again. He returned the hug, enveloping her in his arms. “I tried, we tried, to get you out,” she whispered against him, her voice clouded with tears, “He would not listen!”

   Armin joined her, rubbing his arm up and down her back, while giving Eren a smile and a pat on the shoulders: “It is good to see you, friend.”

   It took a while for Mikasa to let him go, but when she did, her gray eyes were red and swollen and his tunic was soaked with tears.

   When Armin motioned for the both of them to enter the office once again, he led them to the table: “I am gonna get us some tea. I will be right back.” He wanted to give Eren and Mikasa some time alone as the two were notably closer.

   He placed a kiss on the crown of her head, and quickly hurried out, seemingly embarrassed by the open gesture of affection. It seemed that during Eren's captivity, for them, time hadn't stood still for them. For anyone, but him. A lot of things could happen in just two months.

   Mikasa was the first to speak: “How are you, Rogue?”

   Should he lie? A part of him wanted to, give her some peace of mind, but he wouldn't excuse her cousins actions just like that. “Awful, Mikasa,” he explained, “I am just glad to be out. Those two months were hell.”

   He could see her get emotional once more, so he quickly took her hand, rubbing his thumb against it. “Look, it is not your fault. I tried to flee, and, yes, what Levi did was absolutely awful and cruel, but I brought it upon myself.”

   “Still,” she breathed, “How could he do this? I thought he was capable of much, but this was not like him.”

   Eren wondered whether he should bring up yesterday, but figured Mikasa must not know of Levi's private endeavors and it would be better if she didn't. The two were family and despite Eren's desire to show the world how rotten Levi was, he did not want to break the two cousins apart. “It was like him.”

   “I must have tried to make myself not see his cruel ways.”

   They sat in silence for a while, as Mikasa stared at the wall, deep in thought. “What will happen now? Levi is crowned tomorrow. How do you know he is not going to kill you?”

   It hurt him in a way to hear her speak like that about family. Even after what Grisha had done to him, a part of Eren, a childish need, wanted to speak to him, try to understand and find a reason for what he had done. Would he be like this at some point too? Would he turn out to be so cold towards family?  
  
   “He has promised he is done playing games.”

   “Games? Is that what this is to him!”, Mikasa hissed, anger warping her features, her right fist balling. “Do you trust him?”  
  
   “I do not trust him. I will _never_ trust him. But, it is all I have for now. There will never be another chance for me to flee, go back home.”

   From the door: “Do not make those assumptions, Rogue.”

   Armin had returned, holding a platter with three steaming mugs. He put it down on the table and looked at Eren, a joyful spark glistening in those azure eyes: “I will be returning to Rose, to Trost, soon. With some luck, I might be able to sneak you out with me.”

   “How?”, Eren questioned, doubtful of yet another attempt that could go miserably wrong.

   “My grandfather will send people from Rose to retrieve me, for he has little trust in the Sinian people. With a proper story and better clothing, you could pass as a friend of mine, coming along to see Trost. From there on, we can try to get you back home.”

   It was a nice idea, but Eren wouldn't allow himself to get hope again. “We will see once we get there, friend. I will try and focus surviving Levi as King first.”

   Armin gave him a sad smile, before, under the table, taking a hold of Mikasa's hand. Yes, he would be leaving her as well, as she was a slave of the palace and family of the prince.

   If both of them left, Mikasa would remain alone. Who knew when she had become target of Levi's sudden outbursts? Gladly, she quickly intercepted. “Hopefully, I can come as well. I do not wear chains, unlike the other slaves, so it should not be hard to make me look like a courtier."

   “You have to learn to act like a courtier, though,” Armin teased, raising his nose in a similar fashion to the Sinian courtiers. He even made the cocky grin they usually wore quite well.

   Eren laughed at how stupid, but right, his friend looked. It felt good, really good, to not think about the cold for once that lingered within his bones.

   “Rogue, I am truly glad you are with us,” Armin spoke and Mikasa eagerly nodded with him.

   At least with them at his side, surviving for a bit longer didn't seem so terribly hard.

 

* * *

 

   Once the painter had left the room, Eren and Levi wore once more alone, and Eren could feel his pulse rise.

   The slave had been brought here at least an hour ago to prepare him for the festivity. He had been painted with gold and black, a pattern that looked like sunlight swirling on his skin. With kohl, his eyes had been lined to bring out their golden color, and rubies and onyxes had been woven into his hair with golden chains.

   Lastly, he wore simple beige cloth pants to his knees, with a bright red belt, studded with golden pins, and no shoes. Multiple sets of jewelry lines his arms and ankles, each with different sets of clashing gemstones.  
  
   Eren looked like the expensive pets that roamed the palace.

   This felt even more degrading than looking like a slave. In Maria, those that were of Sinian descent still kept pets but they had to be imported from Sina and usually behaved more like spoiled children than submissive bedslaves. They did no physical jobs nor truly served. They simply had been trained to smile, move and sit prettily with their master while indulging on any sexual request.

   They cost a little fortune, as they were regarded in Sina as a symbol of wealth. If one could afford a contract with the prettiest pet it reflected well on them.

   Most of them were young, not even adults yet, the brittle age of fourteen before adulthood claimed them and their youthful features were gone.

   Eren hated the idea behind it, having opposed it ever since he had come to know of it. His mother had outright banned the Sinians among the Marian court from owning pets under the age of sixteen.

   Levi walked around him, inspecting him once more with focused, sharp eyes. The prince's delicate fingers grabbed some of his long peaks, which had been dusted with charcoal to appear darker. “Your hair has gotten pretty long.”  
  
   “I can have it cut,” Eren quickly spoke, forcing himself to stay still instead of flinching back.

   “No need for that. It suits you.” Of course, as his hair had now grown to his shoulders, it must give off an air of something primitive. Something so very Marian, apparently.

   Levi spoke in a commanding voice: “I cannot have you act out, Rogue. The courts eyes will be on me at all times, on _us_ at all times, and with the coronation tomorrow, I do not wish to upset them.”

   “No need to fear, my prince. I will oblige any command.”

   A devilish grin bloomed on the prince's lips, his finger lifting Eren to look straight at him. “ _Any_ command?”

   Eren grabbed the prince's wrist. “No more games,” he hissed, pushing the hand away from him.

   “No more games,” the prince repeated, turning around to look at himself in the mirror once more.

   Surprisingly, the prince had toned his outfit for the night down, obviously wanting to keep the focus on tomorrow. He wore but a navy blouse and dark pants, his hair brushed back and his lips painted black.

   When he had been close, Eren now noticed how one side of the prince's nose was pierced.  
  
   “Why were you at the brothel?” The question had escaped him without much thought.

   “That, once again, is none of your business,” Levi spoke, absentmindedly patting at his clothes to remove a fold. “One word of it to anyone and I will invoke every promise I made to you.”  
  
   Eren was not done with the questions though, as one more remained. “What will happen to me once you become King?”, he asked.

   The prince kept silent, his stormy eyes resting on Eren through the mirror, revealing the deep thought process. After a long while, which made Eren almost doubt the prince was going to answer, the other man answered: “I will make sure you return home.”

   Eren stood up so fast, his head spinning a bit, that even the prince seemed surprised at the sudden outburst. “What?!”, he yelled.

   Turning around, the prince laughed to himself, meeting Eren head on. “Do not be so surprised, slave of mine. Once I am King, I need to start thinking of _heirs_. I will have no need for a bedslave, especially one that has yet to rouse any sort of desire from me.”

   The way Levi spat out the word 'heirs', it made Eren wonder whether Levi was trying to convince himself into having them. The thought of more little Levi's terrified Eren. “I do not trust you.”

   “Then do not. Truth be told, it is better you are gone,” Levi explained, “You raise unwanted attention. However, I would say I would even miss your annoying, yet somewhat endearing outburst of defiance.”

   How hard Eren had to try to not lash out, wanting to remind that entitled little brat about everything Eren had been put through and how quickly he made it seem like nothing, but he kept his mouth shut.

   Maybe the prince would revoke his word, but then still, he could rest his hope on Armin.

   “Now then, slave, let us go,” smiled the prince, rising his arm.

   With a bit of hesitation, Eren let his hand rest on it, a bit embarrassed how idiotic they looked with their size difference.

   Levi seemed to not care, only giving Eren one last smirk before leaving for the event.

 

* * *

 

   The grand feast turned out to be one long, endless almost, drag, as it took ages for everyone to find their assigned seats and stop talking to each other.

   Eren had not been in this room before, but he was still surprised by the insane size. He had thought the ball room was huge in comparison to Marian architecture, but this dining room was large enough to hold over a hundred people. Shiganshina's own dining hall could only house around twenty people, but then again, his mother only dined with her dearest friends, closest allies and esteemed guests.

   A long stretched table at the end of the room, raised on a pedestal, and was destined for the King, his family, and the council. Levi sat in the middle, on an ebony chair adorned with emeralds and pearls, the colors of Sina, while his slave sat next to him on a pillowed stool.

   Eren still looked down on Levi.

   Furthermore, the Regent sat to his right, having given Eren an apologetic and questioning look, while from either side of them, two council members took place. To Eren's side sat both Erwin and Nile, unfortunately.

   The rest of the room was littered with twelve round tables, each with twelve seats on their own. Yes, everyone had an assigned seat and they entered one after the other, so Eren's ass already hurt by the time the fiftieth person walked to their place. Of course, with a lot of chitchat and useless banter.

   Levi was silent, already sipping on some wine, giving most people a look of disgust.

   Eren wanted to say something, but feared he would draw attention from the others around him. Nile was already eyeing him up and down uncomfortably, his eyes resting on Eren's chest with lust.

   When the last person finally had taken their seat, the Regent stood up and yelled for silence. “Esteemed Sinians, I thank you all for coming here, especially those that traveled here from outside of Mitras' walls!

   “Tomorrow is a grand day! After six years, my nephew is crowned King of Sina!”

   The guests erupted in cheers, clapping and whistling. Eren wondered whether they wanted to please the Regent or Levi, the latter looking quite uncomfortable with the situation, taking a deep gulp from his drink.

   “For now, we drink, eat and party in celebration of our soon to be King! Slaves, serve the food!”, the Regent yelled, to make sure everyone in the back heard him as well.

   First, the feast was brought to his table: A large turkey, grilled with a golden crust, a variety of fresh filleted fish, garlic bread and many different vegetables such as dates, grapes and a selections of nuts. Furthermore, more wine was brought along with rich saps and water to wash away the food, should one not reach for the alcohol for that.

   Once the king's table had been served, more slaves - Eren was surprised at the amount the Sinian palace owned - poured in from either sides of the room and decked the other tables.

   As Levi had said on their way here, while they ate, some guests who wanted to speak personally to the prince would come over to them. Well, Eren saw it more as flattering the future king for more wealth, but he wouldn't judge the Sinians now. Marians in that regard were not that different.

   Around him, everyone dove into their food, especially Nile Dok, who scooped a leg from the turkey on his plate and took an overzealous amount of fish and potatoes.

   Eren, not wanting to draw more attention than needed, took some of the dates and fish, nervously biting down into them. He scanned the room thoroughly, scanning for anyone he recognized, as there many new faces, but he was somewhat calmed seeing no one he truly recognized. Maria and Sina were truly so separated if he as crown prince did not recognize any of these people.

   With how weak Eren still looked, barely any muscles on his bones, he wondered whether anyone would actually truly recognize him.

   As promised, the first noble quickly walked over to the king's table, a fat man he recalled from the church. “Your Highness, I once more want to wish you luck and great success! May the Goddess grant you wisdom and strength!”

   Quickly, Eren drowned out the conversation, boreed, and let his eyes wander over the different guests. Surprisingly, everyone's attire was pretty dimmed down as well. Most stuck to greens, whites and blacks, only the occasional jewel or adornment flaring up their outfit.

   The pets of the courtiers seemed to ignore their master's however, still looking as bright as Eren himself, some even outshining him.

   Those who sat close to the front eyed Eren up and down with angered, offended looks, but Eren felt pity seeing how young they were.

   He bit down on another date, enjoying the sweet taste.

   For a while, he was left in peace, forgetting time for a bit while eating and finding the little details of the dining room. On the roof, soft blues and pristine whites gave the illusion of a sky, while the soft yellow drapes seemed to mimic sunlight. During the day, when bright light shone in through the windows, this room must be truly stunning.

   “Rogue, I have to say, I didn't expect a Marian could look this stunning,” Nile skyrred, placing his arm around Eren's shoulder and drawing him closer, bringing an end to Eren's peace.

   He whiffed the alcohol from his foul breath, noting it wasn't wine, but something the council member must have taken before the event. His eyes, an ugly dark brown, were dilated and lusting after Eren.

   “Nile, he is property of the prince. It is unwise to touch his slave,” Erwin interved, who gladly kept his eyes from wandering to other places, keeping them on Eren's face.

   “Come on, Erwin, haven't you ever desired to fuck a Marian?”, Nile asked.

   “I have not,” answered Erwin, “Now let him go before you anger our future king. You know of his temper. Do you want to be locked up for two months?”

   Nile quickly jerked from Eren like he had been burned. “Oh yeah, I remember now. _Jeez_ , Rogue, you really pissed him off! I mean, escaping from the ball was a great idea, that murder sure was a great cover, but getting captured so quickly was kind of dumb.”

   So that woman must have died if they called it a murder.

   Eren was about to go off and, ironically, lose his temper, but the prince's voice halted him: “Slave, attend me.”

   Quickly, to get away from them, Eren turned to face the prince, who patted on the armrest: “Sit.”

   Awkwardly, Eren got up from his stool, and sat down sideways on the armrest, only draping his legs over Levi's once the prince made a motion to do so. This pose only highlighted their size difference, the slave towering over the prince.

   Only now did Eren realize how drunk Levi looked. At least two wine bottles littered the floor, the prince chugging down on another glass. “Should you not slow down, your Highness?”, asked Eren.

   The Regent had left the prince's side, wandering around the room, probably making idle chat with most guests as Levi should have probably been doing as well.

   “Please, it is the only way I will get through this drag,” Levi laughed into his cup. "Do not be afraid to take some as well. It is strong, numbs your tongue a little." Remarkably, the prince was still able to move his hand quite delicately, as he lifted a bowl of grapes for Eren to hold. “Feed me.”

   From the corner of his eye, Eren noted some of the guests staring at them, some amused, some bewildered. It must look odd, the prince with a brightly pained Marian almost on his lap.

   Eren took a grape from the bowl, never having done any sort of action like this. When Levi opened his mouth, not keeping his eyes off Eren which made the slave incredibly uncomfortable and nauseous, he placed the piece of food in the others' mouth. Levi's lips felt soft against his touch.

   “You are not enjoying this?”, Eren questioned, motioning his free hand around at the rather insane amount of people that fit in this room.

   “Would you enjoy this? All these pretentious people, just showing up with the desire to get down your pants?” Even though Levi laughed, there was hint of sadness, even some longing, in it.

   The slave fed him another grape, mulling over that statement. “You do not want to become king,” he stated.

   Levi's eyes flashed over him. “I never wanted to.”

   “Is this why you are-” Eren thought over his words, trying to pick those that would cause the least amount of anger. “-always so rebellious?”

   Levi giggled, the alcohol obviously having its effect on the usually cold behavior the prince wore. “That's a nice way too put it, Rogue.

   “Now tell me something. Would you ever want to be King?”

   That was one hell of a trick question. Of course he wanted to, he had been trained all his life for it. When he had been seven, he had been lectured daily to learn and speak all the three languages and at nine his sword training had begun. As long as he could remember, his entire existence had always centered around his future role as leader of Maria. Of course, he had had his fair share of spare time, most of the time spent with a pretty slave in his bed, but he had never thought there could be another option.

   Seeing Levi so openly against it made Eren wonder for a bit: Did he truly want to become King?

   Realizing he had spent too long thinking, Levi's eyes lingering on him, Eren spoke his true feelings: “Yes, I would. With that sort of power, I could change a lot of things for the better.”

   Levi seemed to mull over that answer for a bit. “Maybe you are not as dumb and cruel as I thought you were.”

   Okay, Eren truly didn't know what to think of Levi when he was intoxicated, so he just stuffed another grape into the other man's mouth.

   It confused Eren enormously, this apathetic side of Levi. Under all those layers of anger and bitterness, sadness and loneliness, there seemed to be a man so unwilling to do anything or change anything.

   Was this what Krista had meant? Was this why Eren should stay?

   No, Eren refused to think like this! This man had had him locked up for _two_ months! He had almost frozen to death. Even remembering it made Eren shiver all over again, goosebumps littering his skin.

   Instead, now that Levi was drunk, Eren took his time to pry. “Why were you at that brothel?”, he asked.

   “Always so nosy, my slave,” Levi grinned, “Well, people here are incredibly nosy.Their eyes are always on me.”  
  
   “You are not answering my question.” Eren was annoyed. After everything he's gone through, didn't he at least deserve some answers? Especially since he had come back with Levi even if it had been the dumbest choice he had ever made!

   “I do not need to? But, fine, I am in a good mood,” the prince smiled, taking another deep gulp of wine, “I was making allies. Allies that I do not want _him_ to know off."

   Eren didn't need to ask whom it was, as he followed Levi's gaze, which rested on the Regent. The man himself was sitting at one of the front tables, conversing with some royals. A child, a pet, hovered around the Regent, looking somewhat annoyed he was being ignored.

   “Why do you not run then? Nothing is holding you back. If you have no desire to be King, do not be,” Eren spoke.

   Levi shook his head. “Of course there is a reason, Rogue. If I leave, my people end up under my uncle and I cannot do that to them. My citizens are already starving, he does not care whether they die or not.”

   Infuriated, Eren snapped: “Yes, he does! How can you say such things when he has been there for you ever since the war. He told me he tried to help you!”

   Levi rose up from his sluggish, laid back posture, shoving a finger into Eren's chest and baring his teeth. Eren was shocked for a moment how furious his eyes were. “ _Been there for me?_ Do not act so wise, slave, you do not know what he has done!”  
     
   Eren feared for a second their argument would rouse attention, but he realized their voices were drowned out by the guests' conversations and most were to intoxicated to even listen properly.

   “Well, tell me then! You cannot make those assumptions about people!”

   Levi's face had turned a dark red, one hand of his digging into Eren's leg, the nails almost drawing blood. “Yes, I can! He mur-”, the prince was about to say, but something in his demeanor changed and he sunk back into his chair, anger fading as fast as it had come.

   Eren couldn't have a normal talk with this man right now, not ever. Angrily, without much thought, he took one of the prince's blue grapes and bit down it, hoping it would drown out his anger.

   Gladly, a split second before he was about to gulp it down, Eren realized how _wrong_ , how awfully bitter and sour at the same time this grape tasted.

   Was it rotten? Had they given the prince rotten fruit?

   No, it tasted too wrong for that. When Eren spat it out, back into the bowl, he noticed veins of toxic green flowing through the flesh of the pale fruit.

   A grand tidal wave of shock washed over him, rendering him frozen for a bit.

   Poison!

   The grapes were all poisoned! How had Levi not noticed then?

   When he looked at the prince, he looked at the cup and the dark liquid swirling in it.

   The wine! Of course, it was perfect for assassinating someone via poison! Faintly, a story rose inside of Eren's head, a King had once died like this. Levi had mentioned it had numbed his tongue!

   “Levi!”, Eren cried, quickly putting the grapes back on the table with so much force that they flew everywhere.

   Now Eren understood why Levi had so suddenly turned silent and had sunken back into his chair. With shock, he noticed white foam leaking from the prince's mouth, his right hand that had been holding the cup shaking vigorously, spilling the drink everywhere.

   Quickly, Eren lifted the Levi from the chair, kicking it away to the back to make some space. Only now did some of the guests notice them, as Eren could hear chairs moving and the council members around him speak up loudly.

   Levi stared at him, pupils blown, while his body seemed to go into seizure.

   Eren had no idea what to do, except that Levi needed to get the poison out his body now! Without much thought, he used one his hands to open this prince's mouth wide, while quickly trying to cause the prince to gag with his other, hoping he would puke the poisonous fruit out.

   When he heard those gagging sounds coming from the prince, Eren uncaring whether this was gross or not, he held Levi forward so he wouldn't choke.  
  
   The smell was the first thing that Eren noticed when the prince started to spill out everything he had consumed, a sour, sickly smell. It was one watery bile, with bits of toxic fruit, but Eren ignored it, focusing on whether the prince had, _well_ , stopped dying.

   Only when the prince coughed loudly, did Eren noticed his insane heartbeat and how scared he had been.

   After that, the cacophony of distressed sounds the guests were making crashed into to him, Eren looking around while still clinging onto Levi for dear life.

   The council members had all backed up a bit, even the physician, Hange, and Eren realized they had backed up from one person.

   Looking up, he stared at the Regent, a man he barely recognized now.

   Something dark lingered in those gray eyes, while he pointed his impish finger at Eren. “Guards," he yelled, "Capture this man now! He tried to kill my nephew, the crown prince!”

   Of course, everybody had seen Eren hold the grapes, even put them into the prince's mouth.

   Levi had been right.

   It had been the Regent all along after all.

   The man's lips twisted into an evil smirk as the guards rushed at Eren, a victorious smile. Of course, having Eren kill Levi was the best thing that man could've ever dreamed of. No one would even remotely think it was him behind all of this! Especially after how cruel and unfair Levi had been to Eren.

   No wonder he had snapped at at some point.

   Hands grabbed at Eren, pulling Levi away from him, who tried to say something, but failed as his throat was too dry. Then, the slave was hoisted upright with much force, being pushed away while all the courtiers screamed at him in anger: “Murderer! Disgusting Marian! Traitor! Kill him! Kill him! _Kill him!_ ”

   “Take him to the cells!”, the Regent yelled above the rest, “Prepare a trial for tomorrow. The coronation has been delayed for now!”

   Eren looked one final time between the men shoving him, noticing the prince was carried of by his own guards, their eyes meeting one last time.

   Levi spoke a word, but Eren failed to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-Dun-Duuun! Yeah, the Regent is the main antagonist.. Trust is a bitch! But is Levi a nice man? Not really, but hey, people can grow! I guess? Who knows, he might be dead after all!


	10. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very heavy warning for physical abuse.

   Gagged and bound, Eren was pushed forward, further down the throne room towards the dais. On either side, behind the pillars, courtiers stared at him, their eyes alight with fury and hate. Insults were shouted at him, the most vile things a human could think off and then some more.

   When Eren felt a something wet and slimy being thrown against his naked skin, he realized it to be rotten fruit. The fumes rose to his nose, and had he not been gagged, Eren might have retched.

   To further shame him, turn him into a monster the people thought him to be, wanted him to be, he walked naked. Yesterday's bright paints had mixed up and together with the dirt from his cell, had given his skin streaks of green and gray.

   Yes, Eren truly looked like a barbarian.

   Reaching the dais, the guards kicked at his legs, making him crash into the floor on his face.

   Laughter erupted from the court as another piece of rotten fruit was thrown at him. Eren understood all the hatred his people had against Sina now. He shared it.

   Once the cacophony of sound had finally settled down after what seemed like an eternity, the menacing voice of the Regent demanded for silence.

   Eren dared to look up, remembering when he had been here last, during the trial against Levi.

   The Regent sat on the throne, posture straight and legs spread. Ironically, he fit the shape of the Sinian throne perfectly and Eren couldn't help but think that the blood red of the cushions symbolized exactly what the Regent had done to achieve his leadership. The only thing that missed was a crown but Eren figured it would not be long before he had that as well.

   Eren had figured out what the prince had tried to say yesterday, before the poison had silenced him, after mulling over it in the cold dark cell he had been locked up in.

   The past queen, Kuchel Ackerman, hadn't died of an illness. She had been killed by her own brother, likely by poison as that seemed to be the Regent's weapon of choice.

   Who even knew if her son was alive? It had been a long, _long_ night with many more attempts for the Regent to finally kill him. Eren had hoped to see him here, but alas, the prince was nowhere to be seen. How long had Levi known his uncle was after him? How many attempts for his life had he fought off?

   Sina had truly fallen.

   “Yesterday was supposed to be a day of celebration, a day of unity!”, the Rgeent yelled, staring down at Eren like he was just a measly worm. He was trying to rile up the courtiers, add more fuel to flames.

   On either side of him, the council sat, but they were on the Regent's side so Eren couldn't hope for a fair judgment.

   Nile Dok's face was alight with glee, likely enjoying the situation, while the other three didn't even look at Eren straight, as if he wasn't worthy of a look.

   Maybe Eren should've gone and met the guards that night. He would have ended up somewhere dead on the side of a road, but at least he would have been spared this public humiliation before his execution.

   How would he die? Guillotine? Drowning? Hanging?

   It didn't matter.

   Eren realized that there had never been a real chance at escaping this hellish place.

   The Regent spoke, his voice tainted with faked concern: “My nephew, your future king, will assume his rightful leadership in the future once he has recovered. For now, he wishes this slave dead!”

   No, that couldn't be true! Yes, Levi hated him, despised him, but he would never join his uncle's side like this.

   Shock shot through Eren's body like lightning, heart hammering against his chest, when Eren dreadfully realized what exactly the word was Levi that had yelled at him yesterday.

   Levi had called him by his real name.

   Of course, _of course_ , at some point even Levi must have connected the dots, the signs, right? Levi was smart, too smart, and Eren's fake identity could not last forever! For how long though? Had he realized yesterday, or much, much earlier? 

   Was that the reason why he had locked Eren up for two months?

   Or the reason he had made him fend for his life in the pits?

   Maybe Levi had known since day one.

   The Regent spoke the truth.

   Once the court had settled down, the Regent, the monster, continued with his self righteous speak: “Council members, no, all people of Sina! We will not allow murderers in our country! This man, no, this beast, shall and will be put down!

   “But not without punishment! This man deserves no pity, no quick death!”

   Nile Dok chirped in, an evil smile on his lips: “Bring us a leash!”

   Eren's blood turned to ice as the crowd roared like feral beasts, hungry for violence and blood. No, even the Regent wouldn't give Eren a merciful death, as the man gave Eren a victorious look.

   As fast as the slave had returned, the Regent must have planned it all out since the beginning. Whether Eren had killed Levi or not, the plan had always been torture and death.

   How could a man seem so different, so cruel, evil and twisted? How could Eren have ever believed the lies that man had spoken?

   Begging, Eren's pleading looks tried to get anyone to say no, speak out, but the other council members, even Erwin Smith who had saved him once before, just nodded when the Regent faced them for their say on this.

   Among the crowd, a voice, a woman's voice, screamed louder than the rest and walked onto the middle path. “Regent, no, _father_. Stop this madness, now!”, Mikasa plead, and as Eren craned his head, he noticed Armin at her side.

   Disgusted looks appeared on the courts faces at the sight of the bastard daughter.

   “Do not call me your father, girl! You are a stain on the bloodline, a mistake! Fitting you choose this beast's side,” the Regent hissed, voice cold like ice.

   He saw that Mikasa was trying to hold a straight face, but could see her crack. Even now, even when her father was such a hideous monster, she still searched and needed his approval. “I do not care,” she spoke, straightening her posture, “This slave is innocent!”

   Armin joined her side, ever so smart, ever so naive: “You cannot do this! This goes against the Sinian laws itself! Everyone deserves a fair trial! This is no trial, you are just doing this for show!”

   The court gasped in shock at such an open acts of defiance, especially from such a lowborn as her and an outsider like him, and Eren could see how the Regent's face warped with fury. “Silence!”, he yelled, Eren flinching at the intensity of his voice, “Have this filth and that lover of hers taken to the cells now! They ally themselves with this beast, then they shall receive the same punishment!”

   Eren wanted to scream, beg for mercy, but the gag prevented him. He would accept a hundred, a thousand leashes and death to protect his friends.

   Instead, he could do nothing as his friends were taken away, desperately struggling against the guards, as a shadow, Nile, hovered over him. “Wait,” he interrupted, “No, have them stay. Let them witness what we do to traitors!”

   The Regent didn't even think twice, nodding at the guards.  
  
   “Shame to ruin you like this, I'd have loved to spend some private time with you, but, alas, you'll die soon anyways,” Nile murmured, cupping Eren's cheek with his hand and smiling ferociously.

   Hands grabbed at him, guards that had come over, grabbing his hair and throwing him against one of the pillars. Two guards held him down so he wouldn't struggle as the cold, raw piece of leather slid up and down his back. “At least we get to do this,” whispered Nile, voice laced thickly with sweetened honey, as the leash cracked against the air.

   First, there was shock, as the leash hit against his back with full force, tearing his skin and flesh apart. Eren screamed against the gag, eyes tearing up as he clawed against the pillar. Without success, he struggled against the guards as another time he was whipped.

   Then, there was the pain, the hellish, nerve-wrecking burn that raegd through his body like wildfire. His head became light, he almost passed out, but then someone yanked at his hair, almost ripping it out, and warned him to stay awake or else another ten leashes would be added.

   Mikasa's screaming, begging, pleading, faded against the cracking sound of the whip. That, and the laughter, the pure sounds of ecstatic joy that came from the courtiers.

   It wasn't just his back. Every unmarred piece of skin was whipped, time and time again, until there was nothing left but a bloody mess.

   Everything faded. At some point, Eren failed to notice the pain, only the rhythm at which Nile Dok whipped him. He was neither awake nor asleep, hanging somewhere in between.

   Was this his punishment? So many had died on the tip of his sword, their blood seeping into the dirt. He had made it a sport, at times, with his companions. How many Sinians could they kill in one day, had they played, and Eren had won every single time.

   How had he dared to think of himself as a worthy King, when he hadn't ever bothered mourning them! They had been the enemy, but they, just like Eren, had fought for their own kingdom.

   When it was over, when it was finally over, at fifty leashes exactly, as Eren counted, someone, most likely Nile, grabbed him by his hair and threw him towards the throne. Every move hurt and Eren smelled his own blood.

   The pillar was painted red, with furious stripes where Eren had clawed against it.

   Slowly, his mind returned to his body, as his head was lifted to look at the Regent. “This, _this_ what happens to those who try to bring our kingdom into ruin! We are a country of strength, of virtue! No longer shall we bow to anyone else!”, the Regent roared and his followers joined in, their raging screams clashing against his ears.

   Of course, Sina had always lived in Maria's shadow, losing time and time again. No wonder the Regent could rile the people up so easily. He remembered how joyed the Sinians were when message had come of his mother and his own death.

   When his eyes met the Regent's, Eren kept himself strong, needed to be strong.

   Yes, he had killed for his kingdom and to sate his own bloodlust like these people, but no longer.

   Until his death, Eren would never break before this man, no matter how long this torture was going to continue. He was a prince, _a King_ , and he hadn't spend his entire life building up to that just to fall before one measly, weak man who lusted after power and would never care for his people. He saw truly now how rotten the Regent was, vile snakes wriggling beneath his skin.

   Eren grinned, teeth reddened with blood, and spat at the ground in front of the Regent.  
  
   “Have him taken to a cell, now! Tomorrow, his punishment shall continue!”

   When Eren was dragged out as he was unable to stand, passing his friends who looked at him with fear, Mikasa's mouth gagged to silent her screaming, he swore he saw a hooded man standing between the courtiers.

 

* * *

 

   With a lot of restraint, Eren let his back slightly lean on the cold walls of his cell. Relief washed through him, bittersweet as the pressure and unevenness, the sharp edges of the wall buried into flesh, but Eren had hurt enough today and this wouldn't make a difference.

   Slowly, with as much care as he could muster, he let one of his hands wander to his back, feeling the tender, raw flesh. He endured the pain that bloomed where his fingers buried in his skin.

   He met raw muscle and flesh, soft, wet and hot against his touch. When he retrieved his hand, his fingers were a bright crimson, doused in blood. If these wounds would ever heal, his back would forever be littered in countless, hideous scars.

   He cried, breaking down in loud sobs. Burying his face into his hands, he let himself truly go, all the pain and torment leaving him in a mess of snot and tears.  
     
   The guard kept silent, and Eren couldn't care less if he enjoyed seeing him like this through the metal bars.

   Tomorrow, he would once more hold himself high until his demise, for the Regent would never see him break, but now, now Eren mourned.

   He mourned for his mother, who had died without him, all alone, killed by the man she had trusted the most. He mourned for the boy that he was once, who had had so many hopes and dreams. He mourned for the King who would never be and everything he could have done.

   He mourned for all people that would suffer endlessly under a tyrant's care, be it the Regent or his own father.

   The two of them truly made quite the pair, as Mikasa had once spoken.

   When had his own father made a devil's pact with the Regent? Why? Eren realized the men were much alike, both having lived in the shadow of someone else, and they both were petty and weak.

   He shouldn't keep resting his back on the dirty stone wall. The wound may infect, fester with disease and sickness. Who knew how long the Regent was going to let him live? It could be weeks, months, just to see how far he could push Eren until he truly, truly broke apart.

 _Let him_ , thought Eren, _I will never break_.  
     
   If he chose to torture Eren further, his body and mind would hold and withstand all.

   Deep in thought, lost in the burning pain, Eren had failed to realize the shadowy figure that slid from the darkness, their knife reflecting the pale moonlight.

   She appeared behind the guard, who wasn't quick enough to fend her off. In one quick slice, the flesh of his neck tore and the man started to make gurgling sounds, choking on his own blood.

   The woman pushed the man down, having taken the keys from him with utter precision that revealed her skill and position.

   “Prince Eren,” Petra sighed, her bright orange hair bound back in a ponytail, the emblem of Sina waving on her green cloak, as she made moves to unlock the gate.

    _What?_

   Another shadow entered the hallway, Eren realizing it to be the prince, as he recognized him as the hooded figure from the throne room.

   Petra moved over to him quickly, halting her step though when she saw the bloody mess of Eren's back, gasping out loud: “By the Goddess, what has he done to you!”

   Then, she turned to the prince and the sound of a slap clashed through the air. “You, _you_ could have stopped this! This is your fault!”, hissed Petra at Levi, who seemed unfazed. “You were supposed to protect him!”

   Instead, his eyes wouldn't leave Eren, the wounds on his back more precise.  
  
   No, Eren didn't want that man to see him like this, so broken and torn. This was, after all, what Levi had wanted for months and months.

   “Get yourself together,” Petra warned, who knelt beside Eren and let one of his arms rest on her shoulder. “Your Highness, time is ticking! The Regent must have been alarmed of your escape!”

   Quickly, the prince seemed to snap himself back into reality, as he took Eren's other arm.

   Eren's step was weak, he had to focus carefully or otherwise he would fall, especially with how fast the other two were dragging him along darkened hallways of the palace dungeons. When he spoke, his voice sounded broken, horse and dry: “Where are we going?”

   “We are leaving,” Petra answered.

   Levi joined her: “We are heading for Rose, to be precise. It will not be long before my uncle adorns the outer walls with our heads.”

   They halted before a wall, and Levi let go off Eren for a short period of time as he pushed against it, causing a portion of the stones to move like a door. “The tunnels will bring us out of the city. There are hidden ones, even some my uncle does not know off, that lead us straight outside of Mitras's walls.”

   Everything was going so fast, way too fast, and Eren didn't move as the two off them tried to drag him along again. “Why are you doing this, Levi?”  
  
   The prince rolled his eyes, giving Eren a cynical look: “I am simply returning the favor. You saved me, I save you.”

   Petra, who gave Levi a harsh, condescending look, continued: “Mikasa and Armin are being freed as well, your Highness.”

   Anger surged through Eren, and he moved away from both of them despite how his body needed the support right now. “Your Highness?”, he hissed, as he turned to face Levi specifically, “You knew?”

   Eren saw how Levi hid behind a feigned mask once more, his voice turning cold. “Did you really, _really_ think I wouldn't recognize you? The man who I wanted dead, no, still want dead?”, he laughed bitterly, "You were never quite good at hiding your royal background."  
  
   Petra faced him as she moved a bit closer to Eren. “We do not have time for your past issues now, your Highness! We need to go!”  
     
   “Past issues?”, Levi yelled, voice echoing through the tunnels and both Petra and Eren flinched at the intensity of it, “He killed _them_ , Petra! Furlan and Isabel both, and yet he still lives! We are saving him although he deserves everything my uncle will do to him!”

   “It was war!”, Eren screamed, taking one step closer to the prince, leaning on the wall as not to fall, “They knew exactly what could happen to them the moment they stepped on the battlefield!”  
     
   Levi charged at Eren, knife raised, but Petra quickly intervened, taking the weapon from him and holding him back. “They were children! They were fifteen!”

   “And I killed them all the same!”

   It was in that moment that unknown voices carried through the hallway and the three of them turned towards the end of the hallway from which they had come. The light of a torch, whereas Petra and Levi had chosen to hide in the darkness, was nearing them.

   Without thought, Petra grabbed at Eren, signaling for Levi to do the same. The man, shaking with fury, seemed to consider it one moment, before doing what was asked of him, for once.

   They ran, well, Levi and Petra ran whereas Eren was mostly carried along. He looked behind them, noting how the flame followed them, the holder also having increased their pace.

   At the end of the tunnel, they took a left turn and Eren almost fell, but Levi quickly held him up. When they neared the end of this tunnel, however, it seemed there was no other way left to go.

   “A dead end,” Eren whispered in shock.

   No, it was not, as Petra left his side and pushed against it with all her might, moonlight shining in through the cracks. Swiftly, Levi pushed Eren through, causing the latter to fall onto a pile of snow.

   As the stone door was closed and Eren rolled to look up, reveling in how cold and soothing the snow was on his burning body, he stared at high outer wall of Mitras.

   For a moment, Eren smiled from ear to ear. He had made it out at last, finally, after two seasons.

   Both Petra and Levi held their swords at the door, ready to leap at their chasers, should the hidden door open once more, but after at least a solid minute, the wall didn't budge.

   A sigh of relief left the woman's lips, as she hunched down next to Eren, giving him a warm smile. “Thank the Goddess, we made it!”

   Levi scouted the area, refusing to give Eren a single glimpse, as he pointed somewhere. When Eren followed the man's arm, he noted that off in the distance across the field of snow, flames of torches flickered and Eren saw multiple figures.

   “It is them,” Levi whispered, as carefully, he whistled twice.

   Two whistles returned, and Eren thought he saw a look of relief appear on the man's face.  
  
   “Two whistles means that everything went as planned,” Petra explained, as she held out her hand for Eren to hold onto. “Everybody made it out of the city.”

   After Eren had been lifted from the snow, the cold drowning out the pain so he could walk straight for a little, only leaning on Petra as Levi walked ahead of them.

   When they neared the figures, he saw six horses, all packed and five people.

   One of them ran forward to meet them. Mikasa ran straight at Eren, almost wanting to embrace him but stopping herself when she remembered the wounds on his back. Cupping his face, she sighed: “Thank the Goddess, you survived.”

   He gave her a flashing smile, ignoring how slowly the pain seeped back into his body.

   As they neared the group, Eren identified Armin by his long blonde hair, who rushed at him with Oluo, who himself was carrying various medical utensils. Eld and Gunther who were looking after the horses and scouting for enemies.

   Once Armin had reached him, the physician took no time as he circled around Eren to look at his back. “Oh no, this is way worse than I feared! I cannot bind this up standing out here in the cold! I need to clean it, remove the loose skin or otherwise the prince will die after all.”

   Everyone knew who he was then. Even his friends now knew of his true identity, but the situation left no room to bring it up for discussion.

   “We need to get moving,” Levi spoke, annoyance lacing his voice, “There were people after us in the tunnels. They will start hunting for us soon, we need to cover as much distance as possible!”

   Armin faced him quickly, Eren surprised at how angry and defensive he looked. “That does not change the fact that Eren needs medical attention, _now_!”

   For a moment, the men looked ready to start an argument, the tension around there escape riling everyone up, when Eld Jinn interrupted them: “There is an abandoned village north from here, Yarckel, not far away from our path. We could get there at sunrise, fix the prince up, and then get going.”

   How in the world were they going to simply fix Eren up? Wrap his back in dressing and then call it a day? Armin looked frustrated, his cheeks a flushed red, but gave them a nod.

   Mikasa came back over with a thick blanket, handing it over to Eren. When he draped it over his body to block out the cold, he hissed when it made contact with the wounds, the seething pain causing his eyes to water. Mikasa gave him a quick, sympathetic smile.

   On command, everyone moved to a horse, leaving one that was more heavily packed alone like a mule.

   Petra motioned for Eren to follow to her steed and she helped him climb onto it. “Where are we really going?”, he whispered. When he was seated, which took a lot of climbing and an annoyed huff from the horse, he looked at the stars and saw that they were on the north-west side of the Mitras.

   In the distance, the large mountains that crossed both Sina and Rose hid behind thick layers of clouds. They were going to travel through the northern border then, a place where the Regent would most likely not look for them.

   “We are fleeing, for now. The Regent will not suspect us going north,” Petra answered, confirming his thought process.

   “And do what?”, Eren spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear him, “How many men do we have? Eight? We have no armies, no power! How can we ever take back Sina, take back Maria?”

   Levi rode to him, saddled on a black thoroughbred, and answered him in Marian, a language only the two of them could understand: “Not everyone serves my uncle, prince. We aree meeting allies. This is war now, a war I have prepared for for years, and I do not intend to lose it.”

   “What will become of me?”, Eren asked, fearing that Levi might follow up on his murderous intent once they, should they win. They would need an insane amount of luck, expertise and the Goddess will on their side, were they hoping to win this.

   Levi met his eyes, for once were they honest and true, despite the bitter face the man whore: “You, prince Eren, shall be rightfully crowned King.”

**ARC I - SINA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, the first arc of "A Burden of Trust" comes to an end! I'll be taking a short break to fix up everything and then "Arc 2 - Rose" will begin! This fic centers majorly around the issue of trust, as Arc 1 deals with Eren's trust being broken. In Arc 2, he learns to rebuild it once more! With whom? Well, Levi, duh.


	11. Nightmare

**ARC II - ROSE**

   Vibrant red clashed against the marble tiles. Prince Eren stepped closer, but his body felt wrong, different, and he found himself to be wearing a boyish figure, young once more. His tiny fingers, smeared in blood, were holding strands of dark brown hair.

   Looking up, the boy screamed, slipping on the wet floor with his clumsy, little feet and falling backwards on his ass. On the throne, his _own_ throne in Maria, not the one in Sina, his mother, her head hanging forward, face hidden behind her dark hair, sat and pointed her frail, pale hand at him.

   The symbol of Maria, red, sharp roses, hanging above the throne, burned as ash and soot fell down on her.

   A man stepped closer and Eren realized it to be his own father, but he was wearing a crown that didn't fit his head, as it was too small, and his hands were covered in blood as well.

   “Father!”, the boy yelled, scrambling to stand up, but then a boot was pushed into his chest, keeping him in place.

   His father loomed at the throne, face dark and twisted, while the other person was pressing hard enough so Eren couldn't breath. “This is your fault,” Grisha spoke.

   The boy screamed, begged, but the words wouldn't leave him and he clawed at the other's leg, but to no avail. Darkness edged his vision, its dark tendrils dragging Eren down into the abyss.

   When the man leaned over, the devilish face of the Sinian prince came into view. Horns grew from his temples, the slim tongue of a serpent slithered between those lips, and claws buried into his cheeks. “Eren, you lost,” Levi grinned playfully, revealing sharpened teeth, covered in red, red blood.

   He choked.

   A voice awoke him from his nightmare as Eren felt something cold and wet against his back. “Prince Eren,” the voice, very feminine, cried as Eren swore he could hear a horse's cry.

   The sky was a bright orange, a joyous pink with streaks of white clouds. Dawn had come at last, and Eren felt its warmth radiate and seep into his skin.

   He was so, _so_ warm! Was he back in Maria? Had he made it back home?

   A face appeared in his vision, but she looked blurred, her voice so very distant even though he could feel her breath against his skin. “Armin, come over here! Something is wrong with him!”

   Sina must have been a dream! Yes, of course, he must have gone to drink and party with his friends and ended up having the most strangest, most awful of dreams.

   Just like that other dream.

   Wait, what had he dreamed of again?

   When bright golden locks came into view, Eren was annoyed that the sky was being obscured. He was fine! He just wanted to lie for a bit on the soft, cushiony ground! Soon, he would stand up and they could get back going again.

   Going where, exactly? Home?

   A hand was placed on his head and Eren hissed at how cold it was. “He is hot, too hot. I think he is getting a fever!”

   No, no, _no_! He felt really, really good! His skin felt nice, soft like cotton balls, and he felt as though he could take on the world!

   He made motions to stand up, to please these strange people, whoever they were, but couldn't. Odd, his body didn't work, even though he willed his arms to move.

   Another person came to loom over him, and Eren flinched when he leaned over.

   It was him!

   Eren struggled backwards, his body finally coming into motion. Grabbing the snow, the dirt, he tried to make as much distance between him and this devil as possible.

   But the man was hiding who he was, his face pretty and clean, no horns nor serpentine tongue. Instead, he stepped closer, a wondered look in those stormy eyes. “What is happening? Armin?”

   Eren wanted to scream, plead that this person should stop coming closer but the words wouldn't come out. His throat was dry, like Marian ground in the harsh summer months, and all that escaped him were hoarse cries in the back of his throat.

   “Your Highness, stop walking,” the woman demanded, grabbing at the man's coat, who huffed at her in annoyance. “Can you not see that he is terrified!”

   The blonde man joined in, carefully keeping distance between him and Eren: “He is hallucinating. He has bled too much and he is feverish. We need to get him somewhere warm now!” Bled?  
     
   The woman with bright ginger hair turned around, yelling at someone who Eren couldn't see: “Eld, how long until we get to Yarckel?”  
  
   A voice answered, so far away but it seemed like a whisper at the same time: “Not long. An hour or so, I can see the forests surrounding it from here.”

   “What do we do with him?”, the monster asked. How did he hide his devilish voice, his rotten features? Were the others in on it?

   “You,” the woman answered, slowly stepping closer to Eren, “Take a step back. I will handle Eren. You have done enough.”

   “What!”, the man hissed and Eren feared for this woman, who was so brave, selfless and kind, “This is my fault?”

   She turned to him, digging her index finger into his chest, baring her teeth. “Yes, it is, _Levi_! I served your mother, I cared for your mother, I _loved_ your mother, and when she asked for me to serve you, protect you, I did! But had I known you were capable of breaking a man like this I would have abandoned my oath ages ago,” yelled the woman, her voice cold like the snow around them, "You stand here, all self-righteous, but you went to far! The Marian prince was left in _your_ care and you broke him!"

   The man didn't answer, Eren's vision too blurry to recognize his expression, but when he stepped away his shoulders hung.

   When the woman stepped closer once more, Eren didn't feel fear, as she had stood up against the monster. Slowly, she held her hand forward. “Eren, we should get going,” she spoke, her voice soft but her eyes were ridden with tears.

   Once she had hauled him upright, she and the golden man supported him back to the horse, strapping him down on it so he wouldn't fall once more.

   On his black steed, the rotten man rode forward.

 

* * *

 

   For days on end, Eren suffered through feverish dreams. Icicles jammed into his body, roots buried into his skin, his nails painfully removed and he was paraded naked before the court like a pet monkey.

   Every inch of his body was whipped until the bone.

   When he awoke from time to time, a fireplace gave him warmth while he was given something to drink. Sometimes it was Petra, Armin or Mikasa, but never Levi. He tried to talk to them, ask the questions that plagued his mind, but they hushed him silent.

   “Get better first,” they all had said.

   Other times, he awoke on his chest and his back was alight with scalding hot flames. He knew Armin must be tending to the wounds, removing dead skin and washing it with disinfectant so it wouldn't sicken and rot. Still, he screamed into the piece of cloth gagging him all the same, as no sort of sedative was given to him.

   Afterwards, he was fed soup, prepared above the fireplace most likely. Where they got the meat that drifted in it, or the vegetables, Eren was kept to wonder.

   The last and final time he awoke, his head felt clearer than it had before and the air wasn't so heavy anymore.

   A piece of cloth, wet and cold, was applied to his forehead as someone dragged it along his skin. “You look well,” Mikasa murmured, a smile on her lips as she cleaned away the sweat.

   He wanted to rise, feel his body and stop being trapped endlessly in his own mind, but Mikasa softly pushed him back onto the sheets. “Please,” she asked, “Do not overextend yourself yet.”

   “Please, Mikasa, I just want to sit. I am done with this,” he whispered, his voice so dry.

   “At least let me help,” she answered.

   Carefully, she helped him upwards, steadying him. Despite how small this activity was, it left him breathless, as he motioned for Mikasa for some water.

   Gulping it down, he relished the cold, fresh taste of it, washing away the foulness in his mouth. When he had enough, handing the satchel back to Mikasa, he spoke, his voice hoarse: “How long?”  
     
   “Six days,” she answered truthfully.

   They could've already reached the Rosian border by now. “Where are we?”

   “Yarckel, your Highness. It is an abandoned miller's town north of Mitras. When the Regent would no longer pay these people for their lumber, they fled the town and headed south to escape the cold winter.”

   So the Regent truly did not care for his people then after all. Eren had truly, truly believed that man could save Sina, but it was him after all who had brought this country into ruin.

   Mikasa stepped over to the fireplace and lifted the lid from the pot that hung above it. Eren's nose was mostly clogged, but when she brought over a steaming bowl of soup, he was glad to smell its delicious aromas a tiny bit. “Is there any word from Mitras?”, he asked.

   Having taken a bowl as well, she blew on her spoon, but stopped to answer: “We do not know. Ravens have been seen flying out of the city, most likely warning the other Kings of our escape, but we have not had any hunting parties get close to this area, yet.”

   It was only now that Eren realized her submissive posture, the way she kept her eyes off him and her shoulders lowered. Of course, she knew who he was now, who he truly was, and her behavior around him had shifted. “You do not need to do this.”

   “Do what exactly, your Highness?”

   He was annoyed with this behavior, which shocked him a bit. Before, back in Maria, he had never thought twice about it, but now he realized how wrong it was for the people to be so careful around him, so fearing. Yes, he was their King, their superior, but that didn't mean they weren't worthy of looking at him. “I am no prince yet, Mikasa,” he answered, seeing the shock on her face, “Do not treat me any different, please, not yet.”  
  
   “You are though,” she spoke, her voice revealing her hurt, and she looked at him, “Why did you never tell us?”

   Guilt-ridden, he was the one to look away, staring holes into the wooden floorboards: “I wanted to, really. I knew it would change the way you acted around me.” No, he should tell the truth, the whole truth. “I enjoyed being someone else for a while.”

   “Why would you?”, Mikasa asked, shock apparent in her voice.

   Maybe Eren's answer had been to inconsiderate of her position, a princess turned slave, but he wouldn't hide or alter his true thoughts: “Being Rogue was hard, yes, but at the same time, after being sent away from my own country, I enjoyed not being prince Eren. I could pretend that my country had not tried to murder me.”

   Eren felt like crying, remembering the nightmares and his father's look. How could he ever face that man? How would he react?

   His own father had thrown him to the wolves.

   “I apologize, I get it,” she sighed, and she rubbed his shoulder, careful not to touch the wounds. Yes, they shared that at least: Awful fathers.

   For some time, they ate in silence, as Eren let his eyes wander around the cottage.

   It was nice. It had been cleaned a bit, but along the shelves and cupboards, trails of dust were still very apparent. One door, closed, would probably lead to the bedroom. This must have been a house built purely to sleep in, as there was no kitchen nor bathing chambers, but at least the fireplace gave the cottage warmth and comfort.

   Eren had slept in front of it on an old, but comfortable, mattress. Two rocking chairs, just as old, still stood between him and the fireplace, making sure Eren wasn't too overheated.

   The windows were shut, most likely to hide the fire's light at night, should assailants be after them after all.

   “How is it?”, Eren questioned, once they had finished eating, and when Mikasa gave him a confused stare, he turned his back a bit.

   Still, her face revealed her pain and disgust, as she had been present when these wounds were inflicted. Carefully, he took her hand. He needed answers. Once more, he asked: “Tell me, Mikasa.”

   She gulped, breathing in. “They are hideous, your Hi-, no, Eren. Armin has stitched the wounds, removed the dead skin and applied a salve, but still, they are- they are rough. They have started to heal at least, but these are not gonna be pretty scars.”

   Eren sighed, almost wanting to touch them, a childish hope in him wishing it had just been a horrendous nightmare, but instead, he let his fingers rest between his eyebrows. He felt a headache coming up.

   “You were having nightmares,” Mikasa spoke, “I apologize, I apologize for everything that has happened.”  
  
   “Yeah, me too,” he whispered back, trying his best to keep his emotions in check. Now was not the time to break down. He should recover fast, so they could head to Rose sooner.

   When he wanted to continue asking questions, the door was opened instead, ice cold winds surging into the cottage, making the flames flicker and waver.  
  
   For a second, Levi looked like the monster from his dreams, but then he blinked and it was just the prince. After he had shut the door quickly, to avoid the fireplace from dying out, he let his eyes rest on Eren. “So, you are awake.”

   Mikasa shifted herself a bit as to make a wall between him and Levi, her trust in the prince still not restored. Yes, the leashing from the Regent must have only deepened the rift between them.

   How awful, to have to choose between a friend or a family member.

   “Do not fret, cousin, I will not do anything,” Levi spoke, Eren meaning to hear a hint of sadness in the man's voice, “But leave us. The Marian prince and I have much to talk about, in private.”

   Slowly, keeping her eyes on him at all times, she rose and took the two empty bowls. When she stepped closer to him, so they were only a couple of inches apart, Eren could hear her whisper, but he was unable to register the words.

   The prince nodded, his hand twitching as if he wanted to place it on her shoulder, but he stopped himself and moved past her.

   When the door had closed once more, Levi walked over to one of the rocking chairs. “If you can, sit with me,” the prince asked after he had sat down, “Do not worry about your wounds. They have healed enough.”

   Carefully, as if approaching a dangerous beast like he had done on many hunts, Eren rose. It took him a while, as he didn't want to slip or fall in front of this man. Wrapped in the blanket, mostly to soften the hard wood of the rocking chair, he sat in the other one.

   Instead of Levi leading the conversation, or rather owning it, Eren spoke out: “What is the plan?”

   He was greeted by raised brows. “We aree heading to Rose, as you have been told.”

   “No,” said Eren, his voice stern, even though it sounded weak and hoarse, “Who are we meeting? Who are these supposed allies? Levi, I join your side in this war, but not if I am not informed of everything and treated as the prince I am.”

   For a long while, Levi remained silent, eyes resting on the fireplace. He feared he may have upset the prince, but Eren wouldn't dwell on it. He was done fearing this man.

   He was no longer a slave.

   “The mountain men,” Levi truthfully answered.

   “What?”, Eren inquired, not knowing whether to be confused or intrigued. That sounded like the most strangest of lies, but the way the prince had spoken it, it sounded true at the same time.

   “They are our allies. We are heading to the mountains of Rose, to Utgard, to meet with Warchief Ymir. Petra has been there as my adviser for the last months, making sure that all arrangements are set and dealt with.”

   Eren felt as though Levi had sent Petra away due to her nature of not taking Levi's self-righteous bullshit.

   “I did not know what to expect, but not this.”  
  
   Levi snickered: “I thought as much. They are suffering under my uncle's regime as well. They are painted the enemy just like we will be.”  
  
   “Cannot be too long before news arrives of the treacherous prince then,” Eren said, staring into the fireplace and shifting to relieve some off the pressure on his back, “I am sure he will not mention me at all. For him, for them, it is better if I stay dead.”

   Levi looked impressed, to say the least. “Guess I forgot you are a prince after all.”

   “So did I,” Eren answered, instantly regretting those words as he meant to see Levi's face shift with glee. He shouldn't let his guards down, not ever, even if they were on equal footing right now.

   As if they would ever be.

   Eren quickly continued: “Again, Levi, no more games.”  
     
   Levi nodded, shifting to the fireplace. “Yes, it is better if we were to become allies.”  
  
   “Even if you still want me dead?”, Eren asked, knowing it to be true. Levi smiled, although it was a sad, bitter and forlorn grimace.

   The other man sighed, sinking down further into chair. “True, but my people's needs go above mine. If it means you and me fight together, then so be it.”

   Eren was unsure what to do about this. He had learned to deal with Levi's anger, his outbursts, but to think of them as allies now left him unsettled.

   Still, there were so many questions in his head, and seeing how laid back Levi looked, the warmth of the fire making everyone a bit sleepy, Eren asked the most important question: “Why did you act as if you did not know who I was?”

   Levi laughed knowingly, of course having expected the question. The man wouldn't have come to talk with him if hadn't been prepared to explain almost everything. “When you were brought to me, I was so overjoyed for a second. Finally, I could end you, be at peace, but that faded very quickly.

   When I realized why you were brought to Sina, my uncle had control over Maria already. Your father, willingly or not, had united with him. Knowing this, you were the only person who could take back Maria.”

   Be at peace? Eren thought about how he would feel if it had been the other way around. If Jean, for example, had been killed by Levi at such a young and innocent age.

   Yes, Eren would have wanted Levi dead too.

   “It was an act, was it not? The rebellious prince, the bitter prince, it was all a ploy to get your uncle to underestimate you.”

   Eren knew Levi was still acting though, although he had decided to wear a different mask.

   “True,” Levi admitted, “Nothing of what I did to you was fake though. I still intended to hurt you, break you.”

   Just as Petra had said.

   “What has changed?”, Eren asked.

   Levi leaned back, staring at the ceiling for a while quiet, his eyes resemlbing like weeping storms, until speaking loud enough: “Nothing has changed, Eren.”

   Outside, the wind raged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're figuring things out, I guess? I mean, it is the year of realizing things..


	12. Trust

   When stepping outside on the last day of their stay in Yarckel, Eren embraced the cold and chill. He found joy in how it tingled against his skin, how alive it made him feel when he had associated it with death not so long ago.

   Memories of the prison cell rose within him, an unsettling fear arose, like a monster crawling out its den, as he remembered how he had cried, plead and clawed against the door when he couldn't feel his limbs anymore. How he had spent restless nights forcing the tears away and how insanity loomed over him.

   Instead of pushing the thoughts away, locking it up until the door broke from all the pressure, he stood, planted in the snow, and let it live. He wouldn't let fear overrule him anymore. Hadn't he told himself that so long ago, back when he was in the cart on his way to Sina? He was a prince, no, a King and he won't let himself succumb to fear. The only way he could regain his throne if from now on, he was fearless.

   Walking forward after a minute or two, he noticed the prince's guards circling the forest line, sticking to the shadows. It confused him as to why the Regent hadn't sent hounds to track them yet, but maybe the snow had hidden their path. The man must have expected them to head south, to Maria, instead of north.

   Mikasa was tending to the horses, preparing them for their journey tomorrow. He noted how clumsy she was with the animal, of course never having cared for one before.

   Eren approached her, waving at her, which she returned quickly. “You never left the palace much, did you?”

   “Not really,” she sighed, scratching the steed behind it's ear. It leaned into her, huffing contently, and a smile grew on Mikasa's lips. “When I was younger, before the prince knew of our kinship, he took me along with him, Furlan and Isabel sometimes. There used to be gardens behind the palace, but after the last war, it withered and died when the Regent refused to take care of it.”

   “Why did the trips stop?”, Eren asked.

   Her smile became sad, lonely. “The Regent found out, of course. When he learned that Levi had been kind to me, he told the prince who I really was. After that, I was once more, just a slave. The Regent always had some sort of control over Levi, I remember them often being together when Levi was very young.”

   “I do not understand. How can a father be so cruel to their own child?” The words had left Eren before he remembered his own father. He guessed that a part of him, a childish longing, still hadn't accepted the cruelties his father had committed.

   He had to face the man first for it to settle.

   Mikasa sighed, patting his shoulder knowingly, careful once more of the wounds. “Some people are just rotten, Eren. They do not care whether your their child, their spouse, their subordinate or their sire. They only care about themselves.”

   “You think this of Levi?”, asked Eren, suspecting she was hinting something between the lines.

   “No,” she sighed, looking at him, “I know that there is kindness in him. I have seen it, I have felt it. He is just, just too much like his uncle at times that he forgets who was, who he _is_. Levi had no one after the war but him.”

   Maybe that was what Krista had meant? Still, Eren failed to understand why she had thought that he could be a good influence to Levi when they shared such ill history.

   “I should get going,” Eren spoke, and Mikasa gave him a farewell smile, before entering the stables to tend to the other horses.

   Yarckel had been a tiny settlement, as Eren could spot six or seven buildings the most, no inn nor tavern. With its dense forests, Sina relied on lumber as a trading product with Rose and especially Maria, so small towns like these littered the northern areas. Further north, deep mines, filled with coal, iron and other rare materials, had once been sought after by the other two kingdoms as well, but Eren had heard that, with the threat of the mountain men, the miners had fled.

   The mountain men they were allying themselves with.

   Eren entered the town hall, quickly shutting the door to keep the warmth from fleeing.

   In the middle of the room, on a large table, a map of the three countries had been laid wide open. Multiple pins revealed their path to north, and when he approached, Levi's finger was pointing to another settlement, Orvud, this one in Rose.

   “Levi, is it safe for us to even come near populated towns? We could be recognized. It is too dangerous,” spoke Armin, stroking his fuzzy chin and pointing north, “Is it not safer to stick to the forest lines?”

   “That is true, but our supplies are limited. We have hunted and gathered what we can from this area, but even then, we will go hungry if we don't restock.”  
  
   Petra joined in: “I have been to this town on my way north. It is quiet and far enough from the mountains to avoid the attacks. We will not stay long, just until we have gotten new supplies and gathered information.”

   “Gathered information?”, Eren asked, stepping closer to the other three.

   Levi turned to him. It was strange seeing Levi so clean when they were separated from the fineries of the Sinian palace. Even now, his hair was well kept and his beard had been shaved. “Yes, I need to know what my uncle has revealed about our escape.”

   That sounded reasonable. Who knew, the Regent could have kept it hidden, the truth confined in the Sinian palace, or a bounty could be out for their heads. Then they should really stick to the forests, as bounty hunters were merciless and excellent trackers.

   “What is the plan?”, Armin sighed, accepting the decision, but not seeming happy with it at all.

   Levi's finger once more hovered over Orvud, and he met Eren's eyes especially. “You and me are going to gather information, while you two will handle the supplies. The others will patrol the town and its boundaries, alarming the others should there be reason to flee.

   “This is our meeting point, should we flee. We will wait till sunset for all the others. Those that do not make it, need to either track the others down or find a way to the mountains themselves.”

 

* * *

 

   It had taken their party another week to reach Orvud. This far north, there were no border guards nor sentry stations near the Sinian and Rosian border, as people seldom used this way. Even in the summer months, the cold would never truly left this place and Maria and Sina had too rarely been at war with Rose that guards were required to keep watch.

   It had been the most boring of trips, but Eren guessed with the conflicts between Levi and the others, most gladly stuck to silence.

   He had talked with Armin a bit, wondering why he didn't just head home. He had no part in this war, not yet, but the man had replied that he would stick with them till the end. Armin had thought about contacting his grandfather, a council member, but with the Rosian court but a slave to the Regent and Eren's father, he was afraid of causing trouble and danger.

   Mikasa, of course, was one of the reasons he stayed, but they both didn't mention it.

   During the nights, they had made fires to keep them warm. As they kept riding close to the forests, they would use the trees as cover and their crowns granted them shelter from the snow.

   Of that, there had, gladly, been very little. Eren knew that more snowstorms would be upon them soon, this was a winter that would last seemingly forever, but for now, he was content with the cold and clear, blue sky.

   Halfway to Orvud, Eren had realized a new year had come.

   The town appeared on the horizon in the early evening, the smoke from the inn being the first thing they saw.

   Eld and Gunther split from their group, circling the town and keeping a lookout for any hunting parties.

   They didn't wear any emblems, the green cloaks with the Sinian symbol long packed away, as anything could reveal their true identities.

   Only Eren wore a Marian tabard, the red roses against the golden background.

   Orvud was, as Petra had spoken, a quiet town, but at least ten or twenty men bigger than Yarckel. The inn was the center of town, a large stone building with wooden roofs, multiple large cottages having been built around it. Looking up, Eren realized that the two sentry towers on either side of town were unmanned.

   Only workers lived here, their wives or husbands living further south. This was a lonely life and beer helped pass the time the best.

   On command, all of them but Oluo, who would take the horses to the stables to have them fed and brushed, stepped of their steeds. Eren had ridden with Petra, just like before, but they switched places when one got tired. She always kept herself from leaning against his back, but he sometimes could feel her fingers trace it up and down, as if she wanted to feel the wounds from underneath his clothing.

   Eren joined Levi, heading towards the inn.

   Those that wandered the streets gave them questioning looks, as outsiders were a random sight probably, but most just huffed and headed to do their jobs, carrying axes and saws.

   In front of the inn, Levi did what they had planned and what Eren had first thought of as just plain idiocy.  
  
   The prince wore a big coat, long and expensive looking, made of the fur of a wolf, but underneath it he wore very, very little. Quickly, the man put an earring, bright sapphires and dark onyxes, in his ear and shifted his pose, that of a pet.

   Eren stretched his arm out and Levi took it.

   The inn was mostly empty, but the innkeeper cleaning mugs and giving them a suspicious look, and a couple of men sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking beer and telling their own tales or lies.

   The two of them headed to the innkeeper, Levi shedding his cloak like it was a second skin. He wore but a veil around his hips and laced sandals, similar to what he had worn in the brothel, and his white, white skin looked like marble.

   “With whom do I have the pleasure?”, the innkeeper huffed. He was an aging man, hair graying, but he still had warm, youthful eyes.

   Eren sat down on of the stools, and Levi, quite elegantly, wrapped himself around Eren, sitting on his lap. “Name's Carlos. I have a mill near the Forest of Giant Trees, in Maria, and yes I know, that is the stupidest name for some damn trees, but I'm here to have a view of how you Rosians do it. One can never learn to much, after all,” Eren explained, speaking as broken Rosian and as common as he could.

   The man nodded, believing his story, because who would lie about that, but his eyes flitted to Levi. “And your, _ehm_ , partner?”

   Eren, fully embracing his role for now, although it was very awkward and unsettling, winked at the man. “The roads get lonely at night, if you catch my meaning.”

   “Kaine,” Levi spoke, giving the innkeeper a sideways glance.

   “Of course,” the innkeeper replied, unused to the Marian and Sinian ways. Rose had no slaves, only paid and housed servants, and they didn't take prostitution as well as their neighboring countries. “What can I offer you two?”

“I would like some wine,” spoke Levi to Eren in Marian, to which Eren repeated the same in Rosian, “Also tell him to cover his bald spots.”

   When the man headed out back, Eren gave Levi a harsh, condescending look. “Stop that. This is not a game,” Eren warned, his voice sharp and angry.

   “Of course, _Maste_ r,” Levi grinned ferociously, “You have to admit, though, this at least is a bit hilarious.”

   Yes, it was. Sure, this wasn't the first time Levi was on Eren's lap, dressed up like a whore, but he couldn't help but find it funny this seemed to turn into a common thing between the two of them.

   From the fireplace, the other two men joined them. Their eyes hovered over Levi, seizing him like a peace of meat. Of course, as this was Rose, a whore was a rare sight, especially one with Levi's fine features.

   “A Marian and a Sinian. That's a rare sight,” one of them laughed and asked the innkeeper for another ale when the man had returned from the back.

   Once the wine bottle had been opened and two glasses had been filled, the innkeeper turned to the two of them once more: “Can't help but admit that my friend here is right.”

   “Well, I for one, don't hate Sina. You have to admit that they do look pretty, despite their lack in warfare and common sense,” Eren spoke, taking a sip from his wine, careful not to drink too much. He couldn't help but internally revel in how Levi's eyes shot flames, but how he had to act pretty and dumb and unable to understand Rosian.

   The man from the fireplaces laughed, raising his bottle of ale: “True to that, my friend, true to that!”

   Following the man's action, Eren knew he quickly had to get to the point. This was a mission and there was little time for dilly dallying: “Now, I've spent a long time on the road. Any new stories that I need to know about?”

   The innkeeper smirked, continuing to clean some mugs. “When is there not any news? Heard that there's a bounty on the Sinian prince now. Apparently, the man's batshit crazy! He attacked his own uncle and then fled the city!”

   Eren knew that any sort of suspicious eye contact with Levi could reveal them, reveal him, but still, he felt pity. The Regent had made such outright lies, only because he knew they would hurt Levi, and anger him even more. From what Mikasa had told, the two must have been close at one point.

   Still, Eren let his eyes widen and his mouth drop open a tiny bit: “ _What?_ I'd heard some rumors that he wasn't right in the head, but this.”

   The other man from the fireplace, young with eyes too narrow and nose too long, burped and then spoke: “Well, everything's going to shit anyways, so who cares! The crown descendants are dead and we have feral beasts heading south day by day to flay us all.”  
  
   His partner, another young man who was too intoxicated to properly function, smiling like a goof, laughed like a donkey: “I'll drink to that!”

   Levi had been silent, sipping on his wine and staring at the window. Should hunters be spotted, Mikasa would walk past the inn's windows and make a symbol, noting that they should escape.

   When Levi's delicate fingers tapped his side, below his ribs, Eren's heart skipped a beat, but he held himself firm: “Now then, me and my companion here are tired. Do you have a room available?”

   Despite how Rose dealt with prostitution, the innkeeper gave him a knowing look. “You're lucky, my friend. Up the stairs, room farthest to the left. I'll call you for dinner, if you'd like.”

   "Yes, thank you,” Eren spoke, and he quickly put a small pouch with golden coins on the bar.

   Levi slipped of him like a cat, grabbing his coat, and proceeded to ignore how the other two man stared at his ass, and accepted Eren's outstretched arm once more.

   Despite how a unsettling fear welled in Eren's stomach and made his pulse spike, he kept himself in check as he walked the stairs. Levi's eyes met his, and he saw the same questions in those stormy eyes, rightfully afraid: Who was after them?

   As if the world, the Goddess, just wanted to answer them, when the two of them had ascended the stairs, the door of the inn was pushed wide open, causing it to slam into the wall and make the entire building tremor.

   Quickly, the two of them hid behind a wall as Levi peeked around the corner. “Greetings, friend, how can I be of use?”, the innkeeper asked, displeasure apparent at how this newcomer had treated his door.

   Levi's eyes widened and his grip on Eren hardened as whoever it was answered: “I'm searching for the Sinian prince. Might be in company of a Marian. Have you met such men?”

   Nile Dok.

   His voice carried through the inn and made the hairs of Eren's neck stand up. Silently, tiptoeing, Levi and Eren crept towards their room, hoping they would cause no noise. It was one of the drunken men who answered, slurring out loud: “Hell, some Marian lumberer just went upstairs! Why not ask him or that pretty pet of his!”

   Levi and Eren's eyes met for a moment, and they rushed inside of their room, closing the door behind them as silently but fast as they could.

   No reply came from Nile, instead the stairs creaked and moaned as they were stepped on heavily.

   Levi did not speak, but motioned towards the window, quickly stepping over. When Eren had joined him, too high on adrenaline to notice how his right hand quivered a bit, he saw that below, a bit of roof from the lower floor extended so they could jump on it without breaking any bones.

   Opening the window, Levi was out first with feline finesse, and landed on the roof with ease. Following suit, Eren let himself slide out of it as well, making sure he would land correctly. A broken ankle was the the last thing both of them wanted right now.

   When they both were out, Levi pushed hard against him, causing them both to crash into the wall behind them. Like this, Eren realized, stopping himself from barking in anger at the other man, the windowsill hid them both from sight.

   Upstairs, Eren heard footsteps, heavy and fast, nearing the window, and he saw a shadow appear in front of them.

   Levi and him were slotted into one another, the other's head next to him, breathing down his neck. Only now did Eren realize that they had dropped the coat inside of that room and Levi was still very much half naked.

   He could hear, _feel_  Levi's heavy heartbeat, and how cold and blue his skin turned. Quickly, Nile still hovering at the window, as the shadow had not left, Eren wrapped his arms around the other to shield him from the cold gales that clashed against them.

   It took an eternity before the man left, and when he did, he yelled at someone else: “Quick, search the town! They are here, this cloak belonged to the prince!”

   Eren quickly scanned his surroundings and he realized they had escaped out of a window which luckily had been pointing north, towards the tree line. Eren saw a set of horses heading towards it, just appearing when Nile had moved away from the window, and he meant to see strands of bright golden hair.

   “We need to go,” Eren whispered, and Levi moved to get off of him.

   They crept closer towards the edge of the building, and Eren dropped off it first, glad to feel steady ground under his feet. Levi landed next to him, and pulled him along quickly, heading north.

   When they neared the forest line however, the snow level rose, and Eren saw how Levi wasn't dressed for this at all. The cold had turned his skin a violent red, Levi was shivering, and he couldn't step anymore as his feet were stuck in the snow.

   Without much thought, he knelt in front of the man. When Levi refused to move, Eren looked over his shoulder at the man, yelling: “Get on! We need to move!”

   Levi wasn't heavy at all, Eren had held stones heavier than him, so while carrying Levi on his back, he dashed further towards the forest line. He willed himself to ignore the thoughts, the fears that crept up to him, and gave no further thought to them.

   If everything had gone according to plan, Oluo would have taken their horses. The meeting spot was just a bit further ahead, and adrenaline caused Eren to forget how untrained, how weak his body had become. Once there was time and space, he would rebuild himself once more.

   With ragged breaths and shaking legs, he ran past the trees, hoping it would give them cover and their trail in the snow wasn't too apparent. Levi felt so cold against his back, pressing against the wounds, which Eren had totally forgotten about until now. Well, with his luck, the stitches would tear and the wounds would reopen, but now was not the time to think about that.

   Approaching the meeting spot, Eren was glad to see everybody had made it, letting out a sigh of relief.

   They all turned to them in an instant, as Petra was the first to slip of her horse. Seeing how very much naked the prince was, she went to the steed that was used more as mule, opened a bag and grabbed one of the green coats the guards always wore.

   Eren let Levi slip off his back, when Petra wrapped him in the fabric. “We need to go, now, or else we will not be able to shake Nile Dok off.”

   Quickly, the two of them, with much strain and effort, managed to get Levi on top of his black steed. The man wasn't much of a help, as Eren could see how frozen and immobile he had become, just as Eren had been in the prison cell, and Eren rose himself on the black steed as well.

   This horse was a stranger to Eren, and it huffed angrily at this newcomer, but Levi leaned forward just a bit and whispered something to it, calming it down for now.

   They rode, as fast as they could, further north, closer towards the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always gotta end a chapter with a nice cliffhanger (sort of), ey? Slowly, Levi and Eren are starting to work together. Just another 50 chapters (I'm lying, sort of) until it gets steamy. 'Tis all about trust, people. (Also I just rly fckin dig scenes where A sits on B's lap all naked and steamy!!)
> 
> Thank you all so much for 300+ kudos and 4000+ views. Didn't expect to get this many, or any at all, but man does it spark some creativity within me! I've got Christmas holidays soon, and while I have to study, I'm gonna take some days off to write, write and write!
> 
> (Also their fake names resemble their mothers' names!)


	13. Beast

   Eren hissed when Armin stitched his wounds once more with needle and thread. To preserve water, the physician had taken freshly fallen snow to clean the wounds from dirt and dried up blood.

   As he had predicted, heavy snowstorms had started an hour or so after they had escaped Orvud. On one hand, it was a curse, as it prevented them from traveling on, but on the other hand, it was a blessing as it would cover their tracks and prevent Nile Dok from further following them.

   When Eren had been unable to see Petra, who had been riding up front, from the back of the trail, their party had searched for shelter.

   Gladly, with a bit of luck, when they had neared the mountain side, they had found old tunnels once used by miners, now abandoned. They had scoured it first, scanning for both men and beast that had, like them, taken shelter from the snowstorms.

   The tunnel that from the main cavern led deeper down had collapsed. From the wreckage, they had scoured the wood that stuck out between the rocks, once having been the infrastructure that should have prevented it from collapsing in the first place.

   “Alright, you are done,” Armin, rubbing his forehead, “I am glad the damage was not too severe. Cannot say that the scars will end up prettier, though.”

   Eren just raised his shoulders. These hideous scars would never be pretty to him or even be a symbol of strength. No, they would forever remind him, haunt him and remind him of his weakness.

   Eren was glad he couldn't see them.

   Levi had slowly warmed up around the fire they had made. He was dressed once more in thick clothing, but he still clung onto the green coat, shivering ever so slightly. Now all they could do was hope that the man stayed healthy and didn't become sick and delusional like Eren had been.

   The group had split themselves into two watches. There were two distinct tunnel entrances from the main cavern and two people each would cover them during the early night and early morning.

   Eren had decided to take the first shift, keeping guard of the more western tunnel entrance, which was closer to Orvud. His back still burned and ached every time he moved or tried to lie down, so he would rather tire himself out until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

   Plus, these tunnels crept him out, they made his skin crawl and mind wander. From here on, Eren had decided he just didn't like being underground or anywhere where he couldn't see the sky.

   Drops of water trickled down from the ceiling and the wind wailed through the cavern, sounding like a woman lost in the night. Eren swore he saw bats hiding in small crevasses, their beady eyes following him everywhere.

   From the tunnel entrance, Eren could only see the snowstorm that raged and cried.

   It comforted him, somehow. It was wonderful to be outside again, to feel the wind against his skin, after being locked up inside the Sinian palace for so, so long. Even though his captivity haunted him at times in wild flashes before his eyes, he reminded himself he was free time and time again.

   He' had taken some of the dried jerky that the group had bought from Orvud, and chewed on it to pass time and to focus on something other than the way his back boiled. They would need five more days to reach the foot of the mountains. Not that Eren was afraid or anything, but how would the mountain men be?

   When he noticed Levi sitting down next to him, looking rather comically, Eren had to keep himself from snickering. Only his head and feet poked out from under the cape, and his nose had turned a bright scarlet.

   “Cannot sleep?”, Eren asked, holding a peace of meat towards the other man.

   Accepting it, the prince of Sina gave him a look: “Not really. I have always been a bit of an insomniac.”

   For a minute or the two, the pair of princes watched the snowstorm. Like dark, looming giants, the trees cast a shadow over them, as Eren swore he could hear the faint howling of wolves. Where the Marian snakes and scorpions had been small and venomous, the northern animals were brute and feral.

   Eren wasn't sure which kind he preferred.

   “How is your back?”

   Eren looked over to Levi, giving the man a pained smile: “You really messed it up.”

   “Hey,” Levi barked, an annoyed look in his stormy eyes, “You were running like a madman! I was afraid I was gonna fall off! What should I have done?”  
  
   Eren couldn't help but laugh. “It was a joke, Levi.”

   "Fuck off,” Levi murmured, chewing on a peace of jerky like a child would when he got called out.

   Maybe parts of Levi were still childish, where others were simply too mature. Eren had had a childhood, a peaceful childhood at that, except for the occasional time he had been lectured and punished, but Levi had matured alone, the people he loved robbed from him at a young age.

   Eren sighed and leaned backwards, resting on his hands, confused as all hell. A part of him still wanted to hate this man, despise his actions, as the things he had done to Eren couldn't be forgiven or forgotten, _never_ , but the other part of him pained to see the other prince like this.

   He would have preferred it if the man had continued to hide behind armor of freezing ice and a mask of seething hate. That he could manage, that he could hate, but the newfound vulnerability within Levi unsettled him.

   Maybe leaving Mitras, leaving Sina, had released him.

   Eren doubted it.

   “Has she spoken to you?” Eren looked up, giving the other prince a questioning stare. “Mikasa.”

   Eren's eyes left the other prince, and he wondered what he should tell or reveal. He knew it must bug Levi, the way Mikasa ignored the man, as she was his only sane family member left, but Eren didn't want to take the effort Levi had to put into restoring their relationship away from him. “Give her time,” he spoke, “Show her that you can be a different man and she will forgive you. She is not the type to hold onto grudges.”

   Also, Eren wondered why Levi turned to him with these things, when not even a week ago, the man had admitted he still wanted Eren very much dead.

   Levi sighed: “That is true. She was always different than the rest of my family, including me.”

   “Where did she get it from?” Eren, asked.

   A pained expression appeared on Levi's features, and Eren wondered if he had overstepped the frail peace that existed between them. After a moment, the prince breathed out and spoke: “Her mother, I think.”

   “Who was she?” Eren knew that Mikasa's mother no longer lived in the Sinian palace or whether she lived at all. The Regent hadn't been the one to blame, despite being the father, but maybe the court had punished her for bearing a bastard daughter.

   Levi must not have known her, as he was only a year older than Mikasa, but still, he wondered why he was so upset about this. “She was one of the many pets my uncle kept.”

   Eren whipped his head around so fast he swore he could hear something crack in his neck. “Pets?”, he questioned, his voice alarmingly loud.

   He had never seen a child like that, pretty and expensive, around the Regent and he had never thought the Regent had such an ill taste.

   “My, my,” the prince smiled, although it wasn't a happy smile at all, “He truly kept you in the dark, did he not? I understand now why you were so fiercely protective of him. I was once like that.

   "My mother told me, shortly before she-” Levi breathed deeply. “-was killed. Her brother's perverse ways were known to her, but when one of the girls, only thirteen, became pregnant, she was the one to handle it. She always did tidy up after my uncle. It is why the Sinian court became such a mess.”

   “How can the court accept this?” Eren's mind felt like it would collapse into itself. The Marian court would have never accepted pedophilia among its own people, especially those of noble birth.

   Levi laughed, bitterly: “The court and my uncle are very much alike, Eren. Some even willingly sent their child into the lion's den, hoping it will reward them.”

   Disgusted, outright furious, Eren asked the question that he wanted to know and Levi feared: “What happened to her?”

   Levi refused to meet his eyes, staring out into the forest. “She died during childbirth,” he replied, his voice solemn, “The child was going to be killed, as it was a stain on the family bloodline, but my mother was not like that. She saved it, but knew the Sinian court would only incline if the child became a slave.”

   “Does Mikasa know this?”

   “Not yet. I will tell her, one day.”

   Eren could feel his blood boil. Disgust filled his mouth, the urge to retch rose within him, and he clawed at the stone floor of the cavern, ignoring how it scraped against his skin and made it almost tear.

   How could he have trusted that man! _Hell_ , he even stood up for him! He tried to remember the signs he had obliviously ignored, but failed, anger clouding his mind. Levi seemed to notice this, turning to him: “You did not know.”

   “How can one do such a thing!”, Eren barked, standing up and pacing to keep himself from lashing out at anything, anyone. How stupid was he? He had fallen straight for that man's lies, his sweetened tales. By the Goddess, he had pity for the man when he had feigned remorse for the sister he had killed himself! What more had the Regent done?

   Not having expected Levi to answer him, he halted when the other prince spoke, loud enough for him to barely hear: “It is for their innocence. They are pure, they are just, and some men find rotten joy in breaking people that they are not and will never be.”

 

* * *

 

   The following morning, the sky had cleared, although the heavy snow made it hard for the horses to travel. They were exhausted, thin and frail, and it wouldn't be long before the first gave out on them.

   They rode for five more days and one horse, the mule, had died.

   There was hope though, as Petra had explained, pointing towards the mountains: “We are almost there! With a bit of luck, we should reach the first encampments by nightfall!”

   Because they had stuck so close north, traveling close to the mountain side, they had avoided the Rosian guards that bordered the mountain off from the mainland. With how far south the mountain men had come, as they too had made a border at the foot of the mountain.

   Fear still brewed inside of Eren's stomach, as if he had eaten something spoiled. For now, all he could do was trust Levi and Petra and hope that they wouldn't be shot on sight.

   Levi and Eren still shared his black steed, but the other man looked much, _much_ healthier. His nose still claimed a reddish hue, and his eyes looked a bit puffy, but Armin had stated that it seemed the man had escaped a flue by an inch.

   Their conversation haunted Eren, leaving him to toss and turn restlessly every night. The prince had never been betrayed before and the last months had been nothing but it, one disappointment after another.

   Their party rode in silence, as they had before, but a tension lingered between them. None of them but Petra had met a mountain man before and Eren tried to envision them.

   The stories had explained that they wore the remains of the beasts they hunted, be this skulls, bones or fur. They adorned their pale skin with burn marks, acting like tattoos, and pierced their ears and noses with small bones or rocks.

   Some had even told they would wear the skin of their enemies, flaying them and using the rest in their stew. From their remains, the victors would draw great strength.

   Lastly, the tales that had kept him up at night as a child, when someone had scolded him and warned the mountain men were going to get him, was that in their blood, the essence of the titans lingered. That they could resurface these ancient, forgotten powers and shift into naked monsters with haunting grins and tremendous power

   Of course, those tales had only been thought off to scare young, unruly children, right?

   Time passed, and morning bled into evening and eventually, the sun started to slowly set. Levi and him didn't talk, only switched position when the other got tired and needed to rest.

   After some time, they rode upwards instead of even, slowly climbing higher and higher.

   Eren had been so lost in thought, that when a horn sounded from afar, echoing through the valley, he jolted upright and instinctively went for the sword he didn't have.

   “What is happening?”, Levi asked, quickly riding forward to meet with Petra.

   She looked confused as well, her eyes scanning the surroundings to see where the sound had come from, but they only saw snow, trees and rock. “I do not know,” she answered, “Maybe a scouting party has come to retrieve us?”

   When she had uttered those words, Eren saw figures slowly creeping closer down from a mountain path. Only when they formed shape, did he realize that these people rode on wolves. Wargs, to be precise, more feral and primal than its southern counterpart.

   A flag wove behind them, dark brown, with red streaks and tattered at the end. When it came closer, Eren meant to see something that resembled an ape, but much more manlike.

   Another time, the horn was blown, as Petra froze: “That is not them!”

   In an instant Levi came back into motion, yelling to the others: “Quick! Gunther, Eld, Oluo, ride east and distract them, we will try and cut them off!”

   Eren felt so helpless, riding on the back of Levi's black steed. With a loop, they tried to surround the approaching mountain men, but they too split their party in two.

   Levi increased his speed, forcing the horse to ride faster even though the animal was so tired and hungry. Saliva flew everywhere and the poor animal was at its limits.

   When the two men, riding on wargs like the old tales had told, came closer, he realized that much more was true about them. Their mounts were nourished and most importantly, out for blood, flesh and bone.

   One of them collided with Mikasa's and Armin's horse, the latter letting out a violent scream as they went tumbling of their horse. Petra halted, giving Levi and Eren a determined look, and leaped off her horse and ran towards the other two, drawing her sword.

   Levi stopped as well, causing the warg to glide past them, preventing it from crashing into them in the process as well. The man riding it was terrifying: He wore the coat of a bear, his skin was dirty, burned and scarred, while his eyes, black like the night, were bloodshot.

   Agile, the beast caught itself and slid on the snow, angling itself for another attack, barking, no, roaring at Levi's horse. But having been trained by the Sinian prince itself, the animal didn't shake nor run, but faced the opponent head on. This was its final moment and it would go out in glory.

   Levi quickly turned around and a sword was handed to Eren, who without word, jumped of the beast and made sure to get away as Levi rode towards the mountain man.

   When the horse cried out, using its superior height and weight to overrun the canine beast, Levi leaped off it as well, landing gracefully a few meters away from Eren.

   The two animals clashed, as Eren noted its rider had left it as well.

   He dodged the axe that went for his head quickly, grazing his hair as it flew over him, and he saw that the mountain man was running towards them, roaring similarly like the beast's fur he wore.

   Levi quickly evaded the man's strike, agile like a dancer, and Eren stormed to his side, feeling how clumsy and unused his body was to such heavy strain.

   It was two against one, but this man even towered over Eren, and the two princes circled around him. The sword in Eren's hand was Sinian, it felt flimsy and too thin, but for killing this man, who was sporting a broadsword, one that needed both hands to carry, it would do.

   Levi's eyes met his for a moment, and Eren nodded, knowing what the other was hinting towards.

   Dashing forward, Eren used all the strength he had to strike at the man, who with ease parried it with his broadsword. This was exactly what Eren had wanted, had needed, though, as he used his free hand to punch the man quickly in the face, feeling the mountain men's nose crunch and break under his fist.

   The man roared, blood trailing down his face, and struck at Eren with all the might he could muster, his primal rage sending tremors of fear through Eren's body, but the adrenaline made him forget it quickly. Eren used the softness, the slipperiness of the snow to his advantage and slid out of the way, evading the sword by an inch.

   This was Levi's time to shine, as the mountain man, in all his rage and anger, had forgotten about the other prince. Levi rammed his sword into the man's back, piercing through flesh, muscle and heart all the same, until it protruded from the man's chest.

   When he pulled it back out, the blade was a bright crimson and before him, the man dropped onto the snow. The blood that seeped out of him stained it red, pooling outwards.

   Only now did Eren notice his fatigue, as he breathed heavily and gasped for air, but the fight was not over yet.

   From here, Eren could see Mikasa running towards him and Levi through the snow, her blade stained as well. Behind her, Petra helped Armin limp, who must have gotten caught under the horse. For a moment, she looked relieved, but then she let her eyes wander and she halted, gasping and pointing.

   The other mountain man was dead as well, his canine mount having been crushed under the horses weight as well.

   But the one Eren and Levi had fought, no, this one had not died.

   Levi's steed had tried, but its neck had been torn wide open by the warg, who turned to them. Its black fur was coated in blood, bits and pieces of flesh hung from its sharp teeth and it slowly prowled towards them, a murderous desire in its eyes.

   Its eyes preyed on Armin, scenting the blood that dripped from his broken ankle, where bone protruded skin, and it leaped, black death incarnate.

   Yet, it would not end like this, when an arrow pierced the head of the beast and caused it to crash into the snow with a sickening crunch, sliding a few meters away from them, leaving a bloody trail,

   New riders had come, and Petra sighed in relief at the sight of their banner: A flayed woman.

   “It is them,” she breathed, and ran forward, waving.

   Eren scouted for the other riders, for Oluo, Eld and Gunther, but he couldn't track them down, only their imprints in the snow were visible.

   Four riders in total had come, all women, and they rode on wargs as well, although these had a much friendlier aura about them, as one sniffled Petra's cloak.

   Leading them was a woman with long, flowing blond hair and the skull of a feline animal on her head. She eyes them all sharply, her face littered in scars, but she didn't aim her bow at them. “It seems my people have underestimated you, _southerners_. A snowstorm is on its way and its a long track up the mountain. It's better we get moving fast,” spoke the woman in shockingly refined Rosian.

   Eren hadn't even thought they would speak their language.

   Her eyes, an icy blue, seized them up and down but halted at Armin, who was breathing heavily: “He can ride with me.” She turned around to two her women: “Find the others of this party and bring them back, alive or dead.”

   When Armin had taken place on the back of her warg, obviously scared of the monstrous beast, they walked towards the mountains. One horse was left, the one Petra had ridden, but noticing how pale and starved it look, they didn't ride it.

   When he leaned over to Petra, asking who this stranger was, the woman replied: “A chieftain. Annie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.. Levi's such an odd character, isn't he? Well, most of next chapter is from his P.O.V. so I'll guess we'll find out more about him. (Although, looking back, I've revealed a lot I think about him between the lines.)


	14. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for "Past Child Abuse"!

   Overhead, crows' cries died in the wind, their black wings carrying them through the night sky.

   Walking up the mountain, his step tired and clumsy, Eren realized that the reports surrounding the mountain men had, gladly, been true.

   They passed through multiple encampments, each sporting the most amazing and most terrifying people he had ever seen, although it seemed that only the warriors dressed like the tales of old. Women and men, those that did not fight, came to see them bare chested, despite the cold.

   Saddened, Eren saw how many children these encampments held. Up here, it seemed that it was kill or be killed and with the wars between the clans, many children were orphaned. Some of them ran over, their tiny feet carrying them over the muddy ground, as their grabby hands reached for Eren. Most of them, if not all, had never seen a Marian and despite Eren's recent captivity, his skin was still a fair bit darker than theirs. He smiled, holding out a finger or patting some of them on the head, but he first checked if their parent didn't carry a murderous look.

   All of them bowed or saluted to Annie, and from what he had heard, she was one of the four chieftains, herself being of a female only clan. Although she looked young, her eyes were that of an old crone, wise and aged.

   Every of these encampments were centered around a large bonfire and Eren could see so many of them burn bright, spread across the mountains. Strangely, up here, the cold was less biting, less furious and he felt the need to take his coat off.

   When Utgard, as Petra had explained, came into view, Eren halted for a moment at its intense height. Once, it had been a sentry tower, alarming the south of invading mountain men, but now it acted as the seat of the Warchief, Ymir.

   It had been built in a mountain pass, multiple roads leading down from different sides. In front, the largest of the bonfires had been lit. It must have been at least a couple of meters wide and large tents had been erected around it.

http://archiveofourown.org/works/6798250/chapters/20471143#

   In one of these tents, Armin was taken, who had passed out halfway due to the pain. Mikasa quickly followed him, giving the two princes one last supporting look.

   Like a giant, Utgard loomed over them, and an unsettling fear brewed in Eren's stomach. Despite everything, he still didn't really trust these people. He knew that they were his allies now but why would they settle themselves with two princes who had both lost their kingdoms?

   Around the fire, the most respectable and strongest of the mountain men dined, judging by their attire. They wore the coats of wargs, bears or saber cats and the skulls of, shockingly, other men, as he saw a brutish woman wearing them as shoulderpads.

   In front of Utgard, on either side of the gate, stood two freakishly tall men and Eren quickly determined that these were the other chieftains.

   One of them was blond, at least a head taller than Eren himself and just as wide. When he grinned at them, most likely at their frail statues, the man was missing multiple teeth and his lip was torn in one place.

   The other man, dark haired, even taller, but like he had been stretched too long, gave them a cold, seizing look.

   Neither of them spoke as they opened the gate, motioning for Eren and Levi to enter.

   In the middle, a table had been painted to resemble a map, although it became very unprecise the further south it went, with knifes sticking out at various key locations such as Trost, Rose's capital, and Utopia, the seat of the church. Torches had been lit along the walls, although they flickered and danced as wind blew through cracks of the building.

   Behind the table, a spiral staircase led them all the way up towards the top, where they would likely meet Ymir.

   Eren counted every stair individually, mostly to ignore the way his legs burned. Yes, he really needed to train and rebuild his body, as this would simply not do, especially with the war soon to come.

   He lost count though when Levi's eyes.

   When wind blew in his face, he saw the evening sky once more and breathed.

   A woman looked down below, her back turned to them and her hands on the railings. Eren had thought the Warchief would have been the most intimidating of them all, but in truth, her armor was rather plain. However, that gave her an air of something mysterious, something dangerous, as her one cold brown eyes landed on his. The other was most likely gone, a black patch of cloth hiding it.

   “Two princes,” Ymir spoke, sending chills down Eren's back, and he had forgotten that this was the woman who had united the clans, “Come to me demanding, no, _pleading_ I help them get their kingdoms back.

   “In truth, were the circumstances not so dire, I would have send my hounds after you. You lost your kingdom, doesn't that mean you're not strong enough to rule over it?”

   For a moment, both of them were speechless, as if cast under a spell. Eren gulped, feeling the dryness of throat, and stepped forward. He needed to say something, as Ymir's eye was mocking him, mocking them. “Maybe that is true, maybe not. Yet here we stand all the same and offer peace.”

   “Peace?”, Ymir questioned, and she took a step closer towards Eren, entering his personal space, but he wouldn't budge.

   The alliance would only stand if they both needed each other. He met her eye: “Yes. The circumstances are as dire as you say. The southerners, _my_ people, view your kind as the enemy and it will not be long before they rain destruction on your mountain. I have seen the children, I have seen how many there were, and for them, it is better we unite.”

   Behind him, he could hear the two other chieftains step forward and the sound of a blade being unsheathed, but Eren would not turn around. “You mean to threaten me, surrounded by thousands of soldiers?”

   “Yes,” Eren answered, his voice clear and back raised.

   Ymir laughed, cackled even, and slapped him hard on the shoulder. “Hey, at least this one's got a bit of backbone! I like him!"

   Confused, Eren turned around to see Levi giving him the most strangest of looks.

   “Yes,” Ymir spoke, once she had calmed down, and gave Eren another pat on the shoulder, as if the soothe the pain she had caused, “It would be an honor to ride with you, Eren Yaeger of Maria. I can see the burdens of war on you and know you put your country and your people first now.

   "You, however, Levi Ackerman of Sina, will prove yourself to me first,” the Warchief continued, her voice having taken a darker turn, “You have not fought once in your life and it shows. I cannot let my people depend on you.”

   Levi remained silent, only giving the woman a seething stare.

   “Rein,” Ymir announced to the blond man, whose eyes were resting on Levi, “I hereby allow you your revenge. Take the Sinian prince with you, let him have his first taste of war. Ride out now and do not return before you give me Zeke's head.”  
  
   “Yes, Warchief,” Reiner spoke, a ferocious, hungry smile on his lips, and he bowed before her. As he turned around, he motioned for Levi to follow and Eren failed to see his face but noticed his tense stance.

   When they had left, the Warchief turned to the other chieftain. “Bert, take this one with you. He's bleeding.”

 

* * *

 

### LEVI

   Eventually, dawn had come as Levi Ackerman and Reiner's troops circled the mountain pass. Zeke, chieftain of the Ape Clan, had settled into a deep network of caves and tunnels and getting to him was nearly impossible. Holed up like a lion in its den, he used his subordinates to do his bidding and was rarely seen riding with them as of late.  
  
   Reiner, a man who was just too damn tall, taller than Eren even, had explained that, while their clan's numbers where dwindling, Ymir's armies slowly chipping away at them and some others joining her cause, the tunnels made it almost impossible to reach him.

   Levi was tired and mostly very, _very_ angry. Why was Eren allowed to sit back and get a nice back massage while at it? He despised how that damn Marian could still hold himself together and win the favor of everyone with his courageous spiel and a pretty smile. What had happened to him? In Mitras, he had played the court for years, gaining allies and a foothold, but up here, his throat felt so damn dry.

   Overlooking the pass, it was only Reiner and Levi for a moment, as his men were scouting the area to make sure they wouldn't get stabbed in the back by some demented mountain men.

   None of his guards came along. Petra was in all states of panic, fear and anxiety as Oluo, Eld and Gunther were still missing when they had left and Mikasa was caring for Armin.

   He felt alone.

   “Alright,” Reiner huffed, who was hunched behind a rock, but faced Levi for a short moment, “Spit it out.”

   “Excuse me?” Levi, asked, wondering what this scar-faced oaf wanted from him.

   The man groaned, staring up at the sky as if praying to some unseen deity: “What's your deal? I need you precise and controlled when we go to face Zeke.”

   Levi willed himself to appear cold, uncaring, even though the question unsettled him.  
  
   He wasn't sure whether he was angry that Eren got to take the easy route or that he was angry for allowing himself to forget who that man was sometimes.

   Eren made things worse and Levi wished he was still rotting away in a cell so that these useless feelings leaking out of him would _stop_. Why did Eren have to make it so damn easy for Levi to open up? Why did he even want to open up? That Marian had killed his siblings and he shouldn't forget that just because the other prince had eyes that shone like liquid gold.

   Sure, Eren could probably understand Levi the best because he had seen the side of his uncle that only Levi had experienced. He knew of the brutish monster that lurked inside of the Regent of Sina, hiden behind a feigned smile and an act of kindness.

   He haseen the face the men wore when he reveled in the pain of others, just like when he had-

   Levi blinked and it was gone.

   Of course, he knew that becoming allies with Eren was the wistest choice. If Maria and Sina could finally be at peace for longer than ten years before old rivalries welled up, Levi would postpone, no, _forget_ his need for revenge and his desire for inner peace.

   When the prince realized how long he had been silent, Reiner, annoyed, tried once more: “It's about that Marian prince, isn't it? Jeez, what has he done to get your ass so riled up?”

   “He killed my family,” Levi answered and he regretted it immediately.

 _Stop_ , he thought. He shouldn't allow people to peek into his head, his thoughts like that. It would only come to bite him in the ass later, just like it had always done.

   Reiner's pale eyes widened a bit, letting out a long, low whistle. “Now that's something.”

   Why was Levi talking to a mountain man again about this?

   “Forget about it,” Levi answered and he settled his sight again on the pass below. From the tunnels, more men, always men, no women, came out at the sight of dawn.

   Reiner however seemed to have such different ideas: “No, believe me, I get it.”

   Please, could someone end Levi right about now? He didn't think some mountain oaf would ever get him. Yet, the prince was still intrigued, his interest peaked, and he faced the other man. “Explain.”

   Settling his eyes on the men below, Reiner breathed and spoke: “Before I joined Ymir's cause, my clan, the Armored clan, fought against Zeke. Where it should have been a fair duel between me and him, a fight without much bloodshed, that man went against his oath and killed my men and left me to die.”

   Ymir had mentioned that Reiner had a need for revenge.

   In the south, there was the Kingsmeet. It was a duel between the respective leaders of the country and the one who failed, the one who died, his kingdom would wave the white flag. It rarely occurred though as one needed the council's unanimous agreement and it was a risky move when most kings and queens just reveled in the bloodshed and had no desire for peace.

   “So? You get to kill him, I do not.” Maybe Levi shouldn't be so brash, but, alas, it was the way he had learned to deal with things.

   Levi would never get to see Eren bleed.

   Hell, he had never wanted Eren to bleed, he wanted him alive. Locked up, the man was going to wither away until he was nothing more than an empty husk, driven mad by the loneliness.

   At least, that had been the plan until Eren had to be so different.

   “Is he really so bad as you say? He stood up to our Warchief and while it was foolish, it showed great courage and strength.”

   That was the point, oaf. Eren had to be so different, so, _so_ selfless. Only when Levi had made the first move, riled the man up, he would lash out.

   He had wanted a beast, not a man.

   “Most people wear a mask. Now, I am done talking about him. How are we going to do this again?”

   Reiner's playful, toying demeanor shifted back to his more serious side, as he pointed towards one cave entrance. It was small, thin, and only showed when the clouds shifted to shine light onto it. A small ledge would allow one to slide onto it from above. “That is the cave entrance you're entering by yourself,” he spoke.

   Levi whipped his head around, giving the man a furious look. Sure, he figured the Warchief and her chieftains were going to test him, but sent him out all by himself? “What?”

   “It's too small for most of us. An assassin could slip through and allow him to sneak to Zeke's hiding spot. My men will attack from the front, distract him, while you slip in from behind. You think you can handle that?”

   Levi despised being underestimated, while at the same time, he had used feigned ignorance as a mask so many times before. “Of course,” Levi answered, airing confidence. For good measure, he totally ignored the subtle comment about his size.

   “Alright then, head over to the entrance. Only strike when we have started the attack so Zeke is distracted,” Reiner demanded, and then gave the prince a quick pat on the shoulder, “Good luck.”

   Despite how he hated being touched, Levi gave the man a quick nod, before using the cover of rocks to circle around the mountain pass. If a shadow was moving up above, the Ape Clan would surely know that something was up and Levi would get mauled by Ymir's hounds if the blood of so many was on his hands.

   From his position, he carefully aligned himself in the snow, glad that he was behind the Ape Clan. They had settled below the pass and it seemed they were heading out, dragging wargs with them as they walked up the mountain path. He had to be quick as it wouldn't be long before they stumbled upon Reiner and his forces.

   When he felt solid rock under his feet, he used all strength he had to prevent himself from further sliding and grabbed onto some rock. Breathing heavy, he angled his body so he could slip into the crack, despite how hard edges buried into his arms and back.

   Sidestepping, he slowly moved inch by inch further into the cave system, claustrophobia causing the rocks and spikes to feel swords pricking into his skin.

_“Uncle, let me out!”_

   No, not now, _not ever_.

   Levi ignored the panic in his stomach, the way his hands started to shake, like he always had and forced himself forward. Sunlight faded the further he went and after minutes, he was surrounded by complete darkness, its slithery hands grabbing, clawing at him.

   When finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Levi felt the walls extend and he could breath. As soon as he was able to walk normally, he stretched his legs and arms and stood for a moment, forcing himself to become numb.

   Continuing down the tunnels, he kept his left hand at the wall, completely blind. Hadn't Reiner said that this path would lead him to Zeke's lair? He didn't even know what Zeke looked like!

   No, they wouldn't betray him.

   At least, Levi hoped that they wouldn't.

   When light flickered on the walls in front of him, he hadn't even realized how much the tunnel had extended and grown, almost being two meters wide and high.

   When the tunnel stopped however, he slowly crawled towards the end, making sure he didn't slip or fall over any stray pebbles, and looked down below over the edge.

   Overlooking the room, Levi saw three men down below. Of course, this position gave him the perfect angle to attack Zeke from behind, as he simply had to drop down below, a couple of meters in fact, and attack. Now, fighting three men at once was going to be a bit tricky, but there was a first time for everything, right?

   If Eren could do it, so could he.

   Zeke was a hairy man, if he had pinpointed the one to wear a human skull on his head to be the Ape Clan's leader. Why was he hiding? It made no sense? Levi could see muscles ripple along his chest and arms. Based on pure strength, this man could hold his fight with just about anyone.

   Yet, when a young man, no, a boy came running into the cave, the chieftain silenced him with a hand motion and an evil smirk grew on his cracked lips. “Reiner is here, isn't he? Seems he doesn't want to give up after all! Joining his cause with that foolish woman was the last step! Alright, hand me my axe and I'll chop his head right off!”

   One of his companions laughed and the three left the cavern, as Levi let himself fall out of the tunnel, landing on his feet like a cat.

   Slowly, he crept after them, always making sure to keep cover behind a wall or a rock. They were talking, but their voices echoed through the tunnels, causing them to mix up and become inaudible. It seemed that Zeke was going to come out after all and Levi couldn't challenge him or dispatch the other men here without stumbling onto reinforcements.

   When they took the left turn, Levi was almost going to follow them, until he meant to hear a cry coming from the right turn. No, he should keep following Zeke, but it was most definitely the cry of an infant, a baby.

 _Damn this_ , he thought and he took the right turn, still blending into the shadows and his sword ready. More light came from this way, however, it wasn't the light of a torch or a fire. When he walked inside of another large cavern, he realized it to be sunlight, creeping in through the cracks in the roof.

   Women, so many of them, frail and dirty, were hunched in the corner, cradling their children. They gave him a fearful, but angered, feral look, as Levi did what seemed most reasonable.

   He raised his hands and let his sword drop, hoping it would calm them down.

   An elderly woman, a crone, rose from the crowd and came forward, her long silver hair draping over her face. “Who are you? You're a southerner, aren't you?”, she asked with a dry voice and she pointed her crooked finger at him.

   “Yes. I am allied with Ymir,” he answered truthfully, “Who are you?”

   She gave him a hopeful, yet still cautious look. “These are my daughters, my sisters, my cousins, and we're all Zeke's wives. Tell me, are you here to free us?"

   Looking at the harem of women, Levi felt even more disgust for the Ape Clan's chief than before. By the Goddess, with so many wives no wonder he never left the caves. “Yes, follow me.”

   When the crone's eyes widened and Levi heard footsteps and the unsheathing of a blade, he quickly hunched, feeling the sword graze over him. Quickly, he took his own from the cavern floor, and turned around, ready to parry the next attack.

   One of the men that had been with Zeke was giving him a murderous look. When he grinned, his mouth was missing multiple teeth and scars littered his face like freckles. “Come here then, little one.”

   If there was one thing which Levi did not like, it was people mocking his size. He gave the man a cocky smirk and dashed forward, surprising the mountain man with his agile step. Dodging the strike the other man made, he crouched and slashed at the man's legs, feeling the skin and muscle tear under his blade.

   The assailant fell forwards, face planted into the floor, as Levi plunged his sword deep into his back, puncturing his heart. He saw how the other man died, letting out one final breath.

   Without dwelling on it despite how his stomach sickened, he motioned to the women to follow him. First, they gave him fearful looks, but the crone gave them a nod and they scrambled to their feet.

   Now, Levi was entirely unsure if they were even going out of the cave system instead of heading deeper, but when the sounds of clashing swords echoed through the cavern, he increased his step.

   Outside, the sunlight blinded him for a moment. The battle was well on its way, reaching its climax. Bodies littered the snow, dying it a bright, ugly red, as in the middle of the pass, Zeke's and Reiner's axes were clashing.

   Turning around, he faced the crone, pointing towards the path leading up the mountain: “Take your women up there and wait. I have to help.”

   She gave him a nod and quickly moved towards the path, the harem following her steps, tiny children and babies in their arms.

   Levi stumbled onto the battlefield, dodging sword strikes with agile dance until he reached Reiner, whose eyes met his for a short moment. Nodding, Levi quickly dashed forward, holding his sword, sharp enough to cut bone, and slashed at the other man's ankles.

   Wailing, Zeke was unable to parry Reiner's axe and it buried deep into his shoulder. As he fell onto the snow, his eyes landed on Levi. “Betrayal!”, the man yelled, his voice hysterical.

   Reiner grabbed the man by his hair, lifting him up, and closed the space between them. “You betrayed me first, Zeke. Then, you went against my Warchief. Your fate is death.”

   The man cried, screamed as someone else, one of Reiner's men, held him still, while Reiner grabbed his axe. When his eyes locked onto Levi's, the prince of Sina realized the cold brutality that was war when Zeke's head was separated from his body.

   Levi looked away.

   Holding it high, Reiner's voice carried through the valley: “Ape Clan, you're chieftain is dead! Now, those who are foolish to fight on, die as you wish. Those that don't, follow us and swear loyalty to your new Warchief!”

   Levi felt so alien among these men.

   He still didn't like war nor fighting.

 

* * *

 

   The warmth of the bonfire felt nice against his skin as Eren looked up at the moon once more, wondering where Reiner and Levi were. It had been two days now and no sign of the both of them had come and strangely, Eren feared for Levi.

   Petra sat next to him, but she was silent, her eyes swollen. They had found her partners, her brothers in some sense, and it had been bad. Oluo had lived although he had reeked of death and looked the part, his skin torn apart by wargs, while Gunther and Eld had perished in the snow. At least they had managed to slay their enemies when Annie's troops had found them.

   Eren mourned in silence. He had never been close to either of them, instead he had hated them as they had always kept watch when he had been locked up in his cell, but he mourned with Petra. Absentmindedly, he let his right hand trail up and down her back, soothing her and letting her know he was here.

   Above, so high up in the mountains, the stars were so radiant and he felt like counting them.

   On the other side of him, he felt someone sitting down, causing the tree trunk he was sitting on to rock back and forth.

   Annie, chieftain, dressed down in just a fur cloak, sat next to him and held forth a piece of root. “It tastes better than it looks.”

   Thanking her, Eren stared at it for a moment, a bit turned of at it's odd shape and hard texture, but was surprised by its sweetness. “It is good,” he spoke truthfully.

   Maybe it was like that with the mountain men. Before, he had seen them as brutish, feral beasts living on snowy peeks, but seeing them laugh and dine around the bonfire, he felt comfortable.

   Ymir was sitting closest to Utgard, laughing.

   “How did she do it?”, Eren asked out loud, not even realizing he had until Annie turned to face him.

   She understood what he meant though, as her eyes softened at the sight of the Warchief. “I can't speak for Rein or Bert, but when I met her, she inspired me. My clan-

   "My clan had it's wrong ways. All boys were drowned in the river. When I met her on the battlefield, our clans fighting, I realized that change was necessary to survive and to unite.”

   “What did you do?”, Eren spoke softly, impressed by her honesty. He had forgotten how honest and true people could be during his stay in Sina.

   “I killed my former chieftain and took over.”  
  
   Eren's eyes widened.

   When Annie saw, she snickered, slapping him playfully on the back of his head. “Our people have our ways, your people have yours. No need to look so shocked, prince.”

   True. His father had done the same, hadn't he?

   He didn't want to think about his mother right now, so he was going to speak up about anything else, but was gladly saved by the sound of a horn carrying through the wind.

   “They're here.” Annie let out a breath of relief and she stood up.

   Riders came down from the mountain, their torches burning bright in the night. Minutes passed and everyone held their breath, waiting and fearing for their loved ones.

   Eren even let out a sigh of relief himself when he saw that annoying head of the Sinian prince, yet he was bewildered to see him laughing. Reiner was as well, cackling loudly at something funny Levi must have said, as he clapped him hard on the back.

   Ymir held out her right hand and he only realized now she was missing her middle and ring finger. Reiner rode forward, accompanied by Levi, and dropped a bloodied sack in her hand.

   Despite how gruesome it looked, the decapitated head of a man was raised high. “This!

   “This is what happens to those who oppose us! We shall slay anyone that stands in the way of our peace, of our freedom! When winter ends and spring begins, we shall ride down from this mountain and rain death upon the southerners!”, Ymir yelled, her voice carrying around the entire settlement.

   Everybody around him, except for him, Levi and Petra, roared, their cries becoming one.

   This was the power of the Warchief, Eren realized, as the man's, Zeke's, head was tossed into the flames.

   Levi and Eren's eyes met and he meant to see Levi smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some insight into Levi's head solved some of the questions? This won't be the last time though!


	15. Winter

   The flames burned bright in the night. Eren silently thought of a Marian prayer. Too many times had Eren mourned his allies, especially during the climax of the last war, but doing it again tore his heart wide open. Had he been foolish to think that there would be no more bloodshed, no more pain?

   Up here, there was simply no way to bury anyone. The ground was too frozen to be dug up, especially with how many corpses there were.

   It was a ritual, as Annie had explained to him. The mountain men believed that a soul couldn't pass on if its body remained, so out of honor, they burned everyone, be it ally or foe. Along the mountains, along the snowy peaks, in every settlement, those that had died during the battle between Zeke and Reiner were burned.

   The mountain men sang, their voices echoing and becoming one. Eren was unable to understand what they meant, as they spoke in an old, forgotten language. A long time ago, this had been their language, but eventually, it had bled into Rosian overtime, before the war between the Rosians and the mountain men started, and now it was only remembered through song and prayer.

   In front of Utgard, Eld and Gunther were burned, becoming one with the wind, the earth and the Goddess.

   He crossed his eyes with Petra for a brief moment. She was clinging onto Oluo, as if afraid he would fade as well, and she gave him a sad, lost smile. The man himself looked rough, covered in cloth, some parts bloodied, to help the wounds heal, and tears, reflecting the fire's light, streamed down his face.

   Next to him, Levi remained motionless, his face blank, as though lost in thought.

   Eren wasn't sure whether Levi and him would ever reach a point of forgiveness or whether they were both playing a game of pretend. For now, as Eren couldn't stand by and do nothing, he carefully placed his right hand on the other prince's shoulder.

   Levi did not respond, although Eren saw a shift in his stormy eyes, but he did not push him away.

 

* * *

 

   Armin was doing much better as of late. Marco, cousin of Ymir and just as freckled as she was, had pushed the bone back into his skin the night of their arrival and had bound the broken ankle so it could heal and regrow. However, the judgment had been that Armin's ankle would forever be frail and unstable. The blond man should avoid combat at all times.

   Now, Armin being more of a scholar than a warrior, he didn't seem to worried about it but once they would travel south and retake their kingdoms, the man couldn't stand at Mikasa's side.

   A thick salve had been applied to Eren's wounded back which would quicken the healing process and would make the scars less visible over time.

   Berthold wasn't like the other chieftains. Yes, Eren knew that the man could hold himself well in a fight just through the sheer force of his insane height, but he seemed kinder, less violent than the others. Instead, he had chosen to remain in his tent a lot, always mixing together various herbs, roots or animal parts to brew together the most wondrous of mixtures. Marco usually helped him, although the freckled man was more of a physician than an alchemist, always caring for wounded mountain men.

   As Eren couldn't do much but lay around for a while until his skin had absorbed the salve, he wanted to strike a conversation with the chieftain: “Berthold?”

   The man looked up from his notes. “Yes, Eren?”, he asked. If there was one thing that Eren truly liked about these mountain man, it would have to be that they didn't care about his royal lineage. To them, he was a man, not a King and they would address him as such.

   “If you do not mind me asking, why did you become chieftain? You seem less-”

   “-less of a warrior? Don't worry, I've heard it often enough and it doesn't bother me,” Berthold interrupted, finishing Eren's sentence with a smile. “Yes, while I will hold my own on the battlefield once we head south, I prefer my studies and my alchemy.

   “My clan, the Giant clan, had once been united with Reiner's, but different opinions broke us apart fifteen years ago. When I met him on the battlefield again, I realized I did not want us to fight anymore. Us mountain men have fought for long enough and I'd rather there be less deaths than more.”

   Eren had seen the way the the two chieftains hovered near each other, sharing casual touches that radiated warmth and love. “You overtook your clan?”

   “Yes, I did, as it had been the only way. When Reiner had decided to join Ymir after his defeat against Zeke, I followed him naturally. Does this answer your question?”

   Eren nodded and the chieftain returned to his notes, writing down a thought before it faded.

   It touched Eren deeply to hear such honest words from Berthold. To care so deeply for someone else, it was strange to the prince. Eren had had his fair share of lovers, whether they had been courtiers or bedslaves, whether they had been men or women, but none had ever lasted for long. For the most part, he had engaged on it because there had been a physical connection, but emotionally, while he of course had cared for them, he had never loved them.

   Maybe it was the fate of a King or a Queen to never find true love. Like his mother, he would marry someone of high wealth and high importance, maybe even a courtier from Sina to solidify their alliance, but it would never be out of love.

   A loneliness ached at Eren's heart.

 

* * *

 

   The two princes shared a tent, close to Utgard, although that was about it. Every night, Levi only slept for a couple of hours as the man wasn't there when Eren went to bed or when he woke up.

   One night, instead of dozing off, he had left his bed in search of the other prince, however, he hadn't needed to search for long. The man had sat by the bonfire, which had been dying out, its final sparks fading. Eren had thought about sitting next to him, but when he had seen Mikasa approach Levi, he had hidden behind the covers of their tent.

   He had let them be, let her forgive him, and had returned to his bed but hadn't slept as he thought about his own family.

   As of late, little gifts started popping up in front of their tent, all with the Sinian prince's name written on it in big, ugly letters. Whoever made them had never learned to write, but, they tried their hardest as over time, their handwriting improved.

   Occasionally, Eren had gotten a peek at the presents when Levi had carefully unwrapped them, making sure not to damage or break the contents inside.

   Levi got wooden or stone carvings, woven tapestries depicting him or various assortments of berries, roots or dried meat. No matter what it was, the other prince cherished them dearly and stored them delicately away in a chest on his side of the tent.

   “Who is giving these to you?”, Eren had asked when he had been resting from his daily training, letting the wounds on his back breath and scar.

   He had thought to see a thin smile appear on the prince's lips, but he had hidden it quickly. “Nobody in particular.”

   The morning after, Eren had been up earlier than usual and he had left the tent to wash himself in a nearby mountain stream, but had stumbled upon an elderly woman, a crone. Her long, silver hair had been draped over her face and shoulders. In her hands, she had been holding one of Levi's many gifts.

   He had remembered seeing her among the people that had returned from Levi's and Reiner's battle with the Ape clan. “So you are giving him all these gifts?”, he had asked.

   She had smiled warmly and her fingers, crooked and old, had stroked the soft fabric wrapping with great care. “We were going to be killed. Zeke had always told us that if he fell, so would we. The Sinian prince prevented that and made sure that our children got to see another day.”

   When she had held the present forward, she had given him one last courteous nod before leaving him. Even though the crone was frail and old, she had still hiked up the mountain on most days to thank Levi.

   Entering their tent, he had approached Levi's side and he had placed the gift on his bed.

 

* * *

 

   Eren and Levi danced the dance of death as their blades clashed against one another, hot, bright sparks escaping outwards. Levi, agile as always, stepped away from Eren, establishing a healthy distance between them.

   Like that, the two princes were like the two ends of a golden coin: Hot, fierce and headstrong. Cold, careful and precise.

   A devilish smile appeared on Levi's fine lips, his pitch black hair sticking to his forehead. “Is that all?”, he crooned.

   They had been training together for weeks now, ever since Eren's wounds had healed enough. First, he had only been allowed to train for an hour or so, but now he would push his body past his own limits every day.

   Eren wasn't sure when he and Levi had started their regular training sessions but now it was the only thing he yearned for every day. Eren found the other mountain men dull and predictable, especially now that he had started to regain his former strength and expertise. When their blades met, Eren hungered after it, as he needed to win, however, until now, it had always ended in a draw.

   Only when someone else stepped in and ordered them to stop fighting would Eren realize how lost he had gotten in the bloodlust.

   He mirrored Levi's cocky grin and spat: “Come on then. You act so victorious, so foolish, when you have never won against me. Did that one victory get to your head?”

   Levi's eyes burned bright as the man zipped forward, gliding past Eren and attempting to catch the man from behind. Yet, Eren had fought so many Sinians before and knew their style of battle, as he quickly spun around, letting his right leg catch speed, sweeping the Sinian prince of his feet.

   His sword prodding against Levi's chest, Eren smiled as he towered over the other prince. The man gave him the feral look of a cornered beast, his breathing rapid and trails of sweat dripping down his face.

   Eren saw the idea form in Levi's eyes, and before he could react, as he had let his guard down, Levi raised his leg, kicking Eren's balls hard. Like a cat, Levi slipped out from under him, readying himself to strike, as someone else stepped between them.

   Lost in pain, as Eren held himself together so he would not cry, Petra motioned for the both of them to stop: “Enough for today. This is going to far.”

   Levi gave her a seething stare, but when his eyes traveled down to her left hand, he gave her a confused stare. Naturally, Eren backed off, as she raised the sword at Levi: “Fight me.”

   The two had not reconciled yet, unlike Mikasa and him. With Petra in mourning, the chance had simply not been there, but now, she was offering it to him in the form of a duel. Eren saw Levi hesitate for a bit until he assumed his stance once more.

   Petra was a skilled fighter, one of the best, as she dashed forward and used the motion to strengthen her strike. Levi barely managed to parry it as he quickly retaliated with a strike of his own, but Petra merely stepped to the side and let it graze her.

   Eren felt someone step next to him and his eyes landed on Oluo. The man gave Petra a forlorn look: “She is something, is she not?”  
  
   “Yes,” Eren answered and they both knew Petra couldn't win this fight. Although she was older, wiser and headstrong, the Sinian prince had a natural expertise that no one but Eren could meet.

   Yet, she tried her hardest, letting all her anger and sadness out as she slashed at Levi multiple times. The prince parried them or danced out of the way, but had stopped striking back himself, noticing Petra's despair. “Do  _not_ hold back!”, she yelled and Eren saw tears on her face.

   Following suit, Levi used all the strength and finesse he had, clashing his sword against Petra's in a flurry of rapid attacks. Petra attempted to parry them all, but after the fourth clash, her own blade was swept out of her hands, landing on the dirt and snow.

   Levi quickly caught on and dropped his sword as well, catching Petra in his arms when she was about to fall forward on her knees.

   Feeling eyes on him, Eren stared up at Utgard and saw the shadow of Ymir and the tower looming over them.

   Most mountain men at this point left the two fighters alone, noting the private atmosphere and they gave the two the space to talk and bond. Eren himself did the same, returning to his tent, but not before hearing Levi apologize to her.

 

* * *

 

   It had been a long, _long_ day.

   To test their own strength, the most courageous and fiercest of the mountain men had challenged Eren to a duel. Like Levi, they hadn't held back as their swords, their axes or their spears went for his throat, his gut or his heart.

   Yet Eren beat them all the same, letting their faces meet the dirt and snow as he relished in the joy of victory. Finally, after all this time, he felt like himself again, the Eren he had been before Sina, before his father's betrayal.

   Of course, he had changed, but was it for the better? He had grown distrustful, even when a mountain man clapped him on the shoulder or offered him food, he feared it to be another attempt at his life. Over time, he would learn how to trust again, but for now, he looked at his reflection in the mountain streams and saw himself again.

   He let himself rest on his bed, feeling his muscles unwind and his head clear. Later, he would think, worry about this.

   Eren hadn't realized he had fallen asleep when soft, delicate fingers trailed along his back. For a brief moment, Eren had thought it to be a dream, a nice dream, but then he opened his eyes groggily to see Levi stand close to him. It seemed the other prince was lost in thought as he traced every scar and only when Eren coughed did the man flinch back.

   “I thought you were sleeping,” the man rambled quickly and it intrigued Eren to see Levi so uncontrolled. Normally, Levi was like ice, never showing any weakness.

   He sat upright, stretching and letting out a long yawn before meeting his eyes with Levi's. “Alright, what is the matter?”

   In truth, Eren was unsure how to name their relationship. Were they allies? Sure, they acted friendly towards each other, but did they both really mean it? When Eren thought back to his captivity and his hatred for Levi, he simply found it to have faded. _Strange_ , he thought. Just like the wounds on his back, with time and care, his hatred had scarred.

   Maybe this was a good thing. If Eren could see Levi as a friend, there would be no more wars between Sina and Maria when they both ascended to their respective thrones.

   Levi spoke out after a while: “Nothing, I was just admiring them.”

   “Admiring?”, Eren huffed and he gave the other prince a comical look, “They are just scars.”

   Levi's gray eyes sharpened. “You and I both know they mean a lot more to you than you seem to let on.”

   That was true, but Eren just wanted to trick, to fool himself into forgetting it all. There were nights which seemed to stretch forever, as memories haunted him and he felt the ghost of the leash crack against his back again and again.

   “So? Is it not better to think of them as plain, old scars than to keep seeing them as a sign of my weakness?” Eren didn't want his voice to crack, but as it did, Levi's eyes softened.

   “They aree not,” the man spoke and his voice sounded true, “They show your strength, Eren.”

   “Why?” Eren failed to understand why Levi was so kind to him. _Hell_ , he still didn't understand why Levi had changed so much since they had left Sina. Perhaps, Levi had finally learned to break the chains that had held him down.

   “My uncle wanted you to break. He needed you to break, but you did not. You held yourself together in front of him, you did not show him weakness, you showed him strength.”

   Eren had forgotten that Levi had witnessed the leashing. He wondered whether the other prince had felt pleasure or disgust.

   For the longest time, they both remained silent, as Eren let himself mull over that statement.  
  
   When it clicked, Eren understood what Levi, who had always been so closed off, had revealed about himself between the lines and the Marian prince spoke out, his voice uncertain but firm: “Did you break?”

   He could see Levi's features shift as the walls of frozen ice and solid steel rebuilt themselves around him. To survive in the Sinian court, the puppet show over which his uncles had held the strings, Levi had to have closed himself off from everyone.

   Yet, before he did anew, Levi spoke a word before leaving Eren: “ _Yes_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five little segments detailing Eren and some of Levi's stay at Utgard. Man, they do like each other!
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a big one, containing both a big reveal, a grand betrayal and a sudden plot twist, so buckle up!


	16. Kiss

   When their duel ended, both princes were left breathless, their blades falling into the snow. This would be their last fight for now, as tomorrow, they would ride down to Trost and it dawned onto Eren that he would miss this.

   He had dreaded that the winter spent with the mountain men would last an eternity, but had found himself at home. Yes, they were a little rough at times, but they were honest people with kind, true hearts.

   Eren had hunted with them, had fought with them, had eaten their food and had enjoyed their beer. He had bonded with the other chieftains, Annie especially, and had found friends for life. _Hell_ ,  he had even become closer with Levi, but Eren would not allow himself to grow to attached for he did not like it one bit that his stomach twisted when he saw Levi's pale, sharp and _beautiful_ features.  _No_ , he thought. They were just dwindling affections, brought on from them sharing a tent and training daily.

   When Eren became King, if they succeeded and won the war, he would abolish any of the false tales about the mountain men. Maria was done victimizing and alienating the other kingdoms. Until recent, Eren had thought that Maria had always been stronger and better than the other countries, but they were different, not weak.

   Being a slave had shown him the world from a perspective so different than that of a prince and he had learned and grown from it. Eren saw the faults in the Marian society now and knew that to keep the peace forever, he had to correct them, despite how some of his people would retaliate against him.

   When Levi approached Eren, he waved his pale hand in front of Eren's eyes as the Marian prince had been lost in thought. “You really let yourself go,” Levi stated mockingly as he took a strand of Eren's thick hair between his fingertips.

   Eren had always liked his hair short, but over the winter and his captivity in Mitras, it had grown long enough that he had to bind it back during his fights. Yet halfway, with his rapid movement, it was draped over his face, sticky with sweat. As a nice bonus, the Marian prince hadn't shaved all that often so his usual stubble had grown a bit out of control. What could he say? Marian's tended to be hairy.

   Something clicked in Levi's head as the man gave Eren a pitiful look. “Do not tell me you do not know how to cut your hair or shave yourself?”

   One reason was that Eren tended to be a klutz from time to time. He was an excellent warrior, one of the best, but precise movements weren't his forte as he always ended up with little cuts on his chin and neck. The other reason was that his slaves had always done it for him and he had never found a reason to learn it himself.

   “Not really?"

   Levi sighed and motioned for Eren to follow him back to their shared tent. “Wait inside, I will grab some water.”

   Awkwardly, a bit confused by the sudden turn of events, Eren sat on a stool awaiting Levi's return. The newly born pessimistic, distrusting side of him blared loudly as Levi holding a knife so close to his face was a bad idea. _No_ , he thought, _I will trust him._

   When the Sinian prince returned with a wooden bucket of water, some clean rags and a jar containing white salve, he put them on their table and grabbed another chair, sitting down in front of Eren. “Really, you are such a prince at times,” he groaned, giving Eren a harsh look.

   “Thank you, I guess?”

   “It was not a compliment,” Levi sighed, scratching his head, “Did no one ever teach you this? Your father?”

   Levi realized the mistake he had made but the damage had already been done. Eren's demeanor changed as his features saddened. “I did not mean it like that,” Levi intervened quickly and he took Eren's chin in his right hand, causing their eyes to meet, “I really did not. I forgot.”

   Eren exhaled and flashed the other prince a quick smile, knowing it to be true. “I know.”

   Quickly nodding, the prince grabbed his knife from its holster. It was pretty and sharp, like the wielder, and embedded with tiny sapphires. It must be a family heirloom of some kind as the Sinian prince tended after it with great care, sharpening and cleaning it regularly.

   When Levi coated Eren's chin and neck with the white salve, helping the blade glide smoother and preventing the tender skin from irritating, he uttered: “Angle your head to the left.”

   Eren followed the order and felt the blade glide over his skin, causing goosebumps to form all over his arms and legs. Despite their newfound friendship, if one were to call it that. and Eren's new affection that he forced himself to forget, the unspoken past still lingered between them like a sore, festering wound and who knew if hatred still burned inside of the other prince? Levi was still excellent at hiding his true feelings and Eren shouldn't allow himself to forget that just because the other prince smiled more.

   Surprisingly, Levi's motion were incredibly precise, like he had shaved another person many times before as the blade never dug into Eren's skin. “You are good at this,” Eren murmured.

   Thoroughly cleaning Eren's shaved skin with a wet rag, a distant look fogged Levi's stormy eyes. “I know,” he answered and the blade slid across Eren's jaw once more, “I used to shave my uncle.”

   Just like that, the mood shifted and an uncomfortable, but curious, feeling clawed up Eren's stomach. He definitely wanted to know more about Levi's past, ever since he had revealed that his uncle had broken him, but the space to had simply lacked until now. “What happened?”

   Levi looked troubled, as if memories plagued him, but the motions across his skin didn't falter. “I do not want to discuss this right now, Eren,” the other prince breathed as he dipped the blade into the water, “Point your chin upwards.”

   When Eren felt the blade slide over his neck, for a moment, his breath hitched, but he willed himself to realize that Levi wouldn't slit his throat. Maybe he still wanted to, maybe he still needed to, but Eren was more useful to him alive, not dead, as Maria would never bow before a Sinian. The moment dragged on for an eternity, the wind blowing against the tent, until Levi cleaned his blade with a rag and he slid it back into its holster.

   It confused Eren that Levi had changed so much as of late. Knowing this to be the last chance he and Levi could have a private talk, for a while at least, he asked, uncertainty lacing his voice: “Levi? Why are you so different with me ever since we escaped Mitras?”

   Levi avoided his eyes, carefully cleaning up the stray hairs and the remaining salve with a rag. “You mean I do not try to hurt you anymore?”

   “Yes.”

   “Believe me, I am just as confused as you are,” the prince laughed to himself, “I already told you that it is better if we become allies.”

   Eren's eyes sharpened. “You are not telling me the truth, Levi.”

   The man sighed, staring up at the roof of the tent, his eyes resembling summer storms. “When-”, Levi breathed, “When I heard my uncle was going to have you leashed, I came to watch even though it was dangerous for me to leave my quarters. It was all I had ever wanted, ever needed, but I found no satisfaction from it. Instead, I felt sick, disgusted with myself. You had saved my life and there I was enjoying yours being taken.

   “I had turned into my uncle. I had become just as twisted as him and had excused my own actions in the name of revenge,” Levi answered truly and Eren saw how hard the other prince was trying to keep himself together, his lower lip quivering, “I cannot stop blaming you for Furlan and Isabel, Eren, but maybe I can try and understand that good people do awful things sometimes.”

   “I apologize,” spoke Eren truthfully.

   Levi's eyes met his. “I as well.”

   For a moment, the two prince's lingered in silence. It felt as though they were stepping on new, uncommon territory, each other's territory, and neither had a grasp of how to move from here. Levi was a strange man; A prince of ice, of masks and of deceit, but there was something honest inside of him, a heart that had not frozen over. Eren had found himself become more and more enamoured by the unfathomed labyrinth that was Levi's mind. The other prince was always thinking miles ahead, especially during times of conflict, and Eren was intrigued by the idea of seeing Levi bare and vulnerable.

   Eren realized his eyes hadn't moved from Levi's pale, slim lips. Now was not the time to let the situation grow out of control, especially with their newfound relationship so fragile, but at some point Levi whispered, his voice barely audible: “Kiss me.”

   Was it the wiser choice to step away or act on Levi's request?

   Eren leaned forward, kissing Levi softly, warily at first, feeling the others lips against his. Carefully, he cupped Levi's cheeks, who angled his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Levi's lips were surprisingly soft, whereas Eren had imagined them to be course and rough. Levi's lack of expertise when it came to kissing became clear to Eren, for he felt Levi's teeth bump into his lips more than once and he seemed unable to fully meld into the kiss, his posture still very tense.

   After a minute that had felt like an hour, Eren pulled himself back to check whether he had overstepped the others boundaries, but he found Levi's ever so pale skin to be wearing a bright crimson flush. The Sinian prince's pupils were blown and he breathed rapidly. It had just been one kiss, a timid one at that, but Levi was already overwhelmed. Eren didn't know what overtook him, a desire maybe that he hadn't felt in a long, long time, as his hands wandered to the nape of the other prince's neck and he pulled him close again.

   Levi didn't hold back either as his fingers buried into Eren's hair, dragging him closer as their chests met. Hastily, every thought of warning erasing against the touch of Levi's nails softly scraping his scalp, Eren hoisted Levi up and placed him on their table as he pushed forward, letting his tongue roam freely inside Levi's mouth as he gently massaged Levi's hips.

   Levi tasted sweet, like summer.

   Legs wrapped around his upper body, pulling him closer, just as Eren's hands slid further up, meticulously unraveling the laces that held Levi's outfit together and-

   A horn echoed through the pass, breaking the spell and causing both princes to violently jerk back from each other. Had they gone too far? They had barely talked about the past and here they were making out like lovers. Eren found Levi incredibly attractive and had often found his eyes lingering on his fine features, but he was sure this was destined to end in tragedy.

   But maybe, _maybe_ with a bit of luck, they could make it work.

   Levi laughed hoarsely, his right index finger tracing over his bottom lip: “You are quite the attentive lover, Eren.”

   Eren couldn't help but stifle a laugh himself as Levi's blunt attitude broke the awkward atmosphere. “You are not as cold as you make yourself seem at times, Levi.”

   When the horn was blown for the second time, Eren backed off so Levi could get down from the table, sliding off like a cat. One blow meant incoming mountain men, while two meant southerners approaching.

   Quickly, Eren dashed out of their tent, Levi on his heels, as they went to see whoever the people ascending the mountain were. Winter had prevented them from heading south just as it had prevented Rose's armies from attacking.

   Outside, the wind blew harshly against him even though the sky was clear and ravens soared high.

   The mountain men grouped at either side of the path to Utgard, where Ymir loomed in front of the gate, her one eye closed. Whoever were coming up the mountain, they were awaited, as she wore the fur of a mountain bear, its upper jaw hunched over her head. Pressing forward through the crowd, Eren found himself to be standing next to Annie. “Who is coming?”, he asked quickly, catching his breath.

   He met her questioning eyes. “What do you mean? You don't know?”, she asked, craning her head to look past Eren.

   “What? Of course not!” _Should he?_

   “Well, someone didn't find you trustworthy enough then,” Annie answered quickly as he followed her gaze, landing on Levi who stood a bit away from them, “Despite your affection towards each other, he still doesn't include you in our plans.”

   Instantly, bright flames of anger, of betrayal, burned violently within him as Eren gave the other prince a seething, hateful stare, but his attention was shifted to the sole person riding towards to Utgard.

   On an elegant, white mare, clad in a silver coat with a thick fur collar, rode Krista Lenz, high priestess of the Goddess, alone.

   What was _she_ doing here?

   Her azure eyes met his as she rode past him and they were solemn, lonely as she gave him a nod. Finally, her mysterious words spoken at the ball were clear to him: She had known of Levi's alliance with the mountain men and had known of the Regent's twisted, vile and rotten ways. By staying with Levi, Eren would have made it out of Sina alive.

   Why could no one ever talk straight to him? Why did everyone have to lie?

   Reaching Utgard, she dismounted and a mountain man swooped in to collect the horse. Even though the ground was covered in dirt and melting snow, Krista was barefoot as she took tiny steps towards Ymir and Eren meant to see one of her hands quiver.

   The crowd moved with her, forming a wall behind her and cutting of her escape route, as she approached Ymir. The Warchief wore a strange look as she held out her hand and the high priestess accepted it, their fingers intertwining.

   Turning her back to Ymir, Krista stared at the mountain man in silence.

   Eren could hear her take a deep breath, before announcing: “Mountain men! From this day forward, the Armies of the Faith join your cause!”

   The crowd roared as axes, swords and spears were lifted high. Next to him, Annie didn't join her kin as she gave her Warchief a long stare, before muttering loud enough for Eren to hear: “She shouldn't trust the priestess.”

   Krista's hand left Ymir's as she took a step forward and Eren noticed she was holding knife, reflecting the sunlight. “I must tell you all the truth. I am not who you think I am.

   "My real name is Historia Reiss! I am the rightful crown princess of Rose!”

   Eren wasn't sure whether to gape or laugh at her, yet for some reason, he couldn't help but believe her. Her words sounded true and she looked the part with her fair skin, blue eyes and blond hair, but so did Armin and most Rosians. Was this a trick to capture Rose or something? Thinking back, he had never heard Krista mention anything about her childhood at all.

   Krista, no, Historia apparently, continued, her voice clear: “My mother was a servant under the King, Rod Reiss, a man who could not control his desires. With no more heirs left, it will be me who inherits the throne upon his death!”

   Ymir stepped forward, joining the smaller woman's side and proceeding to yell: “And he will die! Tomorrow, we head down from this mountain!”

   Once more, everyone about him roared loud, like savage beasts. Eren felt eyes on him and knew that Levi was trying to draw his attention, but Eren was too hurt to look at him.

   Again, Eren had put his trust in the wrong people, in the wrong cause. Even though Levi found him worthy enough to be a lover, a fling maybe, he didn't think Eren should be trusted after all this time.

   In some ways, Eren was still just a slave and nothing more.

   Historia held the blade high before letting it slice her palm, tearing the flesh and letting blood seep through her fingers. “I, Historia Reiss, pledge my loyalty to the Warchief of the clans, Ymir!”, the high priestess yelled, but her voice wavered at the mention of Ymir.

   Accepting the blade from Historia, Ymir followed her action, slicing her own palm as well. “I, Ymir, pledge my loyalty to the true queen of Rose, Historia Reiss!”, the Warchief mirrored, as she raised her hand to Historia.

   For a moment, Historia held back until her face numbed and she held forth her own hand.

   The crone that Levi had saved stepped forward from the crowd with slow, old steps. Standing before the Warchief and the high priestess, she took both the hands and united them, letting their blood mix. “May you two ride together until the end,” she spoke, her words carrying a strength in them that send chills down Eren's scarred back.

   “They got married,” Eren whispered under his breath and Annie nodded.

   “Such is our way,” she returned, “Our Warchief fancies the pretty priestess.”

   The crowd cheered, whistling and screaming their names, just as lavender mountain lilies streamed down from Utgard like raindrops. Historia's saddened eyes landed on his and he gave her a smile just as sad. He quickly figured she didn't marry the Warchief out of her own will. To save her people from the tyrants that ruled the three kingdoms, she had to.

   So quick, so easy, were the three true crown ascendants united under one cause.

   When Ymir and Krista turned to enter Utgard, Eren saw the other chieftains and Levi follow them. Eren quickly paced after them, righteous fury boiling in his stomach. If they thought he was gonna let this one slide, they were damn wrong.

   Surrounding the central table with the drawn on map, Ymir spoke out first, letting out a long, drawn out sigh: “Alright then, that's done.”

   How could they all act so, so normal, like they hadn't just let Eren out of the equation even though he was the rightful King of Maria and he had requested to be informed of everything. With a loud bang, he let his hand clash on the table, causing the attention to shift onto him instantly: “Why the _fuck_ was I not informed?”

   He gave them all, one by one, a bitter stare, but Levi of course. While in truth, he was hurt, his heart a gaping wound, he wouldn't let himself show such fragile emotions in front of people who didn't trust him. For now, he would hide behind a wall of seething hate.

   It was Historia, the newcomer, who wasn't a coward and spoke out: “We were afraid you would abandon our cause over the winter.”

   “Why would you think that?”, Eren barked, his hands balling into fists.

   Ymir gave him a hateful stare, likely threatened by Eren's aggression towards her new bride, and she was about to speak but Eren quickly interrupted her: “I am asking her, not you.”

   Both Reiner's and Berthold's hand went to their respective weapons, but Annie quickly took a step closer towards Eren, following the other chieftains actions. Eren was glad at least someone stuck to his side, even when Annie got strange, betrayed stares from her allies. “During my visit in Mitras, you seemed keen on fleeing,” Historia explained.

   Eren laughed bitterly, pointing a hateful finger towards Levi. All of the earlier passion, kindness towards that man had faded so swiftly as Eren hissed: “Because that man over there was torturing me! I was trying to get away from him! Do not make up these weak lies, false priestess, when everybody here knows I was not worthy enough to be trusted!

   “All you people needed was a pawn to rule Maria,” Eren spoke and he hated how his voice cracked and tears burned behind his eyes.

   Tension crackled through the air like lightning, the only sound being Eren's hard breathing. He wanted to go home. He longed to be around his own people who wouldn't lie to his face or hide anything from him.

   Eren missed his mother.

   “Alright,” Ymir said, breaking the silence, “Let us rest this for now. I don't want our celebration to be ruined.”

   Eren gave her a mocking grin at how she blamed him, as if his feelings weren't valid enough and he was overreacting. For a moment, Eren considered grabbing a horse and breaking this alliance apart, but he knew sticking with these treacherous people until the end was the wisest choice.

   When he had his kingdom and armies back, they were going to feel his rage.

 

* * *

 

   The great bonfire had been lit.

   A large table had been placed in front of Utgard's gates, the prime seat of the Warchief and her bride. On one side, Eren sat with Annie, while on the other side, Berthold, Reiner and Levi sat.

   Eren had avoided those five for the remainder of the day by walking through the mountains, needing to vent and blow of steam. When dusk had come, Annie, the best tracker of the clans, had found him and the two of them had sat at a mountain stream in comfortable silence.

   The night was reaching it's climax. First, there had been a speech held by Ymir, but Eren had zoned it out, hating the way her nagging voice sounded. Every minute or so, different mountain men approached the newlyweds, giving them presents and wishing them great fortune.

   Krista, _no_ , Historia had looked uncomfortable, especially when Ymir pulled her closer and closer, but he couldn't bring up the will to care.

   Eren sipped on some alcoholic beverage the mountain men called mead and it helped the night pass faster. He was incredibly glad that Annie didn't try to strike a conversation with him but let him sit this one out in peace, but still occasionally gave him a sympathetic stare.

   Around the fire, lovers were having sex and Eren avoided staring at them to long for it send unpleasant sparks through his body and it reminded him of earlier.

   As a tradition, at a marriage, the bonfire was a place of lust and passion.

   Eren instead focused on the others at the celebration. Mikasa and Armin were sitting, drinking and laughing near their tent, sharing mead, and if Eren hadn't felt so out of place, he would have approached them. Petra had walked over to him once with Oluo, offering him an escape, but seeing so many couples unsettled him and Eren would rather stay alone.

   Eren was truly doomed to be forever lonely.

   When the fire was slowly dying and most lovers, including the newlyweds, left to the privacy of their tent, Annie nudged his shoulder: “Look, you can share a night with one of my women. It could help you blow of some steam.”

   Eren stared at her for a long time, until deciding he would really love that right now, longing to forget the way Levi's lips had felt against his own. “Yes, I would like that,” Eren responded.

   Annie gave him a nod. “Mina!”, she yelled and a woman rose from the bonfire, moving over to her chieftain. She was pretty to look at, fair, slender and dark-haired. Her eyes rested on Eren as she gave the prince a seductive smile. “Take this one with you.”

   “Of course, chieftain,” Mina answered and she motioned for Eren to follow.

   A voice interrupted them quickly. “Do not be so quick,” hissed Levi, who had risen from his chair and gave Eren a seething look, “We have unfinished business, Eren.”

   Before Eren had any time to interfere or decline, the Sinian prince was marching off to their tent. For a short moment, Eren thought about ignoring Levi's demand, but anger and hate burned bright within him and he hurried after Levi, feeling like punching the man in the face.

   Inside their tent, Eren didn't allow Levi any second to speak. He knew the prince's expertise at twisting situations so it would seem like Eren was the one at fault: “You lied to me.”

   Levi spun on his heals, giving Eren a hateful gaze. “I never lied to you,” he replied quickly, before taking a step closer to Eren and burying his index finger into Eren's chest, “I merely did not tell you.”

   Eren slapped the hand away from him, ignoring how for a split second Levi's angered facade broke. “Are you for real? Those are the same things, Levi, do not try and patronize me. I demanded from you that you informed me of everything yet you still do not trust me.”

   “And what did you do to earn my trust?”, Levi spat at him.

   Eren took one step closer to Levi, causing their chests to touch and breaths to intermingle: “I did not hurt you, ever, without reason like you did. I joined this alliance even you had me tortured for months. I did not spill the truths about your past. I trusted you,” he listed and he had to bury his nails into his palms to prevent himself from tearing up.

   For a split second, the Marian prince was met with silence, until he felt Levi pull him close.

   This time, Eren wouldn't allow the situation to grow out of hand, as he pushed Levi away, who fell back against their table. Hurt was apparent on the other prince's fine features, but Eren would let himself be deceived once more, wouldn't allow himself to think for a moment something beautiful could have grown from this.

   “Do not fucking touch me again, _ever_ ,” Eren cried, fighting back the bitter tears, “Get away from me! By the Goddess, I thought you had changed. I thought we could make this happen!”

   Levi's mouth opened, most likely to spin more sweetened lies, but Eren would have none of it as he stormed out off their tent.

   Hurt, betrayed and lonely, he ran back towards the bonfire but noticed everybody had left to spent the night with their lovers. When Eren saw the woman from before, he had forgotten her name, sitting by the bonfire, he walked towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I hope I didn't scare anyone off! We've surpassed the halfway mark of this story and the narrative goes downhill first before it gets better, I swear. 
> 
> A big reveal (Historia), a grand betrayal (Eren isn't trusted) and a sudden plot twist (The kiss).


	17. Hope

   Sitting on the windowsill, Eren bathed in soft sunlight and watched down below. From here, in Utopia, seat of the church, he could see the three borders and the point where they became one: Ehrmich.

   Utopia was the perfect place of operations for their assault on Rose and, eventually, Sina and Maria. Even though it was holy ground, the place where the Goddess had first descended onto earth, Eren feared it wouldn't prevent the Regent and his father from tearing it down if they could.

   Eren had seen the grand church many times before on the horizon during the final battle for Ehrmich, but he had never entered it before. It was designed to be a safe haven for the refugees of war, a place where they wouldn't have to fear for their family. Ironically, the current refugees were those that had fled from the north out of fear of the mountain men.

   Trost wasn't under siege yet, but Ymir's armies had started settling in front of its gates, far enough out of reach so they wouldn't be hailed down by arrows. As Trost laid near a river though, it made for a great defense as the only solid way into the capital was from the southern gate. The Armies of the Faith had moved to wall off both borders to prevent the other two Kings from intervening.

   Eren wore the Marian armor with a strange sense of loss. The golden accents, the red cloth and the iron chain mail felt cold against his skin. Once Trost had been retaken, his true state of living would be revealed to the world, and from then on, he would be Eren again, but for now, he remained Rogue, a nameless soldier.

   A knock on his door awoke him from his brooding thoughts. “Come in,” he spoke clearly.

   It was Mikasa who opened the door, giving him a quick smile. Her dark hair had been trimmed around her ears and she carried the Sinian armor with pride. “Your Highness,” she said, “I've been requested to retrieve your for the meeting. Look, I know that you are still hurt, but you cannot avoid them any longer.”

   For the week he had been holed up in this eerie, empty church, he had avoided the other leaders, especially when they had requested to meet him. Either he trained by himself or with an unlucky squire or he had let a mountain man or woman into his bed to rid himself of the memories of Levi's lips.

   Eren sighed, scratching his neck, and rose from the windowsill. “Alright,” he huffed, “Only if you will fight me later.”

   He missed Levi, it was obvious. Whether it had been their talks in their tent, of war and the past, or their daily fights, it tore at him like a gaping wound. Yet he wouldn't allow himself to act on it, constantly reminding himself of the serpent the Sinian prince truly was.

   Mikasa gave him a wondered stare. “Of course,” she answered, nodding. Back during their fight in the pits of Mitras, an eternity ago now, they had promised each other a fair fight.

   He followed her through the solemn hallways of Utopia. They were empty, so different than the halls of Mitras, and Eren wasn't so sure anymore which he preferred. Through the open windows, he saw the long fields surrounding the church and the blooming flowers and blossoming trees.

   Spring had come.

   Reaching the war room, Mikasa knocked once before stepping aside to allow Eren access. Breathing in, he felt her giving him a pat on the shoulder, before he opened the door.

   Around the war table stood the Warchief, Ymir, the Rosian princess, Historia Reiss, and the Sinian prince, Levi Ackerman.

   Historia had denounced her title of high priestess. A matron had overtaken the mantle, an elderly woman who had given the young girl a smile that had held the world. From what he knew, she had gotten Historia out of Trost and allowed the girl to ascend higher among the church's hierarchy.

   Each of them gave Eren a different stare, at least, except for Levi, who kept his eyes of him. Ymir gave him a distrusting glare, still offended that Eren had verbally attacked Historia, while her wife gave Eren an apologetic smile.

   Multiple times, during dinner or when Eren had wandered the halls of Utopia alone, the young woman had made multiple attempts to talk with him but he had declined every single time.

   “Eren, how wonderful you are able to join us,” Historia spoke as if Eren had been to busy to attend until now, when they all knew Eren had simply avoided them.

   “What is this about?”, Eren asked quickly. For a moment, he wanted to lean into the urge to flee, to return to his chambers. While his anger had settled down, he still felt betrayed and he would think twice about trusting them ever again. This alliance was still the safest way to his throne, but at that point, he would cut them all of and raise Maria's borders high.

   Ymir met his eyes. “We've found a way to enter Trost.”

   “Oh?”, Eren questioned.

   “While my armies attack the front gates, a small force will infiltrate the city. With all the attention on me and Historia, the northern walls will be mostly unguarded and it will allow you two to climb them,” Ymir explained.

_You two?_

   His eyes landed on Historia and Eren knew immediately she had her hand in this. Had it always been her plan for Eren and Levi to end up so entangled? Once more, he wondered who the princess truly was behind her feigned mask of kindness.

   “Yes,” Levi interfered, whose empty gaze lingered on the war table, “You and me will climb into the city. When Ymir and Historia storm the gates and make their way to the palace, we will open its gates from behind. We are keeping this operation small, only Mikasa and Petra will be joining us.”

   Eren was torn. On one hand, it was a brilliant plan, but on the other, it was incredibly dangerous and with the lives of two crown princes at stakes. One mistake could be detrimental to the recapture of Sina and Maria.

   Mostly, he feared whether he and Levi could work together like this.

   Ymir continued: “Annie will be with you as well. She's my best climber and if anyone can survive in enemy territory, she can.”

   Annie had stuck with Eren until she had departed for the front lines of Trost multiple days ago. He saw that it pained the Warchief that one of her loyal friends had been so indifferent towards her, but, alas, she had caused this herself by alienating Eren from this alliance in the first place.

   “Alright,” Eren breathed, “This does seem to be the most effective plan. Are we done for now, then?”

   When she nodded, Eren turned around to leave them in his wake, ignoring the pleading look the Rosian princess had given him. Hurt and pain clawed at him and he wouldn't allow the burning tears behind his eyes to fall. How could Levi simply ignore him? Yes, the fight in their tent lingered between them, but couldn't he at least look at Eren? Why did Eren feel like he was the one at fault!

   Mikasa was still guarding the door and when he left the war room, he motioned for her to follow him. Eren needed to get this pain off him and fighting was the only way right now. While this was holy ground and fighting was prohibited, Eren had decided, as a testament of his defiance, to train within the courtyard close to his own chambers. Multiple times, priests had approached him and warned him that this would ensue the wrath of the Goddess, but Eren had told them to suck it.

   Eren felt the sun radiate on his skin when they entered the courtyard, an old oak centering it, engraved with ancient prayers. Moss and ivy hung down from the windowsills above, giving the place a quiet, serene almost, atmosphere and he had come here when anger had burned bright within him.

   Turning around, he unsheathed his broadsword from its sheath and pointed it towards Mikasa.

   "Your Highness?”, she asked, her hand lingering on her own blade, “Do we need to do this now? I can see you are hurting and I do not that this wi-”

   “Fight me,” he ordered, ignoring the way his voice quaked, “I command it.”

   Begrudgingly, Mikasa withdrew her sword, fine and elegant, and held it towards him. Eren avoided looking at her grayish eyes, for they reminded him of Levi.

   Dashing forward, he used all the strength he could muster to bring his blade down upon her, yet she quickly slid out of the way. Even her way of fighting reminded him of the Sinian prince, like dancing made deadly. Quickly, she stepped around him, and he felt the point of her sword prick into the nape of his neck. “ _Eren_ , stop this,” she spoke softly, ignoring his command and calling him by his name.

   Eren wouldn't allow it, wouldn't allow himself to lose, as he swung his blade around, forgetting for a brief moment the fair nature of this duel. Mikasa had seen it coming from a mile away though, as she ducked, letting the blade graze over her head, and she swept Eren's legs down from under him in one solid sweep.

   Landing on his backside, Eren growled, trying to climb back up but Mikasa's foot settled on his chest, pressing him down. “Please, Eren, can we just talk?”, she plead.

   “No!”, he barked back at her. He pushed at her leg, causing the woman to stumble backwards. Swiftly, he forgot about his sword and he rose from the floor, his fist heading for her face.

   Instead, his own face was struck as Mikasa had nimbly evaded the punch and had hit him instead. Dropping down on the floor, his legs giving out, Eren wailed.

   Even after their argument in the tent on their last day at Utgard, Eren had not wept. Instead, he had gotten himself lost in fighting for nothing or sleeping around with people whose names or faces wouldn't stick. His destructive behavior had caused him to estrange himself from his friends, as every time Mikasa, Armin or Petra had made attempts to console him, he had pushed them away.

   Mikasa held him as Eren cried, her soft fingers trailing through his recently cut hair. “It is okay,” she murmured softly near his ear, “I am here.”

   Eren wasn't sure who he sobbed for.

   When finally, after countless minutes, his breathing evened and his body stopped shaking, Eren heard footsteps behind him and someone handed a handkerchief to Mikasa, as the soft piece of cloth was given to him. “Thank you,” spoke Mikasa to the stranger.

   After Eren had cleaned his nose and had rubbed at his eyes, he opened them to see Historia kneeling in front of him, giving him a saddened smile. “Eren, will you talk with me?”

   Slowly, he nodded.

 

* * *

 

### HISTORIA

   Historia Reiss had followed Eren after their meeting. Ever since they had departed from the mountains, she had tried everyday to get him to talk with her, but he had declined or had simply walked away without responding.

   She saw the hurt that wounded him and how he refused to let it scar.

   No one was to blame but her, as she had been the one to decide that Eren wouldn't get to know her true identity or her part in the war until it had been safe enough for her to align the Armies of the Faith with Ymir's forces. How had she thought that Eren couldn't be trusted?

   Raised as a lie, Historia had never learned to speak honestly to people or let people in. From the moment of her birth, the princess had known of her true heritage but she had been instructed to hide behind the false name of Krista Lenz, the stray daughter of her servant mother who had been violated by the King.

   A thousand times, she had told the same lie over and over, until she had forgotten how to speak the truth and who she really was. When she had been fourteen, her matron, the priestess of the Rosian court who had helped her mother birth her, had gotten her out of Trost.

   For years, Historia had spent learning the Faith and rising in rank quickly. At just nineteen, she ascended to the title of high priestess, as with the Armies of the Faith, she could cleanse the kingdoms of its corruption.

   Yet the girl had never learned to speak the truth. During her marriage with Ymir, it had been the first time in a long while that she had spoken her true name.

   Mikasa had left them and Historia longed for the relationship the young woman had with Eren. As a servant girl she never had many friends and as priestess she had been to busy to even try.

   Historia had watched the fight from a window up above and it pained her to see Eren so conflicted. She had hoped that Levi and him would become allies, but should she have known that it wouldn't end there? Leaving Eren unprotected in his care had been one of her many mistakes.

   The two princes were so different, their personalities the two far ends of the spectrum like fire and ice. Still, they shared the same goal, the same dream: Peace.

   The two of them sat on a bench in the courtyard as she waited for Eren to calm down further, feeling the rift between them. When she had visited Shiganshina so long ago, she had found an ally in him, knowing the prince to be a good person, but she had made him an enemy with her lies.

   “What do you want, Historia?”, Eren spoke, his voice betrayed.

   Her own name still sounded wrong.

   What did she want? To ask him to forgive her, maybe? No, it shouldn't be so easy. If she wanted Eren back on her side, she needed to work towards forgiveness, as she did not deserve it yet. “Eren, it was never my intent to hurt you.”

   Eren laughed bitterly, his handsome face stained with dried tears. “Yet you did.”

   She should have known how deep it would hurt him. Sometimes, she lacked the empathy to understand the emotions of people around her, like she should have with Eren. After being betrayed by his own father, who had killed his mother and seized his throne, and then to end up being tortured by Levi, it should have been apparent to her how much betrayal would wound him.

   “I did,” she breathed, “Eren, what will you do now?”

   “Do not fret, princess, I will stick with this alliance until the end and I will keep the peace once I have gotten my throne back, but nothing more.”

   No, that wouldn't do.

   Carefully, she took his hand, much bigger than her own, and she was happy that he didn't flinch back. Trailing patterns into the back of his hand, she hoped to settle some of the residual anger within Eren. It was something her mother had done when Historia had been upset, before the news of her death had come and Historia had learned what loss was.

   “Eren,” she spoke softly, “I apologize. I know you may hate me, but I never- I never-”

   Historia knew that the truth was the only thing that could convince Eren, as Marians like him valued it greatly. Yet, hurt blossomed in her chest, rose thorns burying in her heart. “I never learned to empathize with other people, Eren. It was me who decided to keep you in the dark and I failed to understand the pain it would cause you and the stain it would cause on your relationship with Levi.”

   Eren's breathing hitched. “You know?”

   Softly, tenderly trailing Eren's fingers, she spoke: “He came to speak to me.”

   Levi had come to her that night, just as Historia had stormed away from Ymir's continuous advances on their wedding night.

_“Why did we have to fucking lie?” , Levi had asked, his voice breaking._

   Historia understood now the burdens she carried. This wasn't just about her anymore, this was about everyone else as well. If she wanted to keep the peace and the kingdoms united, she had to learn to fully understand the feelings of others.

   “What did he say?”, Eren asked.

   The truth was the key, she thought. “He was hurt, like you. He had agreed to my lie, but he saw the wrong of it.”

   Eren turned away from her, but did not move his hand. “I do not care.”

   “You do, Eren. Will you talk with him?”

   “I do not know, Historia,” Eren replied, his voice breaking. “What could even grow from it? Too much has happened between us.”

   “Something beautiful,” Historia, trailing the pattern of a heart along Eren's skin, “Would it not show that we humans can be more than what we were made to be? If we rule our kingdoms with love and dignity, would that not bestow the Goddess's favor upon us?”

   Maybe Historia was a bit of a romantic after all, despite her failing affection for her own wife.

   For a minute, Eren remained silent, despite how the hand she was holding trembled with despair. While, yes, an alliance between Sina and Maria was the best solution for everlasting peace, if Eren and Levi, especially after she had come to know of the horror that was his uncle, could find lasting happiness, wasn't that something truly beautiful and worth fighting for?

   She remembered her long talk with Levi once more, the drunken truth that had spilled from his lips. It wasn't her place to tell Eren about Levi, so she kept her own lips sealed.

   Historia looked up at the setting sun and longed for love as well. Most likely noticing her melancholy, Eren had turned back towards her and his fingers traced over her palm, over the scar. “You do not love your wife, do you?”

   “No,” she murmured. Marriage had been the request of the warchief, and Historia still failed to understand why she would want someone as empty as her, but Historia couldn't bring up the will to reciprocate Ymir's needs and desires. Every time her wife came close, panic clawed at Historia's heart. As a devout priestess, Historia had never even kissed.

   Eren sighed: “What will you do?”

   “I will keep my oath,” Historia swore, “About the rest I, _we_ , will worry later. First, we have got to get our kingdoms back.”

   “You have not done something you would not want to do, Historia?” Despite how she had hurt him, Eren was still a natural protector. The Marian prince's truly cared about everyone, even his enemies.

   If women hadn't been the only ones to draw her attention, she could see herself having fallen for him. Eren was easy to love.

   She smiled. “We have talked. Until I am ready, if I will ever be, Ymir will wait.” Her wife was selfless like that, so alike the Marian prince. With time, maybe, she could learn to love her wife.

   For now though, it was time for Eren to talk with Levi. “Eren, go talk to Levi now.”

   The Marian prince wavered for a short moment, but then a fierce look made his golden eyes, freckled with teal, shine bright. Yes, that was the Eren she had longed to see, the Eren the war needed. The people of the Rosian court had always spoken of the Marian prince with glee; a trueborn fighter, the perfect prince. “First, Historia, promise me you will not lie to me ever again.”

   She wrapped his hand with her own, pledging: “I will, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

   Eren wandered the hallways of Utopia after his talk with Historia, his footsteps echoing against the marble walls.

   Distrust lingered within him but he wouldn't let himself be lead by it right now. Yes, this could be another trick, especially since Historia could spin beautiful lies, but he believed her. His anger towards her, towards the other leaders wasn't gone, but he could let it heal for now.

   Mikasa met him around a corner. “Eren? Are you alright now?”

   “Yes, Mikasa. Have you seen Levi?”, he asked quickly.

   The woman looked glad, relief settling on her features. Of course, she must have worried for both of them and must have hated to be so torn between the two. “I do not know, Eren. He took his horse out for a ride, I think?”

   Eren's brows furrowed with confusion. Where could he have gone? They were heading out for war come tomorrow morning!

   His eyes wandered to the window and from Utopia, he saw the ruins of Ehrmich.

  _Of course._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing from Historia's perspective, my dudes. Thanks for all the positive feedback on last chapter, it's super motivating! ^_^
> 
> Aight, whereas this chapter was a bit laid back after the hectic from last chapter, the next one once more is big. I've written a handful of short stories, each from a different character's perspective and to deepen the lore of this world, but I've decided to bundle two of them up with next chapter so it's going to be a big one.
> 
> It is Levi's story.


	18. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for "Past Child Abuse"!

### ISABEL (7 YEARS AGO)

   Why were they staying here! Outside, Isabel Magnolia heard the glorious sounds of battle: Blades clashing, shields bashing and men and women trashing. Wasn't it the duty of a Sinian to aid their allies in combat?

   Why was Levi always such a coward! Sure, he was one of the nicest, most honest people she knew but she hated the way he always held back! Outside waited glory! Since she could lift a sword, Isabel had always dreamed of fighting the most heroic of battles. Her name would be passed from bard to bard, her life turned into a tale, striking everybody with envy.

   After Levi's mother, the queen, had come to pass, the Regent had said that the three of them, Levi, Furlan and herself, should experience war at first hand. The Regent had always been kind to them, a bit too touchy at times, but Isabel guessed that he just wanted to help his nephew get over his mother's death.

   Well, she hadn't expected it to be holed up in one of the houses at the end of town. If they let her fight, she could bring Sina glory! Heck, even her trainer praised her nonstop! She was his prodigy, the warriors of old had been reborn in her. How could she show herself if that stupid guard was locking them in here?

   They were even wearing armor!

   Levi looked anxious, the way he was picking at his fingernails. The boy, younger than her, although she swore he had the soul of on old man at times, was a scholar, an avid reader and no warrior. He never had to though, because when he became king, Isabel and Furlan would fight and win all of his battles. She had always teasingly referred to Levi as her older brother, and eventually it had just stuck.

   Furlan just looked bored out of his mind. How stupid! He wasn't as good as her, but he did he have a mean swing at times! Shame he only got excited when he had to, being a bit impassive most of the time.

   Once more, she opened the front door. Yes, they were supposed to lock it from the inside, as the guard ordered a hundred, no, a thousand times, but Isabel didn't like authority much. Never had, never will!

   “Mr. Guard, have I told you about the times I successfully beat a mountain man raider? I swear, that man was a feral-”, she started, trying to lie her way onto the battlefield, but stopped herself when the guard was gone.

   He probably was on a pee break.

   She turned around, giddy and jumpy, excitedly announcing: “The guard is gone! Guys, lets go! Lets kick some Marian butt!”

   Furlan turned to her as fast as lightning, his voice ever so berating: “Isabel, you know that we were ordered to stay here and to be evacuated should the Marian forces move closer! We are only rookies, we cannot fight them!”

   “What!”, Isanel gasped, shocked how her own friend, her brother, could belittle her like that, “No! I am done waiting! I swear, I will go out there and kill them all! I will prove you wrong.”

   “Isabel-”, Levi spoke, but the girl was long gone.

   Adrenaline rushing through her veins like liquid wildfire, the girl ran through narrow alleyways with big leaps. Yes, yes, _yes_! Finally she could prove herself! No one would belittle her or tease her anymore over her small size! Heck, even Levi was taller and he was a shrimp!

   Maybe she even got to fight the Marian prince?

   She could hear Furlan behind her, yelling her name, but she ignored him. Such a boring personality! If she ever turned so boring and dull, she hoped someone would rid her of that misery! Wasn't life more fun if you let yourself be led by your heart, not your brain?

   Turning a corner, Isabel froze, breath hitching.

   This- This wasn't like the stories at all! No, the books - even though she swore she hated books - had described battles in beauty and detail. Princes and princesses riding on majestic steeds and defeating the evil enemy empire!

_Not. Like. This._

   Bodies, drenched in blood, littered the main street of Ehrmich. It had been a market once, three different streets joining the Marian, the Sinian and the Rosian quarters.

   She didn't know which corpses were Marian or which ones were Sinian corpses, only that they reeked like death and decay. Some horses had died with their masters, their bodies crushing anyone that had been unlucky enough to get caught. The walls were splattered with blood and insides, flies swarming to feast on the fallen bodies.

   Sina was losing, as in the distance, she recognized the golden armor and bright red tabard.

   Her arm was being pulled at, someone was yelling into her ear, but she couldn't understand him. Her feet felt rooted, as if she was burrowed deep into the ground. Furlan turned her head, screaming, but she couldn't make out the words.

   Why wasn't this like the stories?

   Where was Levi?

   Furlan looked to forward, past her, and his gray pupils shrunk. When Isabel turned her head, she saw that prince Eren Yaeger of Maria had made it to them. His eyes were so incredibly distant, as if the man wasn't truly here anymore. He didn't even seem to realize that they were kids, their heads hidden by a helmet, that they were just fifteen, when he raised his sword and slashed at her. Of course, they were wearing the Sinian emblem.

   No pain registered in her body, she didn't feel anything as she looked up. Furlan fell before her, the sword puncturing from his chest. He looked at her, but his eyes had grown distant.

   “No!”, she yelled, and her body became hers again.

   Quickly, the girl grabbed her own sword and jumped backwards, creating space between her and the Marian prince. Her eyes quickly passed over Furlan, who laid motionless on the ground, blood gushing out of him like a fountain.

   Had she only been smarter.

   When Eren Yaeger struck, she was able to parry him once, all her effort and might going into it. The blade slipped from her hands though, as she simply was too weak, too young. Why had no one ever told her war wasn't beautiful, but horrendous and terrifying?

   No songs would ever be sung about her.

   No bard would ever tell her tale.

   When the sword buried deep into her chest, Isabel didn't feel pain at all.

   When she dropped next to Furlan, her own brother, the prince was already moving on to his next target. Desperately she clawed at him, trying to touch him, feel him one last time, but her limbs wouldn't move. Instead, weak cries left her as tears trailed down her face.

   She could only stare at his dead face, his eyes that would never see sunlight again.

 _Forgive me_ , she thought, as Isabel Magnolia died.

 

* * *

 

   Once, Ehrmich had foretold hope for a wondrous future.

   A city of great fortune, the three different cultures had bled into one without the need for violence nor war. Its citizens had spoken a mixed language and had treated their neighbors with respect and dignity. It had shown that the three different cultures could live together.

   Eren had been here many times with his mother, a decade ago now, when Eren had been a teen. This was her favorite place, next to her private rose gardens, and she had hoped that it would inspire her son to strife for greatness. It had, as Eren had been amazed to see three entirely cultures blend together so harmoniously.

   Yet, the last war had destroyed Ehrmich.

   The Sinians had overtaken the city, forcing the Rosians to flee for Utopia while slaughtering their Marian kin. While his mother's armies had taken camp before Mitras's gates, demanding the newly annointed Regent to surrender, Eren and a battalion of his closest soldiers had been sent to recapture the city.

   For days, for weeks, quarter by quarter, Eren had taken back Ehrmich. It had been a bloody mess; bodies rotting in ditches and flocks of crows descending on them from above. Sickness had traveled through his camp and he had lost most of his loyal men. It had truly shown Eren that war wasn't a game.

   He had won though, and his victory had caused Sina to bow.

   It was here where Eren had killed two children and he couldn't even remember them.

   He rode solemnly towards the town square, a market where the three different districts met. While the city had been uninhabited ever since the war, a stone memorial had been built by his mother mourning the fallen and the city of hope it had once been.

   A black horse, Levi's new one, rode around the corner to meet him. Wherever his master was, the horse hadn't been bound and had been left to roam freely. Climbing off his own steed, he bound both horses to a post nearby and scratched each of them behind the ear.

   This truly was the city of ghosts as stray cats and feral rats peered at him from dark alleys and ravens watched him from the rooftops, their dark beady eyes following him.

   The memorial was a three-sided pillar, each side pointing towards either of the three districts.

   Approaching the memorial, he saw Levi sitting in front of the Sinian side of the memorial, his head hanging between his legs. Bottles of wine littered the ground, its remaining liquid drenching dirt and stone.

   The prayer read:

 

_Let us all hope_

_That the deeds of the past do not define us_

_And that we may find peace again_

_That Ehrmich may rise again_

 

   One of his feet stumbled against a stray empty bottle, causing Levi to jerk up and look at him. “Not you,” he sighed, his face reddened from the alcohol and from the dried tears against his cheeks, “Go away.”

   For a short moment, Eren was unsure what to do. Yes, he had expected Levi to be in a state of mourning, but to see him so heartbroken caused some of the remaining anger within him to fade. He slowly walked over, ignoring Levi's desperate plea, and he let himself fall back on the stone floor, despite how he received a feral glare from the other prince.

   “How did you find me?”, Levi asked, who turned his head away so he could rub his face without Eren noticing too much.

   Eren sighed, leaning back onto his palms: “I like to think I know you at least a little bit.”

   Was it strange to sit with your siblings' killer in front of their memorial? Probably. “You do not deserve to be here!”, Levi hissed.

   Taking one of the remaining wine bottles, Eren popped the cork with his nails and took a deep gulp. “I do, Levi, you are not the only one who has lost allies here,” he responded.

   Levi quickly snatched the bottle from Eren's right hand and drank as well. “Why did you come?”, he exhaled, letting out a drunken burp in the moment. “Do you mean to mock me?”

   “I talked with Historia.”

   Levi's eyes widened and he saw fear shine bright in those stormy eyes: “What did she tell you?”

   Confused, he responded: “She told me you were hurt.”

   When Levi's tense shoulders lowered and he let out a breath of relief, Eren wondered what Historia had not told him. The two of them were similar like that: They hid behind a mask.

   Eren needed to know the truth that had been plaguing his mind: “Levi, what did the kiss mean?”

   When Levi laughed, Eren felt hurt. “I needed to prove something to myself.”

   “What?”, Eren barked back and he despised how pain whirled in him.

   Levi seemed to closed off in his own world to notice. “I needed to prove myself that I had not fallen for my siblings' killer.”

   “Did you?”

   “Yes,” Levi whispered, his face warping with pain.

   So it hadn't been a feigned kiss after all. “Levi, I-”

   “Am I not betraying them in some way?”, Levi interrupted as his right index finger pointed towards the memorial, “If I do not avenge them, were their deaths for nothing? Yet here we sit and I would rather kiss you than kill you.”

   What an odd pair they were. Again, he tried to speak true: “Levi, I-”

   Levi rambled over him again, his hands shaking. “Am I not despicable? I finally managed to earn your forgiveness after everything I put you through and then I ruin it by lying to you again! I am sorry, Eren, I really did not mean to hurt you."

   Eren gently took Levi's shaking hand and let it rest between them. “Levi, I kissed you because I wanted to.”

   Hurt blossomed on Levi's face. “Why can't I wall myself off around you anymore?”

   Once more, Eren was reminded that Levi had shut himself behind walls made of iron. What had happened to him to make him so reclusive? No, Levi had tried to reach out to Eren before, tried to tell him the truth. “Levi? What did the Regent do?”

   Slowly, very carefully, Levi peeled his eyes of the memorial to look at Eren. “He- He-”, Levi tried to stammer, but as if something, someone was strangling him, the words seemed to die in his throat. Yet, there were few men more fierce, more strong than the prince of Sina, so the man pushed himself, breaking down the walls and shattering his armor: “He- he kept many pets. I was his favorite.”

_What?_

   As Levi crawled into a tiny ball, his shoulders rocking with silent cries, Eren's heart missed a beat, the world around him seeming to halt with it. Eren's features paled as the hold on his hand hardened, Levi's long fingernails clawing into his flesh.

   Disgust washed over him in a tidal wave as he turned away to keep himself from retching. Eren placed his hand in front his mouth and he had to remind himself to breath. By the Goddess, thinking of the young boy after the war, left in the horrendous care of his rotten uncle, made Eren's skin crawl.

   No wonder Levi had barred himself in. No wonder he hated Eren and Maria, who had stripped him off his family, _everything_ , and left him in the clutches of a pedophile.

   Eren had never consoled someone so heartbroken, so lost, and he had no idea whether he should create space or close it instead. Warily, he tenderly took Levi's hand in his own and he began to trace patterns into it, just as Historia had done with him.

   Eren was glad that Levi didn't flinch or pull away, but his cries didn't halt.

   “Levi, I am here, you are here,” he whispered, his fingers trailing over Levi's fine fingers. Eren knew Levi was lost right now, trapped in his own mind. “It is okay.”

   The memories of the pain that Levi had inflicted to him would never fade, but he slowly began to realize how the other prince had ended up this way. Maybe Eren would never truly come to know the horrors Levi had faced, but instead, he could help him grow from them. “I am here,” he echoed once more, “You are here.”

   It took a long, long time for Levi to calm down, but it did not matter, as Eren gave him the space to recollect himself.

   Shouldn't Eren have seen the signs?

   “ _Nephew, it bears me trouble to see you like this,” the Regent said, putting a hand on the Levi's shoulder, a worried look on his face. “You used to be such a kind boy. Tell me, did I do anything wrong?”_

   At the Regent's hands, Levi had been broken.

   Eventually, Levi murmured, his throat sore: “Please, do not think worse of me.”

    _Did Levi blame himself?_ “Never,” Eren responded, bringing Levi's pale fingers closer to his lips, “How could I? Levi, I think you are incredibly brave.”

   A broken laugh escaped Levi: “Do not toy with me, Eren, _please_. I have no means to defend myself from you.” How had they ended up so entangled?

   Eren placed a kiss on the other prince's fingertips. “You do not need to defend yourself from me. Let me help you,” he whispered softly against them.

   “I do not- I do not know how, Eren.” Levi's eyes, bloodshot and forlorn, met his. “Why did you have to come so close? Why could it not be anyone else?”

   Eren had no answer to that, but he truly believed that they could overcome this, that Levi could overcome this. Until Eren died, he swore that no one would ever hurt the other prince again. “Will you trust me?”

   Slowly, Levi's fingers intertwined with his. “I will try.”

 

* * *

 

### LEVI (6 YEARS AGO) 

   When he had finally reached his own chambers, his safe haven, prince Levi of Sina closed the door behind him quickly. Luckily, he had evaded any courtiers or guards who wandered the palace so late at night. Would they have even recognized him, paint smeared all over, hair disheveled and pale as a ghost, or assumed he was just a lost pet?

   For a moment, a sweet, blissful moment, he leaned against the wooden door and tried to breath. In and out, slow and steady, the rhythm kept the whirling storm at bay. Despite how hard his hands shook, despite how he couldn't get his breathing exactly even, like this, he could imagine that it hadn't happened.

   He could imagine his uncle hadn't-

   Hadn't-

   His skin burned. Hot flames where his uncle's hands had grabbed him, where his uncle had pushed him down when he had tried to struggle. Desperately, to get the shameful burning to stop, he clawed at his skin, hoping it could get the marks, the pain, the nightmares off.

   Dirty. He felt so incredibly filthy, disgusting and nasty. The paint, smudged on his hands and body, had been drawn to resemble the evening sky. It had dried down, now mixing with the crimson blood from his scratch wounds.

    _He should have known!_ He knew of his uncle's perversions, his lust for children. He knew of Mikasa's mother and her ill fate. When the slave had been painting him, the thought had been there in the back of his mind, but he hadn't let himself believe, hadn't wanted to believe it, despite how he had seen the way his uncle's eyes followed him, seized him ever since Levi had returned from the war. But how could he think that his uncle, his guardian, would-

   Would-

   Levi hadn't noticed the tears until he was sobbing, gasping for air, almost gagging. He couldn't breath, his uncle's hands wrapping around his neck once more, when he had clawed and cried at the man to get off him.

   He slid down against the door, crawling into a tiny, tiny ball.

   Soul-wrecking cries left his body as he screamed into his palms, tears blinding him as his body shook. Levi broke apart, shattering in a thousand, a million ways. Pieces drifted away from him into the dark, the childhood that had been robbed of him.

   His mother had been taken from him, his siblings had been sliced wide open and Levi was _alone_.

   Was this his fate?

   Would he die like them or would his uncle keep him alive?

   Would it ever end?

   He hadn't realized how much time had past, how long he had been reliving that moment over and over and over. His uncles face when he had entered Levi, how lustful his eyes had looked. The image would forever be branded on his mind and body. How could he do that to his own cousin?

   When there was a knock on the door, Levi saw the sunlight that drifted in between the pine green curtains. It was a sunny day, so unfitting that Levi knew the Goddess was toying with him.

   “Your Highness?”, his own cousin, Mikasa, asked from the other end of the door.

   No!

   He couldn't let anyone know of this, ever! He would rather die.

 _Harden yourself_ , Levi thought, breathing in deeply. He could do this, appear whole, even for just a little longer. When Mikasa knocked once more, Levi quickly spoke out, surprised and shocked at how normal, how cold, how distant his voice sounded: “I am awake. I will have breakfast later. It was a long night and I wish to sleep some more.”

   “Of course, your Highness,” Mikasa answered, whose voice revealed that she believed him. How easy had that been?

   Yes, he could do this.

   If he clad himself in iron armor, walled himself off behind icy hate, he could go on. He wouldn't break in front of anyone, reveal any emotion or thought but anger and spite. If he told someone, they would hurt him too, Levi realized this now. This was the court of masks, and if anyone could hide behind one, it was him.

   Despite how tears blurred his sight, how bruises littered his skin, Levi stood up. With clumsy feet, the burning pain from his backside making him hiss, he stammered to his bathing chambers and sat before the large mirror.

   He willed himself to look into it, accept who he was now. Before him sat someone he barely recognized. He had been a boy once, bright and happy, his laughter filling the palace hallways, but that boy had withered away yesterday. Too much pain, too much hurt.

   From the bucket of clean water that had been refreshed yesterday, he took a cloth and drenched it.

   In a swirling motion, he dragged it along his skin, carefully removing the dried up paint and blood. It hurt, but he would not cry. Not anymore, not ever. Meanwhile, his eyes never left the mirror, as he needed to realize that from now on, he was made of iron and ice.

   He would arm himself in armor so thick, no one could penetrate it. With swift, petty tongue, he would break others so they couldn't hurt him.

   When the water was dirty and Levi was clean, Levi plotted his revenge: He would kill them all.

   Only then could he be at peace.

   His uncle would die at his hands, screaming for mercy which Levi would never give. Slow and painfully, he would bring him to the edge of death, so close that he longed for it, needed it, but Levi wouldn't give it to him for years.

   Nile Dok, who had stood outside of the tent, who had sneered at Levi when he had dropped the young prince off at the palace, would die with every bone broken.

   Last, he would kill that damn Marian prince.

   Eren Yaeger would share his uncle's fate, no, he will have it worse. That man had murdered children, was a brute, a wrathful barbarian that had made his kingdom bow when it had been them that had attacked first. Eren Yaeger would rot in a cell alone, away from everybody he had ever loved, until he died of old age or he killed himself in his own insanity.

   Yes, Levi wouldn't break if he broke others instead. That was the only way he could survive now, and no matter how many times his uncle took him for hunts again, how he would force himself onto him again; Levi would withstand it, knowing he would have his sweet revenge.

   Levi smiled at the person in the mirror, no longer recognizing himself, only the man that he would become.

   A rotten man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is my son and anyone that touches him will die! >:^(


	19. Coward

   Wandering the mountain men encampment close to Trost's gates, Eren's fingertips tingled with eager excitement. One might find it barbaric, but Eren found joy in striking down his enemies, especially ones as corrupted as the Rosian King, Rod Reiss. Of course, this kill wouldn't be his, as it would be Historia's, but nonetheless, it would bring him one step closer to his own throne. He fought for his people and knowing he was about to free them from their tyrannic rulers filled his veins with fire.

   Slowly, the sun started to set, showering the plains in vibrant orange light. The cover of night would allow Eren, Levi and the others better access to the city while Ymir and Historia battered the gates down and stormed to the palace.

   Draped over Trost's high walls were the three emblems, the white horse, the red roses and the black and white wings, signaling the alliance between the Regent of Sina, the King of Maria and the King of Rose. Yes, while Levi still lived, Kenny was unable to fully ascend Sina's throne.

   When Levi entered his field of vision, dark bags under his eyes and a grumpy look on his features, Eren gave him a quick, warm smile. They had ridden here together at dawn directly from Ehrmich as their talk had continued on for hours. Eren was fine with the couple hours of sleep, but Levi looked like death incarnate, having tossed and turned all night.

   What were they now? Eren pondered and decided it could wait for now. The battlefield wasn't the most romantic of places and Eren was unsure where Levi's boundaries lied, especially since Eren had come to know of his abusive past.

   On his outstretched arm, Levi was holding a black raven, a messenger bird. Staring up at the sky, Eren saw another raven flying east, towards Mitras. Noting the strange look he received, the Rosian prince spoke: “I have written home. You should do the same, Eren.”

   “Who did you write to?”, Eren asked.

   “Councillor Erwin Smith,” the other prince spoke honestly where Eren had half expected a mysterious lie. It seemed that Levi truly wanted to change and be truthful with Eren.

   However, the answer unsettled Eren more than a lie would have. “Erwin Smith? He is with the Regent!”, Eren barked, remembering how the man had let him be leashed.

   Levi placed a tender hand on Eren's arm. “Look,” he said, “I know you do not trust him, but trust me. I still have people on my side among the Sinian court and the council.”

   One particular moment flashed before Eren's eyes. “The brothel,” he thought out loud, “You were with him that night, were you not?” A blonde man had ascended the stairs and the Nile Dok had mentioned that another council member had been at the brothel.

   Levi smirked. “As I told you, I could not make allies before my uncle's eyes and he had eyes everywhere.” The raven prodded its beak against Levi's cheeks, making annoyed clicking noises, and Levi continued: “Write home, Eren. Even if the letter falls in the hands of your father, know that you at least tried.”

   “Thank you,” smiled Eren, daring himself to place a kiss on the others forehead, “I will be right back.”

   He turned around quickly, relishing the crimson flush on Levi's cheeks and headed swiftly to his own tent to quickly fabricate the letter. Who could he write? The Marian court had sided with his father, but they didn't know Eren was alive and if he reached out, they might flee the city and join his side.

   Snatching ink, a quill and a piece of parchment, he sat down at his table and contemplated for a brief moment, but there was only one person who would never betray Eren.

 

_Dear Jean,_

_Do not believe my father's lies. It is Eren and I am alive and well. I have joined the war on Trost. Please, if you are still loyal to me and dare to doubt my father's lies, take everyone with you and ride north to Trost._

_\- Eren Yaeger_

 

   Levi was waiting for him in the same spot when Eren came to give him the letter. Dropping it into the holster around the raven's neck, it crooned loudly before swooping from Levi's arm, heading south, to Shiganshina.

   “How are you?”, Eren asked softly.

   Levi mulled on that statement for a while. “I am good, I think.”

   “You think?”

   “I am not sure. On the one hand, it is refreshing that I am not holding all these secrets, all this pain, within me,” Levi answered, meeting Eren's eyes, “On the other, this vulnerability is new to me and I do not know how to handle it.

   “First, let us kill the Rosian King. When this is over, we can find out whether we can make this work.”

 

* * *

 

   The sound of the gates breaking under the battering ram caused the party of five to quicken their pace. For multiple hours now, Ymir's armies had launched their attack on Trost, sending arrows flying as raiders climbed the walls. Bodies littered the ground, drenching the grass red, but that was the way of war. He had seen Ymir climb the wall at lightning speed while Historia remained behind until the gate had been broken down.

   Trost was unprepared. Unlike Maria and Sina, Rose had rarely warred and it showed. Most of the times, they had relied on the Armies of the Faith to aid them in battle, but without them, they were undermanned. With a coward King particularly, most forces had likely been moved to protect the palace and not the outer rings where the commoners lived. Gladly, Historia and Ymir wouldn't hurt any innocents where more brutal leaders might enjoy causeless bloodshed.

   However, Eren had to give it to them that fighting the mountain men was a spectacle of its own. They fought like animals, climbing and clawing their way into the city instead of barricading it down with trebuchets.

   At the river's edge, just before it swirled around the northern side of the capital, Eren's party lied low for a while, trying to decipher whether the wall above them was heavily armed or not.

   Annie was the first to spin her hook around before swinging it up high, allowing it to latch behind the cracks of the wall above used by archers. Waiting, the hook wasn't being kicked down again, so Annie gave the four of them a quick glare: “Let's go.”

   Allowing the hook to gain speed, Eren twirled it around before throwing it. After the third attempt, he managed to secure it tight, testing it with his weight. The thought of falling down terrified him, but he wouldn't let fear paralyze him now.

   Annie had already started climbing, revealing her insane expertise. Within seconds, the young woman had climbed halfway up the wall, almost walking diagonally.

   Eren gave the others a wondered look before steadying himself against the wall, starting his climb. Quickly, little droplets of sweat formed against his hairline as wind caused the rope to shake. Now, Eren wouldn't say he hadn't ever climbed before, however, he had only ever ascended the southern Marian cliffs. Here, only the rope gave him stability.

   He resisted the urge to stare down once he had climbed past the halfway mark. Mikasa was ahead of him, almost reaching the top. Annie was long gone, most likely scouting the area and killing anyone that came too close to the hooks. Levi was right next to him, his stormy eyes focused, and Eren assumed that Petra was a little below them. For another minute or so, Eren climbed on, stepping higher and higher along the wall, until he noted Petra's rope swayed too much.

   When her hook gave away, Eren acted on instinct. Petra led out a crushing scream as Eren loosened his grip on the rope and swung towards her, barely managing to catch her hand. “Hold on!”, he yelled before craning his head towards the top of the wall, “Mikasa!”

   The woman in question looked at them down below and as ordered, began to pull Eren's rope higher and higher. Petra's amber eyes swirled with fear and Eren forced himself to give her a soothing smile, despite how hard his heart hammered against his chest and how he had to keep his hands from shaking. His muscles burned bright and he grated his teeth, using everything he had to keep his hold on Petra.

   Levi had reached the top in the meantime as well, aiding Mikasa as the two hauled Eren and Petra higher and higher. Meanwhile, Petra pulled herself towards Eren, hanging onto his arm for dear life. “By the Goddess,” she whispered, her voice shaky, “I am never climbing again.”

   Eren held the laugh as the duo slowly reached the top of the wall. First, Eren hauled his legs over the railing, keeping his tight hold on Petra, while Mikasa and Levi managed to pull her over.

   Briefly, Eren allowed himself to breath, beads of sweat trickling down his temples, as Petra enveloped him in a crushing embrace. “Thank you,” she murmured against his ears, “Thank you.”

   Eren laughed, petting her back: “It is alright, it is alright! Do not be so careless again next time though!”

   Leaning back, she smacked him playfully on the head before rising, stretching. Annie returned, her dagger covered in blood while multiple arrows were missing from her holster. “This way is clear,” she spoke swiftly, focused on the mission, “If we keep walking along the wall, we can climb down into the palace gardens.”

   Eren was about to follow her, but instead, someone made him turn.

   Hands tightened around the nape of his neck and Levi drew him close, causing their bodies and lips to crash into each other. Temporarily, Eren was too shocked to return the kiss, but then he deepened it for just a second before ending it, keeping his mind on the mission. “Never _fucking_ pull those dangerous stunts again, Eren Yaeger,” Levi hissed.

   “I cannot promise that, Levi Ackerman,” Eren snickered.

   When he spun around, Eren had forgotten about the other three women. Mikasa gave them a flustered stare, the tips of her ears a bright crimson, whereas Petra looked incredibly amused and intrigued. “You can have your lover's quarrel when we're done, but now, we need to move,” Annie sighed, softly massaging the bridge of her nose as if to fight a headache.

   A loud crash made all of them turn towards the southern gate. From here, barely visible, large pieces of wood were thrown in every direction as the battering ram had broken through the gate.

 

* * *

 

### HISTORIA

   When the gate gave away, breaking in a thousand peaces, Historia motioned to the remaining mountain men: “Let us go, people! Remember your promise! No innocent blood shall be shed today!”

   Her followers roared load as they stormed past her, entering the city. For now, it was one straight walk over the main street towards the palace. Historia had never been outside of the palace, only ever seeing the lower districts from the windows.

   Even though the young woman was wearing armor for her own protection, she would much rather have walked into the city wearing her robes, but she was no priestess no more. Plus, Ymir wouldn't have climbed over the walls without her if she hadn't know Historia was well protected.

   Walking forward, Historia's stomach brewed with anxious fear. While yes, she had seen her father many times as he wandered the palace hallways, she had faced him as a servant, not his daughter. A part of her would always long for a fatherly figure.

   Ymir waited for her past Trost's southern gates, waving for Historia. Crimson speckles of blood littered the woman's clothing, the cloak of a bear, and her freckled face. Even though they had only been married for a fortnight, Ymir had developed a natural expertise at seeing past Historia's masks. “No need to be anxious, _love_ , I'll defend you.”

   Why did Ymir call her love? Historia had pushed the woman away countless time in the short span they had known each other! “I can handle myself.”

   Berthold and Reiner had rushed ahead, dealing with any remaining smaller gates that lingered between Historia and the palace. Even though she had not meant to, she had seen the small, intimate moment the two chieftains had shared before the battle. Why couldn't Historia open up to Ymir like that? It wasn't that Ymir didn't catch her eye, despite the woman's rough appearance, but the young princess just froze every time the Warchief stepped too close.

   Even Eren and Levi could move away from their ill past!

   Confused, riled up even, Historia's pace increased as the palace came closer and closer, dodging the dead bodies that littered the main street. When the battle was over, Historia would follow the tradition of the mountain men and build a large funeral pyre, letting their restless souls join their true Mother, the Goddess.

   Historia had been so lost in thought that she almost bumped into the countless stream of commoners stepping onto the main road from the living quarters around her. Her wife and her men drew their sword, Ymir's one eye shooting flames, but Historia raised her hand. “Ymir, you promised. No innocent blood shall be bled today.”

   Begrudgingly, the Warchief sheathed her sword, ordering the others to follow suit, as an elderly woman stepped forward from the crowd. “Is that so, high priestess? When rumors spread you were truly the bastard daughter of Reiss and you were coming to claim his throne accompanied by thousands of mountain men, we were a bit skeptical, but it seems we were wrong.

   “Tell me, girl,” the woman spoke, the representative of the common folk, as she stepped closer towards Historia, “What do you intend to do different? My people hunger, our King has forsaken us long ago. How do we know you won't be worse?”

   Only now did Historia see the hidden knifes the commoners carried but she felt no fear. She understood the fear these people carried instead. “I know my entourage seems a bit rough, but believe me when I come here to bring peace. My father is a selfish man who has thrown his lot with the wrong people. As Queen, I promise that all your children will be fed and will not need to live in fear.”

   “High claims, princess,” the elderly woman smiled.

   “Achievable claims,” Historia responded.

   The woman nodded slowly, letting her frail hand rest on Historia's right arm. “It seems you truly carry something of our Goddess inside of you, my Queen.”

   The crowd parted, bowing before her as they yelled her real name loudly: “Historia! Historia! Historia!”

 

* * *

 

   When the gates had been rammed down, the small party followed Annie, heading along the wall. Multiple times, a sole archer ran over to them, but the young mountain woman managed to snipe them before they could even draw an arrow. While it would still take a while for Historia and Ymir to reach the palace, if the gates were closed, it would allow Trost's guards to corner them.

   If Rod Reiss was dead, they had no option but to bow.

   “Alright,” Annie spoke quickly, “I've got a plan, but it's a dangerous one.”

   “Explain,” Levi demanded.

   Her finger pointed towards a palace tower. “If we manage to secure our hooks there, we can swing down instead of climbing. The Rosian King must be trying to flee and we have no time to spare.”

   Levi seemed to consider it for a moment and his eyes landed on Eren, silently asking for his opinion. He gave the other prince a tentative nod but then he but noted rash movement in the distance and he drew his sword promptly.

   A squad of soldiers came running towards them, their blades raised high. Annie turned in an instant, letting an arrow soar through the air until it landed into one of the soldiers necks.

   Yet they weren't the only enemies as Mikasa spoke loudly: “More incoming from the other side!”

   “We are cornered,” Petra yelled, assuming a battle stance.

   Eren took a brash decision: “Annie, take your rope and swing down. Clear the path for us while we deal with these!”

   The woman gave him a nod of respect before swirling the rope in her hand, throwing it and allowing it to latch onto the tower. “Levi,” Eren said swiftly, pointing towards the Rosian soldiers that they had seen first, “We deal with these. Mikasa and Petra, get rid of the other ones.”

   Levi nodded and like wind given flesh, he dashed forward, evading the first man that went for him. Eren allowed his sword to gain momentum as he let is bash into the soldier, making the man fall backwards off the wall.

   In the meanwhile, Levi had danced his way around the other two, sparking confusion. As the two split up, Eren managed to parry the blade that swung his way, and, using the short period before the soldier was ready to strike again, positioned himself and pushed forward, causing another man to slip from the wall into the water below.

   Levi had taken the more efficient route, burrowing his sword deep into the his opponents neck, before angling himself so the sword soared past Eren. Turning, he was once more reminded of the brilliant fighter Levi had become as the sword pierced into the chest of the soldier Mikasa had been dueling with. When Petra had pushed the last remaining man off the wall, the two women ran over to them.  
  
   Eren was the first to break the silence: “Look, Annie might be able to, but I do not think we can swing over like she could.”

   He received a cocky smile from the other prince. “Oh, I can.” Quickly, Levi let his hook gain speed as he threw it across the gap, latching it perfectly behind a windowsill. “Mikasa, follow me.”

   When the two cousins had readied themselves, Eren and Petra had attached their hooks to the wall they were standing on. “Good luck,” Eren spoke.

   “I do not need luck,” Levi responded, giving Eren an overconfident wink as he swung away. Until Eren saw that the other prince had safely landed into the palace gardens, he began to make his own climb down, sliding along the wall slowly.

   Petra was next to him as Mikasa swung overhead, soaring through the air like a raven in the night. “Do not fall again,” Eren huffed tauntingly.

   Petra stuck her tongue out at him. “Do you want me to kick you?”

   Bit by bit, the two of them were nearing the gardens below, until Eren looked up and saw a face staring down at them. Before he had any time to react, Eren's hook was thrown over the wall, causing the prince to fall quickly. Petra, returning the favor, quickly used the time she had before her own hook was unlatched to grab onto Eren, throwing them in the direction of a small pond.

   When the two of them landed in the water, there wasn't any time to recover as an arrow buried itself deeply into the ground next to them. In an instant, Eren was out of the pond, dashing to the the nearest tree for cover, holding onto Petra for dear life.

   Hiding behind the tree, Eren peeked around to scout the situation. A set of archers had lined up above the wall, letting arrows hail down onto them. “Let us go,” he whispered, voice shaky.

   Petra nodded as the two of them sprinted from tree to tree, closer to the entrance of the palace. However, when the woman screamed out in pain, an arrow obviously having hit her, Eren quickly lifted her up in his arms and he stormed towards the entrance.

   Multiple arrows shot past him and he swore he felt one graze his shoulder, but, nevertheless, his pace didn't falter. When the two reached the palace entrance, he slid inside, using the walls as cover as he gasped for air.

   Petra yelled out a slur of insults, both Rosian and Sinian, when Eren saw an arrow had buried itself deeply into her calf. Removing it would cause her to bleed out, so he quickly ripped a part of the nearby curtains and bound it around her leg until it could be surgically removed.

   When multiple sets of steps neared them, Eren hoped it to be the others but found himself facing another squadron of Rosian soldiers. _Fuck_ , Petra couldn't fight like this, as Eren quickly rose and shielded her.

   The first soldier launched himself at Eren and he used his broadsword to parry the attack, bashing forward and letting the blade bury itself deeply into the others side. When the other three went for him, Eren wouldn't allow himself to lose as he fought them all at once, blocking attacks and striking whenever he could.

   Eren managed to get rid of another before a shadow threw themselves on one of the remaining assailants. Petra's fist planted into her opponents face as she unsheathed her dagger, sliding it into the Rosian's soldiers neck. In the meanwhile, Eren had killed the last attacker. “Fuck them,” she hissed, limping towards Eren, “Do not think I will let you fight alone.”

   Resting on Eren, the two of them headed deeper into the palace. The Marian prince had never noticed how closed off Marians were until he found himself so lost in a palace he should have visited many times during his lifetime. Turning around a corner, Eren could hear more fighting coming from down the hallway.

   “Hello, lover,” Levi spoke as he lifted himself from his opponent. Mikasa crawled out from under two soldiers, specks of blood covering her face.

   Eren decided to ignore that flirtatious statement for now. “Where is Annie?”

   “I'm here,” the mountain woman answered from a darkened hallway, her hand buried deeply into a pudgy man's hair as her knife hovered over his neck, “This King tried to flee.”

   “Please,” he whined disgracefully, so unlike the patron he should be, “Let me go and I will reward you plenty! Please!”

   Annie cupped Rod's cheek. “We desire nothing but your death,” she smiled wickedly, “The throne room is this way. Mikasa and Levi, if you two head down this hallway and take two right turns, you should reach the palace's gates. Open them.”

   The two nodded quickly, Eren and Levi's eyes meeting for a brief, tender moment, until they ran down the hallway. “Alright, let's get this King to his throne.”

   Nearing the throne room, they passed multiple sets of dead soldiers, arrows protruding from their bodies. Petra huffed breathlessly as her hold on Eren weakened. “Hold on,” he murmured against her ear.

   She laughed. “Believe me, if Oluo could survive a warg mauling, I am sure not gonna bleed out to some flimsy arrow in my leg.”

   As they entered the throne room from a small back entrance, hidden behind the curtains, the stationed soldiers withdrew their swords at them, but Annie quickly spoke: “One move and I end your King.”

   Pushing him down on his throne as Eren motioned for all soldiers to back off, loud yells came from the main entrance. Petra slid down against one of the pillars, massaging the flesh around her wound.

   From the balcony above, scared Rosian courtiers stared down at them as one man, old with patches of gray hair, in particular came walking down the steps. “You abandoned us, Rod.”

   The man in question barked back: “I am your King! Hold your mouth, Arlert!”

   “You stopped being my King when you let yourself be played by the enemy,” the old man spoke, obviously being Armin's grandfather, sharing his strong nature. His grandson had stayed behind, entering the city last and caring after any wounded soldiers with Marco.

   The large doors of the throne room swung wide open, revealing Ymir and Historia. The Warchief was covered in blood but she held herself firm as her wife held onto her arm. Historia's eyes rested on her father with a mixture of disgust and pity. Reaching the dais, she spoke clearly: “Father.”

   The Rosian King leaned forward, letting his fists clash on the throne's armrest: “You are not my daughter, _bastard_!”

   Even though Eren could feel her inner turmoil, the princess kept herself strong. “Still, when you die, the throne is rightfully mine,” she announced, her voice echoing through the throne room, “You threw your lot with the Regent of Sina and the false King of Maria and, tell me, where are they now? You were their toy, a man too weak to match them.”

   “No,” Rod Reiss whined, tears streaming down his broken face, “They promised!”

   “They are great, great liars.” It was at this that the Warchief, Ymir, stepped forward from Historia's side and moved over to the King. Despite how he hard cried, how much he struggled to stand up, Annie held him down as the Warchief cupped the man's cheeks, allowing a sharp blade to neatly slice his throat.

   Like that, the first of the false tyrants had fallen, drowning in his own blood. Historia turned to face her people and her azure eyes were bright and clear. “This is what happens to people who lack the strength to rule! I, Historia Reiss, promise, as Queen of Rose, that I will not forsake you and I will never let Rose fall again!”

   Mr. Arlert stepped forward, bowing before his new Queen as his booming voice carried through the throne room. “All hail our new Queen, Historia Reiss!”

   As the courtiers above and the remaining soldiers followed suit and bowed, Eren let out a sigh of relief. Levi had silently stepped over to him, letting his hand rest on Eren's lower back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see the multiple times Petra was supposed to have died? I couldn't, I love her too much. (Bye, bye "Major Character Death" warning!)
> 
> I got a private ask in my tumblr inbox about the last chapter and how much of the child abuse I'm gonna show. Truth be told, last chapter's Levi POV went way beyond my own comfort zone and for the sake of my own mental health, that is as far as it is gonna go.


	20. Union

   Tossing and turning under his sheets, Eren stared up restlessly at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be the day his true name would be revealed to the people of Rose in a speech held by the new Queen, Historia, celebrating the alliance between the true heirs of Rose, Sina and Maria.

   Shouldn't Eren be happy? Finally, after months and months, he could assume his rightful position as crown prince, yet anxiety gripped at his throat. What would the people think of him? Would they call him a coward, a man who ran after his mother got killed? Rogue would cease to exist, the months Eren spent as a slave forgotten.

   Eren turned, kicking the soft sheets of him, unused to sleeping alone.

   Yes, even though Levi had slept at the other end of the tent, during nights like this, his rhythmical breathing had soothed Eren, especially when he felt the ghost of the leash whip him again in his nightmares.

   For the past few days, everyone had been busy restoring Trost to its former glory. Countless corpses were burned, the blood and filth had to be cleaned and any remaining loyalists had to be dealt with. It had left Eren no time to seek Levi out, court him properly, and Eren missed him.

   His affection for Levi had grown so quickly it left Eren breathless at times. Hadn't he hated the man only mere months ago? Yet the winter spent among the mountain men had let them both grow closer. Levi had come to know the real Eren, not the monster he had imagined Eren to be in his search for revenge. Meanwhile, Eren had seen glimpses of the raw vulnerability inside of Levi, the great need for peace and affection.

   How could they make it work? They were both going to be Kings at one point and they each needed heirs otherwise some tyrant might try and take over the kingdoms again. Could Maria and Sina be united? The two countries were so vastly different, like fire and ice, and wouldn't uniting them spark another war?

   Eren decided that he desperately needed something alcoholic to help him sleep as he rolled out of bed. The night still lasted for multiple hours and he couldn't face the people without some rest.

   Opening the door, darkness obscuring his sight, he bumped into someone.

   “Levi?”, Eren whispered, recognizing the other man, “What is wrong?”

   Now, Eren should be overjoyed that Levi came to seek him out in the middle of the night, but something felt off about him, his posture tense and his movement skittish. Instead of responding, Levi's arms slung around Eren's neck and their lips met. Startled, Eren let himself be pushed back onto the bed, bouncing on it as Levi sat on top of him, cradling in his lap while deepening the kiss more as his tongue slid over Eren's bottom lip.

   Eren placed both his hands on Levi's shoulders as he gently broke the kiss apart. “What is wrong, Levi? Talk to me.”

   “I would much rather not,” Levi spoke hoarsely. Wait, had he cried? Why was he here?

   Dodging another kiss, Eren crawled backwards and moved to sit upright, facing the other prince. “No, not like this,” Eren whispered, gently cupping the other man's cheek.

   Eren's fingertips trailed over Levi's face, softly wiping the tears away. “Why? Why can you not just kiss me? I want to forget,” Levi cried, his voice broken. Back in their tent on the mountains, Eren had known of Levi's nightmares, but the man had always quietly disappeared whenever Eren found him awake. Now, Eren knew what they were about and his heart tore for the other prince.

   “Because this is not what you want, what you need, what you deserve.”

   Levi's demeanor changed, becoming more upset. Eren wondered if Levi had ever sought his uncle out, in a quiet night like this, hoping the man would be kinder if he instigated it. “How would you know that!”

   Eren gently pulled Levi closer, enveloping him a hug, whispering into his ear: “I am not your uncle, Levi.”

   In his arms, Levi came undone, his long fingernails clawing into Eren's back but he did not mind. To bring the other prince back into reality, make him understand that Eren would never hurt him, he gently raked his fingers through Levi's hair. Eren hadn't even realized he was softly humming a lullaby his mother had sung to him whenever Eren had been upset as a child.

   Maybe the nightmares had gotten worse ever since Levi had allowed himself to speak out about them. Anger burned bright in Eren's stomach and he longed for the Regent's death, his blood on his hands. “I'm here,” murmured Eren, repeating the words he had spoken in Ehrmich.

   When Eren's legs had grown numb, Levi moved back from him, rubbing his face and breathing deeply: “I hate this.”

   “What happened?”, Eren asked softly, intertwining his fingers with Levi's.

   “A nightmare. Have not been this bad in a while.”

   Eren brought Levi's hands closer. “Why did you come to me?” Levi avoided his eyes. “No need to be ashamed.”

   Levi leaned back, staring hopelessly at the ceiling. “When- When I went along with it, it was easier,” Levi sighed deeply, “I apologize, I should not have come.”

   “No,” Eren spoke quickly, catching Levi's eyes, “Know that you can always come to me, especially at times like these.”

   “Why are you like this?”

   “Like what?”, Eren asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

   “You are so different than what I imagined you to be.”

   Eren dared himself to lean closer, their breaths intermingling. “I could say the same.”

   Levi gave Eren a sluggish, lazy kiss, nothing that would lead them further but more of a thank you. Rolling out of Eren's lap, the other prince laid down next to him. “What is going to become of us, Eren, once we get our thrones back?”

   Eren followed Levi's action and laid down next to him, their hands intertwining once more. “I do not know. Let us see what we are when the war is over.”

   “What are we now?”, Levi asked.

   That made Eren ponder. “Lovers? Boyfriends?” The latter one was the term used by youths in Shiganshina, to address their affection for their peers.

   Levi laughed at that, bright and happy and it sounded like music to Eren's ear. “I like that, _boyfriends_. Never had one before.”

   Eren couldn't help but smile, wearily bringing Levi's fingers closing and giving each one a kiss. “Goodnight, Levi.”

   “Goodnight, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

### HISTORIA

   Historia watched the sun rise from her balcony, resting against the railing and enjoying some tea to calm her senses.

   As a Queen, small moments of peace like this would come rarely and she cherished them greatly. While, yes, tending after Rose and its citizens was a very humbling task and she fulfilled it with great pride, wasn't everyone allowed some free time here and there? Historia knew this was the path the Goddess had laid out for her but she liked to think there was some wiggle room.

   Would Historia ever get used to speaking to her people? Later today, she would announce the union between herself, Levi and Eren and the latter would be revealed alive and well. Still, her fingertips tingled and her neck hurt from all her tense tossing and turning.

   The invasion of Maria was well on its way as the chieftains of the clans had taken their men and women further south to meet with Armies of the Faith. Tomorrow, Historia would head out with the other two princes while her council, Arlert especially, would rule the city until her return.

   Her wife had lingered behind, adamant on staying by Historia's side. “Good morning,” Ymir spoke as she settled next to Historia against the railing, the soft breeze lifting her bangs, revealing her eye patch.

   Ymir could have chosen to head south as well with Annie, Bertold and Reiner, but she had chosen to remain behind, separated from her own people with a woman who didn't return her love.

   “Is something wrong?”, Ymir asked softly when she noticed Historia's eyes were resting unusually long on her lips.

   Was this the right move? Historia had realized that Ymir hadn't been the problem but rather her own fear of intimacy and the truth. “Kiss me,” Historia requested, her voice wavering.

   Ymir's one golden eye widened and something clicked inside of Historia's head. Yes, she had wanted this, had needed real love desperately for so long yet she had been too afraid to admit it to herself. Every time Ymir had come too close, Historia had been afraid that she would see the real her, the empty husk she had thought she had been.

   Yet, Historia was so much more than empty, she was a Queen. Angling her head just a tiny bit, Ymir's lips met her own, careful and tender, as if her wife was afraid of breaking Historia.

   Lost in the moment, the cup that she had been holding slipped from her hands, crashing on the floor and shattering in a thousand pieces. Shocked, both woman startled away from each other.

   Historia laughed, bright and childish. “Historia, is everything alright?”, her wife asked, putting a hand on Historia's shoulder.

   When Historia swung her arms around Ymir's neck, bringing their faces close once more, she whispered against Ymir's lips: “I have never been better.”

 

* * *

 

   The following morning came way too early, bright sunlight filtering through the closed curtains. For a moment, the weight in his arms confused Eren, but staring down at tangled black hair, he must have embraced Levi in his sleep. Eren had to keep himself from snickering at the soft snores Levi made.

   What had woken him up? When another knock sounded from his door, Eren groggily rose, rubbing at his eyes. “Yes?”

   Mikasa stepped inside, already wearing armor and looking fresh and feisty. “Your Highness, have you seen my cou- _Oh_.”

   Levi's head popped up behind the cover, sending furious glares Mikasa's way. The young woman stammered for a while, a crimson flush spreading on her cheeks and ears, but she regained herself, breathing deeply: “Alright, now that I have found both of you, you two better get dressed. Riders from Maria and Sina are at our gates.”

   That statement caused both princes to jerk up violently and Mikasa almost shielded her eyes, fearing them to be naked, but she let out a sigh of relief when they were both very much dressed. When she had left, muttering something to herself, Levi quickly placed a quick kiss on Eren's lips. “I will see you in a bit.”

   Eren could get used to this.

   What was happening? Had the Regent and his father started their attack? No, that couldn't be, the Armies of the Faith at the border would have stopped them or at least warned them of an incoming assault. That meant that these people were-

 _Jean_ , thought Eren, and he rushed to dress himself.

   Dressed in a white chiton with a bright red hem, a crown of golden leaves, a rose pin tightened around the fabric around his shoulder and high laced sandals, the prince of Maria ran quickly towards the palace gates. Levi was waiting for him, wearing a white, laced blouse, a cravat, black pants and high boots and Eren saw the same giddy excitement reflecting in those stormy eyes, lined with kohl.

   “It is them, is it not?”, Eren spoke breathlessly.

   “Are you ready to face them?”, Levi asked softly. It had been more than half a year since he had last been in contact with anyone from his country and Eren had forgotten how to behave and act around his own people.

   “Will I ever be?”

   Levi gave Eren a quick pat on the shoulder before they headed out. Outside, Mikasa waited with some horses, averting her eyes as if she was still flustered over earlier.

   Normally, Eren would have tried to make a joke, but his heart skipped with a mixture of enthusiasm and fear. What would they think of him? Eren had changed so much and his view of the world had grown tremendously. How could he ever tell them he had been a slave for months?

   The ride to the southern gates passed quickly, Eren lost in thought. When the two princes halted for a moment, they stepped of their horses as the newly built gate was lowered. “It is going to be alright, Eren,” Levi spoke.

   “Thank you,” Eren smiled and he leaned over swiftly to place a kiss on Levi's right brow. Eren wondered for a moment whether Historia shouldn't be present, but he realized that she must have known how important this moment was and must have stayed back at the palace.

   Stepping forward, Eren saw two small groups, each of them holding a flag depicting their national emblem: The red roses and the black and white wings.

   Under the Sinian flag, he saw the bright blond hair and the handsome features of Erwin Smith. The council member of Mitras stepped of his horse first as he began to walk over to Eren and Levi.

   Under the Marian flag, Eren saw Dot Pixis, a council member that had been close with his mother, his closest friend, a brother almost, Jean and his other two friends, Sasha and Connie. All of them, even Dot, had their mouth wide open at the sight of their long lost prince.

   Erwin had made it to them and while Eren still distrusted the man, he would let it rest for now for Levi's sake. “Your Highness,” Erwin spoke clearly as he bowed before Levi, “I bring great news. Mitras is yours.”

   It was Eren who replied. “What?”, he asked in shock.

   Erwin's amused eyes moved from Levi to Eren as he let out a low laugh: “We have retaken the capital. To my own disappointment, the Regent had been informed of our plans and managed to escape by boat to Shiganshina.”

   So easy, so quick, had they recaptured Sina without much effort at all. However, the pest that was the Regent now defiled his own city. “Thank you, Erwin,” Levi spoke, “I had hoped you would bring me his head, but this will do for now.”

   Courteously bowing once more, Erwin Smith backed off.

   Still in shock, Eren barely managed to catch Sasha as the young woman threw herself at Eren. Instantly, he began to rock her back and forth, feeling her great distress. “We buried you,” she cried hoarsely, her tears soaking the fabric of his clothing, “We mourned you.”

   Eren let his fingertips gently trail through her auburn hair, murmuring against her ear: “It is okay, Sash, I am here. I am alive.” Levi backed off, walking slowly towards Erwin and granting Eren the space to have his reunion.

   “You _fucker_!”, Jean cursed as he playfully slapped Eren on the shoulder, the fabric hiding his scars for now, “What the _fuck_ happened!”

   Connie piped in as well, snuggling in between Sasha and Eren. As always, he cared too much for Sasha's well being and had let her first. “Eren, don't you do that again, ever!”

   Eren laughed, so overjoyed at seeing, feeling his friends after all this time. In an instant, all the memories of his captivity faded and he felt home again. “I will tell you later, for now, come here!”, Eren smiled as he enveloped Jean in an embrace as well.

   For a minute or two, the group of four just hugged it out, until they all stepped back, their faces reddish from crying. Even Jean, who always had something shoved up his ass, had let himself go. By the Goddess, had Eren missed them. It felt as though he had regained a piece of himself, something that had remained in Shiganshina.

   Dot Pixis stepped forward as well, clapping Eren on the shoulder. For now, Eren couldn't bring up the will to care that he was a prince and these open acts of affection were uncalled for. “It is good to see you, your Highness.”

   “Same for you, Dot,” Eren smiled, but then his face took a more serious turn, “How is Maria?”

   The man scratched at his bald head. “As bad as you think it is. Your father and his loyal courtiers, those that had always despised your mother's kindness, have holed themselves up in the palace. I tried my keep the commoners from starving, but with what happened to Hannes, my hands were bound.”

   Hannes, the man who had brought him to Maria at his mother's request. “What happened to him?”, Eren asked, worry lacing his voice.

   “I realize now why your father was so cruel to him when he returned from Sina. He- He got executed Eren. My sincere condolences, for you late mother as well,” Dot spoke. Hannes had been the right hand of his mother, the two had always been close and he had been more of a father figure to Eren than Grisha had been. Loss ached at his heart and Levi must have noticed it, for the other prince drew closer.

   Dot Pixis realized who Levi was and bowed. “Your Highness.”

   For now, Eren's little reunion had drawn to an end as bells were sounded, announcing that it was time for Historia's speech and the reveal of Eren.

 

* * *

 

   The three true leaders waited in the small room behind the grand balcony, which overlooked the plaza in front of the palace. Outside, a cacophony of discussions sounded, sending sparks of anxiety through Eren's veins. Everyone, commoner or courtier, had come.

   “Alright, boys, wish me luck,” Historia breathed, giving both princes an anxious smile as she stepped forward, yet Eren meant to see something on her neck.

   “Historia?”

   She turned around, giving him a quizzical stare. “Yes, Eren?”

   “You should probably cover that,” spoke Eren tauntingly as he pointed towards his own neck. Levi began to laugh as a bright red flush bloomed on Historia's cheeks, but she quickly coughed and hid the dark bruises behind her blonde hair.

   “Yes, thank you,” she rambled before stepping onto the balcony.

   First, the people cheered for their new Queen, their new matron, until he saw Historia raise her hand and yell for silence.

   “ _People of Rose, Trost has been freed from its tyrannical ruler!”_

   Levi leaned back against the wall, tapping against it rhythmically. “Your friends looked nice,” he spoke softly, barely loud enough for Eren to pick up.

   Eren gave the other prince a saddened smile. Seeing Eren so close with his friends must stir memories of Furlan and Isabel, causing some of the past rift to rise once more between Levi and him. The only way for this relationship to succeed was to constantly keep talking about the past and never allow it to fester and disease. “They are,” Eren answered.

   “ _I just received news that the Regent of Sina, the serpent that my father had allied himself with, has fled Mitras! Sina is free!”_

   “Levi?”, Eren asked.

   The man rose his eyes from the floor. “Yes?”

   Eren wouldn't allow Levi to distance himself, so he slowly walked over to the other prince, standing next to him and tenderly taking one of his hands. “After this war, will you come to my mother's rose gardens with me? Just the two of us.”  
  
   “I would love to,” Levi smiled, leaning against Eren.

   “ _Only Maria remains! The last of the three countries that is not free! However, I have a secret I must reveal to you. Please, Eren, if you will!”_

   Eren could hear the crowd gasp as Levi and him stepped onto the balcony, proceeding to stand on either side of Historia, who yelled loudly: “Eren Yaeger, true King of Maria, lives!”

   Overwhelmed by the insane outcry of the people, Eren took a step forward, breathing in deep as he received a passionate stare from his lover. “People of Rose, it is true, I live!

   “My father, the false King, killed my mother and intended to do the same to me! Instead, I fled to Sina and with the help of its prince, I joined this coalition! I swear to you, I will see Maria freed!”

   Historia took both Eren's and Levi's hand, raising them high, before screaming so loud her voice almost broke: “Hereby, the three countries have unified under one cause! Come dawn, we ride for Shiganshina!”

   And like that, the crowd went wild as Eren Yaeger was reborn.

**ARC II - Rose**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overcoming trauma is one heck of a ride and you're all invited for Arc III - Maria!
> 
> For now though, I'm gonna take a short break (a couple of weeks) so I can prepare for my exams! However, don't fret, as I have written some short stories that will fill the space in between Arc II and Arc III. These are all set in the past and are names as followed: 'An eye for an eye' (Ymir), 'The morning after you died' (Sasha) and 'As was promised' (Carla). I'll be releasing these every week or so!


	21. Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir's short story, set during her rise as chieftain.

   Ymir watched her mother throw the thistle leaves, the cypress twigs and mountain fox bones into the flames.

   The chieftains fingertips tingled with a mix of excitement and fear as little electric sparks pulsed through her veins. Ymir held her breath as her mother began to mutter in the language of old, a prayer that her own soul may pass peacefully into the afterlife.

   Earlier, Ymir had killed the last challenger that came for her after her father's death. The older man, her rock, her idol, had died during a battle with the Female clan, where Ymir herself had dueled with a blonde woman for a solid hour until she ran upon hearing the news of her father's demise.

   Outside the tent, her people carefully awaited for the ritual to finish.

   A soft hand cupped Ymir's face as her mother gave her a passionate stare. “Daughter, are you ready?”

   Before she nodded, the one question that burned in her mind had to be asked: “Mother, aren't you scared?”

   Her mother knelt before her, taking Ymir's right hand, missing two fingers, and brought it close to her scarred lips. “Never, my beautiful daughter. I long to be with your father again and I know that you will bring our clan great victory.”

   The other clans had always shunned Ymir's clan, the Leaper clan, for their tribal ways. Her clan still believed in the old ways, that the mountain men were the descendants of the titans and the closest to their true Mother, the Goddess as the southerners called her. Through their strong devotion, the clan had always drawn great strength.

   When her mother lifted the knife and allowed it to capture the heat of the flames, Ymir forced herself to be very still. The chieftain had fought and won countless battles! This ritual wouldn't scare her.

   Her mother, her long auburn hair drawn into a braid over her shoulder, stepped closer as she placed a delicate kiss on Ymir's skin. “Your skin, carrying the stars of the night sky, was always your father's. It brings me such great joy you inherited his strength, my dear child. I love you.”

   Ymir gave her mother a short smile when the knife buried into the flesh under her right eye. Despite the hellish, seething pain, Ymir did not scream nor cry. Instead, she relished in the pain, knowing this sacrifice would honor her true mother and draw forth a great, great vision.

   The vision would show her the future.

   When it was over and the knife left her skin, Ymir forced herself to look at her mother's hand. Stepping back to the fire, Ymir's lost eye was dropped into the flames as her mother began to incite the ancient prayers once more.

 

_Mother of us all_

_We sacrifice our sight_

_Our greatest gift_

_For the blessing of insight_

 

   Finishing the last sentence, her mother gave her one final smile, from ear to ear, as she held the blade to her own neck. Ymir forced herself to watch as her mother took her own life, letting the knife slice her throat.

   For a short moment, Ymir closed her one remaining eye and mourned.

   Little droplets of blood flew forward, landing into the flames as dark fumes began to rise. Ymir stood up from her chair, ignoring how her feet wavered, and she breathed the smoke in deeply. As it filled her lungs, her whole being, it felt like a hand reached into Ymir's mind.

   Gasping, Ymir lost her footing as she dropped onto the floor, visions overtaking her sight.

   At the top of an old tower stood Ymir, overlooking hundreds upon hundreds of encampments. Three other people joined her side: A blonde woman, the one from before, a tall, brutish blond man and his lover, a dark haired man.

   Of course, Ymir had been destined to unite the clans and bring forth peace! Whoever these people were, Ymir had to reach them! The clans had warred for far too long.

   The scenery changed as ice and snow bled into stone and dirt. Ymir wandered the streets of a southerner town, stepping over bodies wearing strange red and green tabards. Where was she? She had never heard any of the previous chieftains have visions of the south before.

   A man passed her, standing out from the rest and radiating with gold. His darkened skin and kind, open eyes revealed much about him as a voice, a woman, whispered his name in her ear: “Eren.”

   Blinking, Ymir once more found herself somewhere new. Damn, those southerners were surely rich! Ymir walked through a palace of sorts, the walls adorned by deep green curtains and false images of their true Mother. Moonlight shone through the window as Ymir passed multiple sets of southerners wearing strange, bright colored outfits with half naked children by their side.

   When a door opened, she saw another man, bound by invisible chains. His stark, cold eyes and tense posture filled Ymir's heart with sympathy as a dark, tall shadow loomed over him, weighing the man down. The voice spoke: “Levi.”

   The scenery changed one last time as Ymir stood on a balcony, overlooking a beautiful city, her city. Wait, why did she think of it as hers?

   Shock rippled through Ymir as she realized uniting the clans had only been the first step. Yes, the Goddess had decided that it was time for all her children, mountain men and southerners, to unite and bring forth a great era of peace. Ymir stared up at the sky, noting it to be dawn, and thanked both her mothers for allowing Ymir this great vision. It was true, Ymir would achieve greatness.

   When the chieftain turned, she was shocked to find she had not been alone. Next to her stood one of the fairest woman she had ever seen, her long blonde hair draped over shoulders and her azure eyes looked at Ymir lovingly. “Kiss me,” she asked softly.

   When Ymir leaned forward, the vision went out in smoke and the chieftain knew what her true path was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plan! Creativity is an odd creature and, despite my attempts at studying only, I ended up staying awake for an entire night to slave away at some of Arc III, so the pace at which these short stories are being released is going to be a lot quicker! :D
> 
> Look, I've seen this be asked in the comments and in my tumblr inbox: The question as to who bottoms and who tops. I didn't think it would be so important but alas, for some people it is. No shame though! I understand it! Well, both are going to top and bottom since there is going to be smut in Arc III so yeah..


	22. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha's short story, set the morning after Carla's death and Eren's supposed death.

   The loud knock on the door caused Sasha Blouse to startle awake, stuck for a moment between dream and reality. When slowly her eyes focused, she hissed at her headache as she remembered the rather insane amount of booze she had drunk yesterday night.

   Eren had been stressed out over his mother, which Sasha totally got, but it made Eren jumpy and skittish. It had been Connie's idea to feed Eren drunk so he would calm down. His mother was making a recovery so Eren could take a step back! Plus, his father, who was kind of a douche, seemed to handle the kingdom pretty well!

   Sasha rubbed her eyes once more and looked around. The four friends had somehow ended up in Eren's room and Sasha had passed out on one of the chairs after binge eating way too many sweetened cakes. Hey, nobody could judge her, they were amazing!

   Jean gave her a confused stare from the chair next to her while Connie kept sleeping on the floor. Her eyes wandered over to Eren's bed but she found it to be empty. “Enter,” Jean spoke groggily, scratching his head and yawning.

   Where she had expected Eren to barge in with breakfast, instead, a squad of soldiers entered the room, their hands on their blades. “What is going on?”, Sasha asked quickly, her heart in her throat, as she worried where Eren was.

   “Follow us,” the guard spoke quickly as he nudged Connie with his boot.

   Her crush yelped loudly as he jumped upwards, raising his fists at the guards, baring his teeth. Quickly, to avoid a fight, Sasha rose from her chair and moved between the two. “What is happening?”, she asked once more.

   The guard turned to face her. “The Queen and the crown prince have died. You are to face the new King.”

_What?_

   Tears welled in Sasha's eyes in an instant, fear and anxiety clawing at her throat while Jean rushed out of his chair, aggressively walking towards the guard. “No, it cannot be.”

   The guard rolled his eyes. “Follow us.”

   For a moment, Sasha's feet were rooted into the floor, her hands shaking, but Connie placed a soft hand on her shoulder. Despite how she saw the bitter sadness reflected in his eyes, the young man kept himself strong. “Let's go, Sash.”

   Jean rushed forward, walking next to the guard as he began to yell, but she couldn't make out the words.

   Eren was dead. How? Why? His bed had been empty, but of course she hadn't heard him leave the room as she had slept deeply due to the booze. Had he been taken? So many questions buzzed in Sasha's head like a jar of bees and she felt like screaming.

   Reaching the throne room, Jean joined her and Connie's side once more, but he was closed off in his world. Jean had always been closer to Eren despite their daily bickering and useless fights. Their similarities caused them to clash like brothers would.

   When the large doors swung open, seeing Grisha on Carla's throne unsettled Sasha deeply. The crown didn't fit his head, it was too small, and the man lacked the compassion that Carla had had.

   “Court,” Grisha spoke deeply. Watching around, Sasha noted most courtiers shared her anxiety, fiddling and whispering among each other. “I come bearing grave news. My wife and son have been murdered.”

   Once more, Sasha's heart tore as another dam of tears was broken. She clutched to Connie, who so desperately tried to keep himself strong, but failed as his bottom lip quivered.

   It was Jean who stepped forward, shoulders raised with anger as he hid his sadness away. “What happened?”, he asked clearly.

   Grisha's eyes landed on his and something was off. “Mountain men. Assassins from the north managed to kill the two people most dearest to me.”

   No, that couldn't be true. That was the most stupid thing Sasha had ever heard! There were no mountain men this far south and they surely couldn't have crossed the border and infiltrate the court without anyone noticing. Yet, the court gasped in shock as those prone to anger cried out for revenge, for war. “Let us kill those fucking savages!”, someone yelled.

   Slowly, the truth dawned onto Sasha as her breathing hitched.

   By the Goddess, Grisha was lying!

   Eren's father had always been an odd type. He always lingered in the shadow off his wife and never showed his face to the court. Even Eren himself had often spoken off the failing bond with his father and how he always acted so indifferent towards him.

   Now, Grisha had killed him, killed Carla. How? He must have woken Eren up while Sasha and the others were sleeping and led him away to his death.

   Her eyes met Jean's, reflecting the same confusion. Of course, Jean had figured it out as well.

   Yet, they could do nothing out of fear for their own lives. So easily had Grisha gained full control of Maria's throne and its armies.

   Had Eren felt fear? Had he known his father would be the one to kill him? By the Goddess, Grisha must have struck because they were all drunk! This was her fault!

   Jean had slowly stepped over to her, patting her softly on the shoulder while Connie tried his hardest to rub away his own tears.

   Dot Pixis stepped forward hesitantly, his eyes suspicious as well, as he begrudgingly called out: “All hail Grisha Yaeger, our new King!”

   The three of them bowed to him, calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don't fucking like Grisha okay?


	23. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carla's short story, set shortly before her marriage with Grisha.

   Carla Yaeger, Queen of Maria, matron of her people, watched with shaky hands as her fiancé, husband in mere minutes, stepped onto the dais.

   Grisha had never been and would never be her first choice. However, as was promised, Carla followed her mother's last wish and she married someone of great wealth and influence. Yes, Grisha was the most optimal choice, as his family had roots in Sina and they held a lot of control over Maria's trade by sea.

   Yet, his large nose, his thin lips and his narrow eyes made Carla fear for her children. When had she grown so shallow?

   “You look beautiful.” An icy chill ran down her spine but Carla forced herself to flash Grisha a bright smile. Yes, she had put the most effort into her appearance, as she had braided her long brown hair over her shoulder as she wore a bright golden chiton with a bright red cloak swung over her shoulder.

   A part of her, the rebel she had always been, beckoned her to bail out and run for her happiness, but, alas, her people went first. If she lived an unhappy, unfruitful life just so her citizens had food on their plates and a chance at a bright future, she would marry just about anyone. Heck, even if it had to be a mountain man raider, she would have loved him with everything she could.

   Wait, loving a mountain man didn't seem so bad.

   Grisha smiled at her, but it looked vain and forced. Carla had tried to find something attractive in her fiancé but had only found her disgust for the other man to grow.

   It was not fair for him. Despite how Carla felt towards him, Grisha deserved a loving, nurturing wife and Carla was not going to let her own feelings change that.

   Despite all that, her lonely heart soared for another and it shattered at the thought her true love had been robbed from her. Yesterday had been the last time she had sought him out, loved him truly, as she would never betray Grisha like that, despite how as Queen it was in her right to have other lovers.  
  
   His eyes rested on her back, she knew that, and she felt his great despair, but she forced herself to ignore it. Never again would she feel his touch, his endless love for her.

   Tenderly, she took Grisha's hands as the priest began to speak: “People of Maria, it is a great honor to unify these two wonderful people.”

 _What a lovely way to put it_ , thought Carla. It almost made Grisha and herself equals, despite how she would rule this country by herself. While Grisha's family was very influential and rich, they were known to be a scheming lot and she wouldn't allow them to play with this country. 

   “Exalted, you have chosen this man to be your husband?”

   When she faced Grisha, she meant to feel his hands stiffen as an angered look burned bright in his eyes for just a second. Ah, this was not a man who liked to be ruled by a woman.

   Too bad Carla would never allow anyone but her own children to overrule her.

   Yet, she smiled as she spoke clearly: “Yes, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, Grisha is a schemy douche. 
> 
> Like this, the short stories come to an end. These were originally gonna span over two weeks but I managed to write two chapters of Arc III and, as I am keeping up my studies, they'll be released over the following week. (Smut incoming...)


	24. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start with Arc III, I finally got my lazy ass to create a [map](http://i.imgur.com/LkF9u3e.jpg)! It's linked here and on the first chapter! :D

**Arc III - Maria**

   Eren's index finger trailed over a map of the three kingdoms, hovering over the Marian and Rosian border. “Everyone clear?”

   Historia's forces, the remainder of the mountain men and Armies of the Faith, would circle around through Sina and retake the eastern side of Maria, near the Forest of Giant Trees, sometimes referred to as the Titan Forest due its immense size. The other half of her and Ymir's armies would stay in Rose to defend the capital should loyalists still linger within.

   The two other princes would each retake one of the two keeps lining the northern side of Maria. Eren himself would head to Ragako, near the sea, whereas Levi would recapture Dauper.

   In truth, Eren would have rather stayed with Levi, but with Dot's horrifying reports of Shiganshina's broken state, Eren would like to be standing at its gates sooner than later.

   Eren was still unsure how exactly they were going to retake his home, as the capital of Maria was situated on a cliff and there was only one entrance. Maria had won multiple wars this way, relying on Shiganshina's excellent defense to weaken the Sinian armies piece by piece.

   “Yes,” Levi spoke first, keeping a healthy distance between him and Eren.

   It would be better for most people not to know about them, especially his own friends. Yes, he loved them to death, he would die for them, but they carried a hatred for Sina that had unsettled both princes. Their relationship had just began to blossom and they would figure out what would become of them when the war was over.

   Historia clapped her hands. “Alright, let us get going!”

   It brought Eren great happiness to see Historia so bright and happy. When Ymir lingered close to her her wife, letting a soothing hand slide up and down Historia's back, Eren felt a pang of jealousy.

   It had just been a day, but Eren already missed Levi. After yesterday's reveal, he had spent the evening talking with other royals at the celebratory feast or reuniting with his long lost friends. When, finally, the day had been over and he saw Levi draw closer to him, ready to follow him to their chambers, Sasha and Connie had interrupted them, joining him instead to make up for lost time.

   He hated it, but a part of him would rather seek out Levi during times like these.

   Heading down the palace's hallways, Jean joined Eren's side. “Will you finally tell me what happened?”, he spoke softly, loud enough only the two of them heard it.

   Eren's brows furrowed with worry. Could he ever tell them off the horrors he had faced in Mitras? Especially if his relationship with Levi were to succeed, telling them about the things he had done to Eren would certainly spark more hatred within Jean. “What do you wish to know?”, Eren asked instead.

   Jean groaned irritated. Yes, his worry came out of care, but Eren rather wished he did not. “Everything! You say you fled to Sina, but why would you not let us join you! It does not make sense!”

   “Jean, now is not the time.”

   “Yes, it is,” Jean barked angered, “You can not just disappear for seven months and not tell us what truly happened!”

   Eren would not have this. Even though Jean's words were true, he had no right to speak to his prince like this. “I will say it for one last time, Jean, I will talk with you later.”

   “Fine!” It hurt Eren to see Jean walk away from him like this, but he had to sort out things for himself first. Of course, Jean only reacted this way because the man had never really developed ways to out his emotions and relied on anger a lot, especially after being orphaned, but he would have to wait.

   At Trost's gates, Eren watched his armies wait for him in the distance, the men and women Dot had managed to convince of Eren's cause. Eren himself didn't need too many soldiers, as he knew his father must keep the Marian armies close to Shiganshina like the coward he was.

   Here, Eren and Levi would split up and Eren felt his lover draw close as their fingers intertwined. Between everyone mounting their horses and wishing their allies luck and fortune, Levi quickly tiptoed and brought their foreheads together. “Do not die,” he whispered.

   Eren smiled tenderly, his breath hovering over Levi's lips: “Of course not.”

   The two princes shared a brief, intimate kiss, and while Eren longed for a proper farewell, the two were interrupted when Levi's eyes widened. Eren followed his direction, seeing Jean who gave them a confused stare. Levi straightened his back, giving the man an arrogant, gleeful grin as he placed another peck on Eren's lips.

   Oh, this was going to cause trouble.

 

* * *

 

   The foamy waves clashed against the rocks nearby as seagulls cried above, soaring through the morning sky. The wind played with Eren's hair as the prince breathed the ocean air, reveling in how clean, fresh and energizing it was. Yes, Eren would never leave Maria for this long again. He loved the warmth of the sun on his skin and the southern sea too much.

   His army had arrived yesterday at Ragako, building an encampment at its gates and allowing them a clear view at the Marian flag that hung high. Eren had decided to wait a day before heading out, allowing fear and uncertainty to stir within the keep's walls. By now, most people in Maria must have heard the rumors of prince Eren being alive, but many of them would surely think of him as an impostor.

   What would his father do? Spread more false tales?

   Normally, during times of war, the prince was always heavily guarded but Eren had snuck out of tent at first light, taking his horse and riding out to sea. He needed to be alone for a while to build up the strength and courage to face his people after all this time.

   First, Eren would walk up to Ragako's gates unarmed and alone, hoping to draw out the Lady of the keep and convince her of his cause. If that didn't work, he would be forced to call for a battle which would only result in unneeded bloodshed.

   Leaning back on his hands, feeling the rough, course sand under his fingertips, Eren sighed. When had he grown so skittish? When he had been twenty and his mother had ordered him to retake Ehrmich, he had been so excited, but now at twenty-seven, he was scared. Maybe parts of him had truly broken been broken by the Regent and Levi after all. Eren felt lost at times, unable to speak about the past that haunted him.

   No, he couldn't be weak, not now, not ever.

   Breathing in deeply, Eren's hand traveled to his back, feeling the scars. He had stripped out his tunic a while ago, allowing the sunrays to kiss his skin. At his last checkup, back at the mountains, Marco had stated they had healed quite nicely but Eren had yet to see them for himself. While, yes, he didn't hate them anymore like he used to, he still felt lost.

   “What the _fuck_ are those!”

   Eren whipped around as fast as he could, his eyes landing on Jean as the man approached him fast. Of course, Jean would be the one person to figure out where Eren had gone, and fury burned bright in his brown eyes. Quickly, Eren rose from the sand, turning his back away. “Jean, go away,” he ordered despite how his voice shook.

   “No!”, Jean barked, defying the order, “Turn around!”

   “I order you, as your prince, to leave, _now_!” Eren couldn't deal with this, not right now. In a couple of hours, he had to stand at Ragako's gates and he wouldn't allow himself to break down.

   Jean's hand met his shoulder as he shoved Eren around hard, keeping the man still. “No,” he spoke once more, but hurt had overtaken his voice. For a minute, both men were silent except for the occasional curse that left Jean's mouth.

   Despite how Eren was his prince, his leader, Eren could feel the walls within him tumbling over. Around Levi, he could tell himself to be strong, that the other prince needed a steady first lover, but around Jean, his brother, he simply couldn't. “Did he do this?”, Jean asked, anger dangerously lacing his voice.

   “Who?”

   “That new lover of yours, the Sinian prince.”

   Quickly, Eren turned his back away from Jean once more, offended. “What? No, of course not!”

   “Eren,” Jean spoke, unusually soft, “You were there for me and housed me when my parents died. Please, let me help you now. What happened?”

   Carefully, Eren sat in the sand, afraid he would lose his footing. “I did not flee, Jean, I was sent to Sina. I was a slave.”

   “What?” Jean's eyes widened with anger and his skin paled. “How?”

   “Hannes managed to get me out of Shiganshina before my father went after me as well and I was brought to Sina as a slave.”

   “Why as a slave if you were brought there willingly!”

   Eren had thought about that a long time ago and had realized that it must have been the Regent who offered to Hannes that Eren may live in the Sinian palace under the cover of a slave, but had given Eren to Levi instead knowing the intense hatred Levi had carried for Eren. When Levi would not kill Eren, especially after the months of captivity, the Regent must have decided to make his own move.

   Poor Hannes. Now he was dead and he had only tried to save Eren. “It was the Regent's choice. He- He was the one who did this to me.”

   Jean's sight hovered once more over Eren's back, appalled by the scars. “Why would he do such a thing! I know he is allied with your father, but why!”

   “Levi was about to be killed by him and he could finally fully claim the Sinian throne, but I managed to save him. This was his revenge,” Eren answered, leaning forward on his knees as his eyes solemnly rested on a set of gulls hovering over the sea, searching for fish beneath the waves.

   Jean jumped up, causing Eren to flinch, and he kicked at the sand in front of him. “I will kill him!”

   No, he would not, as the Regent was Levi's kill, but Eren kept silent. Jean turned to him, angry and upset, and he knelt in front of Eren. “Tell me everything,” he asked clearly.

   Eren breathed in deeply before telling Jean everything.

 

 

* * *

 

   Eren approached Ragako's gate alone, no horse nor ally. Up above, archers watched him carefully, arrows ready as he saw the Lady of the keep, Anka.

   As a child, as a teen, Eren had visited this keep many times. While his mother had kept him away from Rose and Sina, she was keen on him exploring the different sides of Maria. If only she had allowed him to visit the other countries then maybe he could have learned more about the other cultures and he could have prevented more conflict.

   Eren could have courted Levi properly.

   Once this keep had been taken, Eren's armies would head further south, capturing the many fishing towns near the shore and the vineyards leading up to Shiganshina.

   As a sign of peace, Eren raised his sword high, before letting it fall.

   His talk with Jean had been, in retrospect, rather refreshing. He had been able to talk about the pain, the loneliness and the cold without fear. Yes, eventually, he and Levi had to talk about it, but it felt untouchable and Eren feared it would put a dent on their relationship.

   “Who dares to approach my keep, waving our flag!”, Anka yelled.

   Eren took another step closer, lifting the helmet of his head. “Eren Yaeger,” he spoke clearly.

   The people up above gasped as multiple archers lowered their weapons, but the Lady of the keep was unshaken. “Yes, we heard the rumors, but how do we know you are not an impostor! You come to my keep with an army of deserters!”

   “Anka, when I was twelve, I came here with my mother. I remember being an impatient child at your feast and you were very annoyed with me. It is me.”

   Her eyes wavered as she left the walls. A mere moment later, the gates were opened wide as she came running forward, ignoring the desperate pleas of her men. When she came close, her step haltered and she held her hands in front of her mouth. “By the Goddess,” she muttered, “It is you, Carla's son.”

   “My father lies,” he yelled, loud enough the archers above could hear it, “He killed my mother.”

   Anka inched closer and closer, visibly shaken. “I attended your funeral. I attended my queen's funeral,” she spoke softly.

   Eren stepped closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I live.”

   Upon receiving a bright smile, Anka bowed first as the men behind her and on the wall followed. “He lives! Our true King, Eren Yaeger, lives!”

 

* * *

 

 

### LEVI

   Levi figured Eren must have it a lot, _lot_ easier. All he probably had to do was walk up to the gates and flash that beautiful smile of his.

   Now, Levi had been camped outside of Dauper's gates for days on end but he had yet to be allowed access nor had the Lord of the keep, some oaf named Ian, inclined to Levi's request for a fair discussion. “Our Lord won't talk to a Sinian,” the archers of the walls had rather tamely spoken. Levi imagined the Lord had used much more colorful statements.

   Yet, Levi knew they were scared. Levi now finally had the might of Sina's armies on his side and an army of thousands waiting outside of your gates must be quite the terrifying sight to be hold.

   In the meanwhile, Levi had sent Erwin to retake the nearby villages peacefully. No, never would Levi allow innocent bloodshed.

   The first rays of sunlight began to peak behind the horizon and Levi wondered how Eren was doing. Levi felt bothered that Eren would so selflessly carry Levi through his traumatic episodes but he had yet to speak about himself. Surely, the pain Levi and his uncle had caused to him must haunt him too, but whenever he meant to see something hurting within Eren, the other prince covered it quickly with a smile.

   Levi should go against his nature and stop worrying all the damn time. The idea Eren and him would have to split up at one point and return to their respective kingdoms, start their own families, even though he didn't like women that way, and end up estranged, it terrified him. The Sinian prince had lost too many people and he wouldn't allow the same to happen to Eren.

   Leaning back against the tent, Levi stared at Dauper. They had the necessary siege equipment to barricade the walls down but that would only ignite war.

   Sighing, he hadn't noticed Mikasa walking towards him. Just because he had left Mitras and his uncle's chains, he shouldn't let himself grow careless. “Cousin,” Mikasa spoke as she handed him a peace of baked bread.

   “Cousin,” Levi returned.

   Once she had sat down, Mikasa asked: “Alright, what are we going to do?”

   “I have an idea,” Levi answered, “But you are not going to like it.”

   Mikasa was fiercely protective of him, and of Eren to some regard as well, and it often clouded her objectivity. Levi had come close multiple times to telling his cousin about her mother, but he had chickened out every time. He knew that he couldn't tell her without revealing something about himself at the same, just as he had with Eren. “What are _you_ going to do?”

   “Look, Marians value strength, right?” When Mikasa nodded, Levi continued: “I am going to challenge that Lord to a duel.”

   He had expected Mikasa to protest, but she took his right hand with her own. “You can easily beat him.”

   Levi forced his hand to linger. With Eren, touching became easier, he found joy with it, but he was still experimenting with casual touches like this, even with his own cousin. “Of course I can.”

   The Lord of the keep would agree and on killing him, the gates would open.

   The time to tell her was now, if not ever. Yes, he could wait until the war was over, and victory inched closer and closer, but they could still die. This was a choice with no regrets and Mikasa deserved to know the truth. “Mikasa?”, he asked, his voice unsure. _Control yourself._

   “Yes?”, she asked, catching the raw emotion within Levi's voice.

   Breathing in deeply, he forced it away. “I wish to talk with you about your mother.”

   Mikasa perked up at that. “Wait, you told me you did not know anything about her?”

   His cousin had asked him once after one of their regular training sessions back in Mitras. Back then, even though Levi had literally outgrown his uncle's disgusting tastes, the man had still forced himself on Levi, called for him and Levi could not talk about it then.

   Now though, through Eren's help and his own strength, he began to break free. “My own mother told me about her, once.”

   “Who was she?”, Mikasa asked softly, uncertainty lacing her voice. Yes, everyone in the court, even his own daughter, had known of the Regent's perversion and they had accepted it, but Mikasa could have never excepted her mother to have been one of his.

   Carefully, numbing himself, he spoke: “She was one of his pets.”

   Mikasa's eyes widened as her hand left Levi's to cover her mouth. “What?”

   No, she deserved to know everything. “She was not murdered, Mikasa, she died during childbirth. She was very, very young.” It had been the last time the Regent had ever touched a girl.

   Bitter tears welled up in his cousin's eyes and Levi wouldn't allow her to doubt herself for just one second: “It does not change the fact Mikasa that you are nothing like him. You are one of the most selfless people I know.”

   Carefully, ignoring the panicked voice that raged through his head like a trapped bird, he swung his arm around her, drawing her close and letting his thumb massage her shoulder. “I feel so awful for her. How could he do such a thing!”, Mikasa cried.

   Staring up at the sky, so unusually bright and warm down here in Maria, he was reminded of the words he had once spoken to Eren. The other prince had been raised so innocent, so naive that he had ignored the second meaning behind Levi's words, but despite how he knew that Mikasa would, he spoke softly: “He is rotten, Mikasa, he finds joy in breaking people, especially people who are better than him. Your mother was like that.”

   Mikasa was clever, too clever, and something must have clicked inside her head as she turned to Levi abruptly: “I saw you once, I did not think much off it and-” Mikasa breathed, calming herself as Levi's heart hammered against his chest. “- By the Goddess, Levi, did he- did he hurt you like that? Oh no, the hunting trips, the private lessons, he-”

   Levi forced himself to focus on Mikasa, the way she held his hands and how worry shone in her eyes. If he did not, he would drown beneath the waves of endless memories and nightmares. Why did he tell her? He could have easily kept it all in him, not let the truth spill out, but he had wanted to reach out to Mikasa for a while now. Yet, despite how wanted to speak out, needed to speak out, the words died in his throat. Quickly, he let his fingers trail over his neck, reminding himself that no one was hurting him.

   “Oh, no,” Mikasa cried as she launched herself at him, enveloping him in a big hug. The urgent need to claw at her rose within him, but Levi reminded himself swiftly that this was good and would only help him. Still, he did not return it as his arms hung limply at his side. “I should have known.”

   “How could you have known? Nobody did,” Levi spoke, tears clouding his voice.

   “I told you, I saw you once,” answered Mikasa, leaning back so the cousins' eyes met, “It was late, you were walking through the palace. You looked a bit out if it and you had bruises on your skin. I thought you had been training again and I tried to call for you but you did not seem to hear me.”

   Anxiety whiplashed through Levi's body as his breath halted. No, had anyone else seen? After his uncle was done with him, he had always been so careful to get to his room without being seen!

   “Levi,” whispered Mikasa gently, tugging at his hands to draw him back into reality, “It is okay. You are safe now.”

   No, he wasn't, none of them were until his uncle's blood stained the earth.

 

* * *

 

   Levi walked to Dauper's gates alone, only accompanied by his sword and hidden dagger. He felt nothing as he approached the walls and the archers lined their bows at him, ready to pierce him with dozens of arrows on command.

   Yet, the Marians valued honor and justice greatly, so they kept their arrows to themselves. “What do you want now?”, one of the archers yelled, his voice mocking. Some of the men and women around him laughed, praising him for his brash language against a prince.

   Undeterred, Levi took another step as he yelled loudly in Marian, for everyone, the archers above and his own men waiting at the encampment's lines, to hear: “I challenge the Lord of this keep to a fair duel, a Kingsmeet so to say.”

   At that, the archers perked up as one of them went running. It did not take long for the Lord, Ian, to arrive as the gates were opened wide. His defined cheekbones and his slim features didn't help his aging face, but he still had a warriors build and came walking towards Levi with raised back, heavily armored body and an arrogant smile on his lips. “What is this I hear?”, he laughed lowly, “The Sinian prince wants a fight?”

   “Yes,” Levi answered, cold, precise and uncaring, “You know the terms of this fair duel. I die, my armies march off, you die, your men join prince Eren's cause.”

   For a split moment, fear shone bright in Ian's eyes, a man who had not been trained to hide his true emotions. However, the man only rose his shoulders more as he gave Levi the most hateful of stares: “Is this what prince Eren, if it is really him, throws at my feet? A scrawny, overconfident boy? I'll kill you and I'll go for him after this! All hail the true King, Grisha Yaeger!”

   When the archers above cheered and whistled, Levi drew his sword and assumed his stance. A loyalist to a man who could kill his own wife without mercy deserved to die anyways.

   People always underestimated Levi, judging his size and fine form. His lover had once, before he had known of the years Levi had trained in secret to hone his skill and prepare his body for the revenge he sought. It would be the primary weapon against his uncle, as the man still saw Levi as his little pet.

   Ian drew his sword as well, broad and so very Marian, and he charged at Levi without much though. Who was overconfident now? Like dance, Levi stepped out of the way, allowing his blade to cut through the fine, unarmored flesh between his chest and thigh. When Ian turned, his eyes like fire, Levi dared himself to give the man a cocky smile.

   “See, this is why you Sinians always lost the wars! Your people are nothing but cowards!”, Ian yelled, spit flying everywhere.

   While, yes, one could count on one hand how many times Sina had won, Levi was unlike his predecessors as he ran towards Ian. The two blades clashed, causing bright, hot sparks to fly outwards as Levi took this time to hook his right foot behind Ian's, sweeping the man onto the road in one go.

   Okay, maybe Levi's fighting style was merciless and honorless, but he had to overpower men twice his size.

   The archers up above lined their bows, but Ian quickly roared: “I need no help! I will crush this Sinian's skull all by myself!”

   Levi quickly stepped back, creating a healthy space between him and his opponent. The chance to kill Ian and end this had been there, but Levi needed to show those men on the walls that those that defied Eren would suffer.

   When Ian charged another time at him, the prince sidestepped out of the way but quickly followed him, taking the hidden dagger from his boot and burying it deep in the fine, already cut spot in Ian's side. The man wallowed in pain, desperately trying to claw the blade out of his body, but Levi slashed at Ian's arms every time the man tried. “Do Marians always give up this easy?”, Levi cooed.

   Levi did not care if the Marian people loathed him. All that mattered was getting Eren to his rightful throne.

   “Stand still then and stop being such a little bitch!”, Ian yelled, and, despite the knife buried in his side, he made one last charge towards Levi.

   The prince had to compliment his opponents stamina and virtue, but Levi parried the strike with ease. Shock blossomed on Ian's face as Levi began his assault, rapidly striking his own sword at Ian. The man managed to block a few, but with the wound in his side, the man's footing became unstable and Levi abused it heavily when, after the sixth strike, his right foot gave away.

   “How?”, Ian huffed.

   Levi's kicked against his hand, causing the Lord to cry out in pain as the blade slid away. When Levi pushed Ian down, letting his own sword rest on the others neck, he spoke softly: “You should have just opened the gates.”

   After Ian's life had been ended, Levi took a split moment to breath as the tension escaped his body, until he stared at the archers above. “The duel is over.”

   Regardless of their own hate for Levi and their desire to keep the gates closed, the duel had been won fair and square. Following orders, Levi motioned for Erwin and the rest to draw closer and pursue him inside of the keep.

   Erwin, his bushy brows as annoying as ever, joined his side and clapped Levi heavily on the shoulder, laughing: “Now, my prince, that was an enjoyable fight!”

   Levi kept his face an emotionless mask even though his heart skipped a beat. People touching him, especially large men, wasn't ever going to be a pleasant experience. Well, with Eren it could be. “It was boring,” Levi spoke brashly, turning his head away to let out a breathy sigh.

   Walking over the keep's square towards the main hall, Levi graciously ignored the hateful look the Marians gave him. He was an invader, the prince of a hated kingdom overtaking their keep for an impostor. Some dumb, but courageous, shouted insults at him but they were met with nothing.

   Yet, when his eyes landed on a recognizable face, Levi had to stiffen a laugh. What, did his uncle truly think him to be a fool? Yes, he probably did.

   Lost in thought at the sight of the young man obviously sent here by his uncle, Levi didn't see nor hear one of the loyalists charge at him, calling the name of the Lord he had just killed loudly. Erwin tried to intervene, warn Levi, but when the blade slid inside the flesh of his stomach, just beneath his thin armor, Levi wailed in pain.

 

* * *

 

### EREN

   Eren wandered the halls of Ragako at dusk, heading towards the dining room. His body twitched with restless worry and he had barely slept for the past few days. They had yet to hear from Levi and his men about Dauper and it had been days. Of course, the Lord of the keep could be rebellious and cause trouble, but Eren should have received a raven by now.

   Sasha joined his side, her auburn hair drawn back into a ponytail. Flashing him a warm smile, she gave him a caring pat on the back: “Come on, Eren! It will be fine!”

   “I know,” he sighed.  
  
   When Sasha continued, Eren's step came to a halt. “You and the Sinian prince, huh? Did not see that coming.”

   Jean must have told her. “What about it?”, he asked, his defense high. Multiple times when Eren had told Jean of the things Levi had done to him in Mitras, Jean had cursed out loud, asking him time and time again why how he could be with Levi.

   Love was a strange, strange creature.

   Sasha rose her hands. “Hey, I am not judging,” she spoke quickly, “Look, I am sorry if we gave you the impression we would not be okay with it!”

   “I do remember how you once called Sinians 'stuck-up, whiny and intolerable bitches', Sash.”

   “I was drunk!”, she retorted quickly, the tips her ears a bright crimson, “Eren, if you are happy, I am as well! Are you?”

   Despite the things he and Levi still had to talk about, still had to deal with, he could honestly say: “Yes, I am.”

   “Then it is okay!”, she chirped happily, patting him on the shoulder.

   Eren was about to say something, but was interrupted when Connie came dashing towards them, a letter between his fingertips. “Eren!”

   “What is wrong?”, asked Eren quickly. The days of traveling and making up for lost time had caused his friends to forget who he was sometimes and that, while in public spaces, proper language was a must. He was still their prince, soon to be King, and they should address him as such.

   Instead of responding, Connie handed him the letter instead.

 

_Prince Eren Yaeger,_

_I can hereby happily announced we managed to capture Dauper and its surrounding towns and farms. We will reform our troops and we will meet you at Shiganshina in the following week._

_I must announce as well that our prince has been gravely hurt and I am unsure if he will be able to follow us._

_With kind regards,_

_Erwin Smith_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uh oh, Cheerio!**
> 
>  
> 
> Arc III, unlike the previous arcs, will contain eight chapter but they will each be a bit longer. Cutting them up felt awkward and wrong.


	25. Pet

   After the sixth or seventh glass of wine, Sasha gently took the cup from Eren's fingers, giving him a motherly, condescending smile. “I think you have had enough.” So unlike her, she had decided to remain sober, only nibbling on some small pieces of buttered bread from time to time.

   No, his mind was still clear.

   The two of them had arrived at Dauper after five days of travel. Well, they could have made it in three, but the inns they had passed had been so very delighted to have a prince under their roof, together with the countless nearby villagers who had wanted a peek at Eren, and they had delayed them by a day. Sure, Eren understood them, they were glad that he was alive and well, but worry ate at his heart and he hated being left in the dark.

   While Eren originally had decided to travel alone, rushing off to the stables in an instant after reading the letter, Sasha had quickly caught up to him with her own horse, adamant on staying by his side.

   So unlike a prince, Eren had rushed past guards, slaves and royals in Dauper's hallways. The squire at the gates had informed him the prince of Sina was currently dining.

   Well, Eren wished he hadn't stormed inside the dining room like some lovesick lunatic when his lover had been casually indulging on the pretty pet on his lap, feeding him grapes and dates.

   First, pain and confused had whirled up like a storm inside of Eren, but Levi had given him a quick, soft stare which, while not soothing the hurt and betrayal, had made Eren sit down at the dining table instead of taking off again. Plus, most attendants had immediately approached him, wishing to draw him into a conversation.

   Levi looked incredibly well, like he hadn't been hurt at all. From the guests at the table, Eren had picked up that the Sinian prince had been stabbed but no organs had been damaged nor had it caused any internal bleeding. Instead, Levi laughed plenty as he joked with the guests or at the regards the young man whispered in his ear.

   Yes, Eren understood that Levi was always going to be this way. Maybe before the war, before his uncle, he had been different. Eren hoped that eventually, Levi would trust him enough that he wouldn't shut him out, but let him in.

   Eren had ignored Sasha for the entirety of the feast, but this time, she would not have it. “Eren, what is going on? Who is that?”

   “I wish I could tell you that,” Eren slurred, his hand going for the ghost of the wine cup, “But sadly, I have no _fucking_ clue what is going on.”

   Levi was a tactician, the most brilliant of chess players, and whoever this young man was, he had a purpose for something otherwise Levi wouldn't have bothered. The pet had been painted with bright blues, emphasizing the color of his eyes, while his blond hair was adorned by irises.

   When Eren's eyes met the pet's, the young man gave him a mocking, taunting smirk as he leaned over to whisper something in Levi's ear. Whatever it had been, it caused Levi to turn towards Eren and he spoke back towards the pet, loud enough both Eren and Sasha could pick it up: “True, his eyes are bit too far apart. Gives him that Marian barbarian vibe though.”

   While the young man gleefully cackled, Sasha grabbed Eren's wrist. “I have got my bow with me. I can get it and shoot him, if you want me to. I do not miss.”

   Eren couldn't deal with Levi's games any longer and he turned away from him. “No, this is an act.”

   “What?”, she asked surprised.

   “This is what he does. He plays with people, he uses them for his own advantage.” The glance Eren had been given had promised that Levi's words meant nothing, but they still jabbed at his heart.

   “Ah,” Sasha stated, sending furious glares Levi's way, “I am revising my statement. I am not happy with you courting him.”

   Eren laughed bitterly at that and he wondered, to taunt Levi, make him feel as miserable as Eren did, whether he and Sasha should play along, but Eren wasn't like that and would never be like that.

   “How can he do this to you!”, Sasha huffed, anxiously biting down on some baked sweet potato.

   Eren gave her a saddened smile, absentmindedly chewing on some salted peanuts as well. “It will be fine.”

   Was this how it was going to be? Would Eren constantly have to deal with Levi's games at the cost of his happiness? Maybe once the war was over and both of them could stop fighting, Levi could let it rest, but for now, he would keep playing like this.

   Eren longed for a distraction.

   “Distract me,” he ordered.

   Sasha pondered about that for a second, scratching her chin, before saying: “Look, this is not the best situation to tell you this, but Connie and I started dating!”

   “Finally,” Eren groaned tauntingly.

   Sasha turned to him, throwing a peanut at his face. “By the Goddess, you and Jean are so alike! He had to be so mean as well!”

   “Sasha, you're both twenty-six, it took you twelve years,” Eren sighed.

   “Look, we needed time!”

   “Okay, _okay_ ,” Eren spoke quickly, raising his hands in defeat, “How did it happen?”

   “I would love to say we met in the palace gardens on a bright, sunny day and he courted me properly, with roses and all, but we were drunk and-” Sasha's face wavered. “-we were lonely after you died.”

   Instantly, Eren's hand trailed over her shoulder. “I am sorry.”

   Sasha smiled quickly, wiping at the corners of her eyes. “Do not be, it is not your fault.

   “The court was a mess after- after you and your mother died. Really, we knew something was wrong, it could not have been mountain men, but Grisha had changed so much and he dealt quickly with anyone that showed defiance.” Sasha's eyes looked lost, as if the memories plagued her mind.

   “Tell me?”, Eren asked softly, taking her hand under the table.

   “We both know your father was always an odd type,” Sasha explained and Eren nodded, “He is so angry, Eren. I know you probably do not want to know this, but there were so many executions.”

   The world around Eren seemed to slow down as his heart shot into his throat. Once more, he was reminded that time was of the essence and he needed to get to Shiganshina as fast as possible. There had never been much of a bond between him and his father, but Eren had never expected him to be this cruel. “What?”

   Sasha's eyes averted. “He is- He is weak, Eren, he took the throne out of hatred but he has no idea how to control it without fear. Dot tried multiple times to ignite a rebellion, but when Hannes's head adorned the palace gates, he stopped quickly.

   “Eren, your father has tried to birth a new child, one that can surpass him, but they have only been stillborn. It hurts to remember how easily he got rid of the women once they could not bear him the child he wanted.”

   A part of Eren, the part he kept excellently hidden, breathed in relief. If there had been a child, Eren's true right at the throne could have been overruled.

   Yet, his heart bled for his citizens. For years, Maria had reveled luxury and wealth, but after years of fortune, there would always come a time of great struggle. Eren should have known of the horror that was his father, but the man was a master at deception as well.

   Once more, his eyes flitted over to Levi, his lover, or so he thought, but he found him to be gone. “He left a minute or so ago,” Sasha explained, “He tried to draw your attention.”

   Eren stared at the hallway for a couple of seconds. Anxiety spiked his pulse, the idea of Levi being alone with another man both angered and scared him. No, this had to be a game, it had to be. “Will you go after him?”, Sasha asked.

   As Eren rose, he gave her a quick nod, noticing her caring eyes as she gave him an encouraging smile. Quickly, Eren followed after Levi, hoping to interfere whatever was happening between him and that pet. Levi wouldn't betray him like that again, he had promised, but Levi had become a brilliant liar for his own protection and who knew if he truly still hated Eren?

   No, he had to trust Levi.

   Strafing down multiple hallways, he arrived at what were the royal chambers. Eren had housed these once, when he had visited Dauper, when the Lord had been alive, but now, they were Levi's.

   Petra was standing in front of the door, guarding it. She gave Eren a smile and a courteous bow when he approached. Her leg had mostly healed although she could not run without limping. “Your Highness.”

   Eren truly didn't want to come of as rude, but time was ticking. “Move, Petra.”

   “I will,” she answered, “But please, know this first.

   “That young man, he belonged to the Regent.”

   Levi would be the person to remember them all, their faces, their names and their shared pain. However, he must have lied to the young man, acting as if he was completely unaware and he was playing him to extract information. The Regent must share the same goal, sending out his used pets to do his dirty work. Slaves always came to know of the sweetest tales.

   Petra stepped aside, likely defying her oath, but she would always act on her own instincts. “Thank you,” Eren spoke softly, giving her a smile.

   Opening the door, Eren barged in on the most strangest, most surprising scenario.

   “Hello, _lover_ ,” Levi spoke, leaning back against the chair, staring at the cup in his hand with a cocky smile on his fine lips, “You took your time.”

   The young man, the pet, gasped in shock and in pain. Seated in the chair opposite of Levi, his hand had been stuck to the small wooden table with Levi's dagger. Blood seeped down the sides, staining the creamy white carpet a bright crimson, as his other hand was bound to the armrest by Levi's shoelace. “What the hell?”, the young man wailed, fear shining bright in his azure eyes.

   For a short moment, Eren was silenced by shock. “What is going on?”, he thought out loud.

   “How about I introduce you to my friend here. Thomas, meet Eren, prince of Maria,” Levi explained, “Eren, meet Thomas. My uncle thought he could outsmart me.”

   Yet, despite his stoic appearance, Levi was on edge, as something had unsettled him greatly and he had raised the walls around him again. Whoever Thomas was, Levi feared him.

   Again, Eren asked, this time clearly: “Levi, what is going on?”

   The man in question rolled his eyes. “Do not fear, lover, the only thing Thomas has done was kiss my boot. You and me both know I will not let some spy of my uncle into my bed.”

   Thomas looked out of it, mesmerized by the blade, but his eyes cleared as Levi snapped his fingers. “Let me go,” the young man spoke, his attitude shifting. Like before, he leaned back, and, despite the pain, gave Levi an arrogant smirk. “I underestimated you, prince Levi. I did not think you would recognize me.”

   This was a battle of words, not blades. “Please,” Levi laughed, “You overestimate yourself. Tell me-” Levi let the cup hover over the blade, swirling the liquid inside. “-why were you sent here?”

   Thomas's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped, his eyes on the cup. “Do not act like you do not now.”

   Levi sighed as a droplet traveled down the side of the cup and, as it landed on the wound, Eren realized it wasn't wine. “One more chance,” Levi cooed, seemingly enjoying Thomas's pained expression.

   “He sent me to kill you,” Thomas spoke quickly, breathing heavy as his chest went up and down rapidly. Levi was winning, but the prince won most games with ease.

   “I gave you the chance, many even. You could have just taken a knife at dinner and slammed it in my throat, but you did not. Why?”

   A gleam flashed brightly in Thomas's eyes. “I guess I wanted to find out why you are his favorite.”

   Like that, Levi's facade shattered, just for a second, and Eren took a step closer, but was halted as Levi's free hand made a motion. “Do not”, Levi breathed, closing his eyes and rolling his shoulders. When he opened them again, they raged like storms and were alight with fire. “Please, do not tell me he promised you would become his favorite if you killed me.”

   After Levi had seized Thomas up and down, he continued: “Yes, you are a bit too old. He has taken a new one and you need his attention back.”

   Thomas was unfazed. “He took many, but do we not both know he always went back to you. Tell me, Eren, do you know of the things Levi has done? You seem to be lovers but how could you ever love someone so disgusting, someone who would fuck family. Would you wish to know?”

   In one quick motion, Levi dumped the entirety of the cup on the table and Thomas screamed in agonizing pain, struggling to break free but failing. Yet, Levi's hand trembled with fear as his eyes hovered over Eren's. _Do not listen_ , they spoke, _Do not believe him, please._

   When Thomas's cries faded into laughs, vile, twisted and _broken_ , the man turned his head to Eren, the desperation clear in his voice: “He told me once, how Levi crawled to him, how he went down on his-”

   It was Eren who moved, not Levi, as he took the knife from the table, out of Thomas's hand, but he applied it quickly to the boy's neck. “I do not want to hear it,” he spoke clearly, hatred lacing his voice as he increased pressure bit by bit. One swipe and it was over, Thomas would be dead, but Eren reminded himself that this was what remained of the Regent's pets when he was done playing with them.

   “Oh, believe me, you do. How about the one time, in his mother's cham-”

   “Petra!”, Eren yelled clearly and in less than a couple of seconds, the woman stood in the door's framework, shock apparent on her features.

   Yet, she shook her head and cleared her throat. “Yes, your Highness?”, she asked.

   “Take this one with you and fetch Sasha. Thomas, you will run, I do not care where, but if you dare so much as stop for one second, I will have my best archer shoot at you,” Eren hissed and he brought his face closer, “She does not miss.”

   Fear shone bright in those azure eyes but Eren felt nothing. “Of course,” Petra spoke as she walked over to Thomas, silently untying him from the chair only to tie his arms once more behind his back.

   “You have one chance to change, to be free from him,” Eren spoke, “Do not waste it as it will be your last.”

   When, finally, the two of them had left the room and Eren had not even glanced in their direction, he finally turned to Levi, who silently stared at the small table and the crimson blood that stained the rug, as if frozen. His eyes were glassy, empty, and Eren quickly figured Levi wasn't here.

   Carefully, Eren stepped closer and was glad that Levi did not flinch when he intertwined their fingers. “He is gone, Levi.”

   When Levi's body slowly moved, tension escaping his shoulders and his shaking hands, his head turned to look at Eren. “Do not believe him, _please_ ,” he plead softly.

   Even if there was truth in Thomas's words, it did not change anything.

   Eren softly cupped Levi's cheeks, letting his thumbs massage it as he swept away the tears. “I only believe you. Do not let yourself forget that.”

   “I apologize.”

   “For what?”

   “I know I hurt you by the way I acted in the dining room. I am sorry, it was the only way I could get Thomas to trust me enough to follow me,” Levi rambled.

   “Levi,” Eren spoke, “I understand.”

   It was when Levi turned away from him that his hand traveled to his abdomen and for the first time, Levi's face cracked with pain. “Show me,” Eren demanded.

   Levi turned his back towards Eren, a sign of trust, and Eren's fingers began to unravel the many laces. Eventually, Eren saw white bandage peeking underneath Levi's bright cobalt clothing, and when Levi slipped out of it, agile despite the pain, he turned towards Eren. Carefully, he himself began to unwrap the bandage, removing the pin, until Eren could see the wound.

   Levi had been stabbed just below the naval, the area had turned an ugly, sickening blue, but the wound had been stitched professionally. “Well, at least I will have one scar to show off now,” Levi laughed, trying to lighten the heavy mood. Once more, Eren was surprised, _no_ , impressed by Levi's strength and control. He had kept a straight face for all this time despite how this wound must hurt like hell.

   Tugging gently at Levi's face, he turned the other prince's head to look at him. “Do not you think I am leaving your side again,” Eren whispered softly.

   When their lips met, Levi leaned forward, keeping their bodies apart just a bit, and his hands buried into Eren's hair. “I am glad,” Levi spoke between kisses.

   As they parted, a gentle breeze played with Levi's hair, making the black strands dance, and Eren thought Levi could have never been more beautiful. “I want to make love to you,” he spoke softly.

   Was it too soon? Eren had courted many, but not like this, _never_ like this. It had been for the sexual pleasure, the way two bodies could meet, but Levi was different. Eren ached for Levi, wanted him. “The bed is right there,” Levi answered, “First, let me reapply the bandage. It would certainly be a mood killer if I bled out on you.”

   Eren laughed, light and happy, as he stepped back, towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge, feeling the soft fabric of the sheets, he was carefully aware of Levi's chest, his soft, sensual movement. The moonlight that reflected against his pale shoulders, the defining muscles, the small happy trail until it was covered by the bandage. Eren had seen Levi naked before but now it was different, now lust made his fingertips tingle.

   When his eyes locked with Levi's, they were uncertain, that of a man who had never done this willingly. “Levi,” Eren said, “If you get uncomfortable or simply want to stop, tell me.”

   Relief flooded Levi's features as he moved over to Eren, settling on his lap. “Thank you,” he whispered against Eren's lips, their breaths intermingling, until his arms slung around Eren's neck and they kissed.

   It was soft, caring at first, as Eren's hands slid down Levi's back, exploring. Eren enjoyed how his hands felt on Levi's hip, tenderly massaging the soft skin, and when Levi deepened the kiss, his tongue prodded daringly against Eren's lips, Eren opened his mouth a bit. By allowing the other prince to learn what real love was, Eren hoped he would grow more confident.

   Testing the boundaries, Levi's tongue stroked his own as Levi leaned forward so that Eren rested on his elbows. Levi's hands entangled in Eren's hair, softly scratching and playing. When Levi rocked his hips, Eren felt his own and Levi's growing erection.

   This was new to Eren as well, this vulnerability. Eren had always taken the lead with others, had they been man or woman, and to let Levi take control felt odd, but exciting. Gently, his hands played with Levi's pants, his fingers tugging at it.

   Leaning back, Levi broke the kiss and his eyes met his. “Eren, I do not think I can-”, Levi rambled, averting his head when the words died in his throat.

   Carefully, Eren lifted himself and he turned Levi's head. “It is okay,” he spoke softly, “Explain.”

   “I do not- I do not want to go too far yet.”

   Eren's heart filled with sympathy and he kissed the corner of Levi's mouth. “Of course,” he said, “Let me take control?”

   Control was Levi's anchor, he had needed it after what the Regent had done. Yet, the Regent was not here and he would never hurt him again, so when Levi nodded, Eren smiled.

   Thanking Levi for his trust, Eren kissed him this time, their tongues clashing as his hands drew him closer and closer. Slowly, his lips traveled to his jaw, then his neck, and Eren kissed him there, long and lovingly. When Levi held back a soft moan, his fingernails slightly digging into Eren's shoulders, lust rippled through Eren.

   Eren let his fingers slowly, teasingly trail down Levi's chest, applying fluttery kisses and being mindful of the wound. All this time, Eren felt Levi's eyes on him and when he took a peek, Levi's pupils were blown, his breathing uneven. While keeping eye contact, a deviant smirk on Eren's lips, he unraveled the front of Levi's pants.

   Levi raised his hips as Eren tugged at his pants and undergarments, allowing him to slide them down to his knees. When the other prince averted his eyes in shame, Eren tentatively let his tongue slide over the tip of Levi's erection, hoping to draw the reaction he longed for from him. Levi moaned against his right arm, his face and ears a flushing red, and Eren's own erection itched.

   Palming himself, unlacing his own pants, Eren continued while keeping his eyes on his lover. Trailing his tongue lower, from the base to the top of Levi's cock, Eren came to realize that Levi would always be a quiet lover, yet the tiny whimpers, heavy breathing and stifled moans made Eren hunger for more.

   Drawing back just a bit, Levi's eyes finally met his, hungry and greedy. “Look at me, look at us,” Eren whispered, his voice hoarse.

   Levi slowly nodded and his face relieved with satisfaction when Eren's mouth closed over his cock again. Meanwhile, Eren's own hand closed around his own erection and he stroked himself up and down while his tongue circled around Levi. The other prince kept his eyes on Eren as promised and his breathing staggered when Eren angled his head and took Levi whole.

   Eren took it slow at first, granting them both the time and space to get comfortable, but Levi decided this wasn't enough and, as his hips rocked forward, Eren to almost gagged. Yet, at the same time, Eren loved how needy, how attention starved the other prince was and how happy he was to make up for that. Increasing his pace, Levi's left hand clawed desperately at the sheets while whispering a mixture of slurs and Eren's name against his arm.

   When Eren took Levi's erection deeper, surpassing his own comfort zone, his nose almost touching the fine hairs around the others cock, Levi moaned his name loudly: “Eren!”

   Just as Levi came in his mouth, Eren did as well against his own hand. Teasingly, he rose, his eyes locked with Levi's as he gulped it down in one go, giving the other a cocky wink. “Someone was a little needy,” Eren grinned, hoisting himself over to lie past Levi.

   “Shut up,” Levi slurred, breathing heavy. It was wonderful to see the other prince so undone, so open and bare, with sweat lacing his forehead and a hickey on his neck.

   Levi leaned in when Eren pulled him close and he placed gentle, caring kisses along his jawline. The other prince looked tired, cradling against Eren's chest, his eyes drooping. “Thank you,” he whispered.

   “For what?”

   “For everything, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

   Awaking, Eren felt the empty space next to him and he rose sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Sunlight shone in between the drapes and the open window and birds sang bright and cheery. The prince hadn't slept this deeply since they had departed from Trost.

   Remembering last night, a smile adorned his lips and he continued to lazy around for another minute or so, leaning back against the pillows, until the door opened.

   Eren had expected Levi to be fully dressed, adorned in his armor, but to see his lover with disheveled hair while only wearing a thin blouse and his undergarment, caused Eren's smile to widen. Judging by the tray in his hands, Levi must have walked to the kitchens to fetch them breakfast, clearly showing everyone the marks of their lovemaking. “Good morning,” Levi spoke softly, carefully slipping back into their bed and beneath the warm duvet.

   Before Eren had any time to kiss him or speak, Levi continued: “Strange, the cooks nor the Marian guards gave me weird looks when I passed them. I thought Marians always enjoyed their privacy.”

   Eren rose. “Yes, while we keep our sexual endeavors private, we do enjoy showing off here and there a little bit.”

   At this, Eren gently kissed Levi's temple while the man picked one of the grapes, holding it out for Eren to eat. “I like this look on you,” Eren smiled.

   The tips of his ears flushed a bright red, but Levi recovered and gave Eren a cocky smirk. “You look lovely as well, Eren.”

   In comfortable silence, they ate breakfast, enjoying the baked bread, poached eggs, grilled sausages, juicy grapes and freshly squeezed juice. Occasionally, Eren would sneak a quick peck in between bites, capturing Levi's lips with his own, and Levi was happy to oblige.

   Now, Eren could most definitely get used to this.

   Their feet entangling, their shoulders touching, Levi softly whispered: “Eren?”

   “Yes?”

   “I want to tell you about them, about Isabel and Furlan.”

   Eren's heart skipped a beat. For Levi to talk about this, especially with their killer, it meant that he was ready to fully open up. Gently, Eren intertwined their fingers, answering: “Of course.”

   Levi breathed deeply, leaning back against Eren's chest and staring ceiling: “I was an introverted child, my father had died when I was five and without siblings, my mother feared I would grow up solemn and lonely. As a solution, she chose to have two children from our court, each a year older, to be raised alongside me. Eventually, we became close enough to be siblings. I cannot recall a fond memory from before the war without them in it. Even as a child, I did not want to become king, but with them at my side, it seemed less daunting.

   “You remind me of her, Eren, you share the same look in your eyes. Isabel was like you, courageous, selfless and headstrong, and it made hating you harder and harder when I realized how alike you two were. Furlan was different, more like me, careful and responsible, but he had a heart of gold and he would have grown on you. I- I miss them every day.”

   The world could have been so different if Maria and Sina had been allies. Without the constant war, without tyrants like the Regent and his own father, the two countries could have flourished, learned and grown from each other. Ehrmich had shown that this was absolutely possible.

   In that world, Eren could have walked down Mitras's throne room, kneeling before Kuchel Ackerman and asking for the right to court her son.

   When Levi's eyes caught his, he cupped Eren's cheek with one hand. “I forgive you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see I'm still very new to writing male smut? Like how do dicks even work? (Hehehe..)
> 
> Next chapter will be a Historia/Ymir chapter! ;) (It's gonna end their storyline while the rest of Arc III will focus around Eren/Levi with a lil' bit of my girl Mikasa here and there.)


	26. Oath

### HISTORIA

   When Historia looked up, beams of sunlight trailed down between the cracks of the leafage above and joyous birds chirped, their songs echoing through the lonely forest.

   Letting her hand trail over the thick bark of a great tree, feeling the rough texture, Historia prayed in silence. There were churches, created by men, but here, among the trees, she felt closer to her true Mother than ever before. The Titan Forest, as the natives called it, aired something mysterious, something holy. How could the Goddess not be real if places like these existed? She had to be, Historia could not allow her believe to waver.

   Historia had sought out the forest at the crack off dawn, longing for some solitude after two weeks of travel and conflict. Her armies had swept in from Sina, capturing the miller towns and farms while managing to secure a foothold closer to Shiganshina, where grass slowly bled into cracked dirt and rock. Berthold and Reiner had traveled further south, taking Stohess in the name of Eren Yaeger, the true king of Maria, and were now headed to capture the southern docks.

   Meanwhile, ravens had flown in that both Levi and Eren had successfully recaptured Ragako and Dauper and were taking their armies further south, towards the vineyards around Jinae.

   The Regent was losing fast, most of Maria had been retaken. While the man was wickedly smart, his overconfidence had allowed her alliance to act unseen for a long time. Yet, cowardice was his shield and scout reports had stated that the Marian armies were abandoning their stations and heading further south.

   Summer was inching closer and closer and where the last winter had been a frozen nightmare, even to the mountain men, this summer would likely bring forth another drought. If they had not retaken Shiganshina by then, the commoners would surely wither away.

   When a nearby branch snapped, Historia spun around, calming down once she saw her wife approaching her. “Hey,” Ymir spoke, “Why so skittish?”

   “No reason, Ymir,” Historia smiled as she took a step forward. She couldn't worry her wife with her problems, the war was more important.

   However, when a leaf landed on her head, Historia looked up, her eyes catching sight on Annie who was hanging off one of the great trees by a rope. “Good, at least you show awareness,” Annie spoke monotone, blonde hair dancing in the wind.

   “What is going on?”, Historia asked. Of course, her wife would have never allowed Historia to head out alone. Upon closer notice, she saw many mountain man gliding through the trees like nimble squirrels.

   Ymir secured an arm around Historia's waist. “Don't you think,” she said while applying a kiss to the crown of Historia's head, “You should learn how to fight?”

   The question surprised her. Historia despised violence and was glad her alliance with Levi and Eren was one of peace, but how could she believe herself to be strong if she had been unable to strike down her own cowardly father? She had wanted to, but Ymir had stepped in, ending the man's life instead.

   Yes, she should, even if she just learned to defend herself. Wasn't she like her father if she kept back during her own battles? The queen of Rose had yet to ride into battle with her own wife, remaining in the backline like a coward. “Teach me,” Historia requested.

   A smile grew on Ymir's lips and the woman unsheathed one of her blades, throwing it towards Historia who barely managed to catch it without cutting herself.

   Historia clumsily assumed a stance like she had seen her allies do. Brows furrowing, Ymir stepped over, straightening Historia's back, raising her shoulders and hunching her knees. Gulping, the young queen had to focus her thoughts or they might have wandered off to private places. “Look,” Ymir whispered near her ear, causing an icy chill to run down Historia's back, “Like this, your footing is more secure and it allows for more powerful swings.”

   When Ymir stepped back, she so easily assumed a stance that it filled Historia with envy. “Alright, try and make a strike.”

   For a moment, Historia held back, her heart a trapped bird. When she had joined the church, five years ago, she had taken a sacred oath of abstinence, of peace and of devotion. If she struck at her wife, all of them would truly be broken. The first had been broken when she joined Ymir in bed while the latter had been broken due to her recent lack of faith in the Goddess.

   Historia felt forsaken.

   Yet, when her blade clashed against Ymir's, Historia couldn't help but let a smile reach her lips. It had been clumsy and weak, but just like that, she had been free. “Alright,” Ymir spoke, her one golden eye bright with glee, “That wasn't too bad now, was it?

   “But, _love_ , you left yourself wide open, so,” Ymir continued, dashing towards Historia, “Someone could easily do this.”

   Ymir's sword touched Historia's side, the coldness of the metal seeping through her clothing. However, Historia had seen many men and women fight, especially thinking of Levi's unique deadly dance, and she quickly pushed against Ymir's extended arm. Her wife lost her footing, shocked by the sudden attack, and Historia struck, holding back when the sword touched Ymir's chest.

   It was Annie's ever so rare laugh that made both other women jump. “Really, Ymir? You let yourself be overpowered by a wimp just because you couldn't keep your eyes of her?”

   “Hey!”, Historia shouted, rightfully offended, “Do not call me a wimp!”

   Annie's eyes met hers. “Wimp,” she echoed.

   “I have never fought before!”

   Annie rose from the ground with feline grace. “Exactly, you southerners are a strange lot. Up in the mountains, we all learn to fight, especially little ones like you, but here, you can lazy around all you want. Maybe that explains why so many of you are fat.”

   Why did Annie act as if she wasn't about the same height as Historia herself? Ymir slung her arm around her wife's shoulders, drawing her close. “Come on, Annie, as if you don't think that sounds kind of nice! I mean, isn't that why we united the clans?”

   “Yes,” Annie sighed, brows furrowing, and when sunlight reflected on her shortsword, fine and light, she held it out towards Historia, “This suits you more.”

   Feeling it in her right hand, the weight and shape felt better. “Try and use your smaller size to your advantage,” Annie continue, “Be quick and nimble.”

   “Alright,” Historia said. She simply lacked the muscle and strength to wield a broadsword like her wife did but, swinging the shortsword around, this would most certainly do. Even if she trained for years, she lacked the large, brutish builds that Ymir or Eren possessed, but that hadn't stopped Levi from being equal to his lover.

   Historia would be the same. “Ymir, train me until I can beat you.”

   “That might take a while,” Ymir smiled.

   “Then it will take a while.”

 

* * *

 

   "Parry, Historia!”, Ymir yelled, her dark hair clinging to her forehead while little droplets of sweat trailed down her chin and neck.

   Historia breathed heavily, close to hyperventilating, but determination burned bright within her. Raising her sword, the young queen managed to successfully block the powerful swing that headed for her despite how her hands shook vigorously. While their fights had been a game at first, upon noticing Historia truly wanted to become a fighter, Ymir had intensified their training each day and no longer played fair.

   It left Historia wrecked every night, her body drained. Yet, that did not deter her, instead, she relished both the joy and the pain that came with fighting. Never before had Historia felt so free, like a soaring bird, not even when she had announced her real identity to the world. The change in her body had been subtle at first, but over the following weeks that Ymir's armies headed south and awaited a raven from Eren and Levi, Historia noticed the faint outline of muscles along her arms and legs.

   "Good!”, Ymir shouted excitedly, tackling Historia. Laughing, her wife placed a hundred kisses along Historia's jaw and cheeks. “It's frightening how fast you're learning.”

   Historia returned the action, her fingers entangling into Ymir's hair and placing a soft, delicate kiss on her lips. “I cannot wait to beat you,” she smiled.

   “Same for me.”

   An annoyed groan caused both women to return to reality, away from their little fantasy world of kisses. Annie gave both of them a hard glare. “We are at war,” she spoke.

   Reiner patted her shoulder. “Come on, Annie! We are winning! Let them have their fun!”

   “Not yet,” Annie sighed, massaging her forehead, “The real battle has yet to begin.”

   That caused the four of them to silence. Historia had yet to see the defense of Shiganshina for herself, but if the reports were true, the Regent had truly moved all of Maria's armies in front of the capital's gates. It seemed that the Regent was truly heading for the long game, a war that would last for months or even years. With their fortifications, ballistas and height advantage, the alliance was prevented from even making a camp close to the front lines.

   When footsteps reached them, they all turned to Berthold, who was holding a raven on his outstretched arm. “A message from the prince of Sina.”

   Historia practically snatched the letter from Berthold's fingers, much to the dismay of his lover, and she quickly scanned over the fine, detailed handwriting:

 

_Historia,_

_We have managed to capture Jinae and the surrounding vineyards._

_It seems my uncle is truly keen on fortifying Shiganshina into a defensive stronghold. My scouts have reported that the Marian armies have set their camps in front of Shiganshina's gates and have abandoned their headquarters at Karanese._

_We will head south in a week, long enough for us to mobilize our forces and indulge on Jinae's request of a typical Marian celebration._

_I hope you are well. We are._

_\- Levi_

 

   Even though she cracked a smile on seeing Levi's ever so direct language, worry filled Historia's heart as she pressed the letter close to her chest. The other chieftains took this as their sign to leave, each giving Historia a supportive smile or a quick nod. Annie was the least to leave, flicking her finger across Historia's head and mouthing: “Everything will be fine.”

   But, had the Goddess truly abandoned them? Why was this world so wicked, so rotten, that the poor people of Shiganshina had to suffer under the regime of some corrupt man? With their limited food supplies, now that the alliance had cut them off from the northern farms, all of them would starve. Yes, Historia was sure the Regent would lazily remain in the palace, eating to his heart's content without shedding a single thought at his hungering citizens.

   Ymir drew her close, softly trailing her long fingers through Historia's hair. “Talk to me.”

   “We have won,” Historia spoke softly, her throat dry, “We have won this stupid war and the Regent knows it. It will take months, years, Ymir, until we can recapture Shiganshina.

   “Has the Goddess truly forgotten about us?” Tears, bitter with loneliness, trailed down Historia's cheeks. Her entire life had been dedicated to serving the faith, her true Mother, only to realize she probably didn't even exist.

   Ymir placed a soft kiss on Historia's head. “She has not.”

   “How would you know that?” Historia didn't mean to come of so aggressive, her voice raised, but despair buried into her heart.

   “She lead me to you.”

   “What?”

   Ymir smiled, her fingers gently turning Historia's face so their eyes met. Slowly, Ymir's hands traveled to the back of her head, unwrapping the knot that held together her eyepatch.

   Historia's breathing hitched. Many times, the question of what had happened to her had been on her lips, but she had feared her wife hadn't been ready to talk about it yet. “Ymir?”

   When the eyepatch was gone, her wife spoke: “This was my sacrifice.”

   Where once Ymir's second eye had been, there now only remained a scarred, empty hole. Historia had known her wife's eye to be gone or heavily injured, but to see it so close, caused her heart to beat faster nonetheless. Carefully, Historia's hands cupped Ymir's cheeks as she pulled the woman close, and, upon closer inspection, it seemed the eye had been carved out with a hot blade, as burn wounds surrounded the scar.

   “In my clan, the chieftain performs a ritual to appease our true Mother,” Ymir explained calmly.

   “What kind of ritual?” Historia forgot at times the tribal background of her wife, especially when Historia found herself acting more like a mountain man at times instead of a queen.

   Leaning back, Ymir's jaw clenched. “We bring her an offering to draw forth a great vision. Two sacrifices, a life and an eye, have to be made,” Ymir explained, pain constricting her voice.

   Noting Ymir's rising inner turmoil, Historia asked softly: “Whose life was taken?”

   “My mother's.”

   Ymir's face reddened, tears threatening. Slowly, Historia pulled her wife closer as her lips softly trailed over the scar. “I am sorry,” she spoke softly.

   Rubbing at her remaining eye, Ymir let out one of her usual laughs, breathy and light. “I miss her, but those are our ways. She would not have made the sacrifice if she didn't want to. After my father perished and I became chieftain, she longed to be with him.”

   “What did you see?”, Historia asked, curious with the idea that there were still people who could reach their Mother personally.

   Ymir's eyes lifted to the sky, a clear blue, and she sighed: “I saw myself, standing on top of Utgard, with Bert, Rein and An. Our Mother had given me the mission to unify the clans and create an era of peace.

   “I had thought it to be over but then I found myself wandering a strange, southern street, surrounded by the aftermath of a war. I saw the Marian prince then and our Mother whispered his name to me.”

   “Eren?”, Historia asked softly, “How?”

   “Can we ever begin to truly understand our Mother's ways?”

   “No, we cannot. What happened then?”

   “Then, I was walking through an odd palace, made of marble, green curtains, bright torches and false images of our Mother,” explained Ymir.

   “Mitras,” Historia breathed.

   “I think so, yes. It is there that I met the Sinian prince. After that, our mother showed me my last vision. She showed me you, she showed me us, standing on a balcony in Trost.”

   Something clicked in Historia's head, the puzzle pieces falling into place. “Wait, is that why you requested to wed me? You already knew that we- that we would grow so close to each other.”

   “It is why I did not understand why you were so distant at first,” Ymir explained, “I had only come to know you as the woman of my vision and not the person you really were. I think it only made me fall for you more when I realized how strong you were.”

   Historia smiled and pressed a kiss on Ymir's lips.

   “Do you understand now that our Mother has not forsaken us? We are the change she brought into this world. We will cleanse it.”

   “Yes,” Historia said, “I believe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Historia's story comes to an end. Yes, she will appear in future chapter when the assault on Shiganshina begins but won't have any POV anymore. That is now reserved for Eren and Levi, who in the coming chapters will have to decide between their kingdoms or each other.
> 
> (I've been editing and rewriting parts of the first to coincide with my current writing style. I have not changed the story but long time readers might want to check them out!)


	27. Loyalty

   Soft rays of sunlight showered the two of them in an orange hue as Levi and Eren wandered through the vineyards close to Jinae. The musky smell of wet earth was comforting, the last rain of spring had just passed, and the path below them still held little puddles. They walked in the shade of the trees, for Levi's skin did not darken like Eren's, but redden and burn.

   Even though they were alone, finally, after so many days, Levi kept himself away from Eren, afraid someone might stumble onto them. The vineyards were mostly vacant, but the occasional vintner taking a stroll or the workers tending after the grapes, yet Levi still took necessary precautions.

   Eren longed for him, for his touch, for his weight on him, but knew that it would be better if they kept their relationship a secret for now, especially since their had been word that trouble was brewing between the Sinian and Marian soldiers at their encampments further south. While a physical fight had yet to happen, Eren had located his troops further away to avoid further conflict.

   However, Eren did not peel his eyes of Levi. In honor of the celebration occurring later, Levi had chosen to wear a traditional Marian garment, a soft blue himation with a silver hem, and desire sparked in Eren's groin to see Levi reveal so much pale skin. Despite the rising temperatures, Levi had kept himself hidden behind layers upon layers of clothing and to see him so open, so _vulnerable_ , made Eren desire things he could not have.

   “You are staring,” Levi spoke softly.

   “I missed you,” Eren reclined. The last weeks had been hectic and left little room for Eren to seek Levi out. Most days, Eren hadn't even been in Jinae, taking his battalion west to capture the fishing villages and docks so the Regent could not flee by sea, while Levi had been left to mobilize their troops and plan the assault on Shiganshina.

   Levi's cold, stoic features softened just slightly, his eyes scanning the surroundings, and he took a tentative step closer to Eren so the two walked side by side, their arms brushing. “I missed you too.”

   A bright smile cracked on Eren's lips, ecstatic to hear that Levi _missed_ him. Would he ever stop finding Levi so enchanting? To feel such attraction, such longing, for someone else was new and breathtaking to him.

   “Keep yourself in check, Eren,” Levi reminded him, noticing the flush staining Eren's cheeks.

   “There is no one around,” Eren smiled seductively.

   “ _No_ ,” Levi spoke harshly, but then he leaned over just enough that Eren felt his hot breath against his ear, “Later, after the celebration.”

   Excited sparks pulsed through Eren's veins and he couldn't keep the goofy grin from his face. Levi rubbed his temples as if awaiting a headache. “You truly are insufferable,” Levi sighed.

   “You like it,” Eren toyed, playfully poking a finger into Levi's shoulder.

   The other prince slapped the hand away softly, giving Eren a feral glare. “Regretfully, I do.”

   It was only when they passed an unknown man that the two of them created a distance between them, acting as if they were just two foreign princes out for a talk. The man bowed to them before walking on and only when he was out of sight did Levi's shoulders drop again and his stern look softened.

   “I truly wish we did not have to hide like this,” groaned Eren. They couldn't even share a room and due to how hateful most Marians still were to Sinians, Levi was the target of a lot of silent hate. Even though he shared the Lord's table in the dining hall, not many chose to strike a conversation with him instead opting to whisper vile things behind his back. “I would like to openly court you.”

   Levi kept his distance this time but still gave Eren a brief smile. “Sadly, we must. _I_ would like to openly spit in the faces of the daughters Jarnach keeps offering to you.”

   “ _Oh?_ ”, Eren grinned.

   “The oldest one keeps shoving her breasts in your face,” Levi stated monotone and flat, but Eren reveled to see how jealous and clingy Levi truly could be. If the roles had been reversed, Eren's own reaction wouldn't have been any different, maybe even worse. “I have heard rumors that Jarnach will offer her as a wife once you have reclaimed your throne.”

   Like that, the mood dropped starkly and the future hung above them, dark, foreboding and suffocating. Eren wished the light, playful mood had never left but knew that Levi and him would have to talk about it sooner rather than later. After the war was over, both of them had to rebuild their kingdoms and head home. So far away from one another, how could they not grow apart?

   Levi continued: “Please, Eren, as if you have not had countless suitors.” Only when Eren noticed Levi had stopped walking, did he turn around just to see a fearful look be hidden away by Levi's stoic mask. “Is there anyone waiting for you in Shiganshina?”

   Quickly, Eren stepped over to Levi and placed a hand on his right shoulder. “Why would you think that?”

   “Why?” Levi scoffed bitterly, “You will be thirty in a couple of years. I am surprised you have not wed yet or spawned a child.”

   Eren understood that Levi was masking his own fear of abandonment and that offense was his only approach, but still felt a pang of pain to hear Levi mention those two things so nonchalantly when Eren was always secretly troubled by them. “You are right, many, mostly women, have tried their way into my bed,” Eren admitted truthfully, keeping the fact that most of them succeeded to himself, but he figured Levi would pick that up on his own, “None of them captured my fancy for long though. I do not want to settle down with someone I cannot love. I do not want to end up like my-”

   Levi took notice of the shift in Eren, the raw, hurting emotions floating above surface, and tenderly interlocked their fingers. “Continue,” he said, giving Eren a brief, motivating smile, “I am here for you, Eren. Do not turn away from me, let me carry your burdens as you carry mine.”

   Breathing in deeply, Eren's heart felt like bursting and his throat felt too tight. Despite how he always tried to be open and forward with everyone, lying and deceiving wasn't in his nature, when it came to touchy subjects like this, it felt as though someone was suffocating him. Eren had always cared after others and their needs, much like he did for Levi when his past loomed over him, but to have someone who was willing to do the same was terrifying.

   On the beach, Eren had spoken to Jean, his brother, about the torment that he had lived through in Mitras, but when the subject of love came up between him and Levi, Eren couldn't even talk to him about that. “I do not want to end up like my mother,” Eren admitted after a minute and it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, as though he could finally let go of his final burdens.

   “Why?”, Levi asked, ushering him to open up more and more.

   Could he ever tell Levi how grateful he was? “There was no love between my parents. They were always living their own lives and rarely interacted with each other, only when I was the subject. I do not recall them ever being close or affectionate.

   “My mother was lonely, I realize this now. I remember once asking her why her and my father were so apart and it was one of the few times my mother showed anything close to sadness. Even though she could have taken other lovers, a harem even, she did not out of loyalty my father and he still- he still-”, Eren tried to speak but the words died in his throat.

   Levi took over, sensing when it was time to intervene: “He still killed her.”

   Eren felt like breaking, tension almost snapping his skin and his muscles clenching. Slowly, Levi led him over to the shadow beneath the trees surrounding the vineyard and helped Eren lean against one of them, until he slid down and sat on the grass, his clothes drenching. Levi followed suit and Eren knew of Levi's hate for anything filthy, and despite how the ground was wet with rain, he did not seem to care or pushed himself not to care.

   “How could he do that her?”, Eren spoke hoarsely.

   Soft fingers trailed up and down his back, where Eren's chiton revealed skin, over the scars. “Why would you want to understand him?”

   “Because I never understood him, Levi. For years, I tried to draw some reaction from him, some sign that he cared for me but there was nothing,” Eren continued, his voice frail and weak, “I do not know how I can face him.”

   “You do not need to face him alone,” Levi reminded him, his fingers near the nape of Eren's necks, “We are doing this together.”

   Eren leaned over, resting against Levi, and remembered that Eren was not the only one to face their mother's killer. There were moments where Eren could see how Levi struggled coming closer and closer to the Regent and hid behind his walls again, an old defense mechanism Levi would never fully rid himself off. “I am sorry, I forgot about-”

   “It is fine,” Levi interrupted him quickly, craning his head so their eyes met. Levi's were sharp, but filled with so much care that a clump formed in Eren's throat and his breathing halted. “As is said, I am here for you. Eren, you do not need to turn away from me whenever you are troubled. I am not some broken child that needs to be coddled.

   “Especially,” Levi said when his fingers trailed once more over the scars, tracing the horrendous pattern, “When you feel the pain again. Not just the leash, Eren, when you feel the torture I put you through again.”

   “Is it not better to forget?”

   “ _Never_ ,” Levi spoke clearly, “Do never forget what I did to you, just like I will never allow myself to forget what you did to me. We cannot let the past control us, Eren.”

   “Are we not an odd pair?”, laughed Eren somberly before placing a kiss on the crown of Levi's raven hair, whose shoulders flushed red.

   It took another moment for Levi to speak. “I met her once.”

   “Who?”

   “Your mother,” Levi answered, “She visited Mitras years before the last war, back when I was eleven. Our mothers seemed to be on friendly terms and I remember that we drank tea on my mother's balcony. She spoke very fondly about you.”

   Eren smiled and pulled Levi closer, raking his fingers through the raven hair.

   The sun began to settle behind the horizon and Eren watched the last of the workers head off, who were oblivious to the two princes hiding in the shade of the trees. Time seemed to pass more slowly, as Eren and Levi did not speak for a while, only listening to the soft rustling of leaves and the occasional insect dashing past them.

   Eren only felt the fingers on his back. At the celebration later, it would be the first time he would not hide the scars. A part of him still resented them, a part that had to accept the past through the passage of time, but he mostly feared the reaction of others. How would they react to see their prince so scarred? Would they think of him as weak?

   No, Eren could not let himself live by fear. Rising, Eren patted his clothing to remove both dirt and grass. When he held a hand forward to help Levi upwards, he placed a quick peck on his lips. “Let us go.”

 

* * *

 

   The celebration was a traditional farewell to the Marian crown family when left the keep. Eren had declined Ragako's and Dauper's request, as they were at war, but Jinae would not have it. Jarnach, the Lord, had whined for days on end that Eren should allow him to organize the celebration. Regretfully, Eren had inclined, although he knew that the man only wished to bring him and his eldest daughter closer.

   Eren entered the dining hall with Jean by his side, not Levi, as it might raise suspicion, even though Eren was glad Jean would support him. The scars were not yet visible, as Eren held his back away from everyone, but still, he swore he could see some eyes wander as if Eren was made of glass.

   Taking a deep breath, Eren took a step forward and walked over to Jarnach's side, who was standing near the dinner table with his eldest daughter.

   Most of the tables had been removed to create a space to dance and party. While the keep lacked a ballroom like Shiganshina and Mitras had, the space was large enough for many visitors to dance. One table remained, elevated by a dais, that held most of the condiments, such as salmon, pork, an assortment of fruits and pita bread with a yogurt and hummus, and wine, made from the vineyards nearby.

   Soft light from the braziers around the room gave the celebration a comfortable vibe and Eren had to truthfully admit he had missed the warmth of his homeland, which he much rather preferred than the flatness of Sinian celebrations. The doors were held wide open so any visitors could leave and come as they wanted and, as was traditional, most slaves were allowed to join the celebration if they wished to.

   Eren ignored the soft gasps of the visitors at the sight of the pale scars on his back, revealed by his chiton that only hung over one shoulder, but he forced himself to keep his back straight and his chin raised. Soon, Eren would be King, he couldn't dwell on the horrors of the past no longer. Yes, it would never fade, but, like his lover had spoken, Eren was in control.

   At the thought of Levi did Eren's eyes wander quickly to him, who held himself with the other Sinians at the other end of the room, as if there was an invisible wall between them. Joined by Mikasa, whose posture more and more resembled that of a princess instead of a slave, and Erwin Smith whose eyes moved between him and his prince, Levi looked uncomfortable in his own chiton. He had changed outfits, as his had been dirtied much by the wet ground and grass, and the only one that was left was much shorter so most of his legs and arms were revealed, pale skin bright in the darkened hall.

   Eren did not mind at all.

   “Exalted,” Jarnach spoke loudly even though Eren had asked him many times to stop calling him that, as it had been his mother's title and Eren was not yet King, “Once more, I have to say how glad I am to have you with us, alive and well. I still remember your funeral, the ceremony, and I still cannot fathom how your father could betray you like that.”

   Most attendees, vintners and such, nodded in approval, but everyone who could see his back stared at the scars. Even Jarnach let his eyes wander. “If I may?”, Eren asked.

   “Of course, Exalted, you should never have to ask for the right to speak,” Jarnach spoke swiftly as he took a step back and Eren took one forward. No, Eren would always ask, he would always treat his citizens with respect. Similar to his own mother, he would treat them like his equals, not his subjects.

   For a brief moment, Eren was at a loss of words, his throat tight, but then Levi's eyes found his. Slowly, the other man gave him a supportive nod and his lips flashed with a brief smile. “My people,” Eren began, strengthened by knowing his lover had his back, “I know the question that is on your lips. You need not be afraid to ask, for I will not hide anything from you, ever.

   “This,” Eren spoke, motioning to his back and turning so most could see, “Is what the Regent, who my father, the betrayer, has sided with, is capable of. He had me leashed.”

   Everyone, Jarnach included, gasped with shock, some even yelling insults in anger, and Eren waited. In truth, he was glad his people reacted with such open emotions as Eren did not feel so alone anymore. “Yes, I understand your reaction, my people, and I too share your anger. That man resides in my city, our city, and I cannot let it stand. Soon, my armies will head south and retake Shiganshina!”

   The crowd whistled and cheered, raising their cups of wine in celebration, and Eren's eyes once again turned to Levi. “I must thank our Sinian allies, of course, for aiding us in this war,” Eren spoke clearly and Levi saw this as his sign to take tentative steps towards Eren, joining his side.

   Levi kept his face an emotionless mask, but under the tense shoulders and set jaw, Eren knew he was secretly afraid as he was instantly met with sour eyes and mocking grins. “Please, my people, I know that my alliance with the Sinian prince might frighten some of you, but allow yourself to listen to him.”

   Even though Levi had not prepared a speech, or he might have, knowing how brilliantly his mind worked, the man spoke effortlessly: “People of Maria, it is my uncle that has inflicted these scars on your Prince's back.

   “All I can say is that he is a pest, a plague, and deserves nothing other than death. I know that our countries have never had a time of great peace and if I promise you all one, that you will not believe me, but-” Levi halted himself, before sinking on one knee in front of Eren. “-I, Levi, crown prince of Sina, hereby promise that by the will of the Goddess, I will join your Prince's side in freeing your city, your people, and that I will uphold peace.”

   Eren was at a loss of word, so openly caught off guard. He had expected a great many things from Levi, but not _this_. Eren knew that Levi despised being on his knees, both in public and in _private_ , a stain caused by his uncle's perversions, but for him to bare himself before so many people, it truly showed he was going to keep his promises.

   How could Eren not love this man? Despite what Levi had done to him, the torture, the fights in the pit and the months of isolation, Eren finally forgave him fully. No, he would not forget, never, but this was enough. More than enough, even.

   Eren held forth his hand, not the command to rise. “Levi, will you have the first dance with me?”

   It was not Levi that gasped in shock but everyone else, but Eren could not hear them, only the blood rushing in his ears. Levi's facade broke, shock clearly displayed on his features, as if he could not believe what he just had heard, but then his hand found Eren's and Eren hoisted him upright.

   The first dance was supposed to be with Jarnach's eldest daughter but Eren did not care about her in the slightest. He was done hiding, done courting Levi in secret, when he truly wanted a relationship with him after the war. It would be difficult, maybe impossible, but it was worth fighting for.

   For a moment, the musicians were at loss, until Eren gave them a stare and they began to play. The soft strings of the kithara, the high whistle of the flute and the low base of the drum filled the hall as Eren and Levi stepped over to the dancefloor. Levi's face flushed. “I do not know how to dance,” Levi stammered, his voice queasy and frightened.

   “I have seen you dance,” Eren reminded him.

   “No, that was Sinian, not Marian.”

   “Let me guide you. You will pick it up soon enough.”

   Levi gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, before giving Eren a quick nod and meeting his eyes. At the change of the music, that fastened in pace, did Eren begin.

   He pulled Levi closer so that their chests met and he showed Levi the steps. Levi's hands were tightened around Eren's upper arms and Eren gently took them, placing them on his own hips, as he placed his own on Levi's shoulders. Whenever Eren took a step back, with his right foot, did he show that Levi was supposed to fill the empty space and that when Eren moved, Levi was supposed to follow.

   After a while, when other dancers began to join them, did Levi began to pick up the movements but his stiff posture prevented Eren from shaking his hips whenever he closed the space between him and Levi, but Eren did not mind, this was already way too much. To feel Levi so close, to feel his soft skin, in front of everyone was something Eren hadn't known he had yearned for.

   Slowly, Eren introduced him to different steps, one where he twirled Levi in his arms, one where Levi's back rested against his chest as the two made sidesteps and one where they danced side by side, shoulders joined.

   Minutes blended into one another until time began to blur as Eren was truly enjoying himself. Levi seemed to as well, as halfway during their dance, the two forgot about the people watching them and only began focusing on each other. His stiff shoulders eventually began to soften, his jaw wasn't so tight anymore and he occasionally flashed Eren a toothy grin whenever he moved his hips against Eren's. “This is enjoyable,” he spoke breathlessly, beads of sweat forming against his hairline, “Thank you.”

   “For what?”, Eren questioned, his thumbs massaging Levi's hips as the two closed the space once more.

   Against his ear, Levi whispered: “I enjoyed seeing the look on Jarnach's face.

   Eren laughed, halting the dance when he noticed how tired and dehydrated he was. Only now did he stare around the room and found that most people had started dancing or were indulging on the feast. Maybe most did not care or did not really see it as courting, but for the two of them, this had been a step towards the right direction.

   Levi tapped against his shoulder. “I am going to quickly head for a break, I will see you in a bit,” he explained.

   Between the dancers, Eren dared himself to place a swift kiss on the other man's forehead, who quickly blushed a bright red. Upon receiving a playful kick against his sheen as Levi marched off, leaving the hall as Petra followed him naturally, Eren walked over to the wine to refresh himself.

   Jean joined his side, his brows furrowed with worry. “What is the matter, friend?”, Eren asked after having taken a deep gulp of wine, relishing the spicy, hot aftertaste.

   “Was it wise to reveal your relationship with the Sinian prince?”

   Once again, Eren was reminded his brother still harbored hatred against Levi, especially after Eren had told him of the things Levi had done back in Mitras. Yes, Eren understood him, for he would act the same if Jean was courting someone Eren did not like, but he began to become frustrated. The afterglow of happiness from the dancefloor lingered on him, as did Levi's touch, and Eren was sick of hiding. “Does that matter, Jean? It is my decision. I am your prince and you are unwise to constantly keep questioning me.”

   Jean stilled. “He has changed you.”

   “Maybe he has,” Eren spoke, “Or maybe I changed because of _me_. Jean, I love you like a brother, but if you do not stop I will not react so kindly next time.”

   “Of course, your Highness,” Jean sighed, and then, “I apologize for my rudeness, I only wish to help you.”

   “Then stop seeing him, the Sinians even, as our enemy,” Eren spoke and he left for the feast.

   At the feast, he found both Mikasa and Armin taking some of the bread. Both looked tired and sweaty and Eren remembered seeing flashes of the two on the dancefloor, but he had been too captivated by Levi to notice them. “Oh, your Highness,” Armin smiled, his long blonde hair braided back and his cheeks flushed red.

   Mikasa flashed him a smile, chewing on some pork, before gulping it down. “Your Highness, will you dance with me?”

   Memories of the previous dance, back in Mitras, flashed before Eren's eyes and he remembered the promise he had made to Mikasa. “I guess I did promise you a dance,” Eren smiled and extended his hand forward.

   Once more, Eren found himself on the dancefloor, with a different Sinian royal at his side, and Mikasa was just as uninformed of the Marian dance as her cousin. Upon showing her some of the steps, the two of them fell into a comfortable dance, although it was not as close and intimate as it had been with Levi. “I have been meaning to speak to you, Eren,” Mikasa admitted.

   Noticing his name instead of his title, Eren quickly picked up the seriousness of the conversation. In private, he would always allow his friends and allies to call him by his name. “Yes, Mikasa?”

   “He told me.”

   Eren had figured such, as the two cousins seemed much closer than before when Eren and his armies had joined them after Dauper. Most days, the two of them trained or they leaned over a map, drawing routes into it or discussing the battle to come. Mikasa seemed keener though, and Eren had picked up that she had mastered writing Sinian and was venturing into learning both Rosian and Marian. Eren had asked her, just like he had done back in Mitras, one evening at dinner, why she was learning so much. _“Well,”_ she had said, _“If I intend to fully serve Levi, I cannot be uneducated.”_

   Yet, Eren felt there was something she was not saying.

   Mikasa, noticing Eren's silence, continued: “I am happy for him, for both of you.”

   “Tell me what you want to say,” Eren demanded.

   Mikasa breathed in. “ _Nothing_ , Eren, I just wanted to ask you to be kind to him. That is all. I- I have not seen him like this since the last war. Do not break his heart.”

   “Why would I?”

   “I know you will not,” Mikasa smiled, giving Eren a tug so they came close, “It is just a warning.”

   Gulping, Eren flashed her a bright smile. Yes, Mikasa was loyal, more loyal to Levi than Eren and she would not mind giving Eren a black eye if Levi ended up hurt,

   Not that he would, at least not through Eren, but still, Eren respected her fierce loyalty.

   “Of course,” Eren grinned.

   When Levi returned, evading dancers, did Eren notice his tense features. Out of breath, he stood near Mikasa and Eren for a second, seemingly collecting his thoughts. “Cousin?”, Mikasa asked, stepping closer and placing a hand on Levi's shoulder.

   Levi collected himself quickly. “We need to leave, _now_.”

   “What is going on?”, Eren questioned.

   Levi's eyes met his, fearful. “There are men with swords coming. Jarnach is upset that you disrespected his daughter and-”

   Levi's sentence was interrupted as the music stopped and all attention turned to the main entrance. There, Jarnach stood, his face a crimson red and a sword in his hand. By his side stood his eldest daughter, weeping, and his eyes scanned the room until they found Eren. “You!”, he yelled, his booming voice silencing any remaining conversations.

   Rolling his shoulders, Eren stepped forward despite his lack of a weapon. No, he wouldn't need it, he could end this without the need for violence. “Jarnach, let us talk about this.”

   “No,” he barked, his sword hand shaking with fury, “First, you bring Sinians into my hall. I let it happen, because you were Carla's son, but then you asked _him_ for the first dance when it should have been my radiant Ellie. It seems the rumors are true then.”

   “What rumors?”, Eren asked despite how he already knew them. Levi took a step closer.

   “That you fuck our enemy. Sinians are not our ally, it was wrong of us to trust you,” Jarnach yelled and the men around him drew their swords.

   No, Eren wouldn't allow treachery, not anymore, and he stepped forward. He was their rightful King, not his hideous father, and he would demand respect. Of course, they might not agree, but drawing a sword went way past the line of resistance Eren was comfortable with. “Fine, you wish to fight, then hand me a sword or are you truly such a traitor to your rightful King?”

   Jarnach seemed surprised as shock bloomed on his features, before motioning to one of his men to hand Eren a sword. The weight felt nice in his hand and Eren effortlessly assumed a stance, filled with confidence. “What? You come here to assault me, disrespect your King, and now you lack the backbone to make the first strike? Is this the Lord that my mother respected?”, Eren spat.

   When the other man rushed at him, his blade raised high, Eren parried easily, the crash of the blade rippling through his body and bones. Quickly, Eren struck at Jarnach, allowing his blade to clash multiple times against the other one. Had he forgotten Eren had been unbeatable since he had been seventeen? Only Levi came close, but their fights always ended in a draw.

   Yes, Jarnach remembered and noticed his fatal mistake, led by anger instead of a clear mind, and Eren used that to continuously attack. His mother had always said that Jarnach was a loyal man, but his loyalty did not lie with Eren yet, so Eren needed to force the other man onto his knees.

   All the attendees, his own men, watched Jarnach lose brutally. While the man tried to retaliate multiple times, Eren easily dispatched the attempts. For a little while longer, Eren kept this fight going to show the attendees what would happen if they defied him. From the few glimpses Eren got of them, they looked at Jarnach with both anger and shock, as if they could not believe he was losing or that he had defied their prince.

   Eventually, Eren was sick of fighting and easily dispatched the other man of his blade as it landed on the floor with a loud clang. Shocked, Eren pushed forward, his blade at the Jarnach's chest, right at his heart. “Kneel,” Eren ordered in the voice of a prince.

   Slowly, Jarnach knelt, bowing his head and Eren threw his own blade away. “Jarnach, I understand your anger, but I will not allow it. You do not get the say over whom I chose and you will respect our Sinian allies. My mother trusted you, as will I, but one more betrayal and I will not show mercy.”

   Jarnach kept his face lowered, out of respect, but he saw the fear in his skittish posture and Eren had enough. “Rise,” he ordered.

   Upon doing so, Eren saw the great shame and the realization of what he had just done clear on Jarnach's face. He was not a bad man, no, he was very loyal, but his loyalties had wavered and Eren had to correct them. “My apologies, Exalted.”

   Ignoring the false naming once more, Eren spoke: “Accepted. Do not disappoint me again.”

   At this, Eren stepped past him, leaving the hall to head for his own chambers. He was tired and overwhelmed, surprised at how easy leadership came for him just to realize it had always been easy for him. He had simply forgotten with time who he truly was and who he needed to be to lead his people into victory.

   Soft steps followed him and Eren did not need to look over his shoulder to see who was following him. “They will spread rumors,” Eren spoke as Levi joined his side, their arms brushing.

   “Why? They already seem to know we are fucking,” Levi spoke, rolling his eyes, “I see clearly now why my people fear you.”

   “Fear me?”

   “They said you were a trueborn leader, strong and vicious.” How different the rumors about Levi were that had traveled around the Marian palace before Eren's abduction. A prince made of sharp ice, a spoiled, unruly child, and as frigid as a priest.

   “Do you fear me?”

   “Yes.”

   “Still?”

   “ _Yes_ ,” admitted Levi truthfully, “But not like that. I am more afraid of what is happening between us.”

   “What is happening between us?”, Eren asked playfully, tension slowly seeping out of his body as his breathing and heartbeat steadied. While he had not meant to let himself go just now, it was necessary to show the people he had not changed. No, he had changed, as Jean had said, but for the better. He was wiser and would not fall for the same lies again.

   Levi kept his face a blank mask, almost like that a marble statue. “I do not know how to name it.”

   “Yes, you do.”

   “Love?”, Levi spoke, hesitation lacing his voice, “It seems childish to call it that.”

   “It is fitting, though,” Eren smiled and he was glad to see a brief smile flash over Levi's lips.

   When they reached Eren's chambers, their chambers, Eren opened the door and held it open with a silent invitation. If Levi decided to walk away, Eren would not call him back, but Levi stepped inside without hesitation.

   Closing the door behind him, for a brief moment, both princes stood and let the fight from before fade away until it was only the past. Then, Eren dove forward, hungry and needy, and captured Levi's lips with his own. “Someone is a little eager,” Levi grinned against his lips.

   “Shut up,” Eren smiled and leaned forward again, enjoying how soft and plump Levi's lips felt. As his hands trailed over Levi's side, over his hipbone, Eren devoured the needy moan he made against Eren's lips, trailing his tongue over Levi's bottom lip. Levi angled his head slightly and opened his mouth, his own tongue clashing against Eren's as his hands found Eren's hair.

   Eren tasted the wine from before in Levi's mouth, the spicy aftertaste, and he hungered for more. One thing Eren liked more about Marian chitons than the many layers of Sinian clothing, was that with the removal of the pin at the shoulders, one could easily remove it. When Eren fumbled at the pin and Levi did not protest, only deepening the kiss more that their noses buried into the others skin, it eventually unstuck and the chiton slipped off and pooled at Levi's feet.

   "No fair,” Levi spoke annoyed and quickly removed the emblem at Eren's chiton so they were both naked.

   “You are beautiful,” Eren smiled softly, at awe with the outline of Levi against the pale moonlight, and he enjoyed the instant way Levi's body flushed a bright red.

   “Stop that.” Even though they were alone, Levi still kept himself neatly together.

   “Why?”

   “I cannot think when you say those things to me.”

   “Then do not think.” Eren closed the gap once more with a deep, drawn out kiss as their chests met, just like on the dance floor, but now there was no layer of fabric between them. Levi leaned upwards, his arms slinging around Eren's neck. Eren's hands trailed over the smooth outline of Levi's chest until they found his nipples and he circled his thumb around them.

   Capturing the soft moan that escaped Levi, half his name and half a slur, Eren began to push forward, towards his bed. When Levi landed back on the soft duvet, only wearing his sandals, did Eren truly take in how wonderful Levi looked in his bed.

   Agonizingly slow, Eren began to unwind Levi's high laced sandals, mostly to tease the other prince's eagerness. It truly delighted Eren to see Levi experiment, find out which acts of sex he did enjoy and which came to close to his past. Normally, a prince in Maria, like Eren, would have tossed at the age of sixteen with the palace slaves or a personal bedslave if the King or Queen found them old enough.

   Yet, Sina was different, where there were only the pets of the same gender and Eren knew Levi would have never touched a pet with one single finger. “Can you hurry up,” Levi groaned, obviously aroused if one were to judge the size of his erection.

   “Who is eager now?”, Eren smirked, tossing the sandals away for a slave to tidy away come morning. Eren was glad he did not enjoy laces that much and he kicked of his own sandals with ease, slowly lowering over Levi, who stared at Eren with anticipation.

   Their lips met again, harsh and needy, as Levi quickly wrapped his legs around Eren's hips and pushed him closer. Eren groaned at the contact, fully hardening as he felt Levi's cock against him, and he hungrily kissed the crook of Levi's neck. He was keen on leaving as many marks as he could on Levi's pale skin, some high enough his high Sinian collars would not hide them, so everyone would know that Levi was his.

   “Eren,” Levi chocked, his fingers burying deeply into Eren's shoulders, deep enough his long nails would leave marks. _Good_ , Eren thought, for it would show anyone that Eren was taken as well.

   A small bottle of oil glistened in the moonlight on his nightstand and Eren reached for it, but his hand halted when Levi stilled under him. “Not yet,” Levi spoke and Eren forgot at times, in his eagerness, that they were taking this incredibly slow. Not that Eren truly minded, which was strange for him as he had always been too overexcited with his past lovers. It would still take time for Levi to become fully comfortable with Eren and Eren did not mind waiting.

   The _'yet'_ Levi had spoken was enough.

   “Trust me?”, Eren asked.

   Levi breathed in deeply. “Always.”

   As a overzealous grin cracked on Eren's lips did he indeed reach for the oil, but he would not use it for insertion, _yet_ , for there were many ways one could play with oil.

   When the cap popped open and the oil pooled Eren's fingers, seeping between the cracks on Levi's chest, Eren leaned forwards again to capture Levi's lips with his own. The other prince brought him closer, entangling his fingers into Eren's hair, an action Eren realized Levi liked a lot, and Eren sucked on Levi's lower lip. For a while, the oil dripped down Levi's chest, until Eren's hand traveled to Levi's erection.

   The moan that followed was the most beautiful sound Eren had ever heard, his own cock jerking in satisfaction. Tenderly, he trailed his oiled thumb over the tip of Levi's erection, who continuously made small whimpers against Eren's lips. However, Eren enjoyed teasing Levi a little too much and he kept his thumb still. “Eren,” Levi whined.

   “Tell me what you want,” Eren grinned ferociously, savoring the hungry look in Levi's dilated eyes.

   It did not take Levi long to muster up the strength to answer, despite his flushed features and heavy breathing. “Touch me, _fuck,_ Eren, please,” Levi asked.

   When Eren's fingers trailed down Levi's cock, the man in question made a needy sound in the back of his throat. The legs around Eren's waist tightened and Levi pulled him closer once more, needing more friction, as Eren's other hand gently massaged Levi's hip. When Eren looked into Levi's eyes once more, away from his and Levi's erections, did he see a playful shift in them.

   The hands in his hair left as the bottle of oil that Eren had dismissed was picked up once more. Eren watched with hunger how the oil spilled on Levi's fingers, coating them thickly, and how Levi gave Eren a cocky smile when he realized how much control he truly had over Eren. “Now, what do you want?”, Levi purred, so easily back in control, as he shifted, leaning forward so Eren had to crane back.

   Never had Eren truly enjoyed any of the bedslaves taking control like this, but with Levi, Eren found himself getting lost in desire. When Levi's fingers hovered over Eren's cock, the faintest of touches, soft like a feather, did Eren stammer: “ _By the Goddess_ , Levi, do not toy with me like this.”

   “Too bad,” Levi sighed and when his fingers retreated, Eren whined in frustration.

   “ _Fuck_ ,” Eren breathed heavily, aware of Levi's taunting eyes. As of recent, the other prince began taking control more and more, often with great success. “Put your hand back, _please_ , I need you.”

   Levi's hand began stroking Eren up and down, the oil sliding warming with the friction, as Eren himself followed the same action. How Levi could have kept a straight face with Eren's hand on his cock, Eren would never understand, but that did not mean he did not enjoy his lover's endless virtue. Once Levi had found confidence, Eren would not mind being left in his control.

   Eren's free hand wrapped around the crane of Levi's neck, noticing it damp with sweat, and he pulled him close again. Kissing heavily, Eren increased his pace as his tongue explored Levi's open mouth, enjoying how many breathy moans Levi made against him.

   Levi clawed heavily into Eren's side, steadying himself with his legs, as Eren felt himself coming close. The hand on his cock moved faster and faster, the oil making the touch a hundred times more intense, as Eren himself began to moan his lover's name. “ _Levi_.”

   As little stars began to burst behind his eyelids, Eren came hard against Levi's chest.

   “ _Eren_ ,” Levi moaned as he followed.

   For a moment, both princes reveled in the afterglow of their lovemaking, until Levi leaned backwards and reached for the nightstand, taking a cloth. Slowly, he draped it of their chests as Eren placed a thousand fluttery kisses against Levi's forehead and temples. “Stop that,” Levi spoke when Eren interrupted him by placing a kiss against his wrist, “I am not going to sleep when we are both still filthy.”

   While Eren enjoyed seeing Levi covered in his own seed, he kept his mouth shut and to himself until Levi was done, dropping the cloth next to the bed.

   Levi broke their embrace first, his legs unwrapping as he began to nestle against the pillows, his eyes concentrating on a thought. Draping the cover over both of them, Eren covered his arm over Levi and leaned his head against the other prince's neck, once more placing many soft kisses. Levi was like this at times, always mulling over some thought in his head, and Eren just held him until they both fell asleep.

   “Good night,” Eren spoke softly.

   “Good night.”

 

* * *

 

### LEVI

   Ravens, black as the night sky, cocked their heads suspiciously at Levi when he approached them. The aviary housed dozens, each trained to fly to a certain keep, city or capital, all sorted to their private cage. Some of them were empty, back when the three kingdoms still had trade negotiations with Clovis across the eastern sea.

   The letter in Levi's right hand felt unusually heavy, as if made of iron instead of fine paper. _Shiganshina_ , read the cage that Levi searched for and, upon stepping closer, its raven prodded its beak against the iron lock.

   Eren's touch lingered on him, his broad fingers on Levi's hips. Whenever Eren made love to him like that, with such passion and care, Levi felt like fainting. It was too much, yet too little as well, and when Eren's eyes that were both the sun and the sea stared at Levi like he was the only thing that mattered in this world, Levi's heart felt too big for his chest. This endless devotion, Levi felt like he still did not truly deserve it.

   It was why Levi must make this sacrifice. It was why he left Eren alone in their bed.

   Levi had lied to Eren a week ago, when his lover had asked what Levi had done during the day. Instead of training and discussing their plan of attack with his adviser, Erwin, Levi had snuck of at the crack of dawn to see Shiganshina's defense for himself.

   Like this, the war could go on for months until hunger overtook Shiganshina, but his uncle would not perish before had let the common folk rot away first. If the armies of the alliance were to rush for Shiganshina, it would only cause unnecessary bloodshed on their side. Only if Levi, Eren and Historia played along with his uncle, could they win, but Levi knew it would break Eren's gentle soul if he couldn't save his hometown and his people.

   For the last time, Levi unwrapped the letter, his hands shaking with memories long past.

 

_Uncle,_

_Let us talk. I will approach Shiganshina alone on the day of the full moon._

_\- Levi_

 

   The full moon was a week away, long enough for Levi to say goodbye.

   Hopefully, Levi could count on his uncle's hideous ways and desire for him that he would allow Levi entrance to the Marian capital and, with a bit of luck, he could kill the Regent of Sina without the need for more violence. Next to that, he could end the Marian king, because Levi knew that Eren did not have it in him to end his father's life. It was a good thing, Levi thought.

   Eren could not know or else he would do anything he had to prevent Levi. So, when Levi entered their shared chambers, nestled in Eren's arms and Eren asked sleepily where he had been, Levi answered: “Only the bathing chambers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi what are you doing?? >:(
> 
> Yep, we are there again: The path downhill. Well, the path up the hill, as Shiganshina is on a rising cliff, but you get the drill. Next chapter, the assault on Shiganshina begins and the aftermaths of Levi's fatal decision begin to show.


	28. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, there has been a quite change of plan! Ever since I picked this fic up again back in November, I have occasionally been writing on a very long chapter that details Levi's life in Mitras up until he meets Eren. I finished it and decided to publish it now, as it fit in perfectly with Levi's choice in the last chapter.
> 
> Without further ado, let's go!
> 
> (Warning for "Past Child Abuse"!)

### LEVI

   Levi was five when his mother returned from the war without his father.

   Although he was young, the crown prince fully understood the concept of death and watched the ceremony with aching heart. His father had been a kind man, big and strong with broad shoulders and soft hands, which was why most courtiers stared at Levi's small size, even for a five year old, with raised nose and taunting eyes. When the casket closed and he saw tears on his mother's face, Levi allowed himself to cry as well.

   Soft fingers trailed through his raven hair the following day, when his mother had taken Levi out for an afternoon stroll in their gardens. Beneath an old oak tree, with deep lines and bright green leaves, the Queen and her son sat in the shade for hours and Levi knew his mother was mourning so he kept his mouth shut.

   Eventually, it had begun to drizzle slightly and Levi wondered whether the Goddess cried for his father as well.

   Levi forced himself to speak: “I love you, mother, I will not leave you!”

   His mother's face cracked with a mixture of sadness and happiness and she pressed her soft lips to the crown of his head. “I love you, my little sparrow.”

   Levi was content like this and even hoped they could stay forever. They could live of the apple and orange trees, the strawberries and blueberries! The birds and the bees could keep them company and they could even wash in the pond! They did not have to return to the palace where his mother's face became flat and Levi was alone again.

   “Will you promise me something, my little sparrow?”, his mother asked him softly.

   “Of course!”, Levi chirped happily, craning his head to look into her eyes.

   “Promise me that you will be strong and fearless,” she plead.

   “Why?” That was a strange question.

   “No reason at all, my little sparrow, no reason at all,” his mother smiled as she once more pressed fluttery kisses to the top of his head. “You look so lovely today, I really aught to get us painted.”

   Levi stilled. _No!_ That meant he had to sit still for hours! He wanted to remain in the gardens!

   However, he would force himself because he knew that would make his mother smile. Why were people so mean? His father had been young and now he was dead! “I hate those Marians,” Levi grumbled, gritting his tiny teeth.

   Shock blossomed on his mother's features, before her brows furrowed and her mouth strained. “Who has been telling you these things?”

   “Uncle Kenny!” Levi liked his uncle, he was tall, like his father had been, and Levi felt like he could grasp the clouds whenever his uncle lifted Levi on his shoulders. Sure, his uncle liked hugging a lot and Levi did not so much, but it made him smile so Levi guessed it was okay.

   “Oh,” his mother spoke, the fine lines around her eyes emphasized, and Levi wondered why she seemed so upset, “Do not try to listen to your uncle all too much, my little sparrow.”

   “Why? He is right! The Marians took Father from us!”

   His mother sighed and she wrapped her arms around Levi's tiny chest. “No, he is not. Look, Maria is different, not evil. Just like you are different than anyone else, they are as well. Is it not better to be kind to them?”

   Levi groaned in confusion, conflicted between his uncle's and his mother's words. “Yes, mother,” he spoke, knowing it would make his mother smile.

   Then, he meant to see his mother utter something under her breath: “I really have to go and to talk to him about this.”

   “Who? About what?”, Levi asked.

   His mother seemed confused for a moment, most likely only realizing just now that her thoughts had been spoken out loud. “Oh, nothing, my little sparrow ,” she quickly smiled and she took Levi's hands in her own, “I think it is about time we find you some friends.”

 

* * *

 

   Levi was eleven when he was entangled in a pile of human limbs.

   Mitras's library, like the palace itself, resembled a labyrinth. High bookshelves reached up towards ceiling and were packed tightly with many old books, recordings, letters and other written history. Behind one of those shelves, which did not fully connect to the wall, there was a teeny little space that three young children could easily squeeze in.

   Stuffed with pillows and blankets, Levi and his siblings, Furlan and Isabel, had been lounging about for hours now, casually reading. Levi was not the most touchiest of people, but with these two, he found he did not care all that much. Isabel's head and bright orange hair was resting on his stomach while her feet rested on Furlan's, while the two young boys' legs were entangled. At some point his shoulders and neck had began to ache but Levi did not want to move because he did not want the soft smile to leave Isabel's lips.

   Levi himself was lost in a book about Clovis, the foreign country across the eastern sea, and he learned about giant zigguraths, ancient temples and the language of the snake. Furlan was reading a book about seafare and pirates, as he always wished at one point to see the sea while Isabel was struggling with a book about ancient fairy tales, about nymphs and dryads. The young girl had never been good at reading, struggling with long sentences, but Levi did not mind helping her understand words she could not read.

   For the last hour now, Isabel had been giving Levi and Furlan nervous glances over the cover of her book, but did not tell what it was. Now, if Levi had not gotten himself lost in his own book, he might have asked, but he knew better than to force her. Isabel was the kind of person who spoke about her troubles when she was ready and would chicken out if one were to force her.

   “Alright,” she spoke, interrupting the tranquil, serene silence, “I have a confession to make!”

   Furlan lowered his book, his sharp gray eyes seizing her up and down cautiously. Even though he and Levi were so similar, Furlan always acted like the unofficial leader of their little group of three, always taking the blame should they break any rules. “What did you do?”, he asked slowly, fearing the absolute worst, as Isabel enjoyed breaking the rules _a lot_.

   A scarlet blush spread over Isabel's cheeks and her teal eyes flitted between her two brothers. “Do not laugh at me, please?”

   “Of course not,” Levi stated clearly, although Furlan was the type to laugh at times at the discomfort of others.

   “I kissed Lea!”

   Furlan was the first to make a sound, stifling a laughter, which caused Isabel to become visibly upset as her eyes began to shine with tears. Levi knew Furlan laughed mostly because of the tension of before, as he too had though Isabel had done something way worse, something _forbidden_ , but Levi gave him a quick, sharp glare to shut him up.

   “Furlan!”, Isabel whined, aiming her book at his head but missing by an inch.

   “I apologize, I apologize,” Furlan sighed, raising his hands in defeat, “You kissed Lea. Is she not Lord Balto's daughter?”

   “Yes,” she spoke softly, her voice queasy and uneven.

   “When? Where?” Levi asked quickly, ever so eager to learn.

   “Yesterday, after sword practice. She came to watch us train and she approached me later, when you two went to clean yourselves. I was sweaty and dirty but she still kissed me!”

   Levi himself thought what kissing would be like. He imagined it for a second, thinking of someone's lips against his, but found his nose to only scrunch in disgust. No, not ever, that was gross. What if they had drool on their lips or they had a bad breath? _Ew!_

   “Why did she kiss you?”, Levi asked. Furlan seemed uninterested or acted as though he did not care, despite how the tips of his ears were flushed. _Oh?_

   Someone was hiding something.

   “ _Uhm_ -” Isabel gulped. “She liked how I fought! Apparently, I looked like a true warrior!” That last part made Isabel smile again. Yes, Isabel was a sucker for praise, always blossoming like a flower whenever someone complimented her.

   Isabel let out a breath of relief and rolled her shoulders, accidentally poking Levi in the ribs but Levi did not let the pain show on his face. “Alright,” she spoke, “Now that you know, you need to answer my question!”

   Levi's eyes sharpened. No, he did not like where this was going, not one bit. “What question?”

   “Have either of you been kissed? If no, who would you want to kiss?” Isabel's eyes were alight with glee.

   Furlan almost chocked, the flush spreading to his cheeks. Now, Furlan rarely if ever showed much emotion, like Levi, and he must have done something awful for him to be this affected. “Levi is still a kid! We should not talk about this!”

   “I am eleven, you are twelve! We are nine months apart, that is nothing in the grand scheme of things,” Levi spat quickly, turning so he could face Furlan head on. “Now, why are you blushing like that! Did _you_ kiss someone?”

   Isabel joined in on Levi's cause to shame Furlan, as she brought her own face closer and prodded against his cheeks with both her index fingers. “Wow, you are nearly steaming!”

   Furlan looked ready to bolt but Levi used the weight of his legs to prevent him from rising as Isabel positioned herself so she could tackle him. “Furlan, _spill it_ ,” Levi demanded. Maybe it was because Levi was a prince, but he was great at forcing people to talk.

   “I hate you two,” Furlan whined while he buried his face into his hands. Muffled, he spoke: “I kissed Sophia last week.”

   “Sophia?!”, Isabel yelled, loud enough it echoed through the mostly forsaken library, “A _girl_!”

   Levi cocked his head, surprised. It seemed odd for him to kiss a girl, as he had only ever seen two people from different genders together when they were married and their marriage had been _officiated_ before the council, as bastards were shunned upon greatly. His uncle always rambled about bastards, how disgusting and vile they were, although Levi began to note his uncle did not talk about those things when others were around. For a brief moment, Levi thought of his own cousin, but quickly shook the thought away.

   “Yes,” Furlan sighed, “Please, do not tell anyone!”

   “Why would we?”, Levi asked, “We are your siblings, Furlan. Your sinful secret is safe with us.”

   Isabel was still cackling with glee and poking Furlan's shoulders, who whined in shame, until she turned to Levi. “Levi? Have you kissed anyone?”

   “No,” he answered truthfully and quickly scrambled of the blankets, stretching his sore muscles. “Kissing is gross.”

   “You are such a kid,” Isabel laughed.

   “Again, I am just a year younger,” Levi hissed, annoyed that they kept pestering about it. Most of the time, he behaved more like an adult that they did, so why did it matter!

   Turning the corner, leaving their hidden alcove of safety among the many bookshelves, he nearly stumbled into his mother. _Shit_ , he thought immediately as he saw the foreign woman by her side. Now, Levi kept that thought within for he had been lectured one too many times that swearing was forbidden, but what should he do? His uncle talked like that all the time!

   Now, there had been a reason as to why today's lectures and sword training had been canceled and had allowed Levi and his siblings to lazy around in the library all day.

   Before him, donned in what he thought the Marians called a _himation_ , stood the Queen of Maria, Carla Yaeger. Her darkened skin and golden eyes seemed so odd when she stood next to his pale mother, and she had a much broader physique, being at least three inches taller. The golden and red clothing looked incredibly well made and expensive and it revealed one of her breasts, which Levi quickly focused away from.

   “There you are, my little sparrow,” his mother smiled, although it was forced because Levi had forgotten to attend the service at the gates to welcome the foreign Queen. More so, he reddened because his mother still used the same nickname she had used when he had been five, despite the numerous times Levi had begged her to stop calling him that.

   Quickly, Levi forced the flush away and he bowed before the other Queen. “My apologies, Exalted,” he spoke in Marian, struggling with its harsh vocals, “I forgot the time.”

   The Marian Queen's eyes widened in wonder. “My, _my_ , Kuchel, your claims about your son's great intelligence seem to be true after all,” she spoke in Sinian, without accent at all, as her hand softly brushed over his mother's shoulder.

   “Yes,” his mother sighed and her hand ruffled Levi's raven hair, “My little sparrow amazes us each day.

   “Now-” Her eyes sharpened. “-If he only learned to not forget about his duties all the time, I would be so incredibly _happy_.”

   Once more, shame caused his cheeks to flush a bright red, but he forced himself to not beckon under her harsh glare. As of late, he and his mother began to bicker more and more over small things and Levi did not fully understand why.

   It was Carla who broke the awkward silence apart. “Kuchel, please,” she laughed, light and happy, “I remember a certain young princess who loved Shiganshina's gardens too much and forgot about me all the time. Remember when we had a search party scour the entire palace just to find you sleeping behind a hedge?”

   “Carla!”, his mother gasped in shock, “Not in front of my son!”

   It was odd to see his mother so relaxed and natural. Most of the times, she kept her features tight and locked, her shoulders stiff when she spoke to her courtiers or council, but with this foreign Queen, she seemed so different. Levi liked it.

   “Now then,” his mother sighed, rubbing her brows like she always did when she was nervous or annoyed, “My little sparrow, join us for tea.”

   Furlan and Isabel remained behind but must have listened to the entire ordeal as multiple books had been moved and two sets of eyes peered between the cracks. “Furlan, Isabel,” his mother spoke, facing their direction, “My son is excused from his duties, but you two are _not_. Your teacher was looking for you both and he did not seem happy.”

   In an instant, two young children rushed past them in a flurry of apologies, evading the piles of books on the floor with ease. Upon seeing Carla's confused stare, his mother answered: “Oh, those are just my son's surrogate siblings. They are lovely but their bad behavior rubs off on my son a lot.”

   “Kuchel,” Carla grinned, which was odd to Levi because no one _grinned_ in Mitras's court, “As if your son is not a bad influence to them all the time too. I mean, he resembles you a lot.”

   His mother gave the other Queen an exasperated glare and a playful pat on the shoulder before turning her back to both of them and marching off towards her chambers. Whoever this new Queen was, Levi liked her because he had rarely seen his mother this riled up.

   Walking next to her, Carla asked him a plethora of questions: _How old are you?_ Eleven. _Where did you learn Marian so well?_ The library. _Do you enjoy sword fighting?_ Sure. _You do not speak much, do you?_ Not really.

   Despite the interrogation, Levi found the other Queen's company rather enjoyable which was strange because it had taken Levi months to warm up to Furlan and Isabel. He found it refreshing to see someone who was so open with their emotions, as the woman's hand had rested on Levi's shoulders during their talk like it was natural for her to do so. Now, his uncle did that as well, but Carla's hand had been soft, like a feather's touch, whereas his uncle always weighed him down.

   Upon reaching his mother's balcony, the owner was already seated in her usual chair, a sugared biscuit in her hand with a steaming cup in the other. Carla sat next to her, where Levi usually sat, but he did not utter a word because he knew it would be considered _inappropriate_. Once the other Queen had too taken a biscuit did Levi take one for himself, the countless hours of table manners reciting in the back of his head.

   Slowly, the sun crept behind the horizon, but as it was summer, the temperatures did not sink low enough that Levi had to grab a coat.

   After a minute, Carla sighed, smiling in the distance: “I forgot how beautiful dusk is up here.”

   “Yes,” his mother spoke, “It has been too long.”

   Levi felt as though he was intruding on something private and once more he was left to wonder how close the two Queens were. His mother had never spoken much about her but it was very obvious they were good friends. Did they too, like Levi and his siblings, talk about kissing?

   “Was Grisha unable to join you?”, his mother asked before biting down on a small cake filled with strawberry jelly.

   Carla had just reached for the platter as well but for just a moment, not even a single second, her hand stilled and her golden eyes troubled with hurt. Then, it was gone with a single blink, and she bit down on a similar cake with glee and a content smile on her lips. His mother had not noticed or if she had, she did not let it show, but Levi had seen it very clearly. Well, his mother did always call him quite attentive and Levi spotted the lies the courtiers made with ease.

   “Unfortunately, no,” Carla spoke chipper, as though it did not really bother her at all, “Then again, I would rather have him in Shiganshina to look after Eren.”

_Eren?_

   His mother laughed knowingly. “Yes, your letters did describe your son's violent outbursts.”

_Letters?_

   There were so many things Levi did not know of and it infuriated him.

   “True, that boy is going to be the death of me.” Despite the harsh statement, it held no weight and instead Carla's eyes were filled with love, similar to his mother whenever she called Levi _'her little sparrow'_.

   “He is not really a boy anymore, is he now?”

   “For another year, he still is,” Carla spoke, “He is almost an adult and he is searching for a place in this world and his resemblance to me does not really help him.”

   “Yes,” his mother laughed affectionately, “You were quite the troublesome young woman, always off to another fight. You were always sparring with that Right Hand of yours, Hannes, I think?”

   There it was again, that painful expression that Levi wished he could wipe away. However, Carla once more forced it away with a smile and his mother, as she was staring at the horizon, had not noticed it. “At least _I_ was doing something. You were always lost in your books!”

   Levi had been silent for the entire conversation, watching with youthful eagerness, but he heard himself speak: “Who is Eren?”

   “Oh,” Carla spoke, most likely just realizing his existence again with a shocked expression, “Eren is my son, Maria's crown prince.”

   “You should have brought him, Carla! I think it would help my son greatly to have someone so- so extrovert!” Levi's eyes sharpened. There was nothing wrong with him. At least, his uncle always told him that.

   Carla sighed: “How about this? Next time, in a couple of years, when you come to visit Shiganshina, take your son with you. He is in desperate need of some sunlight on his skin!”

   His mother seemed to mull over that statement for a while, once more massaging the spot between her brows, before speaking: “Yes, that is a good idea. I miss Shiganshina.”

   If these two Queens were on such good terms, why did Sina and Maria war all the time?

   Levi only heard the footsteps when they were right behind him, stifling the yelp when a rough hand landed on his head. “It is good to see you again, Exalted,” his uncle spoke, making a little bow.

   Like always, his mother's features hardened whenever her brother was near, and she looked at the hand on Levi's head with struggle in her eyes. That always confused Levi, as his uncle was nothing but nice and friendly. In secret, he even let Levi swear as much as he wanted!

   Carla looked upon the situation with peaked interest, giving Levi's uncle a courteous nod. “Kenneth, it has been a long time.” _Not long enough_ , Levi could almost hear her think.

   “Is something the matter?”, his mother asked.

   “Nothing at all, sister,” his uncle answered, “I was just wondering whether I could take my nephew to the stables. A new foal has been born and I am sure the young crown prince would like to see it.”

   Simple as that, Levi's eyes sparked alight with eager glee. He _loved_ horses, especially black ones, who fit his hair so nicely. With begging eyes, he asked his mother: “Mother, may I?”  
  
   “ _No_ ,” his mother spoke harshly, in a way that it caused both Levi and Carla to flinch, the latter observing the other Queen with worry, “Levi will join me and Carla in our walk around the palace and the gardens.”

   This was happening more and more and it absolutely infuriated Levi to the bone. Every single time his uncle wished to take him to see something exciting and new, his mother found a miraculous way to sweep in and prevent Levi from going. It caused his mother and uncle to only talk with sharp eyes and clenched jaws, like enemies instead of siblings. Now, if his mother only told him what was going on, he could try and understand her, but every time he did she only replied: _“You are too young to learn of these things, my little sparrow.”_

   “Pardon my intrusion then,” his uncle sighed and Levi could almost feel his annoyance through the hand on his head, before it left and his uncle stalked off.

   When he was gone and Levi heard the door leading towards the hallway close, did his mother's feral stance soften and she let out a breathy sigh. For the third time, she massaged the spot between her brows.

   “Kuchel?”, Carla asked quietly, placing a caring hand on the other Queen's shoulder, “Is everything alright?”

   “Yes, of course it is,” his mother smiled quite quickly, the previous worry gone and she motioned towards Levi: “Come on, my little sparrow, eat another cake.”

 

* * *

 

 

   Levi was fourteen when he sat next to his mother's deathbed, holding her frail hand.

   For the last months, an illness had claimed and consumed her. Gone was the beauty of her youth as only hollowed cheeks, sunken temples and thin hair remained. Levi's thumb traced patterns into the back of hand, ignoring how clearly he felt her bones, when her eyes found his as she awoke from sleep. “Good morning, my little sparrow,” she spoke, her voice so incredibly dry and old.

   Once, Levi had hated that nickname furiously, but he would give everything to hear her say it with the same strength as before.

   “It is the afternoon,” Levi replied softly, scooting closer.

   “Oh,” she sighed and Levi helped her upright, her back resting against the headboard with a pillow, “I remember asking to be woken at dawn.”

   Levi kept his face very, _very_ void of any emotion, afraid he might upset her, despite how tears burned behind his eyes. “I woke you but you fell asleep again, Mother.”

   “My little sparrow, do not tell me you sat at my bed this entire time.” When Levi slowly nodded, her face fell. “Do not waste away your youth away at the bed of a sick woman.”

   “Mother,” he spoke softly, changing the topic, “How are you?”

   When she massaged the spot in between her brows, Levi knew a lie was to come but for her sake, he would feign believing it. “Better, my little sparrow.”

   No, she was not getting better, instead, she was dying more day by day. The physician, Hange, had regretfully admitted to Levi and his uncle that his mother was a lost cause. She had applied every cure to every known illness but had found them all to be ineffective. Now, they were only waiting for her heart to give out while his uncle began preparing the palace for a funeral.

   “I am happy to hear that, mother,” Levi spoke and he forced himself to smile. Faking emotions had always been easy to him but he found himself becoming better every day.

   Yet, his mother was not a fool and she knew that she did not have long anymore. Tenderly, she took both of Levi's hands and brought them to her chest. “My little sparrow, please, will you listen to what I have to tell you?”

   The urgency in her voice caused his heart to skyrocket. “Of course,” he quickly replied, nodding furiously. If he could make one more memory with her, it was worth everything.

   Her eyes settled on the ceiling. “I wish to tell you about your cousin.”

   “My cousin?”, Levi asked shocked. He remembered playing with Mikasa when they were kids, before he came to know of her origins. “She is a bastard!”

   Quickly, his mother's eyes sharpened, an although they were but the shadow of her usual glares, Levi still felt himself stiffen. “Do not say it like that, Levi. Do not allow yourself to see yourself as better just because you two have a different background.”

   Lowering his eyes in shame, his mother continued: “You know Mikasa's father, your uncle, but I want to tell you about her mother.”

   “Her mother?”, Levi pondered out loud. Thinking about it, he had never seen the woman.

   “She was thirteen.”

   The words crashed into his being and he rose his head in shock. Of course, the pets of the court were no stranger to him with their flirtatious smiles and young figures, but he would have never guessed his uncle to have such an ill taste. “Uncle keeps pets?”

   His mother closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “Yes, and I regret never stopping him.”

   For a moment, they remained in silence as Levi was lost in thought, but then the door to his mother's sleeping chambers clicked open.

   His uncle entered the room, a smile on his lips, and Levi wondered for a second whether the man had been listening at the door. In his hands, he was holding a cup of medicine and he walked over to the side of the bed Levi was sitting at. “How are you feeling today, sister?”

   As of late, despite the horrible thing she had just told Levi, his mother did not stiffen around her brother anymore. It was probably because she knew the illness would claim her soon and she did not want to die knowing there was such a big rift between the two siblings. His mother had always been one to love without boundaries and ignore other people's faults.

   Standing behind Levi, his uncle's hand automatically found his head, nestling in the raven hair like it always did, like it _belonged_ there, and he held forth the cup.

   When his mother accepted it with a kind, frail smile, Levi stared at the milky white substance and dread whiplashed through and his heart missed a beat. For a moment, he heard nothing but the blood rushing in his ears while his throat tightened.

   No-

_No-_

_No it could not be._

   Suddenly, the hand on his head felt more like a claw, with its sharp fingernails burying into his scalp. Never, his uncle would not do such a thing, but then again, his mother had just admitted that he forced himself onto children.

   Children like Levi.

   Levi kept his face an iron mask despite the whirlwind of despair that raged within him, tearing at his walls like a raging beast wishing to break free. Suddenly, all the casual touches his uncle made, that always lingered for a second to long, made sense to Levi and he fully understood why his mother had kept him so busy and _supervised_ over the last years.

   Had she known what her brother wanted?

   Now, as Levi watched her gulp down the poison, she was going to die by her brother's hands. Levi wanted to scream, force her to throw it up but then another hand of his uncle found his shoulder and his thumb buried itself deeply into his flesh, just out of sight so his mother did not see, and almost caused Levi to whine out in pain.

   It was too late, his mother was too ill, too far along that nothing could save her.

   “Nephew,” spoke his uncle bittersweet and when Levi turned his head just the slightest bit, he found his uncle's eyes to be filled with such blackness that fear made his hands quiver, “Allow your mother to rest.”

   When Levi wanted to turn to her, beg her to help him, like a mother should, he found her to be leaning back against the pillow with closed eyes, the cup resting against her chest.

   His mother died that night.

 

* * *

 

   Levi was just fifteen when he faced his uncle in the throne room.

   Ever since his mother had been killed – he would never allow himself to believe it was just an illness – Levi had avoided his uncle at all times and even refused to sleep alone. Instead, Furlan and Isabel had found their way into his bed, like they were eight again, and constantly asked why Levi was so closed off. He wished he could tell them but then he felt his uncle's presence again, a looming shadow, and he just _couldn't_.

   Sina was losing against Maria, their Queen was slowly inching closer and closer to Mitras's gates with her armies. After the funeral, Maria had declared war because of some petty quarrel near the eastern border. It infuriated him, knowing the same Queen that had sat on his mother's balcony, who he thought he could trust, was now slaughtering her way towards the capital.

   Levi was standing in the middle of the path, just before the dais, and he stared at his uncle with venomous eyes and bared teeth. How could he sit on _her_ throne, knowing he had killed her to gain it? Instead, his uncle played the role of the grieving brother and caring uncle, protecting his sister's only son by staying in Mitras instead of heading to the battlefield like he should.

_Coward._

   “Nephew,” the Regent, as he was now called, sighed as he stared at Levi with a faked desperate smile, “What is the matter?”

   Levi did not know why he had stormed forward, leaving his siblings' side, only that his uncle had been going on and on about how much he missed his dear sister and Levi could not bear to hear it anymore. This meeting was essentially useless, as the court was spread thin with most men and women out to the battlefield, leaving only the cowards, the sickly and the children behind.

   For the latter, Levi worried immensely.

   “How can you say those things!”, Levi yelled, hating how raw and emotional he sounded. No, he was the crown prince, he should not let his emotions get out of hand.

   The cowards that had remained behind flocked to Regent's side and gave Levi disappointed, shocked looks. How could he be so rash against a mourning brother?

   “What do you mean?”, his uncle asked with the audacity to fake tear-filled eyes.

   Levi's lips cracked into a hateful grimace. “All _you_ do is whine how much you miss my mother when you- when you-” Levi breathed and allowed the dam inside of him to break just a little. “-When you _killed_ her!”

   It had never been so silent in the throne room. One could drop a needle and it would most likely have echoed. Everyone gave Levi a stare, whether it was angry, shocked or saddened, but Levi did not budge and stared his uncle head on, refusing to avert his eyes or lower his shoulders.

   Yet, he realized quickly that no one believed him, not even his own siblings. Who could blame them? Levi had trusted his uncle blindly for fourteen years! No one had seen how dark, how vile, his uncle truly was!

   His uncle sighed in his hands, looking lost and forlorn, troubled by his pesky nephew. “Nephew,” he sighed, “I apologize.”

   “ _What?_ ” No, it was happening and Levi could not stop it! With such ease could his uncle twist any situation to fit him.

   “I did not see how much the death of your mother wounded you. I should have been there for you more.” Everyone around him awed at the Regent, who was so selfless and kind.

   His uncle continued: “Maybe it is time for you to become a man, nephew, and stop hiding in your room. In your best interest, I will send you to the battlefield, to Ehrmich, for a while so you may grow and mature from it. Your siblings may come as well.”

   No, no, _no_! His mother's death had only been the first step in his plan, Levi's demise was next. Levi knew his uncle would find some way for Levi to perish on the battlefield, one of the many unlucky deaths, and then he could fully have the Sinian throne for himself.

   Levi could do nothing. He had tried to show the court how rotten his uncle truly was and instead, the situation had been turned and twisted to make Levi seem like the villain.

   Behind him, he could hear Isabel yelp excitedly about finally showing the Marians her true strength while Levi just felt fear.

 

* * *

 

   When Levi was sixteen, he was truly, utterly alone.

   In some way, he played a twisted game of hide and seek now with his uncle. Ever since that- that first time, Levi had begun to hide in vacant rooms of the palace or in the hidden tunnels beneath it. He rarely slept in his own room anymore, only when his uncle was away, instead using one of the many storage rooms to rest for an hour or two, hidden between boxes and crates. He had began to skip out on dinner and scoured the empty kitchens at night for anything to soothe his empty stomach.

   It was one of those days where Levi felt his walls breaking, threatening to tumble over. While he walked with poised back and raised chin, he felt that same hand in his hair again and the thumb burying into his shoulder.

   These days, it was not just his uncle who began showing _interest_ in him. The prince, a late bloomer, had finally begun with puberty, growing a couple inches while his features became sharper instead of boyish, his chest broadened and his baby fat faded. _Beautiful_ , was what they called him now, but in an untouchable kind of way. Levi had to practically fend of courtiers all day when they came begging for a kiss, a touch or something else.

   One positive thing came with his rise to adulthood: His uncle liked boys, not men.

   Levi found himself walking through the slave quarters, a place he found to be quite enjoyable where before he had avoided it like the pest. Although he received plentiful stares, at least no courtier nor uncle chased him here.

   One of the slave masters passed him, a broad oaf with a crooked nose and yellow teeth, and he gave the prince a courteous nod. Levi was glad that they had realized Levi did not come here in search of a pet of his own, even though that probably raised more questions.

   A couple of slaves, dressed in worn down tunics, gave the slave master vile looks as they scrubbed the floor. One of them whispered under his breath: “Bet he won't like it when we reveal he cheats with the records.”

   Levi halted in an instant, an idea forming in his mind. The prince had no allies is this court, as all the people he cared about were dead, and he was in urgent need of them if he wished to overthrow Mitras before his uncle's desire for him faded and he went after his life again. Despite how he wished he did not have to steep this low, Levi realized that the people that knew the best information were the slaves and pets.

   The slave in question gave Levi a fearful look, as if he only just realized that Levi had heard him. “What did you say?”, Levi asked, his voice menacing and sharp.

   “N-Nothing, your Highness,” the slave stuttered, fumbling with the rag in his hand.

 _Fuck_ , this is not going to be easy and _cheap_. Quickly, Levi grabbed in the pockets of his jacket, for it would soon be winter, and he revealed a bright golden coin. The slave watched it hungrily, like a dog might look at a bone, and Levi felt a pang of pity before he pushed it away. No more emotions, not now, not ever.

   He reached it forward. “Tell me what you know of that man and there is more where this came from,” Levi spoke.

   The slave bit down on the coin, most likely checking whether he was not being toyed with, before raising his eyes. “That man, he steals money from you by altering the records to make it seem we cost less.”

   The female slave next to him quickly added, needy for coin as well: “He also withholds food from us and sells it at the market!”

   Now, his mother had always taught Levi that slaves were supposed to be handled like humans, not animals, and Levi did not agree with her at all. No, he wanted them gone, as he wanted to create a system like Rose had, where there were only housed and paid servants, but this vile court while his uncle still ruled it would never agree.

   Levi allowed a smile to reach his lips. “Thank you. Tell your fellow slaves that if they have any information, they can come to me when I walk these hallways and they will be rewarded.

   “However,” he spoke with the authority of a prince and his hand hovered over the dagger at his hips, which caused the slaves to bolt back, “I will not accept any lies. If you lie to me, the deal is off. Do you understand?”

   “Y-Yes, your Highness,” the first slave spoke quickly, bowing on his knees to to him.

   Good, Levi had found his first allies in this political war.

 

* * *

 

 

   Levi was seventeen when he found himself in a brothel's bed.

   The last year, he had spent on growing his own network of slaves to include the commoners and some pets as well, although the last variety was loyal to his uncle so he only spoke to those that had been let off years ago or had not yet finalized their training.

   Under the disguise of such a pet did Levi walk the streets of the lower districts at night, his dagger always ready. For months, he had gathered information, from beggars, store owners and especially in the brothels as those were frequently visited by courtiers who had fantasies they did not want to enact within the palace's walls. If that meant that he had to act dumb and pretty and occasionally have some senseless oaf bed him, then Levi would do so. He was at war, a single man war between him and his uncle and he would sacrifice _everything_ so he and his people were safe and freed from him.

   The court was under his uncle's control and were just as twisted as him. Levi could not include them in his plan.

   This brothel was the most popular one and Levi had found out a certain council member came here quite frequently to indulge his taste for women, which was not allowed in the palace. Yes, some allies had to be created with force.

   Erwin Smith gave him the most strangest, most wondrous stare as he stood within the framework of the opened door. “Your Highness,” he uttered, a bright red flush creeping up his neck.

   “Close the door, Erwin,” Levi spoke harshly, despite his fluttery heart. Erwin was strong and broad, the epitome of a man, and Levi had only his mind to fight with now.

   Following the order, he remained near the door though. “What are you doing here? Is- Is this what you have become?” _Yes._

   Levi's eyes sharpened. “I am here to talk. Now, it is in your best interest if you sit down or else the court will know of your ill taste for women. Tell me, Erwin, how many bastards have you sired?”

   Erwin was about to intervene but Levi would have none of that. “Oh, before you stammer that I have no evidence, I have some of the women you fucked on my side, ready to tell their tale when I need them to.” What a couple of gold coins cannot achieve in this world.

   Slowly, like approaching a dangerous beast, which Levi guessed could be seen as true, did Erwin inch closer and closer to the bed. Once the mattress dipped under his weight, Levi quickly spoke: “One ill move and you have a knife buried in your neck.” It was a false warning, for Levi fully knew Erwin could overpower him in an instant, but it had its desired effect as Erwin shrunk inwards.

   “What do you want?”, he spat, averting his eyes.

   Levi did not care whether he looked at him or not, all he needed was a couple of things. “Erwin,” he spoke, this time much softer and it caused the Councilor to look at him, “I am here to make an ally.”

   “What?” Erwin's eyes might as well have bulged out of its sockets, especially since he could now fully see that Levi wore very, very little. Now, Levi hoped that Erwin really only liked woman, although if it came down to it, Levi would do almost everything to achieve his final goal.

   Levi decided to drop the bomb immediately, not enjoying one bit how Erwin's eyes rested on his collarbone: “You and me both know that my uncle is a lying, scheming snake.”

   Knowing now why Levi had come to seek him out, Erwin fully turned towards him and forced his eyes upwards. “Yes.”

   Erwin had always been the easiest of the Councilors to approach, for Levi knew he was a good man in truth, unlike Nile Dok, his uncle's lackey. His mother had always spoken fondly of Erwin, with great respect and dignity. “He killed my mother,” Levi spoke clearly, watching the features of the other man shift with acknowledgment. Yes, Levi had been sure that if one person could see through his uncle's feigned spiel, it would be Erwin.

   “I- I figured as much,” Erwin admitted.

   “That is why I came to meet you here. My uncle has eyes everywhere and he cannot know that I am planning a rebellion.”

   “A rebellion?” Erwin looked at Levi as if he did not truly believe that it was him.

   “Yes,” Levi continued, rolling his eyes, “Not until my coronation though. My uncle is still the Regent, he has infinitely more power than you and me and he can strip you of your title and place someone who will do all of his biddings should you act out of line. Once I am King, I plan to have him removed but for that, I will need allies with power.” As King, he should have the authority to do so by himself, but Levi fully knew his uncle had more power than he seemed to let on.

   “What is it you want, Levi?” Levi let the use of his name slide for now.

   “What I want,” he spoke and he rose from the pillows, “Is an ally. Someone who has my back and does not believe my uncle's sweetened lies.

   “Also, I want you to train me in secret.”

   Erwin's blue eyes widened with shock. “Sword training? You canceled your lessons, why not resume those?”

 _Because my uncle would fuck me afterwards._ “Because I need to keep up my facade of the vile, broken prince. I need him to underestimate me.”

   “Alright,” Erwin sighed, staring at the ceiling in desperation, “We will train at dawn. I will make sure to find a place where we are unnoticed.”

   Levi let himself smile, but it was cold and harsh. “Good to be working with you,” he spoke clearly as he rose from the mattress, leaving a very confused Councilor in his wake.

 

* * *

 

 

   Levi was nineteen when his plan began to finalize.

   He wandered the palace hallways at midnight, heading towards his own chambers. After years, they finally felt save enough for him to sleep in, although he still locked the door, but when Levi's voice had fully deepened and he no longer resembled a boy, his uncle had begun to lose interest.

   However, that meant his hideous desire switched onto others, boys much kinder and weaker than Levi, who when they fully broke, did not recover like he had. One of them, a boy of fourteen with freckled skin and bright orange hair, passed Levi and it caused the prince to halt his step.

   Due to the nature of the pet's clothing, much was revealed at all times, such as the many, many dark bruises littering his skin which resembled both bite and claw marks. One thing was for certain, his uncle was not a kind lover, no, he enjoyed inflicting pain and did not mind mind a fight one bit should his subjects struggle.

   Levi remembered the taste of the poisoned wine on his tongue.

   “Stop,” Levi heard himself speak when the boy limped further and he internally cursed at himself. One slip up, one mistake and his years of planning could go up in flames.

   The boy stiffened, but as he had been trained for years to be submissive at all times, he turned to Levi, but would not meet his eyes. “Y-Yes?”

   Levi stepped closer and took the boys chin between his slender fingers, his breathing halting as he truly saw how hurt he was. When Levi meant to see the indent of hands around the boy's neck, the ghost of his uncle's hands tightened around Levi's neck once more and he felt as though he could no longer breathe.

   Quickly, he shook the thought away and locked it behind walls made of iron. No, he would never, _never_ , tell anyone of what had happened to him.

   Instead, he took the boys slender wrist in his hand and began to pull him further down the hallway.

   “W-What are you doing?!”, the boy whined in fear and for the first time, Levi saw how green his eyes were, resembling sparkling emeralds.

   “I am not going to fuck you,” Levi spoke, needing to make his intentions clear, “We are heading to the infirmary.”

   “Why?” The boy looked so incredibly frightened, like an animal trapped in a corner, and it caused Levi to notice how harsh he was being and he bit on his lower lips.

   “I apologize for being rough,” Levi spoke softly, allowing himself to be kind for this night, kneeling just the slightest so they were on the same eye level, “I am just going to check whether you are seriously hurt.”

   “Why would you do that?”, the boy whispered.

 _Because I understand you,_ he almost wanted to say but he swallowed the words quickly.

   Instead, he walked on, making sure his grip on the boy's wrist was not too hard, until they reached the infirmary. When the light was, Levi felt his heart tighten with panic and, upon opening the door, he saw Hange, Councilor, leaning over some notes while absentmindedly gnawing on the feather. No, Levi was here for this boy, not her, and would not let his fear of her finding out intervene with the medical attention this boy needed.

   When her eyes rose, she physically flinched backwards. Yes, Levi had began to intensify his facade of a broken prince, as he, as of recent, began hosting fights in the pits, despite how they sickened him to the core. No, this was war, everything that brought him closer to his final goal was allowed, even if it might permanently change him.

   “Your Highness?”, Hange asked, nervously eyeing him up and down.

   Entering the infirmary without speaking a word, he motioned towards the bed in the corner. “Sit down,” he ordered the young boy. Quickly, he turned to Hange: “Do you have any salve that speeds the healing of bruises and such?”

   “Yes,” Hange spoke, drawing the word out endlessly while she searched through multiple cabinets until discovering the salve.

   Levi quickly snatched it out of her fingers when she held it forward. However, upon turning back to the boy, who still looked incredibly frightened, he forced his features to soften. “I am just going to put the salve on your wounds, is that alright? Nothing more.”

   Slowly, the boy trailed his eyes up and down Levi, before nodding very slightly. Despite knowing this was dangerous, for the boy might tell on him, Levi flashed him a smi before coming closer. Carefully, with just the slightest of touch, he spread the salve over the fresh bruises. The boy hissed, biting on his lower lip to keep the tears at bay.“What is your name?”, Levi asked softly.

   “A-Alexander, your Highness,” Alexander whispered softly.

   Levi craned his head to look at Hange, who stared at the two of them like she was seeing the third descent of the Goddess. “Can he sleep here, until he has recovered?”, he asked clearly, the sharpness returning to his voice. Nowadays, some people thought Levi could slice people apart with his tongue which Levi did not mind one bit.

   “Yes, your Highness,” Hange spoke and her eyes softened as she likely realized that Levi's intentions were pure.

   “No word of it to my uncle,” Levi made very clear.

   “Of course.”

   For another minute or so, Levi spread the salve thickly along the Alexander's neck, shoulders and chest, were most bite and nail marks were. Alexander forced himself to withstand it and Levi could not help but greatly respect him.

   However, that did not mean that Alexander was safe after this. Yes, he might regain his strength by hiding in the infirmary a couple of days but after that, he would end up in his uncle's bed again. There was nothing Levi could do without risking his own cover and he despised himself for it. No, once his uncle was dead, no boys would be hurt again, that he promised.

   When Alexander's breath hit Levi's nose, Levi asked: “Did he feed you wine?”

   “Y-Yes.”

   Levi could not help but give the boy a pat on the shoulder. His uncle only reached to wine infused with nightshade if the boys struggled to much where it was not fun for him anymore, so that truly meant Alexander was a fighter.

   Once more, he tasted it.

   An idea sparked in Levi's mind and he brought himself a bit closer, whispering so that Hange could not hear it: “Can I ask you something?”

   “Of course, your Highness.”  
  
   “I promise that whenever you need protection, even if for just an hour, you may approach me. In return, you will tell me the things my uncle tells you. Everything that seems suspicious to you.”

   For a while, Alexander looked frightened, as though he expected this to be a trap, but then he furiously nodded. “Thank you,” Levi whispered, “Now, go to sleep. I will be here, _little sparrow_.”

   Levi felt himself stiffen at the usage of that nickname, memories troubling him, until he forced himself to be so incredibly empty that it physically hurt.

   Alexander settled with his face to the wall and for another ten minutes, Levi watched him until he was sure that his breathing evened to the point where he slept. Carefully, he reached forward, despite knowing that Hange was still watching him, and gave the boy a pet on the head.

   Turning around, he asked: “Watch him for me. Make sure he gets some rest.”

   Hange nodded. “Your Highness, if I may ask you some-”

   “ _No_ ,” Levi interrupted and he once more fully assumed his ice cold outerior, “Do never speak that thought out loud, do not even dare to _think_ it. You will never mention this night to anyone, do I make myself clear?”

   Levi had expected her to refuse or rebel, but instead she gave him an understanding nod before picking up the feather again and returning to her notes. Of course, she had tended after many of the broken boys his uncle and the other courtiers left in their wake and she had picked up the truth behind Levi's motivation quick enough.

   Levi lingered at the door, his eyes on Alexander's sleeping figure. Then, he walked over to his uncle's chambers to buy the boy more time to heal.

 

* * *

 

 

   Levi was twenty when he realized he needed more allies.

   Yes, he had three Councilors, the slaves, most pets and the common folk on his side now once he became King, which was rather soon as the coronation was three seasons away, but Levi wanted peace for everyone, not just Sina.

   He groaned, hands smudged black with ink as he burrowed his head into his arms. His study was in a state of complete disarray, multiple books lining the floor, as Levi swore some were missing, alongside at least fifty crumpled paper letters and a big smudge of ink when his little pot had fallen from the table. Levi had not been this riled up for years.

   Who could he even write? Maria was out of the question, Levi did not bother whether they died or not as they deserved nothing less. However, a brief image flashed before his eyes, the Queen he had met when he was eleven and her kind golden eyes, but he shook his head. No, she had betrayed his mother even though the two had seemed to be close friends. Marians were untrustworthy, ruthless barbarians with little empathy.

   Could he write Rose? No, he had visited that court when he was twelve with his mother and the King was a fat oaf with an overzealous appetite for women. Plus, Levi was pretty sure his uncle had some sort of control there as he visited Trost frequently.

   Yet, when he was thinking of Rose, another group of people came to his mind. _No_ , he thought immediately, that idea was insane. The mountain men were even worse than the Marians, which was quite the achievement. With the recent news that the clans had united and they had captured most of the northern mountains, the three kingdoms were on edge.

   Levi need allies though and he hesitantly began to write the letter in Rosian.

 

_Leader of the mountain clans,_

_My name is Levi Ackerman, I am the crown prince of Sina. I hereby wish to unite with you, as my country is in grave danger by my corrupt uncle. If this alliance would come to exist, I promise you peace._

_If you wish to return a message, merely let the raven loose and it will find its way to me._

_With kind regards,_

_Levi Ackerman_

 

   The letter felt odd in his hands and he only now realized how slim his odds were. Could those savages even read? Why would they ally themselves with a prince whose kingdom was a corrupt mess? Levi wished silently he was just a kid again, with no worries and no fear.

   He wanted to be a _'little sparrow'_ again.

   Lost in his self-deprivation, resting his hands in his eye sockets, he had failed to notice the silent knock against the door before someone entered.

   “Your Highness?”, the voice spoke quickly and Levi jerked, the feather raised at the intruder like a weapon.

   Mikasa, his cousin, gave him a confused stare, most likely because he was covered in ink, as was the room. His eyes sharpened. What was she doing here? Sure, she was his slave, but she had never intruded his private space before like this, barging in without an answer. “What are you doing here?”

   “No one answered my knock so I saw fit to enter,” she spoke quickly, _too_ quickly.

   When he noticed her bright red ears peeking out from under her hair, Levi quickly connected the dots. “Have you been stealing my books?” Like father, like daughter, it seemed.

   However, Mikasa was no coward like him, as she quickly straightened her back, so unlike the submissive pose most slaves wore, and faced him head on. “Yes, I apologize. I intended to return them.”

   Levi was intrigued. That part of him had never died away, unlike the rest, and he rested his head on his hands. “Now, _cousin_ , why were you stealing my books?” She almost seemed to flinch at the mention of their relation by blood. _Odd._

   “I have been learning to read,” she answered quickly.

   A slave that learned to read? Slaves had no such need for a skill and most that could were never bought, for one did not want a slave snooping through one's letters. “Who is helping you?”

   That made her sigh as she massaged the spot in between her brows. A pang of loss shot through Levi and it dawned upon him in shock tjere that Mikasa looked more like his mother than he himself did. _No_ , she was a spy, most likely for his uncle. No need to get confused. “Armin Arlert,” she confessed.

   “That new kid?” The physician had come from Trost a fortnight ago.

   “Y-Yes,” she admitted and once more, her ears were flushed a bright red. So, she did not seem to spy for his uncle, she studied with the physician because of a crush.

   Once more, her striking resemblance to his own mother made his objectivity falter and he eyed her up and down once more. “Why would you want to learn how to read?”

   The question made her ponder as she bit down on her bottom lip and her hands were shaky. “Is it better not to?” Upon noticing Levi's confused stare, she quickly continued: “I would not use it to spy on you, your Highness, if you suspect that. I merely want to have some sort of education.”

   The fact that she was of noble birth and most likely deserved an education crossed his mind. Levi sighed, leaning backwards, her outer appearance stirring memories within him that he had pushed away for a very long time. He remember the day his mother had perished, how Mikasa's mother had been one of his uncle's victims and how she had tried to make Levi see that there was no difference between the two cousins.

   “Fine,” Levi sighed, motioning towards the bookshelves, “Take whatever you want, but I warn you, do put them back.”

   When her face light up with glee, Levi saw the same smile lines around her mouth that his mother had possessed, and damn him, Levi felt the urge to be close to her. “On one condition,” he heard himself speak.

   Mikasa was adamant on continuing her studies and she would most likely do anything. “Yes?”

   “Train with me.” _Why was he doing this?_ “I will learn you how to fight.”

   Erwin had ended their training months ago, before his twentieth birthday, as the man had stated that he could not learn Levi anything anymore, mostly because he was sick of Levi beating him. Over two years of near daily training, Levi had become a master swordsman, wind given flesh, and he yearned for another practice partner.

   Mikasa's mouth hung open for a minute, as if she could not believe Levi had just made that offer. “Do not make me repeat it twice.”

   “Yes,” she yelped quickly, her eyes burning bright with excitement, “Please, teach me, _cousin_!”

_Cousin._

   After Mikasa had left him, her arms filled to the brink with books, Levi wandered to the aviary in silence. Many cages lined the walls and upon finding the one that read _'Utgard'_ , Levi opened the cage and let the raven sit on his arms. If the reports were true, Utgard had been taken and so, the mountain men must receive his message.

   As the bird was set loose, Levi watched it soar north and wondered why he had let himself go. He had spent years without emotions just to feel them all again as of late. Sighing, he began to plan Mikasa's training regime in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

   Levi was still twenty when the fourth most awful day of his life had come.

   Levi sat on the throne that would never quite feel right, for his uncle had defiled it one too many times. If he were to become King, he would tear it down and replace it with another one.

   While he may appear cool and distant on the outside, inside of Levi, a storm raged, tearing at his heart. Despite how tears burned behind his eyes, he would not ever allow himself to cry. No, later, he would deal with this, with both wine and fighting, but for now, he would keep himself perfectly in control.

   Eren Yaeger was dead, killed by a fucking mountain man.

   The mountain men he had written himself. The mountain men that had returned a message yesterday, a letter that remained unopened on his desk because he could not bear himself to look at it.

   The one kill he truly yearned for had been simply taken from him. The years he had spent training in private were essentially useless. He had only trained because, if the rumors were to be believed, Eren Yaeger was the best fighter in all the three kingdoms and Levi needed to be his equal, no, his superior. Now, the man had likely already been buried, together with his mother.

   No, Levi forced himself to forget about Carla Yaeger and her kind, golden eyes.

   As a gift from the new King, a bedslave was being delivered to him. Well, it had been his uncle's, but the man did not really enjoy adults so he had declined and allowed Levi to accept him. Now, Levi would just get rid of him tomorrow, send him off to some far away keep because Levi could not bring himself to stare a Marian in the eye everyday, let alone bed him. Yes, the Marians might not take kindly to it, but he did not care in the slightest.

   The large ebony doors to the throne room opened wide, Mikasa hiding behind a pillar with her eyes focused on the marble floor, and three men approached.

   The first thought that passed Levi's head when his eyes laid sight on the bound man was: _Why do Marians have to be so fucking tall?_

   The slave was accompanied by two men, one that seemed to resemble a monkey but had no further notable features, while the other man had blonde hair, which was an odd feature to have as a Marian. In his youth, he might have been somewhat handsome, but he had not aged well and showed deep signs of trouble as his eyes stared at the slave with discomfort and pain. _Oh?_ , Levi thought. The slave must have been someone he knew.

   Levi watched in silence as the three men finally arrived at the throne. For a moment, the slave looked utterly lost and helpless, like some lost puppy, until the apish man grabbed him by his hair and forced him down to the floor. Wait, were they giving him some untrained slave? Was Maria _insulting_ him?

   The two other men followed and the blonde one spoke with a thick Marian accent: “Your Highness.”

   Levi did not look at him, only at the slave. “Rise,” he ordered after a while, “I apologize for my uncle's absence, he is out for important errands. Now, who is this slave you bore me with?”

   Something was happening in the slave's face, his features shifting from fear to confusion, and it intrigued Levi once more how Marians were so unskilled in masking their emotions.

   “This is a personal gift from the new King of Maria,” the blonde man spoke after having rasped his throat.

   “The barbaric usurper sends me a barbaric slave, one who does not even know how to kneel. How fitting,” Levi sneered, and when anger blossomed on the slave's features, Levi's curiosity overtook him, “Now then, remove this slave's blindfold. I want a proper look before I accept him.”

   When the blindfold was lifted, the flash of gold made Levi's blood turn to ice. _No_ , it could not be. Yet, Levi felt his heartbeat increasing, hammering against his chest, as the thought overtook him quickly. “What is this one's name?”, he heard himself ask, his voice so monotone in comparison to his rising inner turmoil. He needed to know whether his slave really was-

   “This slave has no name, your Highness, he's only known as-” The man interrupted Levi's thoughts and he seemed to struggle with the right Sinian word. "-Rogue.”

   Maybe it was not him after all? Levi forced himself to huff. “What did this one do to be given such a pitiful name?”

   “He betrayed the King,” the blonde man explained.

   Levi's eyes narrowed. “So he sees fit to give him to me like some used toy? Does he mean to mock me?” So this truly was just a petty attempt from Maria to further shame Sina. Was killing his siblings not enough to them?

   “Not at all, your Highness, the King sees it as a fit punishment,” the man explained, "My apologies if my King's intentions came across wrong. This slave had ties with the recently passed crown prince, Eren of Maria, and he thought it might bring you joy to have someone who was close to the sibling-killer."

   Once more, Levi was intrigued. While it may not be the prince himself, like Levi had thought, _hoped_ , for just a second, to have someone so close to him was definitely intriguing. Yes, he might not have been able to kill the Marian prince himself, however, someone who was close to him would begrudgingly do. Plus, he would definitely try to extract more information about who exactly Eren of Maria had truly been.

   “ _Fine_ ,” he snapped, disliking how much he was being affected by unwanted emotions and how much the thought that the slave could have been the prince riled him up. “Leave me and the slave, _now_. Horses will be prepared for your journey back to Shiganshina. ”

   While Levi was unable to see the slave's face, his tense posture and balled fist revealed a great many things as the two other men left. Notably, before leaving the throne room, the blonde man gave the slave one last stare, filled with an emotion that Levi could not quite pin down, but then he was gone and Levi's attention once more returned to slave.

   Then, the slave raised his head to look at Levi and the world seemed to halt and gray.

   That was undeniably Carla Yaeger's son, Eren.

   It was almost as if he saw her face, as the two shared the same eyes and facial features, although there was something else shimmering among the gold, another color that Levi could not make out from his throne. He had the same strong jawline and high cheekbones, although his nose was different and lips were a bit broader.

   For a split second, Levi felt such a strong surge of emotions, one that he had not felt in years, that it overwhelmed him and made him dizzy. First, there was the intense happiness that made his heart soar and almost made him scream the slave's true name. Yes, yes, _yes_! Eren Yaeger's kill was _his_ , perfectly brought to him on a silver platter-

   No-

   Second, there was a mixture of fear and anger that made his fists ball and his teeth clench. Why was Eren Yaeger here as a slave, betrayed by his own countrymen? That could only mean that-

   That his uncle had control over Maria. It had been him who had declined the slave, knowing it was Eren Yaeger and he fully expected Levi to kill him in an instant. Had the new Marian King thrown his lot with his uncle? He begrudgingly remembered Carla's expression when her husband had been mentioned, one of great unhappiness. Despite what she had done to him, Levi felt pity for her as he realized she had been killed by her own husband.

   In an instant, Levi dashed out of his throne towards Eren Yaeger, clawing his fingernails into his chin and angling his head upward so Levi could get a proper look.

   The unknown color was teal, like the summer sea, that swum in the pool of gold. Eren Yaeger smelled of sweat and dirt and when he bared his teeth did Levi notice they were white like marble.

   Levi could not control his emotions now as he breathed heavy and his hands shook lightly. _Why are you here?_ , he almost wanted to ask but he quickly silenced himself.

   Lastly, the final emotion that settled in him was pain, one that he had not felt since he had been fifteen and his uncle had taken him. It was a horrendous ache, one that tore his heart in half and made Levi want to scream and break things apart with his fists. It made him want to cry and crawl into a ball and it made him long for someone to hold him.

   Eren could not die, it was so very simple. Maria was lost, the King was likely but a puppet to his uncle's will, and before Levi stood the one person that he could use to retake it.

   Levi could not think, could not breath, and only when Eren Yaeger let out a breath himself did Levi force himself with everything he could to remain cold. Leaning back, he spoke and he was surprised he sounded so normal: “Blindfold him and take him to my chambers. Have him cleaned, he reeks. “

   Wine, Levi most definitely needed something alcoholic now or he would truly _break_ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite a beast, wasn't it? Well, for me it was, as I like writing chapters that end up being like 10~ pages in my Word and this turned out to be around 25~. Then again, there is so much to tell about Levi!
> 
> I really loved diving into past aspects of his story: The relationship with his mother and his siblings, how Carla affected him, how Kenny overtook his throne and court and how everything changed when he met Eren. Especially Kuchel was interesting to write, as she was a loving mother but she did not have the strength to deal with her brother, who ended up killing her.
> 
> I am contemplating writing a sequel to this, telling Levi's side of the story up until the first kiss in Ch. 16, but for that I first need inspiration.
> 
> (Also, Kuchel and Carla's dynamic was incredibly fun to write!)


	29. Farewell

   Something had changed.

   Something had happened that had caused Levi to shut himself behind his walls again with no intention to let Eren in.

   Ever since they had arrived at the alliance's encampments close to Shiganshina and reunited with Historia's troops, Eren had only ever seen flashes of the other prince as he dashed away behind a tent with a poor excuse. Eren did not know where Levi slept, only that Levi had decided one night to leave and not come back, however, to add salt on the wound, he did keep training with Mikasa without a notable change in his behavior and Eren saw him often wandering the encampment with Historia at his side, the two locked in a conversation.

   Eren bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood, and fought defiantly against his inner turmoil, for the other prince rode right next to him and Eren could not let his emotions show, because if Levi could act like he was unfazed, so could Eren. If their relationship was always going to be this way, with phases of complete mutual adoration and then nothing, Eren wondered whether he truly wanted this. Yes, he completely understood that Levi would always keep his old defense mechanisms, even after the Regent had been killed, but since last time in Dauper, Eren had hoped that Levi would not shut him out again.

   Shiganshina loomed in the distance on the raised cliffside, the city clashing against the stark blue sky. The tall spires of the palace were just barely visible over the high sandstone walls and Eren could smell the ocean from here, the breeze carrying the salty taste south. The sun almost seemed to illuminate the walls from within and Eren saw the two giant lion statues on top of the wall on either side of the birch gate, staring down as if they were the city's guardians.

   Eren could not describe in words the pain and longing that surged through his body, causing the clump in his throat to become near unbearable. Last summer, he had been taken from his home against his will, brought to the enemy kingdom as a a bedslave, and now, when summer was upon them again, did he return to find it unrecognizable. In front of the gates, Eren saw hundreds upon hundreds of tents and the faint outline of archers on the wall, ready to shoot should the three true leaders come any closer.

   It was Historia who had written a letter with the request to meet the Regent of Sina and the false King of Maria before the final battle would begin, hoping they could discuss a way to spare the commoners and keep this a fair fight, but when a sole rider came forward who was neither Kenneth nor Grisha, an angry expression flashed over her fair features.

   Eren daringly flashed his eyes over to Levi, surprised to find him ignoring the rider and instead, his lips were parted with awe and his stormy eyes seemed troubled at the sight of Shiganshina.

   Upon realizing Eren was watching him, Levi firmed his features, rolled his shoulders and focused on the rider without shedding Eren even a single glance.

   “Whatever is going on between you two, I want you to fix it before we head out for war,” Historia demanded forcefully, the angry tone of her voice causing both prince's to turn to her in shock. The young queen had changed as well since Eren had last seen her, as she was donning traditional Rosian armor instead of a white, featureless dress and Eren could clearly see the faint outline of muscles rippling along her arms and legs. It truly seemed that Ymir and her were rubbing of onto each other, as Ymir seemed a lot more softer and gentle whereas Historia had hardened.

   Both princes did not respond and instead focused when the rider had come close.

   It was Rico Brzenska, a member of the royal Marian council, and one of the two who had allied with his father, alongside Keith Shadis, who was absent. Of course, Eren should have been prepared to face people he recognized and had seen as allies, friends even, but to see her still caused Eren to stiffen. Ever since he had been sixteen, his mother had allowed Eren to partake in meetings and while, yes, Hannes and Dot had been closest to her, to see Rico allied with his father reminded him once more that he was fighting his own men.

   Still, despite her disloyalty, Eren meant to see her waver when her eyes found his, as if she only now fully believed that Eren was alive, not dead. Rico had always been a harsh person, never fearing to take action and a devout hater of Sina, although Eren had known her to be a honest person whose actions were always meant well and with the right intentions.

   Eren, until now, had always naively trusted everyone. “So, my father hides while he sends out his lackeys to do his bidding,” he spoke harshly.

   Rico in return hardened as well, whipping out a letter without further indulging Eren's anger. “I hereby come to relay a message from the rightful King of Maria, Grisha Yaeger, and his-” Rico's face twisted with obvious disgust. “-ally, the Regent of Sina.”

   Yes, while Eren thought her loyalty towards his father could waver with a bit of prodding, her hatred for Sina was much, _much_ greater as her eyes flitted onto Levi with blatant hatred. “Our King has thought about your request to spare the commoners, Queen of Rose, and allow them to head to Utopia, but he declines.”

   There it was again, the flicker in Rico's eyes that meant she was not happy with his father's decision, as she had always been one to think of the people of Maria first. “Instead, should you attack our walls or our encampments, we will start- we will start reaping the commoners.”

   Everyone stilled as blood rushed to Eren's head. This was not his father's request, _no_ , not even he could mercilessly kill his citizens. This was the Regent speaking and Eren realized how little power his father truly had, as he was but a useful pawn in the Regent's plan to fully control the three Kingdoms. Now, knowing that he had failed and could not win, imprisoned inside of Shiganshina like a trapped beast as all the surrounding docks and shipyards had been taken, the Regent would try everything to die last.

   Eren felt like screaming, the desire to destroy, no, _kill_ someone taking control from him. Not just anyone, he wanted to beat the Regent's face to a bloody pulp. How could one man be so vile and rotten? Eren had seen it once before, the monster that loomed inside of the Regent, the complete darkness in his eyes, and now his people would be the ones to feel his revenge. Yes, Eren fully believed the Regent wanted to take revenge for that one time he had been so close to killing Levi, as he knew how important Maria's citizens were to Eren.

   Eren's fists clenched around the reign of his horse, but he forced himself to remain calm, _for now_. “Rico,” he spoke, surprised how even his voice was, “Tell the Regent that we will not let this go. Tell him that I hereby request a Kingsmeet with him come the turning of summer.”

   It seemed that Levi's expertise at masking his emotions off was rubbing off on Eren as well. Now, Eren might have hoped that through him, Levi could be more open and forthcoming with his own emotions and desires, but that was clearly not the case. Although, Eren fully believed he himself had not always been so open as he had made himself believe over the years.

   It was forbidden to request a Kingsmeet without the unanimous approval of the royal council and it could be denounced if one made it without, but, as Eren had no council, he could request it as much as he wanted. It was the only way to end this without unnecessary bloodshed. Rico's eyes widened with shock: “Not your father?”

   “ _No_ ,” Eren spoke once more, “My father is nothing but a pawn, a weak man. You know this as well. I want to face the Regent.”

   Rico's face revealed that she indeed knew the truth and Eren saw the regret in her silver eyes, for she must now have realized she had chosen the wrong side in this war. How Eren would deal with traitors such as her once he had rightfully assumed his position as King was still a mystery to him, but he would never rely on execution as a way to resolve things. “Of course, _your Highness_.”

   Once she had ridden off, having given Eren one last glance, Eren let himself let out a sigh that had felt trapped inside of his chest for an eternity, Only now did he realize how hard his hands were shaking when he unwound them from the reign and how sore his neck and shoulders were.

   Yes, he could fully fall back onto anger here and it could be a way to deal with his inner turmoil, like he had done so often in his youth that it had driven his mother to near madness, but instead, he would let his anger rest for now so he could fully channel it during his fight with the Regent. Whether the man himself or his council agreed with the Kingsmeet was still in question, and Eren could see that the Regent would decline out of spite, he could not let himself become lost by emotions now. He would be King sooner or later and he needed to become better at being level-headed.

   Yet, when they had ridden back and Historia had parted with a passionate smile and a courteous nod to her side of the encampment and Levi's hand found his, Eren jerked back violently. “What are you doing?”

   “Consoling you?” Levi kept his voice cold and distant, despite how Eren had meant to see pain flash across his features for just a second.

   “So now you suddenly see it fit to talk to me again?”, Eren hissed, aware of how they were drawing attention but he could not bring up the will to care.

   Levi's eyes sharpened and this situation felt so eerily similar to when Eren and Levi had fought after their first kiss. “It is not that easy, Eren, I am merely protecting you.”

   “Protecting me? From what, if I may ask or are you just going to shut me out again?”

   Eren knew that this was not the way to fix things, as his anger would only cause Levi to shell himself off more, but he was so done with this. “Eren, I wish I could tell you but-”

   “-But what, Levi?”, Eren interrupted, “Do you still not trust me?”

   “Yes, I do, I told you that-”

   “Then why do you act as though I do not exist when I could _really_ use a friend right now.” Like thorns, pain buried deep into Eren's heart and chest, making it hard to breathe, but Eren forced himself to remain calm and collected.

   When after another minute it seemed that Levi was either thinking of a lie or he just did not want to respond at all, Eren shook his head and sighed. “You know what, Levi? Come to me when you think you can be honest with me. Until then, stay out of my way.”

 

* * *

  

### LEVI

   Levi had messed up, so royally messed up to the point of no return. Where distancing himself from Eren should have lessened his pain when Levi headed off tonight to meet with his uncle, as the full moon had finally come, instead, it had caused the opposite reaction. Eren was hurting, so incredibly hurting, both from Levi and the news that the Regent would start massacring the commoners should they attack, and Levi did not know how to fix it.

   That did not mean that Levi would not enact his plan, no, the meeting with the envoy of Maria had only strengthened his opinion that this was the only way. While Eren may believe that his uncle might take up on his request for a Kingsmeet, Levi fully knew his uncle would most certainly decline. Either way, whether the alliance attacked or stalled out Shiganshina until they starved, the commoners were going to die.

   That was exactly why Levi _had_ to meet his uncle. Even though he would perish, which was certain, either by his uncle's hands or the guards that found him when Levi had killed him, it would free Shiganshina without a single unneeded drop of blood.

   Still, Levi could not leave with the idea that Eren _hated_ him. No, Eren did not hate him, but Levi had sparked the desire to within Eren. Even if they had managed to make this relationship last, the end would have been undeniable: Eren would have only realized that he could not save Levi, despite how hard he might want to, and would begin to hate him.

   When Levi approached Jean's tents, Eren's brother like Furlan had been Levi's, he halted before the flap, uncertainty tingling in his fingertips. Eren needed someone right now, despite how he might wish for solitude, and that someone was not Levi.

   However, when he entered the tent to only realize he had forgotten to announce his presence outside in his anxiety, he found that Jean was indulging on someone else's needs and desires instead of Eren's,

   First, Levi did not recognize the other man, only seeing the vastly freckled back and dark hair, but when both men realized they were not alone, Levi recognized Jean's lover was Marco, cousin of Ymir. While Jean paled and then reddened with embarrassment, Marco slid of Jean's – Levi forced his eyes away. Marco only gave Levi a courteous nod. “Your Highness,” he spoke confidently, even meeting Levi's eyes, before he moved past Levi with graceful posture, as though finding him with a plethora of hickeys on his neck was not embarrassing at all. The mountain men truly did not find any shame in sex.

   Jean only realized his nudity when Levi had gotten a full on display of Jean's manhood, to which it was quickly covered up with a blanket. “Your King has headed out to discuss war and you find it the right time to have some mountain man ride your cock?”, Levi spoke in Marian, his voice as cold as ice.

   Yes, Levi did enjoy the way Jean reddened even more with shame, as the man had given Levi nothing but hateful stares over the last weeks since he had come to know of the true nature of his and Eren's relationship. “To add onto that, you criticize your King over his partner of choice and here you are fucking a _mountain man_?”

   It took only another moment before Jean's embarrassment twisted to hate, as his golden eyes, so similar to Eren's although they lacked the teal freckles, began to burn. Levi should not forget that Jean had been trained alongside Eren for his entire life and was certainly just as headstrong as him. “What do you want?”, he spat, eyes not averting when Levi's eyes hardened upon use of such brash language.

   “What _I_ want? This is not about what I want, your King needs you,” Levi answered.

   Similar to Levi in a way, Jean too relied on offense instead of defense, and his lips twisted into a mocking grin. “Yes, I can figure he does not want your aid.”

   “Excuse me?” Of course, Eren must have confided to Jean about Levi's cold behavior towards him.

   “Tell me, crown prince, does Eren's pain truly not bother you or do you only use him for your own satisfaction? To think my people called you frigid,” Jean spat, rising from the bed although wrapping the sheet around his hips.

   Why were Marians so damn tall again? Like Eren, Jean towered over Levi, although Levi had learned for years to make himself appear taller as he raised his shoulders, chin and back. “What goes on between me and Eren is none of your business. You should think of your duties first.”

   “It is entirely my business when I fulfill my duties by listening to my King how his lover gives him the cold shoulder and refuses to share his bed,” Jean barked, his face red with anger, “Do you find joy in crushing Eren's heart? Do you even realize how much he cares for you? I tried to convince him you would do nothing but hurt him but he tried to tell me how you would not, how I should trust you, but it seems I was right after all.

   “I mean, you have done nothing but hurt him up until now so why should it stop? As I recall, Eren told you me how you tortured him at the pole, kicking him until he could not see anymore, and how you had him fight in your pits just to lock him away for months when all he tried was to return to his kingdom. Then, to truly try to break him, you had him leashed.”

   “I did not leash him,” Levi corrected him. No, he would not correct Jean on all the other things, for Levi had truly wanted to break Eren.

   Jean's lips twisted into a mocking grimace. “Sure, it might have been that uncle of yours, but he was only leashed because he _saved_ you. Is this how you repay him, by breaking his heart?”

   “That is precisely why I am ending it,” Levi forced himself to speak, despite how much he did not want to. Should he survive his encounter with his uncle, that did not mean he and Eren could go back to how it was, not ever again.

   Levi could not allow himself to be in love with someone who was the King of another country.

   “No, you are not,” Jean growled, taking a step closer that Levi could smell the sweat of sex on him.

   Levi forced himself not to flinch at the sudden movement, the towering presence of the other man reminding him of someone else, and he kept his face masked. “I am _not_ going to fix your problems with him. How dare you say I should be there for him now as though I am the one to blame. It is _you_ who should be there for him, as his lover, and while I loathe your existence, I cannot deny that Eren is not happy with you and, as his Right Hand, that matters to me more than my own issues with you.”

   Levi could not help but feel awe for someone, who despite his angry outerior, was so selflessly loyal to Eren, his King. “Then how do I do that?” _No_ , the words had escaped him against his will and he bit on his lower lip to keep his thoughts from spilling further. Eren's open nature had rubbed off on Levi, who had always wanted to but the Sinian court had prevented him from doing so.

   “By the Goddess,” Jean groaned, brows furrowing as he brought his hands to his eye sockets, “Do I really need to explain that to you? Did you not have any other lovers or what?”

   Marians were so different, taking countless into their bed like it was nothing. Levi begrudgingly realized that Jean might be the only one to inform him how to mend the rift between him and Eren, as he was the one person who knew Eren better than him. “No,” he sighed, allowing his facade to slip just a bit in hope it might draw some sort of compassion from the other man.

   Despite everything that Eren had shown him, how wonderful it could be to be truthful and honest, Levi would always use people to his advantage, especially when he was forced to return to Mitras after this war. As of late, he found it to be troubling him more and more, as his self-loathing began to take hold of him but once Mitras's court had changed him again, that would come to pass.

   “Are you honestly telling me Eren is your first?” Levi wished he had been.

   “Yes,” Levi admitted slowly, despite the lie that it was. Jean was much more deceptive, unlike Eren's naive way of thinking at times, and any slip up would be noticed.

   It took Jean another minute to speak again, so unlike him, as the man seemed torn between laughing or pitying Levi. “Just be honest with him,” he spoke softly, which made Levi's brow rise in shock. “Eren values honesty, especially after what his father did to him.”

   That had been obvious to Levi from the start, the problem was that Levi simply did not know _how_. At times, he felt as though he could tell him the truth and even speak about the things- the things his uncle had done, but then there were hands around his throat and he could not get the words out. “Even if I do not know how?”

   Why was Levi talking about this with this man and why did he allow himself to be open and _fragile_? Jean's own brows rose this time, surprised by the pained way Levi had spoken. “Then you end it or I will for you. If you cannot be truthful to him then he does not deserve you.” _I do not deserve him either way._

   “Now go,” Jean ordered, despite how Levi was the prince.

 

* * *

 

   Later, after dinner had been served and Levi had spent it without Eren, he found himself inside of their shared tent despite how he had been avoiding it for days, sleeping with Mikasa who constantly asked him what was happening between him and Eren. How much he wished to tell her, confide in anyone of his impending doom, she would go against him and inform Eren and he would do anything in his power to prevent Levi from going.

   After the reveal at Jinae of him and Eren being lovers, their had been surprisingly little backlash but the few hateful stares Levi got from time to time, which had only been intensified as they saw Levi as the vixen who had seduced their rightful King.

   A multitude of letters were stacked on their shared little table and Levi remembered a messenger had come yesterday to deliver them. Now, most had Eren's name written on them, which Levi had already expected, he found one of them with his name on it and the familiar handwriting made him smile just the slightest.

   Picking it up, resting against the table, he opened it neatly to find one page filled to the brink with words and some little doodles on the sides of the paper.

 

 _Dear Levi,_ it read and Levi's heart filled with relief, as it had been a long time since he had seen Alexander's drawn out way at writing each letter.

_I truly hope this letter reaches you, as I last heard you had arrived at Jinae in Maria. How are or were the orchards? I heard from our matron that they are truly beautiful, despite how consuming wine is sinful for a priest._

_How are you? This is the third letter I have written but I have yet to get an answer so I will keep on writing until I get one. The first I wrote to Mitras, before word came you had fled the city. Well, they lied that you had attacked your uncle, but I am wise enough to not listen to them. The second I tried to write to Rose, when we heard that the King had been replaced by our last High Priestess. (Why did you not come to seek me out at the citadel? Do not worry, I understand, but still, it has been a very long time!)_

_I am well, really well. My training as priest is coming along, my teachers are very proud of me. I would love to return to Mitras after the war is over and you have become King and be by your side, but first, I have to continue focusing on my studies._

_Levi, I must inform you that we have gained a new recruit a few weeks back. I recognized him although I feign I do not. Thomas had only begun his training as pet when I had almost finished mine and he likely does not realize who I am. Is he here because of you, just like how you managed to move me here a year ago? (Words cannot describe my gratitude, but then again, you must be getting tired of me constantly reminding you of it.)_

_Do not worry, I will keep a watchful eye over him and maybe I can be there for him in a while, like you were there for me._

_Until we meet again,_

_Alexander_

 

* * *

 

### EREN

   One of the strangest sights in the world was to see Levi content, a smile on his lips without any of his walls hiding it. It was almost beautiful how the fine lines around his eyes softened, how he seemed to glow from within and how relaxed and natural his stance was as he leaned back against the table, his hands crumpling the letter he was holding.

   Was this the who Levi had been before the war, before everyone had been robbed from him?

   Then, upon noticing Eren had entered their shared tent, Levi straightened his back and assumed his cold outerior again within the span of less than a second. “What are you reading?”, Eren asked, hoping that it would bring that soft smile back that Eren got to rarely see.

   Levi sighed and the letter was held forward, an open invitation to read it, while at the same time, Levi opened himself up just the tiniest bit as well. “A letter from a friend,” Levi answered.

   Despite how Eren wanted to read it, he softly shook his head. No, the two of them had to talk things out first and the letter was not going to help there. Yes, Eren might have been a tad bit to rough with Levi before, but it had perfectly shown how much Eren was hurting inside and that he would no further accept Levi's closed off behavior. “We have to talk.”

   “That is why I am here,” Levi admitted, further leaning back against the table for support. His hands clawed into the wood and Eren instantly knew what was coming: “Let us end this.”

   It hurt. It hurt so much to hear Levi speak those words that it robbed Eren of his breath and soul. One might have heard how Eren's heart tore apart, the load tear echoing in his being. His fingertips tingled, his tongue felt dry and his hands felt clammy.    “Why?”, he forced himself to ask, his throat constricting with pain.

   Levi hugged himself, his arms folded together as some sort of shield to either protect him or keep his feelings from spilling outward. “We were doomed from the beginning, Eren.” How could he just stand there, speak those words without any sign of pain but the storm that raged in his eyes?

   “How can you say such a thing with a straight face?” Anger came naturally to Eren and he could see Levi shrink at his harsh tone, his posture becoming submissive and scared.

   “I have to,” Levi answered, “Otherwise I will cry and I do not want to do that in front of you.”

   “Even after all this time, you still lock me out.”

   “It were only a couple of months.”

   “Do not patronize me, _us_ , Levi, not you.”

   Levi's face warped with pain for the first time in a week. “I cannot keep living like this, Eren.”

   “Then explain it to me!”

   Levi sighed, bringing his hands to his eye sockets to refrain from looking at Eren. “I will not be with you once we are both Kings, Eren, I simply _cannot_. Eventually, all we will have are a few meetings a year where I get to have you and it is _not enough_ , not after I have had a taste of what it is like to be with you and how wonderful freedom can be. Eren, you do not understand how grateful I am to you, how you have helped me come to terms with my past, but I will not allow my heart to break every time you leave back for Shiganshina or I return to Mitras.

   “We are Kings, Eren, and eventually, we will both have to a take a wife, who I can never love, and we will have to spawn children, who I do not want. I will have to rule over Mitras's court again and I cannot do that if I do not force myself to be numb again. Eren, I am simply not strong enough to be both myself and King.”

   “This is truly the end?”, Eren croaked, his voice filled with tears he would not let himself shed.

   Levi's hands lowered and his eyes met Eren's and they were so lost, forlorn and in pain that all the anger inside of Eren faded. Yes, Levi did not want this as well, but Eren had to agree with him although losing Levi almost seemed unbearable. Even though Eren could live with having Levi a few times a year, he could not force Levi to feel the same way. Levi had all the right to quit.

   “Yes,” Levi spoke, although it felt forced and it most likely was, because Eren saw the red outline around Levi's eyes and how his lower lip quivered lightly, “I apologize.”

   Eren took a tentative step forward, the urge to console Levi overriding the careful warning in the back of his head that nothing good could come from this. “There is no need to apologize, Levi,” Eren spoke softly as his head found Levi's shoulder, rubbing his thumb into the fabric of his blouse, “I am glad that we at least had this.”

   The two princes were so silent after that that Eren only heard the sharp intakes of Levi's breath and how his own heart beat in his throat, jittery like a trapped bird. Levi's shoulder was stiff, the muscles tight and locked, and he kept his face away from Eren. Eren feared for what would happen to him and who he would become again once he returned to Mitras, just when he had finally began processing what had happened. How would he fare, wandering those cluttered hallways again, forced to wear a mask once more?

   How would Eren fare, once he had retaken his throne while his heart was someone else's? Would he eventually move on or would he always feel hollow, empty, even when he visited Mitras?

   “One last night?” The words left his lips without much thought although Eren did not wish to take them back for he truly meant them. If he could make one last memory with Levi, the pain that would come afterwards was very much worth it.

   Levi turned to him slowly. “You are only making it harder for the both of us.”

   “That does not answer my question,” Eren reclined.

   “Yes,” Levi answered softly and Eren saw bitter tears reflecting the candlelight.

   Tenderly, achingly slow because he wanted to make this night last forever, his hands found the nape of Levi's neck and he brought the other prince closer, kissing the tears that ran down his cheeks away. Levi was not one to cry, only when his emotional turmoil became to much that he could not hide it anymore, and even if he did, he would still hide it behind his hands. Yet, he had opened up to Eren and allowed himself to cry in front of him as he knew Eren would never shame him for it who would only ever remark his strength.

   Levi's hands in return nestled on Eren's hips and Eren felt how shaky they were. “Do not force yourself,” Eren spoke when he pulled back, “If you want me to leave you only have to say so.”

   “Please, _stay_ ,” Levi whispered, his voice hoarse with tears, “I want to remember you and this night forever.”

   It was Levi this time who brought Eren closer, bringing their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss that meant the entire world to Eren. Through this kiss that drew on for countless seconds, Levi told Eren how much he wanted to stay, how much he cared for Eren because Levi would never be able to tell his feelings with ease, despite how skilled his speech was, and would always rely on actions to bring them forth. Eren understood Levi's longing, his own desire to stay forever reflected, but how for both of them, it would be better to end it before their love grew out of hand.

   Maybe it already had, for Eren at least and for Levi likely as well, and despite how short lived it was, Eren did not regret it one single bit. Despite knowing it would end like this, Eren would still do it all over again just to feel Levi's lips again and again. For years, Eren had searched for this kind of love and now that he had found it, he did not want to let go.

   Slowly, with great practice, did Eren's fingers find the laces of Levi's blouse, tied up in the back, while Levi angled his head so the kiss could be deepened. Eren sucked on Levi's lower lip, drawing out a breathy, almost silent, moan forth from him.

   When Eren opened his eyes and drew back once all the laces were undone, he found Levi's skin to be a bright pink and his lips swollen. While his eyes were still on Eren, Levi slid out of the blouse and his undergarment leisurely, as if to taunt Eren, who watched the pale collarbone with desire, heat building up in his groin.

   Following the same action, although as Marian clothing was much easier to remove and he had already put away the bright red cape he had worn earlier, he removed the golden pin at his shoulder, causing the chiton to drop to his feet in a puddle. As he placed the pin over the letter Levi had put away on the table, he only spoke: “So you will remember me, always.”

   Levi pulled him close again, rough and needy, as this time his lips devoured Eren's and his fingers trailed over Eren's defined chest. When Levi's tongue slid between Eren's lips, running it alongside the insides of his cheeks, Eren's legs felt light and weak, fearing he might fall any second now. Levi's hands traveled lower and lower sluggishly and Eren swallowed the needy moan he might have made if this had not been their last night together.

   No, Eren did not want to think about that now, not until they were done making love, and he let his fingertips scratch over Levi's shaved undercut, wondering how it would feel if Levi let his hair grow out. A breathy sigh did escape him when Levi's fingers hooked under his underpants, toying with it while Eren began unraveling the front laces of Levi's pants.

   Eren pushed forward, enjoying the way Levi looked when he bounced back on their shared bed. After he had kicked of his own sandals with ease, he sat in front of Levi and he began to slowly unlace the high boots the man enjoyed wearing. However, just as he was about to pull it of, while his eyes remained on Levi's, he placed a chaste kiss on the tip of it. Eren recalled the first time he had undressed Levi, the day he had arrived in Mitras, and he had absolutely hated the other man while now he could honestly say that he loved him. When both boots were off, Eren began kissing each off Levi's toes, to which the man grumbled: “That is disgusting.”

   “Not one part of you is disgusting,” Eren grinned while his fingers found the hem of Levi's unlaced pants, pulling it together with Levi's underpants off in one go, leaving the man completely naked.

   Levi was already fully aroused, his erection leaning against his chest, and a feral grin overtook Eren's lips. In a moment of complete lust, while slipping out his own undergarment, he nearly dashed on the bed, capturing Levi's lips again in a hungry, hard kiss that knocked the air out of his lungs. As if they belonged there, Levi's hands found Eren's hair, entangling themselves in his dark brown locks while Eren pushed him against the headboard.

   Eren sucked harshly on the pale skin in the crook of Levi's neck, the urge to leave many marks as they would be the last overtaking him. A groan escaped Eren's lips however when Levi rutted his hips forward as Eren himself fully hardened. “ _Levi_ ,” he moaned against his collarbone, his hands firm on Levi's hips.

   Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's hips, further creating friction which made both princes whimper with ever growing lust. One of Eren's hands traveled to Levi's cock, taking it in his own hand as claws raked down his back, Levi's back arching as Eren's thumb trailed over the slit, wet with precum. In bed, Eren did not mind pain at all, it intensified his pleasure and he had found out once that he enjoyed playing with hot candle wax as well.

   “ _Eren_ ,” Levi groaned when Eren began slowly pumping his hand up and down.

   Their lips found each other again, caught in a devouring kiss while their tongues clashed. Eren simply loved the way Levi tasted, it was almost intoxicating and addicting. However, when Eren's hand left Levi's erection in search for the oil, Levi nearly begged: “Please, Eren.”

   When his eyes caught sight of the oil, alight with the candlelight, Eren heard himself speak: “I want to take you.” It was their last night together and Eren wanted to feel Levi fully.

   Levi was mesmerized by the oil, his pupils dilated with lust. “Yes, Eren, _yes_ , I want you.”

   Tantalizingly slow, Eren began to drip the oil down on his fingers, coating them generously as he saw Levi become skittish, needy for some kind of touch. Eren could not help but be a little mean, as he began tracing the outline of Levi's hole. “Tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

   Levi groaned in frustration, hiding his face in his hands. The tips of his ears were bright red and his erection quivered against his abdomen. Then, Levi breathed and when the hands were lowered, his stormy eyes were filled with determination. “I want you to take me until I remember nothing but your name and lips.”

   Despite how Eren had hoped for such a reaction, it still made his erection strain even harder. Levi stabled himself by putting his hands on Eren's shoulders, nails almost piercing the flesh, as Eren began to push one finger in slowly. Still, Levi tensed around him. “Relax,” Eren spoke softly, giving his lover a confident smile.

   “That is easy to say for you,” Levi smirked, his hairline damp with sweat, “You do not have to take _that_.”

   “Oh? What about it?”, Eren crooned, slowly beginning to work his finger in and out while his other hand traced patterns into Levi's hips.

   Despite how Levi's breathing wavered, he still managed to flash Eren a cocky grin. “If you think I am the kind of person to praise your cock then you are so very wrong.”

   “Really?” Levi muffled the moan in his right hand when Eren began to work a second finger in, likely remembering they were surrounded by other tents. “Do not mind them, Levi, you are _mine_ tonight and I want to hear you.”

   When Eren finally found that spot inside of Levi, the spot that Eren hoped would make Levi edge madness, and he brushed the two fingers over it, Levi let out a long, drawn out moan that was both Eren's name and a slur. Instead, Eren felt maddened, leaning forward an captured Levi's lips. Then, very slowly, when Levi had become used to two fingers inside of him, Eren slid in the third.

   Sharp fingernails buried into shoulder, definitely drawing blood but Eren did not mind one single bit. “ _Fuck_ ,” Levi moaned against Eren's lips.

   It took Levi a bit to get used to three fingers and Eren took his time by slowly working them in and out, always halting when Levi's breathing became to rapid or his muscles stiffened, as Eren wished to draw it out as long as possible. Now, Levi was not happy with it, his teeth clenching around the fine skin around Eren's neck, likely creating a very dark bruise in the process. “Eren, s-stop teasing me, _fuck._ ”

   Secretly, Eren found it delightful to have Levi so undone, so free of all his walls with only Eren on his mind. When Eren deemed him ready, he leaned back just to take the sight in. Levi, his hair a sweaty mess, slicked back, his neck and shoulders were littered with fresh hickeys and his cock red and swollen, aching for release, looked absolutely beautiful. “How do you want it? On your back or on-”

   “I want to look at you,” Levi interrupted him, his voice suddenly queasy and tight, which made Eren lean forward and lock their bruised lips in yet another deep, drawn-out kiss.

   “Everything you want,” Eren smiled against Levi's lips.

   Oiling up his fingers once more, he coated his erection fully, the sudden friction and movement almost driving him over the edge while Levi stared at him, his pupils dilated with lust and hunger. Giving Levi one last smile, a smile that held all the love he felt for the other man, he angled himself and began to push forward.

   Levi straight up moaned, loud enough that anyone surrounding their tent would hear it, but that only sparked more desire within Eren. Yes, they would all now Levi was his, and Eren fully realized now that he would do anything in his power to hold onto Levi. There had to be a way.

   Eren himself was not so silent as well, huffing heavily as Levi tightened around him when Eren slid in further and further. Once more, Levi's sharp fingernails found his way into his skin, raking down his back while Eren himself would likely cause the tender skin around Levi's hips to bruise with how much pressure he applied. Then, Levi's arms wound around Eren's neck, their damp foreheads resting against each other.

   Once they both had become more comfortable, Eren began to increase his pace, thrusting into Levi whose eyes rolled back with delight when Eren found that one special spot. In the meanwhile, Eren's hand found Levi's cock, left alone and untouched for too long, and he pumped the length up and down while capturing Levi's lips.

   Levi, as Eren had wanted to, moaned nothing but his name over and over again into Eren's mouth, while Eren felt his release inching closer and closer and he wished to prolong it for a bit, fearing for this night to end, yet, when Levi moaned his name one last time, he clenched around Eren, driving him over the edge. “ _Levi!_ ”, he wailed, his seed spilling inside of him while Eren's chest was royally covered with Levi's.

   For a sweet, blissful moment, Eren's entire being dwelled in the afterglow, content and happy while his forehead still touched Levi's. He was sweating, panting and his lower back hurt, but he had never felt himself be so at peace. Yes, Levi was the one, the one he had searched for so long and-

   And he would have to let him go, because he would never go against Levi's wishes and force him to do anything he did not wish to do. Even if that meant that his heart would break and shatter, it would have to, for Levi's sake.

   Silently, he pulled himself out, his hand reaching for a cloth on the nightstand. Levi laid back against the pillows, still consumed by the climax, his limbs weak and his breathing uneven. Gently, soft like a feather's touch, he draped the cloth alongside Levi's forehead first to brush some of the sweat while then he cleaned Levi's behind of any oil and seed that remained until cleaning his own chest. Yes, Levi would only rest if they were somewhat clean, while Eren would have enjoyed being covered by Levi for just a bit longer.

   Eren rolled over, almost draping an arm over Levi liked he always liked to, but he halted himself. He was fully aware that come morning, Levi would be gone and this night would become but a fond memory, and Eren knew Levi would not enjoy being held down by Eren's weight. Ignoring his clingy side, the one that screamed to hold onto Levi and never let go, he let his arm lay limply by his side while he only draped the blanket over him and Levi.

   In the meanwhile, the other prince had moved as well, his back exposed to Eren while Eren could hear his brain churning and mulling from over here.

   No, he would not let Levi go without at least speaking his true feelings, so he reached over and kissed the nape of Levi's neck softly. “I love you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from both the sex and the hurt that troubled him.

   Levi froze, all his muscles clenching, but he did not move even one inch, instead remaining in the same spot. No, Eren knew Levi would not say it back, as those words did not come as easy to him as they did to Eren, but still, it pained Eren to hear nothing from him. Instead, Levi seemed to shrunk inward, wrapping his arms around his legs as he formed into a tiny ball, and despite how Eren longed to console him, kiss everything away, Eren kept his hands and lips to himself.

   Eventually, sleep came to him in spite of his struggle to remain awake. His eyelids drooped, his muscles unwound and his heartbeat and breathing evened. Just before sleep consumed Eren, he felt the mattress dip towards him.

   Levi left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty goodbye sex? **Angsty goodbye sex**. (Also I just had to include JeanMarco in this fic..)
> 
> Next chapter, our prince will meet the Regent of Sina again, so be prepared for the climax of the story, as Arc III only has three chapters left! They will be filled to the brink with plot twists and big reveals, one that will change the course of the story drastically.. ^^'
> 
> (Also, a big thank you to everyone as we reached 10000 hits!!)


	30. Deceit

### LEVI

   “I love you.”

   “I love you.”

   “ _I love you_.”

 _Why?_ Why did Eren have to make it so hard to leave him behind? Why did Eren have to say those words, knowing they would only hurt Levi, tear away at his armor, because he could not say them back? Why did Eren even love Levi, especially after everything he had done? Had Eren forgiven him?

   The answer was so very simple: Eren _loved_ , with his heart and soul and with blinding trust. Eren loved everyone, his people, his allies, his family and even his enemies. Yes, there was no doubt that Eren still loved his father, even after everything he had done, and would hesitate when he met him again. Even though that man deserved nothing but death, Eren would likely spare him if he got the chance.

   Levi dressed himself in complete silence, the only sounds emanating from Eren's sleeping form, a sound not quite a snore but loud enough it would keep his lovers awake. It was both a source of anxiety and relaxation, for it truly meant Eren slept and had not feigned it like Levi had, as things would have gotten messy if he had noticed Levi slipping away in the middle of the night. However, Eren must have known that Levi would leave him for good, as he had not crushed him with his weight like usual, an act that Levi had despised at first but now longed for.

   In mere hours, Levi would have to face his uncle again, after nearly two seasons had passed, and Levi had no idea how to compose himself. It had taken him years of training to be able to hold a straight and cold face when they were together in public, only after he had forced everything that had happened away and he had let the lust for revenge consume and twist him. Now, with Eren's help, all these horrid memories had resurfaced, rendering Levi vulnerable and wide open, and Levi knew that if he did not mask his face, his uncle would notice and if there was one thing that made him vicious and evil, it were signs of weakness. Why else would he pray on little boys?

   There was a small mirror in the far off corner of the tent and Levi checked himself once more before heading out to his grab his horse. While the high collar hid the bruises along his neck and collarbones, Levi knew he should not have let Eren mark him like that for Levi knew that it would enrage his uncle. No, Levi should not allow himself to doubt his decision and he quickly raked his fingers through his hair, straightening it back while brushing his jacket.

   Just as he was about to leave the tent, his step haltered and his eyes found Eren once more, hidden under the blankets with only his dark, curly brown locks peeking out. Carefully, afraid any sound might wake him, Levi stepped over to him and he gently placed a farewell kiss onto the crown of Eren's head, ignoring the urge to crawl under the safe blankets and nestle in Eren's arms.

   It was not enough, he could not go without having spoken his feelings once, despite how he had not spoken those words in years. Eren had spoken them, but Eren was far, _far_ stronger than Levi could ever be. Subconsciously, maybe that was what had drawn Levi's attention onto Eren when he had begun to realize Eren was not some barbarian who reveled in murdering children. Eren was a standing stone, a monolith of strength and willpower, and Levi had clung onto him for dear life. “I love you too,” he whispered, the words so silent they could have been mistaken for a breath.

   With swift step, Levi dashed out of the tent, his heart hammering against his chest while his eyes watered with salted tears. He could feel everything inside him cracking, crumbling under the weight of his emotional pain, but he forced himself forward. For just another couple of hours, he could mask himself to be strong until his dagger had found his uncle's throat.

   Why had he allowed Eren inside of his head? Look at him now, Levi was an emotional mess, a broken man who barely held himself together, no longer the frigid crown prince of Sina that his people had feared. Yes, his court had feared him, for Levi had not shunned away from throwing his enemies into the pit or he had tied them to the flogging post. When he had walked the palace hallways, the people had bolted out of the way out of fear they might upset him, and he had enjoyed it because if they feared him, they could not hurt him. However, his cruel actions had only driven the court to flock to his uncle's side, like chicks in search of their hen, and he had used that to solidify his position, but Levi had always cared little for his pesky court. No, he had instead spent the years planning how to rebuild Sina after his uncle had deprived the common folk and the slaves of everything just to please himself and his loyal subjects with all the food, wine and gold they desired.

   Now, despite all that, Eren _loved_ him.

   His black mare waited for him, her head cocking towards Levi when she heard his footsteps. Scratching the area behind her ear, she made little content noises and, as she was a stubborn one, she eyed him up and down for treats. Levi led her by the rein, as he did not want to make anymore noise than he already had. Sure, he passed multiple guards, but as he was in the Marian side of the encampment, they did not find him worthy to be stared at and they did not speak to him. Likely, they just thought he was returning to the Sinian encampment, having left his lover alone in his bed which Levi could guess was true.

   The full moon shone bright in the night sky, showering the world in pale, ghastly light. It would take at least another couple of hours for the sun to rise, long enough for him to head to Shiganshina's gates.

   Levi walked past multiple tents, ignoring how his mare poked her head at him as if she could sense his inner turmoil. Since when had Levi allowed himself to be so weak and feeble that his _horse_ noticed? It had just been a few months, he and Eren had kissed at the turning of spring, yet, it felt like he and Eren had been together for so much longer. How could Levi's barricades, his walls and his armor be broken and become ineffective in so little time? Had he become so relaxed, so open and free around Eren that he had dismissed them without a second thought?

   As he reached the outskirts of the encampment, leaving the border guards in his wake, he stared at Shiganshina in the distance. At night, it seemed that braziers had been lit inside of the two lion's mouths, truly making them the city's silent, stalwart defenders. Faintly, Levi could see the outline of the palace, the few alight windows resembling stars. Levi imagined the view from the palace, the azure sea stretching out forever and ever.

   Of course his mother would miss Shiganshina. It was a sight to behold.

   “Cousin?”

   Levi whipped around, startling his mare with his sudden movement. Just a couple of meters away from him, Mikasa watched him carefully, donned in armor and a dark green cloak while Petra stood a bit further away, her amber eyes filled with confusion. _No_ , in his evergrowing fear and anxiety, he had totally forgotten tonight was their shift. This was exactly why Levi had to smite these annoying feelings away! They only made him careless.

   Mikasa was clever, sharp witted like Levi's mother had been and quick to draw conclusions, and her eyes slowly wandered from Levi to his horse and then to the city of Shiganshina. “Petra,” she spoke softly, taking a tentative steps toward Levi, “Go and wake Eren up.”

   “No,” Levi intercepted when the woman began to move, “Petra, stand still. That is an order.” The woman looked torn, yet Levi knew she would not listen if it came down to it. It was why his mother had made her his guard, for she must have known that she would always act in Levi's best interest.

 _Fuck_ , of course Mikasa would figure it out.

   Levi's heart leaped to his throat while blood rushed to his ears. “Mikasa, allow me to explain,” he quickly began, taking two steps back when Mikasa came closer, likely to tackle him should Levi bolt. If it came down to a fight, Levi would win, still her superior, but Mikasa could delay him long enough for Petra to wake Eren up and fetch reinforcements.

   “ _Oh_ , I think I already know what you are planning,” Mikasa reclined, her lips drawing back into an angry snarl, “Really? After everything that he has done to you, you are going to hand yourself over to him?”

   “I have to,” Levi answered, his hand clenching around the reins while his mind searched for the best escape option. He most definitely couldn't mount his horse without Mikasa intervening, especially since she was only a couple of steps away while Levi's back rested against his horse. Despite how he was her prince, no order he made would stop her, another thing that made her so similar to Levi's own mother.

   Petra in the meanwhile had begun to circle around, essentially cutting of Levi's path if he ditched the horse and tried to sprint towards Shiganshina. “Your Highness,” she spoke, “This is not a good plan.”

   Mikasa continued: “Is this why you have been so distant towards Eren? You have been avoiding him ever since we came here, was this your plan all along?”

   “ _Yes_ ,” Levi sighed, feigning loss when instead, he spotted an escape route. It was not a nice one, but Petra's leg had been permanently damaged by the arrow wound, forever forcing her to keep herself from running or sprinting if she did not want to tear the fragile muscle again. It made her footing unstable and would allow Levi to overpower her quickly and while he knew that Mikasa was fast, she was not fast enough to catch up to him. “It is the only way.”

   "What do you mean?”, Mikasa asked and, as Levi had hoped, she stepped to his left, away from Shiganshina and Petra, likely to cut off another escape route, and placed a caring hand on Levi's shoulder which felt more like a claw.

   Levi kept himself from flinching. She must have noticed how tense his shoulder was, for she retreated the hand quickly, her brows furrowing in shock. “They will slaughter all the commoners if we attack,” Levi admitted. After yesterday's meeting with the envoy, there had been no further discussions as Eren was too riled up to attend one and they would await the Regent's response on whether the Kingsmeet would take place first. “Mikasa, we have won, but we have lost as well. Whatever we do, Shiganshina will die.”

   “So, you are going to sacrifice yourself,” Mikasa exhaled through her nose and Levi saw the veins around her temples pulsate with anger. “How will that in any way help?”

   “Eren cannot bear it to see his people die. He might think he can, but you and me both know it will destroy him.” Love was weakness.

   Mikasa's hold on his shoulder tightened, likely to root him in place and prevent him from fleeing. “Just like how his heart will break if your decapitated head gets delivered to us in a knapsack! Levi, there are other ways to deal with this, your sacrifice is not an option! As if the Regent does not fully know that you are trying to kill him!”

   “Yet, it is worth the try,” Levi spoke.

   When he pushed hard against Mikasa, ramming his weight, which was not much, into her chest, he ran as he heard her wheeze for air. Petra had expected this, her stance ready to leap at him, but what she had not expected was for Levi to run straight at her. Despite how he did not want hurt to her, injure her wounded leg any further, he hooked his right foot behind it, ignoring her painstruck wail when he swept her off her feet in one go.

   Levi ran as fast as he could, his feet causing the dirt to whirl up behind him in a thick cloud. Droplets of sweat trickled down his face, his breathing was close to hyperventilating and his heart beat a million times a second, but he did not stop. No, he could now clearly see the outline of the encampments in front of Shiganshina's gates, the torches of the sentry guards but little speckles of orange in the distance.

   Of course it was a foolish plan, certainly doomed to fail, but Levi had to try because he fully believed there was a very slim chance he could succeed and that made it entirely worth it. Yes, it might break Eren's heart, but he would get over it once he had his throne back. Eren had shared his bed with many, in the foreseeable future the late crown prince of Sina would be but one of them: A distant memory, nothing more, nothing less. A pleasant fling at most.

   “ _I love you.”_

   No, not now.

   “ _I love you.”_

   Stop, please.

   “ _I love you.”_

   Levi had not realized he had stopped running until his body made contact with the cracked dirt and he rolled onto his back, wailing in pain when a body landed on top of him. First, he saw the sky, the stars, the moon, and he did not feel the pain where his clothing had been torn and ripped and where his skin had scraped against the ground.

   It was when Mikasa's face entered his vision, red and puffy and _furious_ , that Levi realized she had tackled him and was currently pinning him down, her hands on his wrists. Somewhere in the distance, he heard the sound of hooves and his mare's usual huff when she was being ignored; Mikasa must have mounted her to catch up to him before he reached the enemy encampments.

   “Levi, _stop_!”, she yelled, “This is not the way!”

   “It is!”, he retaliated hoarsely, struggling to push her off but she only forced him down more and he cried out in frustration. “Mikasa, I order you to get off me!”

   “No, you are not my prince when you are making such downright _dumb_ decisions!”

   When Levi began to cry, breaking down in childlike sobs that made his entire body tremor, Mikasa's hard features softened with shock. As of late, it felt as though Levi would never stop crying if he let himself go, as though the years of unshed tears were slowly catching up to him. Even around Eren, where he felt he could be himself, _for the most part_ , because even Eren would despise the way he still used and twisted people to fit his plan, he could not let himself go unless Eren prodded him to. “Cousin?”, Mikasa asked gently, her hold on him softening on him just the tiniest bit.

   He might have been able to push her off in this moment, but Levi was done struggling. His body felt weak, boneless, robbed of any strength to move on. “ _Please_ , just let me go,” he begged. By the Goddess, when had he become so pathetic, crying like a child would? Even before the war, before his mother had been poisoned and his siblings had been murdered, he had always been calculating and precise.

   “No,” Mikasa answered all the same, “Levi, please, just tell me what is wrong! Let me help you, do not shut yourself away from me as well! I cannot bear to see you like this!”

   “I need to do this, Mikasa.” _For Eren._

   “No, you do not need to carry all these burdens by yourself! Who gave you the permission to carry the world on your shoulders! Trust us and let us help you!” How does one trust though?

   “Why? How? Mikasa, Shiganshina will die if you do not let me go!”

   “ _You_ will die if I let you go!”, Mikasa wailed, tears running down her cheeks as well. “Cousin, I will not let you do this! For you, for me, for Eren! Yes, if we cannot save Shiganshina it will hurt him but do you not think your death will not break him? He _loves_ you!”

   “ _I love you.”_

   Levi closed his eyes. His heart was a gaping, bleeding and torn open wound and he needed to get rid off it again. Yet, while years without one had allowed him to survive his uncle's torture, it had made him hard, cold and frigid, unable to even care for anyone. Now, he was pushing away the two people he cared for the most. “It does not matter anyways. I have ended it.”

 _"What?_ Why would you do that?”

 _Because I love him as well and I do not how to love anymore._ “How can I be with someone who is the King of another country, Mikasa! How can I be satisfied with seeing him, feeling him, a few times a year? It is for the better!"

   “ _No_ , it is not!”, Mikasa barked, her gray eyes flickering bright with passionate flames, “I will not let you do away your happiness like that! Cousin, for years I saw you struggle alone after- after your mother and siblings had died and I did not know how to help you! When you began to train me and I began to see the person you truly were, how selfless and kind you can be, I promised to myself that I would do anything to allow you to be that person! You helped _me_ become a better person! You allowed me to see what I truly want!”

   “What are you saying?” Levi's voice sounded tight and constricted, overwhelmed by Mikasa's undying love and devotion to him that he did not feel like he deserved. Hadn't he hurt her as well? Why was everyone forgiving him? It made no sense.

   Mikasa breathed deeply, closing her eyes, and spoke: “Let me be Queen.”

   “ _What?_ ” Levi's mind went blank, too surprised to even form a single thought.

   “It- It is something I have been meaning to speak to you about for a while now,” Mikasa continued, a blush of embarrasment creeping up her face, “Look, Levi, I think I can do this! It is why I have been training so hard as of late and I truly think that you deserve a chance to be happy as well! I know you dread returning to Mitras and I want to give you the option to stay with Eren, stay in Shiganshina.”

   “You truly want that?” Why would anyone want to be a leader? Eren wanted to, but Eren had a heart made of gold and he had true, pure intentions. Eren would be the kind of King to bring forth change, shape the world to be a better place.

   “Yes,” Mikasa reminded him, her face now a bright red, “It is an odd thing to want, to request, especially when I have no right to as a- as a _bastard_ , but-”

   'You were never a bastard,” Levi interrupted her, “They were, not you, _never_. You fought against them, you never bowed, and you were always better than them.”

   Mikasa's lips cracked into a heartwarming smile. “Exactly, it is why I wish to return to Mitras. Our court is corrupted, poisoned by lies and deceit, and I want to change that because I truly believe that they are good people. Not everyone is like the Regent.” Even though they had forced her to be a slave and had treated her with nothing but disrespect, Mikasa was willing to give them a second chance.

   Mikasa loved lIke Eren.

   Levi was too overwhelmed. “Cousin,” Mikasa spoke once more, sliding off from him despite how he could still run away, “Forgive me for my selfishness, but allow me to do this.”

   “ _Yes_ ,” Levi cried, his heart swelling with love for his cousin, for her strength, as he enveloped her in a hug. First, Mikasa stiffened, likely surprised because Levi never touched anyone willingly, but then she wrapped her arms around him and her fingers began to softly run up and down his back. “ _Thank you_.”

 

* * *

 

### EREN

   Eren awoke to a numbing feeling in the pit of his stomach and a hand tugging at his shoulder. His heart felt hollow, empty, as though a piece of it had been ripped out by Levi when he had left Eren alone and it felt like it would forever remain that way. Years could pass, yet Eren felt as though he would never be able to truly move on. Why should he though? Levi and him had shared such a horrendous past and in spite of it, they had been able to create something _beautiful_.

   Levi's words had been true though, as they would likely only see each other a few fleeting times a year and by then, they would each have their own seperate families. Eren would have been fine with that. Yes, it would have hurt hellishly every time one of them left the other, knowing they could not be, but Eren still wanted that more than _nothing_. Was this what first love felt like? A love one wished to cling onto?

   Yet, Levi had left him last night all the same, and Eren had let him because he loved Levi too much to force him to stay. If he had, and Eren knew that Levi would have inclined and stayed if he had pushed just enough, Levi would only have ended up unhappy and prone to despise Eren.

   Eren rose groggily, staring at the leather outlining of the tent, and scratched the back of his head. The light of the candle had died a while ago and he was surrounded by complete darkness for it was still the very middle of the night. Why had he woken up again? Had someone touched him? No, it couldn't have been, as Eren felt no other presence in the tent. His right hand traveled to the other side of the bed to check one last, hopeful time to check whether Levi had stayed after all.

   But he hadn't, for the bed was cold where Levi had gone to sleep, or had feigned to do so, and Eren ignored the pang of pain that rippled through his heart and veins, causing tears to well up behind his eyes. However, he found something else, as his hand slid over a smooth piece of paper and he brought it closer.

   Someone had woken him up? Why would they have left? Rising from his bed, he put the letter aside, fumbling with a match for a minute until it sparked a flame and the candle on the table was lit, radiating the tent with in a soft, orange glow.

   His pin, the golden rose, reflected the candlelight and the burning sensation of tears came back all too quickly for Eren's liking. Levi had not taken it with him when he had left, as if saying that he would rather forget Eren than remember the short time they had shared. No, Eren would not allow himself to blame Levi, for he knew that Levi did not leave easily and he was just trying to spare himself more hurt and sorrow.

   His mind wandering back to the letter, he carefully unwrapped the thin thread and unfolded it, and for the third and last time, he felt tears lining the corners of his eyes. This was definitely Levi's fine handwriting, as the man enjoyed drawing out words to make them seem more like art than just a simple set of letters.

 

_Eren,_

_Meet me at the standing stone east of the encampments, I have something I need to tell you._

_\- Levi_

 

   Eren remembered the standing stone, as he had taken Levi there on their first day at the alliance's encampments, back when Levi still interacted with him. It had been a quiet trip, one without Levi saying as much as a word, as his eyes had not met Eren's. Instead, he had stared at the standing stone, at the ivy wrapping around it and how it was marked with many indents to inform travelers of the route to either Shiganshina or other keeps and towns in the area.

   The letter meant only one thing: Levi still wanted him.

   Of course he still wanted Eren, that much had been apparent before he had left, but he was willing to stay, to try and find a way to make this work. Eren's heart soared with bright waves of happiness, little adrenaline sparks bolting rapidly through his veins. The letter crumbled in his right hand when Eren nearly jumped with giddy excitement. His first love had not yet ended on an unhappy note! Levi must have woken him up and then left, likely to show him something?

   Quickly, he dressed himself in the chiton he had worn earlier, a deep burgundy color with a golden, glittery hem, and he pinned it at his shoulder with the same pin he had left for Levi, as he fully intended to give it to him.

   Leaving the tent in his wake, Eren noted that the night would end in a couple of hours, the moon slowly wandering towards the horizon to allow the sun to take her place. It was a clear night, one without a single cloud, and the galaxy shone bright in the sky with thousands of stars. It was the perfect night, too beautiful to have ended with Levi and himself astray.

   Every guard he passed gave him a questioning stare, likely wondering what their prince was doing, wandering the encampment at such a late time, but they bowed politely and spoke: “Exalted.” The name still did not quite stick with Eren yet, but with time, it would grow onto him and he would wear it with pride when he had rightfully ascended as King. Until then, he would continue to act as though he did not hear it.

   The border guards, those on watch duty, although most were localized at the southern side of the encampments, kept their eyes on him sharply when he passed them. When they made moves to follow him, protecting him as their oath ordered them, Eren spoke quickly: “There is no need to follow me, I can handle myself.” The blade strapped around his middle proved as much.

   “Exalted, but-”, one of the guards began to speak.

   “I will not repeat myself,” Eren interrupted, “I will be fine.”

   Eren did not want them to follow him because who knew what Levi had planned?

   It took him another ten minutes to walk by foot, the encampment hidden but for the bright torches and late bonfires illuminating the night. Surprisingly, his mind was quite blank, but his heart skipped with excited glee. _Levi wanted him!_ Eren wondered what had happened to change the other prince's mind, as he had indeed left their bed. Eren figured that was why Levi wished to meet him outside of the encampment?

   The standing stone stood tall in the empty valley of dust, dirt and stone that was southern Maria. Here, there was no water, no river to allow grass and trees to flourish, instead, there were only the steep ravines and cliffs. It was why Maria's farms were so far away from the capital, as there was simply no soil to grow crops on. Yet, the valley carried something breathtaking at night, as one could see further than anywhere else and the stars shone so brightly out here.

   Shiganshina loomed in the distance, troubling Eren to such an extent that he forced his eyes away.

   Eren was struck with an odd feeling when the standing stone was vacant, no Sinian prince in sight. Eren had expected him to be here, carrying a bright torch to act as Eren's guiding light, but instead, Eren was alone. “Levi?”, he called out.

   His hand trailed over the rough, unpolished stone, his fingers burying in the indents. The deepest of them all, carved so deep that Eren's fingertips could not touch the back end, was pointing towards Shiganshina. Travelers would get lost easily traveling the wastes of southern Maria and these stones had been carved to guide them passage, as the roads were covered with dirt most of the time, causing most travelers stepped of the path by accident.

   Where was Levi? Was this another game? Levi enjoyed his games too much, his brilliant mind always vexing with other people for his own pleasure. However, Eren found himself not getting mad, rather intrigued to see what the other prince had planned. Was this but another test to find out Eren's endless devotion for the other prince? “Levi,” he yelled once more and he turned when he heard footsteps, a joyful grin on his lips.

   “We meet again, Rogue.”

   His smile shattered in an instant when Eren heard the voice that was most certainly not the other prince. Turning around towards the source of the footsteps, he found a man he did not recognize stare at him coolly, his sword raised. The stranger wore Marian armor, the thick steel plating with red accents and the symbol of Maria, the thorned rose, on his chest.

_Traitors._

   No, this man had not spoken to him, as Eren had recognized that throaty, hoarse and raspy voice. “Or should I say Eren?”, Nile Dok laughed from behind him.

   Eren let out a painstruck wail when something hard and solid crashed into the back of his head. His feet gave away as Eren tumbled, landing face first as his bare arms and legs scraped over the hard ground, likely causing a plethora of gashes and scrapes. A foot buried itself deeply into Eren's back, weighing him down when Eren made attempts to scramble up again. “Is this _really_ the strongest fighter in all the three kingdoms? I don't think so when he came scrambling to find his lover, believing a false letter in an instant!”, Nile cackled.

   Eren was left little time to think when Nile positioned himself and furiously kicked Eren's side. “I thought Kenny was fucking with me when he sent me out here to collect you.” Many, many times, Eren was kicked around like some sort of ragdoll, the iron tip of Nile's boot breaking his ribs apart with ease. “Fuck, the rumors are really true then!”

   A hand found his hair, nearly ripping it out of his scalp when Nile dragged him upwards. “You really are fucking him, aren't you?” Nile's face was one of malicious glee, his thin, wispy lips drawn into a cheshire grin. “Don't worry though, my dear Rogue, you'll be together again soon enough. That bitchy prince should have reached Shiganshina just about now.”

 _What?_ Levi had been taken as well? Hadn't he left the tent voluntarily?

   No, Levi had gone to seek out his uncle willingly.

   “Now then, time to sleep,” grinned Nile as he bashed Eren's face against the standing stone.

 

* * *

 

### LEVI

   “Will you be fine?”, Mikasa asked him softly, her right hand gently trailing over his shoulder.

   Levi gave her a quick nod. “Yes.”

   The two cousins had wandered back into the encampment shortly before, after Levi had profusely offered an apology to a wounded, rather pissed, Petra, and they had halted before Eren and Levi's shared tent. Most of their walk back had been in silent, as the earlier conversation weighed both of them down heavily and the strains of their fight were apparent in their fatigue.

   Mikasa was going to be Queen.

   How simple had that been?

   No, it was not simple. Levi had never even considered it, the false ways of the court reflecting onto him, as he had forgotten about her due to her bastard heritage. Whereas Maria relied on the royal bloodline, only those were eligible to the throne, and while Sinians mostly picked their sons and daughters to become King or Queen as well, a distant family member ascending to the throne was not unheard of, especially when Sinian leaders died often in the war.

   Mikasa would not be accepted, at least not at first, but she had a way of turning people around with her honest, sometimes brutal, way of caring. Unlike Levi, she did possess the strength to resist the corruption that came with ruling the deceitful, poisonous court of Sina. His mother had shared it as well, as through her, many wrongs of the court had already been changed, such as the downright abusive treatment of the slaves and pets of the palace.

   Levi would not allow himself to bask in the happiness that came with the idea that he and Eren had a _future_. Not yet at least, as the war had not yet been won.

   “Good night,” Mikasa smiled, dark bags lining her eyes.

   Levi gave her one final look, resembling something that should have been a smile if he had not been so tired, and he entered the tent. The first thing he took note of was the soft, dying light of the candle and how empty Eren's side of the bed was; the messy mop of brown hair was gone, just like the pool of Eren's clothes on the floor and the pin that Levi had forgotten earlier in his anxiety. “Mikasa?”, he spoke loud enough that it would not wake anyone out of their sleep but would most certainly bring his cousin back.

   A couple of seconds later, she entered the tent after him. “Where is Eren?”, she asked quickly, still so deceptive despite their shared weariness.

   “I do not know,” Levi answered, aware of the nervous quake in his voice. _No_ , nothing was wrong, Eren must have tracked after him like the love-sick goof that he could be, hoping to draw Levi back into his bed.

   Mikasa was the first to notice the crumpled letter on the floor, hidden just behind the corner of the bed. “What is this?”

   Picking it up, she was courteous enough to not even peek and she held it out towards Levi. Carefully, Levi flattened it first, and then his breathing hitched.

 

_Eren,_

_Meet me at the standing stone east of the encampments, I have something I need to tell you._

_\- Levi_

 

   “Cousin?”

   No, no, _no_ , _**no**_ -

   To define the panic, the intense fear that captured and enslaved Levi was purely impossible. It resembled a summer storm, raging and whirling and clashing against the walls of Levi's being, a raging, horrendous beast clawing at his intestines all the same. Levi forgot how to breathe in that exact moment, an action that seemed beyond the boundaries of possibility, and he heard his skyrocketing heart gushing in his ears. The letter crumbled between his shaking hands, the words all blurring together in one big pile of lies and deceit.

   Of course, _of course_ , his uncle would have never stopped at Levi! No, the Marian King's right to the throne was in question with the resurfaced rightful heir and that caused the Regent's foothold, his _only_ foothold, in Maria to weaken as well. How had Levi forgotten that he and his uncle were so very similar? His uncle was not dumb, not a fool to believe Levi's letter, and he had used Levi's absence to draw Eren out of their tent and into his will. However, Levi had allowed Mikasa to convince him to come back, and now Eren was going to face his uncle _alone_.

   “Cousin?”, Mikasa asked once more, and when her hand found Levi's shoulder it caused all the panic he had held within to burst out as he jolted away from her touch. Suddenly, Levi was so painfully aware of the clump in his throat and how it forbade him to breathe. “Levi, _breathe_ , talk to me.”

   Levi forced himself to inhale, swallowing the thick, nauseating air, and he straightened his back. “Mikasa,” he rasped, “There are spies in our camp.”

   “What?” Mikasa nearly ripped the letter out from Levi's hands when he reached it forward, her sharp gray eyes scanning over the words in less than a second. “This- This is your handwriting?”

   “It is faked,” Levi answered. _Compose yourself_ , he thought, and everything he had learned over the years while living under his uncle's heavy shadow came back to him. Forcefully, Levi made himself absolutely numb again, but a hollow human shell, for else he would _break_. “Someone must have planted it.”

   “The Regent,” Mikasa whispered under his breath, “Oh no, Eren.”

   “Wake up the guards, _my_ guards, the Marians cannot be trusted. Rally the troops and scour the Marian encampment for any traitors,” Levi ordered, his voice sharp, cool and calm again, like a blade's edge.

   Mikasa quickly collected herself as well, her features flattening, an action so very Sinian. “What are you going to do?”

   “I have to find a way into Shiganshina before it is too late.”

   Mikasa's eyes flooded with worry, but she knew better than to attempt to stop him. Instead, once more, she gently touched Levi's stiff, tense shoulder, from which he did not flinch back this time. “Good luck,” she sighed before leaving the tent to likely rouse up Erwin first.

   Levi did not linger one more second in this tent for else he would grow emotional again, and with secure step and a plan in his head, he nearly ran through the encampment, if the notion that he should not alarm the Marians their treachery had been noted had not stopped him. No, most were likely still loyal to Eren, but there would always be those that saw him unfit to be King and instead believed in a merciless man who had slayed his wife to gain control over the throne.

   Like the day before, he found Jean's tent rather quickly, and just like last time, he did not announce his presence, barging in without a word. Gladly, after yesterday's little escapade with the mountain man, Jean had kept his bed empty but for himself. “What the fuck?”, he slurred as he rose, his hand brushing back the stray hairs that obscured his face, “What are _you_ doing here?”

   Levi had no time for unneeded smalltalk: “Eren has been taken.”

   That caused Jean to rouse in an instant, bolting upright while his face gave away with shock. “What? How thou-”

   “That does not matter,” Levi intervened, “All I need from you is information. Is there a way to enter Shiganshina unnoticed, an option that we had deemed impossible?”

   Jean's eyes sharpened, his hatred for Levi apparent. “Yes, but it is too dang-”

   “I will decide whether it is dangerous or not, Jean, _tell me_.”

   “The cliffs,” Jean spoke quickly, “One can climb the southern cliffs to enter Shiganshina, but with the size of our armies and the sheer danger of it, we ruled it impossible.”

   “That was all I needed."

   He turned around in an instant, as time was of the essence until his uncle did something awful to Eren, for his revenge had been interrupted last time and he had failed at breaking Eren, who even after a leashing had possessed the strength to face him on even ground. The sheer thought of what the Regent would do made Levi's jaw clench with fear. “Halt,”  Jeanspoke.

   “What?”, Levi hissed, halting despite how he was the prince and should not have to take an order from a mere Marian.

   Jean rose behind him, scrambling around to dress himself. “I am coming with you.”

 

* * *

 

### EREN

   There was no moment of peace between slumber and rousing. One moment, Eren was surrounded by darkness, locked in a deep, restless sleep, and then he was wide awake as hellish pain claimed and subdued him. Wrangling in hurt, Eren made desperate attempts to rise but one of his arms felt limp, unable and likely broken. As he took a deep breath to stable himself, he found that he would rather not breathe for his entire chest constricted with pain, the broken ribs jabbing into the inner flesh of his chest where he had been kicked so many times.

   For a moment, he waited, trailing his tongue over his teeth while tasting the irony liquid that was most definitely his own blood. Gladly, his face had been kept mostly intact, but the moment where his face had crashed into the standing stone, and Eren hoped desperately that his nose had not been broken as well. His tongue found the hollow spot in his lower right jaw, when Levi had punished him during his first night in Mitras.

   The thought of his lover made Eren's eyes peel wide open with shock, scanning the surroundings quickly in search for the other prince. Instead, only the stone walls of a prison cell stared back at him, and Eren noticed his feet were bound to the iron pin that was buried into the middle of the room.

   However, Eren did find a person staring at him through the iron bars, a face, illuminated by the light of a torch, that Eren had not seen in months and that instantly caused fear to whiplash through his body.

   “Eren,” the Regent spoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did say that our prince was going to meet the Regent, but should I have mentioned which one? _Oops!_


End file.
